De papier et d'encre
by Oo Hikari no namida oO
Summary: [Dir en Grey][Finie] Suite de Onegai Sensei. La vie suit son cours et nous avec elle... Comment l'assurance et l'arrogance se tranforment elles en mal être? Kyo et Tooru ne sont peut être pas si différents... [Yaoi Lemon chap6]
1. De nouvelles habitudes

**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** Yaoi toujours, Romance, etc...  
**Couples:** Uhu'  
**Disclaimer:** J'pense que tout le monde connais déjà la réponse  
**Note de môa:** Premier chapitre de la suite de "Onegai Sensei". Le titre de celle-ci n'a rien à voir avec la fics qui la précède, ça fait plus sérieux je trouve. Enfin bref j'espère que cela vous plaira autant que l'autre, bonne lecture uhu'.

**Titre:** De papier et d'encre.

**Chapitre 1:** De nouvelles habitudes.

* * *

Il se pencha vers son mirroir en essayant fébrilement de faire le noeud de sa cravate mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arriverait jamais à nouer ce truc correctement. Il tenta quand même la chose, le fait qu'il soit pressé n'arrangeant en rien la situation, mais il faut dire que faire sa cravate et prendre son café en même temps que mettre ses chaussures n'était pas chose aisée.

-Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard! râla le châtain qui n'arrivait décidément à rien.

Un adolescent d'environ 18 ans entra en trombe dans la chambre, l'air tout aussi pressé que lui, sa chemise pas rentrée dans son pantalon, les cheveux encore tous dégoulinants et une tartine à la bouche, s'affairant lui aussi à nouer la cravate de son uniforme sans arrêter d'avancer. Il se plaça à côté de son aîné et l'aida à faire son noeud avant d'avaler la dernière bouchée de sa tartine de confiture, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pendant que Kaoru laçait ses chaussures. Ceci étant fait, Kaoru se releva prestement et s'élança à la suite du blond pour voir ce qu'il faisait et le retrouva en train de souligner ses yeux avec du khôl noir.

-Tu te fous de moi? Tu crois que c'est le moment! On est en retard à cause de _toi_ alors tu poses ça et tu bouges tes fesses! s'exclama-t-il en attrapant vivement l'adolescent par le poignet pour le tirer hors de la salle de bain.

-Kao! Je peux pas sortir comme ça!

-Oh que si!

Le jeune blond se sentit expulsé de l'appartement et se retourna vivement, prêt à se faire entendre, mais se retrouva face à une porte close.

-Mais...

-Grouille-toi!

Il sursauta et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et retrouva un Kaoru qui descendait déjà les marches pour se diriger vers le parking. Il se retint de répliquer quoique ce soit de mal placé et se retrouva près de la voiture du châtain en moins de deux, prenant place côté passager. A peine fut-il entré dans la voiture que celle-ci démarra, bien avant qu'il ait fermé la porte.

-Hey!

**oOoOoOo**

Le silence régnait dans la voiture, le châtain trop occupé à conduire et le blond bien trop occupé à faire la tête. Néanmoins il se décida enfin à se détourner de la vitre qu'il fixait depuis près de dix minutes maintenant et attrapa vivement son sac de cours pour en extraire une petite trousse contenant son nécessaire à maquillage. Il entendit le conducteur soupirer d'un air exaspéré mais fit comme si de rien n'était et s'affaira à souligner ses yeux bruns avec son crayon noir, un air étonnament sérieux sur le visage. Puis ce fut au tour de l'ombre à paupières noire de venir maquiller ses yeux.

-T'as vraiment besoin de mettre tous ces trucs? On dirait un clown, c'est ridicule...

Kyo avait l'habitude que le châtain râle à propos de cette manie qu'il avait de se "peindre la figure" comme il disait, aussi ne releva-t-il pas la remarque et rangea calmemant le tout dans son sac.

-Tu devrais essayé, ça t'irait bien.

Kaoru grimaça rien qu'à cette idée, ce qui amusa fortement le blond et il ne se retint pas de rire. Il se stoppa néanmoins en sentant la voiture freiner soudainement et il lui fallut un moment pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était arrivé.

-Oh déjà? fit-il avec une petite moue déçue.

-Oui déjà, maintenant descend de là, on se revoit tout à l'heure.

Le jeune blond grogna de mécontentement mais s'exécuta tout de même et s'extirpa de la voiture en prenant son sac avec lui. Il en fit vite fait le tour, sous le regarda agacé de Kaoru qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait et il dut descendre sa vitre quand Kyo se plaça devant celle-ci.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu frabriques! On est en ret...!

Kaoru rougit légèrement en voyant Kyo se redresser en lui souriant et il remonta la vitre avec mauvaise humeur, ignorant ce que lui disait le blond, et il démarra sans plus de cérémonie, caressant ses lèvres à l'endroit où Kyo venait de l'embrasser. Kyo le regarda partir en soupirant, un petit air légèrement contrarié peint sur ses traits, puis il se mit finalement à marcher en direction du lycée. Non pas que l'envie d'aller en cours soit flagrante mais bon. Ce petit manège commençait à l'ennuyer. Il avait essayé d'en parler au jeune professeur mais celui-ci faisait mine de ne pas comprendre son agacement et lui répondait toujours la même chose. _Je ne veux pas qu'on nous voit Tooru_. Il grogna légèrement. _Tooru_. Pourquoi diable Kaoru s'obstinait-il à le nommer ainsi! _Pire que Shinya..._ Il allait pour tourner à l'angle de la rue quand il s'arrêta soudain. Non finalement il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller en cours. Kaoru se fâcherait sûrement mais tant pis, il ne voulait pas y aller. Il préférait profiter du soleil qui brillait dans le ciel et aller s'étendre dans un coin ombragé du parc près de chez eux. Et écrire. Il sourit tristement. Oui, il avait besoin d'écrire. Parce qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien...

**oOoOoOo**

-Kajima Sunsuke.

-Hai.

-Manada Taku.

-Présent.

-Nishemura Tooru.

-...

-Nishemura Tooru? répéta-t-il.

Kaoru fronça les sourcils devant l'absence de réponse et releva la tête pour regarder la place qu'occupait habituellement le blond, il ne s'y trouvait pas. Kaoru se mit soudain à paniquer, où était-il? Il dissimula au mieux son inquiétude derrière un voile d'indifférence parfait, nota le jeune homme absent dans le registre de la classe et reprit l'appel là où il l'avait laissé. Mais rien à faire, il s'inquiétait. C'est donc avec mauvaise humeur qu'il assura son cours les deux heures suivantes, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer un quelconque scénario catastrophe qui expliquerait l'absence de l'adolescent. Il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose de grave?

A la sonnerie, il fut le premier à sortir de la classe, ce qui fit jaser plusieurs élèves dans les couloirs. Kaoru avait été muté dans ce lycée à sa demande et avait été exaucé, ce qui lui permettait d'être avec Tooru. Mais depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme était de plus en plus souvent absent. Et lui faire une scène pour cela n'arrangeait en rien son humeur. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? _Pourtant je ne le laisse qu'à environ un kilomètre du lycée! Il peut bien marcher jusqu'ici! Quel sale gosse... _Il arriva en haut du grand escalier duquel on pouvait voir le terrain de foot du lycée en contrebas, histoire de vérifier si Tooru n'était pas venu y prolonger sa nuit. Mais il n'était pas là. Kaoru jura entre ses dents et se détourna pour rejoindre le bâtiment, sa mauvaise humeur grandissant un peu plus à chaque pas franchi. _Il va m'entendre!_

Il pénétra dans sa salle de classe, vide car heure libre, et s'avachit derrière son bureau en soupirant. Il savait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'en parler avec lui, Tooru lui souriait en répondant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Mais ça sonnait faux. Et puis depuis quelques temps, il lui semblait plus renfermé, plus... à part. Même sa façon de s'habiller en dehors des cours avait changé, Tooru semblait priviligier le noir plutôt que toute autre couleur, le maquillage lui aussi s'était intensifié, plus sombre. Et il y avait ce carnet que Tooru semblait vouloir lui cacher...

_Oh et puis merde, s'il n'a pas envie de m'en parler et qu'il préfère faire le con c'est son problème! _Il grogna. Ca n'avancerait à rien de réagir de cette façon, il le savait mais cette situation le mettait hors de lui. _Sale gosse..._

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et le regarda un moment d'un oeil vide. Peut-être devrait-il l'appeler? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il était tombé sur la messagerie. Mais bon, il n'avait rien à perdre alors autant essayer. Il composa le numéro du petit blond comme un automate tellement ce geste était devenu fréquent et il porta le cellulaire à son oreille, attendant qu'il décroche. Mais seule la tonalité de la ligne lui répondit, suivie de la messagerie. Il raccrocha. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire de toutes ses journées bon sang! Tooru avait trop changé en trop peu de temps. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le garçon survolté qui ne cessait de le harceler pourrait se renfermer de cette façon. Il en venait à préférer l'époque où il venait d'emménager chez lui et où il ne le quitter pas de la journée, trop excité d'être enfin avec celui qu'il aimait. A cette époque-là au moins il lui parlait, un peu trop mais il lui parlait. Et il souriait. Alors pourquoi avoir changé? C'était ce "Kyo" qui l'avait séduit. Pas celui qu'il connassait à présent. Que c'était-il passé? S'ennuyait-il avec lui? Peut-être ne l'aimait-il pas tant que ça finalement? La gorge de Kaoru se serra. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il ne voulait pas...

**oOoOoOo**

Une heure. Deux heures. Trois. Peut-être plus. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Allongé là, dans l'herbe noyée de soleil, les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Allongé là depuis des heures, sans se soucier de rien. Tout son corps lui semble fait de coton, engourdi. Le seul bruit qui lui parvenait était d'abord le silence sécurisant, suivi par le bruit étouffé du trafic au-delà du parc. Il était bien. Dans cet endroit il n'avait pas besoin de vivre. Seulement se laisser vivre. Doucement. Il avait préféré le calme de cet endroit plutôt que l'agitation du lycée. Il était loin de Kaoru mais il en avait besoin, pour réfléchir. En ce moment, plus rien ne lui semblait ensoleillé, tout paraissait terne et gris. Il n'y avait que sa plume qui le soulageait vraiment de ce poids qu'il ressentait. Ce poids qu'il ressentait quand Kaoru n'était pas là, quand Kaoru ne lui témoignait qu'une froide indifférence. Les cours de mathématiques étaient les pires, le châtain ne le regardait même pas, s'occupant plutôt des élèves en difficulté et de faire avancer son cours. Mais lui il était comme invisible. Bien sûr il savait que Kaoru ne pensait pas à mal en faisant ça, qu'il voulait juste les préserver. Seulement ça lui pesait. Il l'aimait, c'est un fait, et c'était réciproque. Mais Kaoru était plus âgé et par conséquent il n'en était pas sa première histoire sérieuse, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais pour lui, c'était la première fois. Sans doute était-il trop passionné, trop romantique, mais il ne supportait pas toute cette mise en scène.

Depuis quelques temps, ses textes se faisaient plus sombres, plus noirs. Tous plus désespérés. Il avait mal d'écrire ça et paradoxalement ça le soulageait. _Shinya serait fou s'il me voyait, lui qui ne supportait déjà plus mes textes avant..._ Un petit air mélancolique passa sur son visage tandis qu'il pensait à son meilleur ami. Il lui manquait beaucoup. En cours d'année, il y avait de ça environ cinq mois, Kyo s'était fait renvoyé de son ancien lycée et avait été inscrit dans un autre établissement, à l'autre bout de Tokyo. Il avait dû déménager et s'était installé avec Kaoru. Leur relation venait juste de débuter mais le jeune professeur avait tout fait pour être muté dans le lycée où il suivrait désormais ses cours, prétextant un déménagement intempestif. Et depuis il ne voyait pas souvent Shinya. Quelques fois le week-end mais cela devait bien faire deux mois qu'il ne l'avait plus revu. Il correspondait par lettre mais même celles-ci lui semblaient de plus en plus espacées. Shinya lui avait dit s'être trouvé quelqu'un, un certain "Uruha". Kyo se souvenait vaguement de lui, élève de dernière année assez grand et avec une coupe assez bizarre, il avait été plutôt étonné de la nouvelle mais après tout si Shinya était heureux ainsi... Peut-être aurait-ce été mieux s'il s'était lui aussi épris de quelqu'un de son âge? Il soupira. Non il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus heureux avec Kaoru. Juste que la situation l'épuisait. Il fallait simplement attendre que ça se passe. Il se releva, s'arranchant à l'étreinte chaude du soleil et de l'herbe ondoyante et se décida à aller marcher un peu. Il regarda son portable, un appel manqué. Il ne l'avait même pas senti vibrer dans sa poche, tant pis. Il regarda l'heure et se rendit compte que midi était passé depuis bien longtemps sans qu'il n'ait mangé. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim ces derniers temps et il aurait juré avoir perdu du poids. Bref, il traversait une mauvaise passe.

Il sortit du parc, les mains dans les poches. Kaoru finissait les cours dans un peu plus d'une heure, alors en attendant de retrouver le cocon chaleureux de son appartement et la présence des bras de son koi autour de lui, il était condamné à errer dans les rues. Sans but précis, juste aligner les pas. Peut-être s'arrêterait-il quelques fois, pris d'une soudaine inspiration. Alors il sortirait son carnet et en noircirait un peu plus les pages. Des mots, des phrases. Des petits bouts de pensées. Morbides, rêveuses, incohérentes, mélancoliques. Juste coucher sur papier ce qu'il ressentait. Ca lui faisait du bien, des mots écrits à l'encre noire de son plume sur les pages vierges. Juste dans son carnet aux raisonnances de son coeur. Son coeur. De papier et d'encre.

Il marchait, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son jean noir et usé, regardant ses pieds se succéder l'un devant l'autre tour à tour, ne prenant pas garde aux gens qu'il bousculait, ne prenant pas garde au chemin qu'il empruntait. Ne prenant pas garde au temps qui passait. Le temps. A la fois éphémère et immortel. A la fois cicatrisant et blessant. Pour lui, le temps était une chose obsédante, ennivrante, incohérante, lourde, suintante de souvenirs et de pêchers. Il lui semblait passer trop vite et trop lentement à la fois. Soudain il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue bondée, insensible à tous ces corps qui continuaient inlassablement leur route et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Plusieurs gouttes firent papillonner ses paupières pour protéger ses yeux et vinrent ruisseler sur son visage. Depuis quand pleuvait-il? Où était parti le soleil? Même lui l'avait abandonné, laissant le ciel refléter son âme. Grise. Et innondée de larmes. Larmes qui innondèrent bientôt ses joues au même titre que la pluie, larmes qui coulèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, larmes trop longtemps retenues. Il avait voulu faire croire qu'il pouvait être fort et patient. Mais il craquait. Pourtant il n'en parlerait pas à Kaoru, le châtain avait suffisament de problèmes comme ça. Mais alors à qui? Il extirpa difficilement l'une de ses mains moites de son pantalon et la porta à la poche de sa veste pour en retirer son portable. Il baissa les yeux vers le petit objet, regardant les gouttes atterrir sur l'écran avec de petit bruits sourds. Ses doigts tremblants allaient pour composer le numéro quand la grande horloge d'un magasin assez chic se mit à sonner les 18 heures. Kyo releva précipitament la tête, comme réveillé, les coups de l'horloge résonnant dans sa tête, et regarda avec affolement autour de lui. Où était-il? Que faisait-il là? Il remit son portable dans sa poche sans plus penser à ce qu'il voulait en faire et se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour essayer d'arriver à l'appartement avant Kaoru. Et tandis qu'il courait, trébuchait, se relevait, les larmes continuaient de se mêler à la pluie...

Il arriva enfin dans un petit quartier résidentiel, accéléra un peu l'allure sans se soucier des flaques qui innondaient la petite chaussée escarpée et arriva enfin devant le petit bâtiment de deux étages où il résidait. Il monta les marches blanches quatre à quatre, maculant la peinture de boue, s'élança sur le palier extérieur, à l'abri de la pluie sous le petit préau qui le recouvrait, et ralentit de plus en plus en voyant sa porte. De la lumière filtrait d'en-dessous. _Kaoru est déjà là, merde. _Il resta là un moment, face à cette porte qu'il n'osait franchir ni même toucher, dégoulinant d'eau, ses cheveux blonds plaqués à son visage, ses habits trempés collant à sa peau, ses grosses chaussures noires à semelles compensées couvertes de terre, la respiration étrangement calme. Que devait-il faire? Comment expliquer aux gens ce que l'ont ressent quand nous-même ne sommes pas capable de le savoir exactement?

Il passa un temps infini, debout là, seulement debout, à se laisser vivre. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur un Kaoru qui le regardait d'une manière indéchiffrable. Kyo resta un moment immobile, soudain beaucoup plus tendu et, quand il releva la tête pour le fixer, il put discerner dans son regard tant de chose que ça l'en dérouta. Et il se mit à culpabiliser, Kaoru s'était inquiété. Il s'était inquiété pour lui, il avait eu peur. Ca se voyait. Et il s'en voulait. Brisant le lien visuel, l'adolescent franchit la distance qui les séparait et se serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, éclatant en sanglots en sentant Kaoru lui rendre son étreinte. La main du châtain passa chaleureusement dans ses cheveux humides et il l'entendit murmurer au creux de son oreille.

-Bienvenue à la maison...

**A SUIVRE...**

**

* * *

**

Et voilà, c'est reparti. Je tiens par contre à préciser que les chapitres paraîtront beaucoup moins vite qu'avec "Onegai Sensei" parce que pendant les deux prochaines semaines, je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire vu qu'une contatc Msn vient squatter chez moi x)  
J'espère en tout cas que cette suite ne vous décevra pas et,_ promis_, Shinya apparaîtra plus ici u.u  
Enfin vers la fin surtout, au début il est une fois de plus absent --"  
Je vous promet, j'essaye d'y remédier, je me soigne...

Oo Hikari no namida oO


	2. Méli mélo

**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:**Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Romance, Dépression...  
**Couples:** Kyo/Kaoru.  
**Disclaimer:** J'pense que tout le monde connais déjà la réponse  
**Note de môa:** Bon alors, le scénario est encore assez vague dans ma tête hein... J'ai des idées de scènes et tout mais faut que je trouve une chronologie et une façon de les enchaîner. Enfin bref, bonne lecture en tout cas

**Titre:** De papier et d'encre.

**Chapitre 2:** Méli-mélo.

* * *

Il finit de se préparer et sortit de la salle de bain d'une allure pressée mais stopa au milieu de la chambre en voyant le lit vide. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda le petit réveil digital posé sur la table de nuit, il était 7 heures. _Il_ n'était pas si matinal d'habitude. Kaoru sortit de la chambre, intrigué, et longea le petit couloir sombre, vérifiant au passage s'_il _n'était pas dans la cuisine. Mais_ il _n'y était pas. Kaoru déboula dans le salon, enfila sa veste et apperçut enfin son jeune compagnon, emmitoufflé dans une couverture grise et allongé sur le canapé. Et il parut soudain beaucoup moins pressé. Il reposa la veste qu'il avait décrochée du porte-manteaux sur le dossier d'une chaise et vint s'agenouiller devant l'adolescent qui lui sourit d'un air endormi quand il se pencha vers lui pour réclamer son baiser matinal.

-Ohayo, sourit Kaoru en caressant tendrement sa joue.

Kyo lui répondit la même chose en baillant et se dépêtra un peu de sa couverture pour venir nouer ses bras dans la nuque du jeune professeur.

-Tu te lève bien tôt pour quelqu'un qui est sensé être malade, le taquina Kaoru.

-Je voulais te voir avant de partir.

Une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un chaste baiser puis Kaoru se releva et s'assit près de son blond.

-Tu vas mieux?

Kyo hocha affirmativement la tête avec une petite moue encore endormie et vint se bouiner tout doucement contre son torse. Kaoru le regarda un moment avec un petit air protecteur mais il dut bientôt se relever pour aller en cours. Le blond, qui avait commencé à s'assoupir contre lui, tenta quelques instants de le retenir mais abandonna finalement en voyant la cravate de Kaoru fourrée dans sa poche. Certainement que le châtain en avait eu assez de ne pas arriver à la mettre correctement.

-Pourquoi tu la défais tout le temps si tu sais pas la refaire? Il suffit de desserrer le noeud...

Kaoru fixa le blond d'un air intrigué, se demandant bien de quoi il pouvait parler. Il suivit finalement son regard jusqu'à sa poche et se rappela soudain qu'il y avait mis sa cravate, dans l'espoir sans doute de réussir à la faire plus tard. Il releva la tête en entendant Kyo se relever du canapé en ricanant et le regarda s'avancer vers lui avant de s'emparer de la cravate bordeau et de l'enrouler autour de son cou et la nouer, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. C'était devenu une sorte d'habitude chaque matin. Leur petit train-train quotidien. Et à chaque fois, Kyo se sentait enfin utile à quelque chose. Il sentait qu'il faisait vraiment partie de la vie de Kaoru. Et Kaoru savourait ce contact, le regarder faire calmement.

Il releva la tête en se rendant compte que le châtain n'avait toujours pas bougé, lui qui était si pressé habituellement, et l'interrogea du regard en voyant qu'il le fixait d'un air étrange. Le plus âgé ne répondit rien et se contenta de déposer un léger baiser sur le front de Kyo qui devait bien faire une tête de moins que lui. L'adolescent en fut d'abord surpris mais finalement il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la comissure de ses lèvres. Il se détourna avant de lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et se réinstalla sur le canapé, allumant la télé à l'aide de la télécommande. Kaoru le fixa encore un moment, se disant qu'il était sans doute la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se saisit à nouveau de sa veste et de son sac et qu'il quitta l'appartement. Il aurait vraiment été stupide de repousser Tooru, parce que maintenant il était vraiment heureux.

Kyo entendit la porte de l'appartement se refermer et le petit sourire qui ornait encore ses lèvres disparut, remplacé par une expression mélancolique. Il éteignit finalement la télé, pas du tout d'humeur à regarder toutes les émissions stupides qu'elle pouvait retransmettre et laissa le silence pesant de l'appartement l'engloutir. Il détestait se retrouver seul ici car sans la présence de Kaoru, ce n'était rien d'autre que de vulgaires pièces froides et sans charme. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut l'envie d'aller en cours, de voir son amant toute la journée, ne pas le quitter. Mais il était tombé malade la veille après avoir passé plus d'une heure dehors sous la pluie. Il s'était enrhumé. Et Kaoru lui avait fait promettre de ne pas sortir de l'appartement.

**oOoOoOo**

**APPARTEMENT, LA VEILLE**

Kyo était allongé sur le lit, sur les couvertures, des vêtements secs sur le dos et un linge humide sur le front. Il avait attrapé froid et juste après que Kaoru l'ait fait entrer dans l'appartement, il avait perdu connaissance au beau milieu du salon. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le réveil, essayant d'ignorer au mieux la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne. Cela faisait environ trois heures maintenant. Il avait dormi environ deux heures puis Kaoru avait appelé un médecin dès son réveil, prétextant être son frère aîné et après que le vieux practicien l'ait vu et osculté, il avait disparu dans la cuisine pour lui faire à manger. Soit disant qu'il devait "reprendre des forces". _C'est juste un peu de fièvre, j'vais pas crever bordel!_ Il continua à ruminer sur son lit, les bras croisés sur son torse en signe de boudage intensif et entendit Kaoru s'affairait devant ses fourneaux. _Pff, pire qu'une fille... _

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Kaoru débarqua dans la chambre avec un plateau dans les mains qu'il vint déposer sur les genoux du petit blond toujours boudeur. Kyo fixa de façon méfiante le bol de ramen qui fumait joyeusement devant lui et, entendant Kaoru soupirer d'exaspération, il se saisit de ses baguettes et commença à manger. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim et la nourriture avait du mal à se frayer un chemin à travers sa gorge serrée mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter Kaoru. Il arriva enfin à la dernière bouchée, qui lui sembla encore plus difficile à avaler que les autres et repoussa un peu le plateau en essayant d'ignorer la nausée qui le prenait. Il vit le châtain enlever le plateau du lit et le déposer par terre et il sentit sa main fraîche venir se poser sur sa joue brûlante. Il ferma les yeux en penchant inconsciemment la tête pour approfondir le contact. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne réouvre les yeux et finalement, la voix douce et bienveillante du châtain coupa court au silence de la pièce.

-Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer alors tu n'iras pas en cours demain.

Kyo ne dit rien et continua de fixer son compagnon qui semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Le petit blond comprit immédiatement ce qui le préoccupait et baissa la tête. Il ne disait rien mais Kyo voyait bien que Kaoru ne cessait de se demander pourquoi il n'allait plus en cours, pourquoi il n'était pas en forme.

-Tooru, je ne veux pas que tu quittes l'appartement demain compris? Tu dois te reposer et...

-Je m'appelle Kyo! s'écria le jeune blond sans se rendre vraiment compte qu'il venait de crier contre le châtain.

-C'est pareil. Tu me promets de rester sagement à la maison?

-Non c'est pas pareil! Et puis je vais pas mourir si je sors!

-Tooru...

-Kyo!

-Arrête de faire ta tête de mule bon sang! s'exclama Kaoru en se relevant du lit.

-Mais c'est toi qui t'obstines à m'appeler comme ça!

-Oui parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles c'est comme ça que tu te nommes!

Et Kaoru avait quitté la chambre en attrapant furieusement le plateau posé au sol et avait claqué la porte derrière lui...

**oOoOoOo**

Kyo se replia sur lui-même et s'emmitouffla un peu plus dans sa couverture. Kaoru était revenu dans la chambre vers seulement deux heures du matin, croyant sans doute qu'il dormait, et s'était allongé dos à lui. Seulement malgré la fièvre, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil et il était resté ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes à écouter la respiration sereine de Kaoru retentir dans la chambre obscure. Mais il savait qu'il ne dormait pas et, n'y tenant plus, il s'était redressé et s'était rapproché du châtain, lui encerclant timidement la taille en se collant contre son dos. Il avait d'abord senti Kaoru se raidir et tenter de rester indifférent à son étreinte mais quand Kyo s'était excusé et s'était mis à trembler de peur que Kaoru soit vraiment fâché, il avait soupiré et s'était retourné pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui permettre de poser sa tête sur son torse. Ils étaient restés enlacés pendant un petit moment, échangeant des caresses furtives et de moins en moins innocentes mais Kyo avait fini par se réfreiner, pas encore tout à fait prêt à aller plus loin, et Kaoru n'avait pas cherché à le forcer, bien que légèrement frustré. Le blond s'en était rendu compte et avait voulu s'excuser d'être si paradoxal mais le sommeil avait enfin réussi à le prendre et il s'était endormi là, dans les bras de Kaoru. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se montrait égoïste envers le châtain. Il l'aimait, le désirait, le lui montrait, le caressait, allant à chaque fois un peu plus loin, mais même s'il essayait de se détendre et de franchir le pas, il n'y arrivait pas et s'excusait auprès de Kaoru avant de quitter précipitament la chambre. Ou alors c'était le châtain qui arrêtait ses caresses en le sentant se crisper. Combien de fois avait-il tenter d'oublier sa peur et s'était mis à pleurer sans même s'en rendre compte? Il aimait Kaoru, mais il n'était pas prêt à se donner entièrement à lui. Il savait que son amant serait doux et ne voudrait en aucun cas lui faire du mal mais la peur le prenait quand même. _Alors que je le chauffais comme pas possible en début d'année... Je suis vraiment un boulet. Kaoru, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec moi?_

**oOoOoOo**

Une semaine passa ainsi, Kyo restant enfermé tous les jours à la demande de Kaoru, se levant chaque matin pour le voir avant qu'il ne s'en aille puis passant la journée replié sur le canapé ou dans un coin de la chambre, attendant que le temps passe, que Kaoru ne revienne. Durant cette semaine-là, Kyo n'accepta plus que Kaoru s'approche trop de lui ou ne le voit nu, sauf dans une obscurité totale. Durant cette semaine-là, la moitié de son précieux carnet fut remplie, la solitude et l'attente lui insufflant toutes sortes de pensées qu'il essayait de transférer à l'écrit. Et le voilà qui, une fois de plus, s'était assis dans le coin près de la fenêtre de la chambre, non loin du lit, son carnet posé sur ses jambes repliées et son stylo occupé à écrire un nouveau texte, de nouvelles paroles. Les ratures noires et grossières se succédaient sur les pages, effaçant des mots qui ne lui convenaient pas pour les remplacer par d'autres. Les mots. C'était toute sa vie, son seul moyen de s'exprimer. De se libérer. Les mots.

Il releva enfin la tête de sa feuille et en décolla sa plume pour relire ce qu'il venait d'écrire:

"_Mon savoir et votre ignorance  
_

_Le temps d'un spectacle lyrique  
Plein d'_habileté_. C'est rouge sang le temps d'un spectacle.  
Le temps d'un spectacle comique  
L'inflammation de la _vitalité_. C'est rouge sang le temps d'un spectacle._

_C'est juste, je ne peux encore trouver la signification de mon existence  
C'est pourquoi je tranche la signification sur mon corps de plus en plus et de plus en plus  
-Allez de l'avant et riez, et allez-vous en-_

_Hatez-vous! Hatez-vous! Spectacle de poignets coupés  
Hatez-vous! Hatez-vous! Spectacle de poignets coupés  
Non merci! Non merci! Au revoir...  
Hatez-vous! Hatez-vous! Spectacle de poignets coupés  
Hatez-vous! Hatez-vous! Spectacle de poignets coupés_

_Mon savoir et votre ignorance_

_Le temps d'un spectacle cynique  
La _réalité_ vient à la vie. C'est rouge sang le temps d'un spectacle.  
Le temps d'un spectacle radical  
L'_éternité_ s'effondre. C'est rouge sang le temps d'un spectacle._

_Les voix du poignardeur s'enfoncent encore sur moi  
Un jour peut-être, peut-être, peut-être, peut-être, peut-être la voix sera entendue droite à mon coeur  
-Allez de l'avant et riez, et détachez-vous-_

_Hatez-vous! Hatez-vous! Spectacle de poignets coupés  
Hatez-vous! Hatez-vous! Spectacle de poignets coupés  
Non merci! Non merci! Au revoir...  
Hatez-vous! Hatez-vous! Spectacle de poignets coupés  
Hatez-vous! Hatez-vous! Spectacle de poignets coupés_

_Le temps d'un spectacle... c'est pas mes affaires haha_

_C'est ce que je connais à propos de ça (allez de l'avant!)  
S'il vous plaît venez avec moi pour un dernier soupir (mon plaisir)."_

Il relut plusieurs fois son texte, ses yeux le brûlant un peu plus à chaque fois jusqu'à ce qu'il ne porte la main à ses poignets douloureux pour les masser un peu, un grimace de douleur défigurant ses traits. Si Kaoru voyait ses coupures, Dieu sait qu'il serait en colère. _Il ne faut pas qu'il les voit._ Il baissa ses yeux secs et irrités vers les stries rouges qui zébraient la peau fragile de ses avant-bras, les regardant comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois tellement il était dans un état second quand il se les infligeait et tira piteusement ses manches retroussées pour les cacher. Il n'allait pas bien, et devant ce spectacle qu'était sa déchéance, il ne trouvait pas d'issus ni un quelconque moyen d'abaisser le rideau final. Il continuait à jouer devant le public. A jouer devant son Juge. _Kaoru..._

**oOoOoOo**

Il marchait à pas rapides dans la grande rue, prenant garde à ne bousculer personne succeptible de le ralentir, ignorant les différents groupes de voyous qui s'étaient posés devant les vitrines des magasins ou les perrons des vieilles portes. Il enfonça un peu plus les mains dans ses poches et son visage dans son écharpe grise, prenant garde à ne pas exposer sa gorge au vent frais. Il sentait le froid s'insinuer entre les fibres de son manteau et faire voler désagréablement ses cheveux décolorés. Il accéléra le pas en ignorant un groupe de délincants qui le huait de loin et entra enfin dans la petite boutique qu'il cherchait à atteindre depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement. Une petite cloche tinta quand il poussa la porte et il s'engouffra dans le magasin sans prendre la peine de saluer les personnes assisent en attente et s'avança directement jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique, ignorant les petites vitrines qui abritaient toutes sortes de bijoux. Il poussa le rideau de perle d'une main et y passa la tête pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'endroit. C'était assez petit, une fauteuil se trouvait au centre de la pièce, supportant pour le moment un homme à l'allure de motard en train de se faire tatouer l'avant-bras droit. La tatoueur releva la tête en arrêtant son outil et se releva en souriant quand il l'apperçut, abandonnant pour un temps le motard qui ne broncha même pas.

-Kyo-chan, ça alors ça faisait longtemps! Ca roule? demanda l'homme avec entrain.

Kyo le salua en souriant et le suivit au fond de l'arrière boutique où il prit place dans un petit fauteuil miteux beige. L'homme d'un certain âge déjà s'approcha de lui en préparant tout son matériel et se pencha vers lui en souriant d'un air bienveillant.

-Alors où est-ce que je te fais ça aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il, les yeux rieurs.

Kyo lui sourit et lui tira la langue d'un air canaille, ce qui fit rire le gérant de la boutique, puis il le laissa faire son travail.

-Tu fais toujours dans l'originalité, ne Kyo-chan?

Le petit blond ricana à la remarque du vieux Sanada et appuya sa tête contre le siège en sentant une pince se saisir de sa langue, avant d'y sentir une légère brûlure. Le vieil homme s'éloigna de lui en riant, apparemment toujours aussi heureux de voir son client préféré et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un petit bijou en argent dans les mains. Il se hata de passer le percing à la langue de l'adolescent et le laissa se redresser en lui tendant un petit miroir sale pour qu'il admire le résultat. Kyo s'en saisit énergiquement et tira la langue à son reflet pour admirer la petite boule qui ornait désormais sa langue.

Il se tourna vers Sanada en lui souriant d'un air satisfait et le vieil homme n'en fut que plus heureux. Kyo se releva calmement et le suivit jusque dans la boutique, derrière le comptoir, le regardant d'un air amusé. Tous les percings qu'il avait, il était venu les faire ici, ainsi que le beau papillon bleu qui était dessiné sur son bras et le gérant semblait l'avoir pris en sympathie dès la première fois.

-Combien ça fera?

-Bah penses-tu, je peux bien te le faire gratuit, ce n'est qu'un trou.

-Si tu fais ça à tout le monde, c'est la faillite assurée, rigola Kyo en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches pendant que le vieil homme était occupé à se rincer les mains.

-Pas tout le monde non, mais toi tu es mon préféré!

Kyo éclata de rire en tirant à nouveau la langue au vieil homme et après des salutations plus que prolongées, il quitta la boutique, un petit sourire aux lèvres et la démarche plus décontractée. Il était sorti de l'appartement alors qu'il avait promis de rester au chaud donc Kaoru gueulerait sans doute pour la forme mais il lui tardait de voir la réaction de son cher professeur quand il verrait qu'il avait un nouveau percing à son actif. Kaoru n'aimait pas tellement toutes ces choses mais il était persuadé que celui-là lui plairait.

Il arriva enfin à l'appartement après être passé dans une autre petite boutique en coup de vent et il vérouilla la porte avant de se débarasser de son manteau et de son écharpe. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sa poche plastique entre les mains et la vida sur le lavabo sans plus de cérémonie. Il attrapa des bandages et du désinfectant et entreprit de se panser les avant-bras, grimaçant en sentant l'alcool de la solution agresser ses plaies puis reboucha le flacon, rangea les pansements dans leur boîte et fourra le tout dans la petite pharmacie à côté du miroir mural. Il baissa précontionneusement les manches de son pull avant de jeter le morceau de coton dont il s'était servi dans la petite poubelle sous le lavabo et se replaça devant le miroir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tirer la langue pour admirer sa nouvelle acquisition. Il était plutôt fier de son choix, ça lui allait assez bien. Après avoir gratifier son reflet d'un énorme sourire, il attrapa son dernier achat qui s'avéra être un colorant pour les cheveux et, avec une certaine habitude, il entreprit de préparer la lotion noire. Le début de la journée avait été catastrophique, la preuve étant ce texte qu'il avait pondu et qui refletait tellement ce qu'il ressentait mais la fin de l'après-midi avait été bien mieux. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un titre à son texte, pensa-t-il rêveusement en commençant à appliquer le colorant en mèches éparses sur sa tignasse blonde._ Machiavellism, ça sonne bien..._

**A SUIVRE...**

**

* * *

**J'adore "Machiavellism" alors je n'ai pas pû m'empêcher de la mettre. La traduction n'est pas de moi, je préfère le préciser au cas où...  
Ce n'était pas du tout prévu dans le scénario d'origine que Kyo se taille les veines de cette façon mais la traduction de la chanson m'a beaucoup influencée et d'ailleurs pour la fin de la fics, il est devenu nécessaire qu'il s'inflige ces blessures...

Je pense que le rythme de parution sera de un chapitre par semaine. La fille qui est chez moi en ce moment part dimanche, j'aurais donc à nouveau le temps d'écrire (j'ai pour le moment 9 chapitres écrit pour cette fics) et trois one-shots en cours que je vais essayé de finir au plus vite, plus un autre one-shot en tête...  
Je suis très productive, sue voulez-vous x)

Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**ena:** Mdr! T'inquiètes pas, avoir une de tes reviews à chaque chapitre ne me dérange pas du tout angel smile puis de toute façon j'aime bien tes reviews, elles me font rire ) Heureuse de voir que cette suite t'enthousiasme à ce point, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue! Bisoux miss.

**a-i-mai:** Rhoo mais non ce que tu écris est magnifique! C'est plutôt moi qui me sens minable quand je passe sur ton blog --" Blog qui ne sera plus udapté de toute la semaine, c'est cruel ça! çç Reviens vite, je veux des articles, je veux des fics! ToT

**Kamikaze no Tenshi:** Kikoo toi! Alors alors, tu trouves que Kyo est à blâmer? Ma pauvre, tu n'as encore rien vu ) Je lui prépare le traitement de choc mwouahahahaha! X3 Pour savoir si ça va se finir bien... hum, et si je te dis que je n'aime pas les happy ends? x)

**Koneko-no-namida:** Voilà la suite madame ) Heureuse que mes fics te plaisent! Vu que toi aussi tu écris bien, ça ne peut que faire plaisir X3 J'espère que ce deuxième chapire ne t'aura pas déçue, à tito!

**oOo Taki Chan oOo:** Bon toi tu as déjà tout lu mais c'est pas grave, rappelle-toi tu dois venir reviewer quand même u.u Ben écoute, Kaoru n'a pas honte de Kyo, seulement pour des raisons qui restent encore obscures (mais que tu sais déjà puisque tu as lu la suite), ben il ne veut pas s'afficher avec lui --" Mais bon... Puis euh, pourquoi il l'apelle Tooru? Hum... pour la même raison que Shinya. Parce qu'il pense que "Kyo" n'est qu'un masque créé pour se protéger derrière un rideau de provocation et d'excentricité. Et lui la personne qu'il aime, c'est celle qui se cache derrière tout ça. Derrière "Kyo". Il faudra que je le développe un peu x) Gros bisoux ma crevette n'à moi, j't'adore X3

**alexiel:** Ben la suite sera vraiment plus sombre. Elle n'a même vraiment pas beaucoup de points communs avec _Onegai Sensei_ si ce n'est qu'elle se place après. La première était surtout là pour faire rire en quelque sorte. Même si les événements n'étaient pas toujours drôles, ils n'étaient pas dramatiques... Ici on passe la barrière. Les jeux sont faits, rien ne va plus x) J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre en tout cas, biyoup!

**Kita-kun:** Ne me frotte PAS la tête! è.é Je te l'interdis énergiquement! Namého... les gens se croient tout permis de nos jours --" Tu me dois le respect okay? (Comment ça "en quel honneur"? Mais j'en sais rien moi, fais rpeuve d'un peu de créativité diantre! è.é) Enfin bref, bonne journée --" Et j'attends toujours mon thé à la vanille u.u

**Kuro-hagi:** T'as raison Shinya n'est pas indispensable ;) Mais bon, c'est moi qui me fait lyncher à force! çç Alors comme je le disais, la fics sera beaucoup plus sombre que _Onegai Sensei_ ) Simplement parce que c'est la suite, et que le temps entraînes les complications et que nos chers Diru (qui ne le sont point ici u.u) aiment se compliquer la vie x) J'espère que la suite te plaît, gros bisoux.


	3. Prise de conscience

**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Romance, Dépression...  
**Couples:** Kyo/Kaoru.  
**Disclaimer:** J'pense que tout le monde connais déjà la réponse  
**Note de môa:** Bon alors, le scénario est encore assez vague dans ma tête hein... J'ai des idées de scènes et tout mais faut que je trouve une chronologie et une façon de les enchaîner. Enfin bref, bonne lecture en tout cas

**Titre:** De papier et d'encre.

**Chapitre 3:** Prise de conscience

Quand Kaoru rentra ce soir-là, il frôla la crise cardiaque en voyant un Kyo tout sourire lui sauter dessus en arborant les cheveux à présent noirs d'où ne persistaient que quelques mèches blondes.

-J'en conclus que tu es sorti aujourd'hui, fit-il sur un ton de reproches.

-Ca fait une semaine que je suis enfermé Kao, j'suis guerri c'est bon!

-Si tu retombes dans les pommes, je te laisse là t'es prévenu.

Kyo lui tira la langue en lui faisant la grimace mais c'est celle que fit Kaoru qui lui rapella soudain ce qui se trouvait sur sa langue justement. Il la remballa vite fait dans sa bouche en tournant le tête de façon à paraître le plus innocent possible mais Kaoru ne fut pas dupe.

-Ca sort d'où ça?

-Du perceur, répondit Kyo avec un grand sourire tout innocent.

-Et quand?

-Aujourd'hui!

-...

-...

-Je vais m'allonger.

La châtain passa à côté de lui en grimaçant et Kyo le regarda faire d'un air ahuri, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réaction. Il avait imaginé quelque chose de plus... explosif. Il fronça les sourcils et se décida à se diriger à son tour vers leur chambre, dans la ferme intention d'obtenir une réaction un peu plus sincère de la part de son compagnon. Compagnon qui était bel et bien étendu sur le lit, remarqua-t-il avec effarement.

Le nouvellement brun se faufila sans bruit dans la chambre sans fermer la porte et s'approcha doucement du lit où Kaoru reposait, les yeux fermés. Ces derniers temps il restait jusqu'à tard pour corriger toutes sortes de copies et préparer ses cours et il était épuiser. Pourtant Kyo était sûr qu'il ne dormait pas. Pas complètement du moins. Un petit sourire espiègle apparut sur ses lèvres et, lentement, il s'assit à califourchon sur le beau professeur à demi-endormi. Beau professeur qui émit un petit grognement de mécontentement sans toutefois réagir plus. Kyo eut une moue boudeuse devant si peu d'attention et commença à onduler lentement du bassin, histoire de se venger un peu. Il sentit Kaoru se raidir sous lui, signe qu'il ne dormait plus du tout et il accéléra un peu le rythme de ses balancements. Cependant il fut stoppé par deux mains enserrant fermement ses hanches et lança un regard étonné à Kaoru qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux en serrant les dents.

-Arrête... ça sinon je... ne réponds plus... de rien.

Kyo se figea à ces paroles, se rendant soudain compte à quel point il ne rendait pas la vie facile au châtain et rougit en sentant une bosse se former sous ses fesses. Kaoru soupira.

-Tu sors de là? Maintenant je suis bon pour la douche...

L'adolescent se retira des jambes de son aîné, apparemment gêné mais alors que Kaoru allait se lever, il le sentit lui saisir le poignet.

-Tooru, je...

Les lèvres du brun la baillonèrent et il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se maîtriser quand il sentit des mains fraîches se glisser sous son pull. Il sursauta en sentant le percing de Kyo effleurer sa langue, frissonna au contact du métal froid puis se laissa finalement aller, oubliant totalement les mains qui caressaient son ventre.

Le baiser durait depuis longtemps déjà quand Kaoru ouvrit soudainement les yeux en sentant Kyo défaire son pantalon et il tenta de se reculer. Seulement vu que Kyo avançait en même temps que lui, le résultat ne fut pas très concluant. Il se sentit poussé vers l'arrière jusqu'à heurter le mur de la chambre sans douceur et Kyo rompit le baiser pour baisser la tête, les joues empourprées. Kaoru le regarda se démener avec sa fermeture éclair et serra les dents en sentant les doigts du plus jeune le caresser timidement à travers le boxer.

-Tooru... qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-...

-A... arrête, qu'est-ce que... tu fais?

-Je... j'en sais rien, bafouilla le brun en relevant la tête.

Il évita soigneusement de croiser son regard puis souda à nouveau leurs lèvres, de plus en plus gêné de sa propre audace. Et alors qu'il sentait Kaoru se détendre contre lui, il glissa l'une de ses mains entre la peau ferme et tendue et l'élastique. Il hésita un instant, pas du tout sûr de lui. Puis finalement il se lança, sursautant en entendant Kaoru crier de surprise. Il approfondit encore plus le baiser pour lui éviter de parler -et le décourager par la même- et commença à exercer une série de va-et-vients sur l'érection déjà bien développée. Il ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait, plus vraiment compte de ce qui l'entourait, seuls les gémissements du châtain contre lui le berçaient et l'entraînaient.

Et tout cessa encore plus brutalement que ça n'avait commencé, Kaoru se libéra dans la main de son jeune compagnon et ses jambes le lâchèrent traîtreusement, le faisant chuter en entraînant le brun à sa suite. Kyo resta sonné un moment, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer et pourquoi il se retrouvait par terre et il avisa sa main couverte d'un liquide tout poisseux. Il rougit violemment et commença à se confondre en excuses devant le châtain qui ne réalisait pas encore très bien la situation, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le fasse taire en l'attirant à lui. Kyo resta un moment contre le torse de Kaoru, encore légèrement sonné.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, fit finalement Kaoru après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Je sais, répondit le petit brun d'une vois étranglée.

Kaoru n'ajouta rien, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, et ne releva la tête qu'en sentant Kyo quitter son torse et se redresser. Il le regarda, vaguement surpris, mais ne put réagir que déjà les lèvres du plus jeune trouvaient à nouveau les siennes pour un chaste baiser. Et il rougit en entendant Kyo murmurait dans son oreille:

-J'en avais envie, je t'aime.

**oOoOoOo**

-Moshi moshi? Ah Kao! Ca va? Oui oui, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre! Et Kyo va bien? Hein? Tooru? Ben c'est pareil non? Ok ok t'énerves pas! Ce soir? Ben rien pourquoi? Ah oui avec plaisir! Un problème? Ah... Nani? Non non ça pose aucun problème. Mais non ça va j't'assure. Me tarde de vous voir tous les deux! Oui, gros bisoux! A ce soir.

Toshiya raccrocha et regarda son téléphone, interdit. Kaoru l'invitait à dîner le lendemain dans son nouvel appartement. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois et bien sûr cette invtation l'enchantait mais il y avait une ombre au tableau malheureusement. _Tant pis... _Il soupira et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se prendre une bonne et longue douche. Au moins il reverrait Kyo.

Quand Toshiya sortit de la douche, il était plus de 14 heures. _Bonjour la facture d'eau_, pensa-t-il en grimaçant. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre en frictionnant ses longs cheveux avec une serviette blanche et resta un moment planté au milieu de la pièce, les yeux dans le vague. Il allait _le_ revoir. Pour la première fois depuis des mois. Et cette nouvelle lui nouait douloureusement l'estomac. Il allait _le_ revoir. Cette information défilait en boucle dans sa tête au point de lui en donner la migraine. Il allait _le_ revoir. Et il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. _Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air..._

**oOoOoOo**

Les abysses de son sommeil commençaient peu à peu à s'évanouir, rendant plus perceptibles les sons qui l'entouraient et c'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs minutes passées à essayer de se réveiller totalement, la voix de Kaoru lui parvint, étouffée et lointaine. Il tenta de bouger mais sa tête lui parut bien trop lourde et ses jambes bien trop engourdies. La voix de Kaoru lui parvenait toujours. Il semblait s'adresser à quelqu'un. Kyo plissa les yeux, essayant de déchiffrer les paroles déformées qui parvenaient à ses oreilles mais cela ne fit que l'assomer un peu plus et il retomba mollement la tête dans ses coussins en grognant. Et Kaoru qui continuait à parler. Il était pas au courant que quand une personne dort, on est sensé la boucler pour ne pas la réveiller? Kyo gorgna à nouveau. _Apparemment pas..._

Il s'accorda encore une dizaine de minutes, la voix s'étant enfin tue et, sombrant à nouveau dans le sommeil histoire de prolonger sa grasse matinée, la voix s'éleva à nouveau, lui faisait ouvrir les yeux d'agacement. Il resta un moment sans bouger, essaya d'ignorer l'autre abruti qui continuait de débiter son flot ininterrompu de paroles et se leva en jetant les draps au pied du lit. Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas signaler sa présence et se glissa hors de la chambre pour se rapprocher du salon d'où venait la voix de son compagnon. Arrivé à destination, il trouva un Kaoru en pleine discussion assis sur le canapé et sourit en le voyant éclater de rire. Et il resta là à l'admirer sans que l'autre ne le remarque et quand enfin le châtain raccrocha en soupirant, il s'approcha de lui à pas de loup et l'enlaça par derrière. Kaoru sursauta en sentant deux bras entourer ses épaules et se retourna vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec un Kyo tout sourire et à la mine parfaitement réveillée.

-Tu m'as fait peur.

-A qui tu parlais?

-A Totchi, il doit passer ce soir, tu te souviens? Je t'en ai parlé hier.

Kyo acquiesca et se pencha vers le brun pour réclamer son baiser matinal et colla tendrement son front contre le sien.

-Ohayo.

Ce fut un tout petit murmure et Kaory y répondit en souriant avant d'inviter le brun à venir dans ses bras. Kyo s'empressa de contourner le canapé et vint se blottir comme une bienheureux contre le torse du jeune professeur, posant sa tête au niveau de son coeur et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

Ils passèrent environ une heure ainsi à ne rien faire sinon profiter de la présence de l'autre et Kaoru crut à un moment que Kyo s'était endormi. Il caressait distraitement les bras de l'adolescent, ne voyant pas les grimaces de douleur qui déformaient ses traits quand il passait sur une plaie encore ouverte. Kaoru continua ainsi encore quelques minutes, ne se doutant pas un seul instant des blessures qu'il cachait sous les manches de son haut et ce ne fut qu'en appercevant un morceau de bandage dépasser qu'il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu t'es fait mal?

Il sentit distinctement Kyo se raidir entre ses bras et ne tenta pas de le retenir quand il se redressa en baissant la tête.

-Je... c'est rien t'en fais pas. Je suis tombé et je... me suis fait mal au poignet.

Kaoru le fixa d'un air légèrement sceptique mais accepta tout de même l'explication du jeune homme.

-Je peux voir? demanda-t-il néanmoins en approchant sa main du pansement.

Kyo retira vivement son bras, au grand étonnement de son compagnon qui ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il reffusait qu'il le touche et Kyo lui bégaya faiblement qu'il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiéter. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, Kaoru pas vraiment dupe et Kyo sachant très bien qu'il ne l'était pas. Le petit brun ouvrit finalement la bouche sans le regarder toujours.

-Y'à qui qui vient ce soir?

Kaoru lui donna les noms des deux personnes qui se joindraient à eux ormis Toshiya et le visage de Kyo s'éclaira.

-Vrai?

-Oui tu n'as qu'à l'appeler.

L'adolescent se saisit énergiquement du portable que Kaoru lui tendait en souriant et il composa le numéro de son ami, complètement survolté à l'idée de _le_ revoir ce soir. Kaoru le regarda faire, affichant un petit sourire amusé. Intérieurement, il s'interrogeait sur le précédent comportement du brun. Rien de grave en somme, il devait sûrement se faire du soucis pour rien.

**oOoOoOo**

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire sous le regard exaspéré de Kaoru. Ces deux-là étaient pires que des gosses quand ils étaient ensembles._ Dieu que je déteste les gosses_, pensa-t-il amèrement en les voyant repartir dans leur fou-rire. Il n'avait pas tout suivi mais Die avait raconté une anecdote apparament fort hilarante à son sujet et lui et Kyo n'en finissait pas de rire. Il les regarda continuer de se payer sa tête les lèvres pincées et quitta le salon en ignorant ces deux ânes qui lui disaient de revenir sans parvenir à arrêter de rire pour autant. Au moins dans la cuisine, personne ne se moquerait de lui. Les éclats de rire moururent quelques instants plus tard, Die ayant décidé de raconter autre chose au jeune brun et quand Kaoru revint après avoir surveiller que le dîner n'allait pas crâmer dans le four, il retrouva un Die toujours hilare et un Kyo le fixant avec une mine épouvantée.

-Qu'est-ce que t'es encore allé raconter baka?

Die ne répondit pas mais Kyo se retourna vers lui en se rendant compte qu'il était là, la mine encore plus horrifiée. Kaoru se sentit perdre patience devant ce petit manège et pinça les lèvres, fortement irrité.

-Quoi?

Le brun continua de le fixer quelques instants avant d'ouvrir lentement la bouche, ne se remettant apparament pas de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-T'as couché avec Die ET Toshiya?

Kaoru ouvrit des yeux plus grands que des balles de tennis et se tourna vers Die d'un air scandalisé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as été lui raconté toi!

-La vérité! se défendit le roux en explosant à nouveau de rire.

Kaoru hésita soudain entre l'étrangler sur place ou l'étouffer avec les nombreux coussins qui ornaient le canapé mais avant qu'il ait pu opter pour l'une de ces deux alléchantes possibilités, la voix de Kyo s'éleva à nouveau.

-C'était bien?

Kaoru se retourna vers le brun d'un air scandalisé en remarquant que la question était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse, Die repartit dans son fou-rire et Kaoru quitta la pièce en serrant les dents.

-Vous m'énervez!

Le châtain arriva dans ce havre de paix qu'était la cuisine et s'appuya contre le lavabo en soupirant. Pourquoi Die était allé lui raconter ça? _Quel abruti..._ Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette soirée. Die, Toshiya et lui-même venant de finir leurs examens respectifs, ils avaient décidé de fêter dignement la fin des cours et une soirée de beuverie intense s'en était suivie. Et ça avait fini comme ça devait finir, c'est-à-dire les trois dans le lit de Toshiya. En y repensant bien, ils l'avaient tous plutôt pris à la rigolade même s'ils évitaient depuis de réaborder le sujet. Mais mis à part ce petit détail, il était plutôt étonnant que Die ait parlé de Toshiya avec tant de désinvolture. Le sujet était devenu tabou depuis leur rupture... Kaoru n'avait pas vraiment été étonné de l'apprendre, s'y attendant depuis un bon moment déjà mais il n'avait pas cacher sa surprise en sachant que Die et Jui étaient ensembles. Il avait trouvé cela très improbable au début mais après tout, si ça leur allait. _Au moins ça leur fera les pieds_, pensa-t-il amèrement. La relation entre ces deux-là était assez bancale depuis quelques temps. Apparament les sentiments n'étaient pas suffisament forts et les deux partis ne se gênaient pas pour aller voir ailleurs, ne se gardant même plus de le dire à l'autre. Il avait plus d'une fois dit à Die que cette relation était malsaine et qu'il la voyait d'un mauvais oeil mais il s'était toujours contenter d'hausser les épaules d'un air par vraiment concerné. C'était dommage, ils faisaient n'importe quoi...

Die et Kyo étaient repartis dans une grande discussion avec pour sujet la rencontre du plus jeune et de Kaoru mais Kyo n'arrivait à s'enlever de la tête le fait que Kaoru ait couché avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Non pas qu'il soit jaloux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre seulement quelque chose le dérangeait et le faisait douter. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer une personne qu'il lui tardait de revoir avec impatience. Il tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu et son visage s'éclaira.

-Totchi!

Il s'élança du canapé et se jeta dans les bras du brun qui l'accueillit volontiers, croisant durant cette étreinte le regard d'un Die soudain silencieux. Il fit mine de ne pas être affecté outre mesure par cet échange visuel et se retourna vers Kyo en souriant.

-Wow Totchi tu t'es coupé les cheveux quand? questionna Kyo en admirant la nouvelle coupe de son ami.

-Hier.

En effet, Toshiya qu'il avait toujours eu l'habitude de voir avec les cheveux longs se retrouvait avec les cheveux coupés au niveau des épaules, le dessus plus court avec la frange partant vers la droite, le côté gauche ayant été rasé pour ne laisser qu'environ un demi-centimètre de cheveux.

Kaoru arriva dans le salon à l'entente de l'arrivée de son ami et marqua une pause en appercevant la nouvelle coiffure de celui-ci. Toshiya le salua en le voyant arriver mais reporta bien vite son attention vers Kyo qui lui tirait à présent fièrement la langue.

-Oh mais on dirait que je suis pas le seul à faire dans la nouveauté! T'as dû péter un câble Kao! T'as pas essayé de le lui arracher? demanda-t-il avec un petit air espiègle en se tournant vers le châtain.

Kaoru grogna sans répondre, toujours pas prêt à accepter ce truc qui se trouvait sur la langue de son jeune compagnon, bien que cela ne soit pas vraiment désagréable au final.

-Il en a pas eu le temps, j'ai des arguments bien trop convaincants!

Toshiya éclata de rire en voyant Kaoru se remettre à râler dans sa barbe.

-Ca t'allait mieux les cheveux longs, dit-il finalement.

Toshiya le regarda droit dans les yeux, un petit silence s'étant instauré et il baissa la tête avec un petit sourire triste.

-C'est ce que tout le monde dit, oui.

Kaoru le regarda d'un air entendu quand il releva la tête et il retourna dans sa cuisine. Toshiya le suivit des yeux d'un air toujours aussi triste et il se décida enfin à se débarasser de son manteau que Kyo s'empressa de jeter sur le dossier d'une chaise.

-Viens entre, tu vas pas rester dans l'entrée!

-Ok, je te suis, fit le brun en sentant Kyo le tirer par la main pour l'amener jusqu'au canapé.

Die le regarda faire, toujours silencieux comme une tombe et ce ne fut que quand Toshiya le salua timidement qu'il consentit à lui adresser un faible signe de la tête en guise de bienvenue. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus de six mois. Pas depuis leur séparation.

Alors que Kyo et Toshiya parlaient de tout et de rien à grands renforts de sourires, Die se leva pour rejoindre Kaoru à la cuisine, ne supportant plus de se trouver si près de son ancien amant. Il s'approcha d'un Kaoru affairé à ne pas faire crâmer son repas et resta un moment là à le fixer, sachant bien que Kaoru faisait mine de ne rien voir.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il serait là.

Son ton était empli de reproches, pourtant Kaoru continua à s'occuper de son dîner comme si de rien n'était.

-Kao.

-Tu serais venu si je te l'avais dit?

Die fixa son ami d'un air étonné, n'ayant visiblement pas réfléchi à cette question. Mais la réponse lui parut évidente: non il ne serait pas venu. Et apparament Kaoru l'avait très bien deviné. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Die observant Kaoru qui continuait d'agir comme s'il n'était pas là, n'osant visiblement poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Est-ce que... commença-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Est-ce qu'il savait que... je serai là?

Kaoru ne répondit rien, irritant profondément le roux, continuant de disposer ses sushis dans un plat et, au moment où il allait sortir de la cuisine pour aller les poser sur la table, il consentit enfin à répondre à son ami.

-Oui il le savait.

Il ne prononça que ces mots, sans le regarder, mais il se douta bien des effets qu'ils avaient sur lui. Toshiya savait qu'il serait là, et il était quand même venu. Maintenant, c'était à lui d'interpréter la chose de la manière dont il pensait que ce serait le plus juste.

**A SUIVRE...  
**

Hum alors alors, on avance progressivement mais ils sont tous là x) Hein? Ah oui mince, il manque Shinya... C'est qu'il passe de plus en plus innaperçu celui-là ces temps-ci...  
Bon, l'écriture n'avance pas beaucoup en ce moment mais ma contact est partie avant-hier donc j'aurais à nouveau le temps de m'y mettre plus sérieusement. La fics devrait faire environ 15 chapitres... Rhoo génial je viens de battra mon record! (En même temps, je n'ai écris et finis que deux fics à chapitres --")

Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Ki-chan:** Oui donc comme tu l'as vu, c'est la suite x) Contente que ça te plaise autant miss en plus t'es une fille super je trouve et puis vu qu'on est un peu pareilles, ça ne pouvait que coller x) En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plû! On dit merci Hikari-sama x) mdr

**Niimura:** Oui oui, un percing à la langue XD Rho pauvre Kaoru, tu es cruelle avec lui T.T (Yéti, pas mal! mdr). Meuh le pauvre l'a bien le droit de l'appeler comme il veut! Surtout que s'il l'appelle comme ça c'est pour une bonne raison que tu n'auras qu'à deviner toute seule na! Et dépêche-toi de rentrer je veux te parler sur Msn moi x) Gros bisoux!

**kyu-izm:** A tes souhaits ma puce x) Le voilà ton troisième chapitre, alors maintenant je veux une belle review vu qu'il te tardait tellement de la faire! è.é C'est vrai que le début est pas mal, j'avoue big smile Mais toi dépêche-toi pour _Crépuscule_ dediou! çç Je veux Gackt! (Première fois dans ma vie que je dis ça... j'ai honte). Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait? J'en vient à apprécier Gackt dans ta fics! çç Mais quelle horreur... Et puis tu parles, tu parles, mais c'est laquelle des deux qui trouve les histoires les plus tordues hein! Sadique! è.é Et après tu oses te plaindre... Et puis franchement, si les miens souffrent, je veux même pas savoir ce qu'endure ce pauvre Aoi (ou Reita XD)... Allez gros bisoux chiwie je t'aime x)

**Kamikaze no Tenshi:** Roh pauvre toua x) Kyo te fait de la peine? C'est normal! mwuhahahaha XD ahem... je conçois que tu sois très triste mais je le voyais mal rester toujours aussi provoquant le Kawaii-sama maintenant qu'il est enfin avec son cher prof de maths XD Et puis il faut dire que même si sa personnalité n'était pas très détaillée dans _Onegai Sensei_, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'était pas déjà comme ça... En tout cas heureuse de te savoir de retour miss et j'espère que cette suite t'aura plu!

**x-minim0n0-x:** Oh joie, une review du pamplemousse x) Mais bordel de censuré, pourquoi tout le monde me parle de ce foutu Shinya? çç Il arrive dans le prochain chapitre ton batteur! è.é Contente? Hein? Hein? (okay j'me calme -.-) Enfin bon, il arrive... mais il repart très vite mwuahahahaha x) Enfin bref, gros bisoux amour, je t'aime 3

**alexiel:** Oui moi aussi, être un piercing ne me dérangerait absolument pas x) Surtout si c'est sur la langue de Kyo... se sent défaillir Mdr, en tout cas j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant x) Chuss!

**Kuro-hagi:** Le revoilà ce cher Die! Toujours égal à lui-même d'ailleurs... Mais bon, on s'en plaint pas x) Toshiya peut-être que ça lui plait pas tellement par contre mais bon, on va dire qu'il l'a bien cherché quand même. Pour ce qui est de la fics de façon globale, je le répète mais ça n'a pas grand chose à voir avec _Onegai Sensei_, je voulais faire une suite mais plus sérieuse x) J'ai réussis? lol

**ena:** attrape ena dans ses bras Ben écoute moi tes reviews me dérangent pas du tout, vu qu'au moins ça montre clairement que tu aimes ce que je fais x) T'as sauté sur le nouveau chapitre là aussi? mdr Le rythme de parution est de un chapitre par semaine, donc te voilà prévenue x) Gros bisoux la miss, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours.

**a-i-mai:** Héhé, finalement tu loupes aucune udapte x) T'inquiètes pas pour le happy-end... c'est pas vraiment mon truc de faire dans la guimauve XD Je préfère un bon truc bien frustrant et tout triste mwuahahaha! Donc autant dire que la fin n'est pas _dramatique_, mais qu'elle n'est pas toute rose non plus. Surtout pour l'un des couples x) Olala, que j'aime être sadique lol Gros bisoux miss et met-moi ce blog à jour dediou! è.é

**oOo Taki Chan oOo:** C'est ton Totchi maintenant (tu peux me remercier hein? Mais pas touche à Tooru...). Ouais bon toi t'as déjà tout lu alors bon bien sûr j'ai pas grand chose à te dire, si ce n'est que c'est gentil de continuer à reviewer x) Waw... je l'appelle Tooru sans faire attention maintenant O.O Je suis bonne à enfermer je crois... Enfin bref, bisoux miss j't'adore tout fort x)


	4. Plein de complications

**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:**Yaoi, Romance, Dépression...  
**Couples:**Kyo/Kaoru, Die/Jui  
**Disclaimer:** J'pense que tout le monde connais déjà la réponse  
**Note de môa: **Bon je sais à peu près comment ça va se finir. Ou plutôt je sais mais je pense que je vais trouver d'autres idées avant d'arriver au final donc ça peut changer à tout moment. Mais en clair je sais ce qu'il se passera. Cette fics devrait être plus longue que "Onegai Sensei". Peut-être pas de beaucoup mais elle dépassera sûrement les 6 chapitres. Enfin bref, je me tais u.u

**Titre:** De papier et d'encre.

**Chapitre 4: **Plein de complications

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Environ une heure après l'arrivée de Toshiya, Shinya s'était lui aussi présenté à l'appartement, pour le plus grand bonheur de Kyo qui lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Shinya avait ensuite salué poliement Toshiya et Kaoru, fixant ce dernier avec un certain air de reproches sans doute par rapport à sa liaison avec son ami et à peine s'était-il tourné vers Die que celui-ci s'était mis à le taquiner. Et depuis, les deux été assis sur le canapé, Shinya muré dans un silence indifférent et Die continuant à faire les réponses et les questions à lui tout seul sous l'oeil désolé de Kyo.

-Mais dis-moi Shin-chan, t'as toujours été aussi froid qu'un iceberg ou est-ce moi qui te fais cet effet là?

Kyo se prit la tête dans les mains, exaspéré, tandis que Shinya lançait un regard polaire au grand crétin roux, confirmant ainsi son statut d'iceberg. Après encore quelques minutes passées à observer ces deux-là, Kyo se releva pour se diriger dans la cuisine où Kaoru et Toshiya s'étaient retranchés. Kaoru pour préparer le dîner, Toshiya pour soit-disant l'aider même si la vérité était qu'il ne supportait pas vraiment de voir le comportement de Die envers le meilleur ami de Kyo. Il retrouva donc Toshiya occupé à disposer divers légume dans un grand plat tandis que Kaoru surveillait la cuisson de ses nouilles.

Kyo s'approcha à pas de loup du brun qui ne l'avait apparament pas remarqué et, discrètement, passa sa main sous son bras pour faucher un morceau de carotte qu'il s'empressa d'avaler. Toshiya se retourna vers lui en le menaçant du dos de sa cuillère et Kyo s'éloigna la plus vite possible en riant, jetant son dévolu sur les nouilles toujours en train de cuire.

-Tooru sors de là! râla Kaoru.

-Kyo!

Son aîné ne répondit même pas, se contentant de tourner ses pâtes en silence pour qu'elles ne soient pas trop collantes. Kyo le fixa un moment, écoeuré de voir la femme au foyer qui venait de remplacer son cher et tendre et, ne pouvant ignorer les gargouillements de son ventre, il retourna piquer quelques légumes.

-Tu devrais essayé de le tenir en laisse sinon on aura bientôt plus rien à manger! s'exclama Toshiya en repoussant le jeune brun.

-Il a déjà essayé... J'ai eu vite fait de trouver les clés! ricana Kyo d'un air diabolique.

Kaoru soupira à l'évocation de ce souvenir et Toshiya quitta la cuisine, son plat de légumes et celui de nouilles dans les mains, mort de rire.

-Ce gamin a décidément beaucoup trop d'influence sur toi!

Kaoru s'affaira quelques instants à ranger la cuisine et remarqua que Kyo était toujours présent.

-Tu veux bien amener la salade Tooru?

-Kyo. Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès.

A nouveau Kaoru ne répondit rien et le jeune brun se saisit du saladier, n'ayant pourtant pas l'intention de partir si vite. Il s'éloigna jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine et de là, il rappela Toshiya pour lui mettre le saladier dans les mains et le réexpédier en vitesse au salon.

-C'est tout y'à plus rien à amener?

-Ton cul sur ta chaise et ce sera bon, répondit Kaoru sans même le regarder.

Au moment où il allait se retourner pour rejoindre les autres à table, il se sentit poussé vers l'arrière et fut bientôt collé au mur du fond.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Kyo lui fit un petit sourire mesquin et glisse vicieusement ses mains fraîches sous son pull, le faisant frissonner. Kaoru le fixa d'un air complètement indifférent et tenta de le repousser mais il se colla un peu plus contre lui avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser au coin de la bouche. Il baissa soudain la tête, reposant ses pieds à plat et demanda d'un air gêné:

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, c'était bien avec Die et Totchi?

-Mais...

-Kaoru, est-ce que... ça t'ennuie que je ne veuille pas... coucher avec toi?

Kaoru ne répondit rien, le regardant d'un air troublé et, sans prévenir, il le prit tendrement dans ses bras avant de poser son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

-Ce qui s'est passé avec Die et Toshiya n'a aucune importance, je t'aime alors ne pense que je ne cherche qu'à te mettre dans mon lit. Bien sûr si ça arrive j'en serai heureux mais ne te rends pas malade à cause de ça.

-Ca arrivera, je te le promet, dit-il en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Il lui fit un petit sourire timide en voyant le regard de Kaoru se troubler encore et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement en le fixant dans les yeux, sa main posée fermement sur sa nuque.

-Si vous venez pas maintenant on mange tout!

Ils se séparèrent en soupirant, constatant une fois de plus l'humour fin de leur cher Die et, après un dernier chaste baiser, ils rejoignirent les autres autour de la table du salon.

**oOoOoOo**

Le repas était dès à présent fini et le temps de la boisson était arrivé. Toshiya et Kaoru avait opté pour un vin français, Die pour une bonne bière, Shinya se contentait de son eau plate et Kyo râlait après Kaoru qui reffusait de lui donner une bière, préférant le souler au coca. Seulement dès que le jeune professeur tournait le dos, Die versait un peu de sa bouteille dans le verre pétillant de Kyo, sous le regard amusé de Toshiya et celui courroucé de Shinya qui n'appréciait pas vraiment ce comportement qu'il jugeait irresponsable de la part d'un adulte. Ainsi donc, Die venait de finir sa quatrième bière de la soirée sous le regard inquisiteur de Kaoru qui commençait à avoir des soupçons quant à savoir s'il buvait vraiment toutes ses bouteilles _tout seul _et, arrivée à la fin de la quatrième, il reffusa de lui en reservir et Die dut se contenter de son verre de vin sous le regard boudeur de Kyo qui devrait désormais se passer d'alcool. _Pas juste._

Tous avaient enfin décidé de débarasser la table, histoire d'être plus à l'aise pour la suite. Enfin, les trois adultes débarassaient tandis que les deux plus jeunes s'étaient posés sur la canapé pour discuter. Et Shinya avait enfin lâché son premier sourire de la soirée. Il était heureux de voir son ami si épanoui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

-Imagine un peu que quelqu'un s'en rende compte Tooru, les gens sont des salauds et le premier venu ira vous balancer! Tu es trop heureux maintenant pour ne pas souffrir si l'on vous oblige à vous séparer! Le conseil de discipline n'admettra jamais votre relation! Et tes parents! Tu y as pensé? Comment est-ce qu'ils réagiront?

-J'emmerde mes parents Shin et j'emmerde le conseil de discipline!

-C'est ça, t'emmerdes le monde. Mais ça ne les empêchera pas de ne pas être d'accord si jamais ils s'en rendent compte. Et qu'est-ce que tu feras ensuite? T'iras vivre à l'étranger et vous vivrez d'amour et d'eau fraîche?

-C'est une bonne idée, sourit Kyo.

-Je ne plaisante pas Tooru, c'est malsain. En plus tu es mineur, c'est un adulte, il peut aisément perdre son travail pour ça.

Kyo allait répliquer vertement mais l'éclat de rire de Toshiya l'en empêcha et lui et Shinya se tournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Devant eux se tenaient un Toshiya hilare sûrement à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité car en somme, la situation n'avait rien de drôle. Die avait dû bousculer le brun et celui-ci avant renversé son verre de vin sur la chemise blanche du roux qui regardait les dégâts avec un air épouvanté. Toshiya, toujours hilare, l'attrapa par la main pour le traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain sous le regard attentif de Kaoru. Le fait que ces deux-là se retrouvent ensemble n'était pas forcément une bonne chose mais il préférait ne pas s'en mêler, après tout Toshiya était sûrement trop gai pour se rendre tout à fait compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain, Toshiya manquant d'aller saluer le carrelage en trébuchant sur le tapis à l'entrée mais Die le rettrapa. Et il éclata à nouveau de rire. Bonjour les effets de l'alcool... Die retira sa chemise à la demande de son ancien amant qui s'en saisit avant de la plonger dans le lavabo rempli d'eau à laquelle il rajouta la lessive qui se trouvait juste à côté de la machine à laver. Il tenta un moment de frotter la tâche mais son équilibre précaire ne lui permettait pas vaiment de frotter énergiquement. Die le regarda faire un moment, se demandant si oui ou non il devait lui venir en aide mais vu qu'il s'agissait de sa chemise, il ne tenait pas spécialement à ce qu'elle reste tâché ou qu'elle ne finisse troué à force que Toshiya frotte toujours au même endroit. Il se glissa donc derrière lui en soupirant et, passant un bras de chaque côté de son corps, il rejoignit les mains du brun dans le bac de mousse pour lui prendre le tissus des mains et se mettre à frotter la tâche avec plus d'entrain. Toshiya se raidit un moment, un petit éclair de lucidité lui permettant de se rendre compte de la situation mais de sentir le torse de Die contre son dos et sa chaleur autour de lui, il se détendit et se laissa aller contre lui, se blotissant un peu plus en soupirant de bien-être. La situation n'était pas vraiment banale et Die tentait comme il pouvait de rester concentré sur sa chemise mais sentir Toshiya si près de lui l'empêcher de penser correctement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Toshiya ayant fermé les yeux et se laissant bercer par la respiration de Die et le bruit de l'eau qui coulait toujours et, sans vraiment réfléchir plus, il se retourna, toujours prisonnier de l'étau que formaient les bras du roux autour de lui, il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Que devait-il faire maintenant? Faire la seule chose à laquelle il pensait depuis que Die s'était placé derrière lui ou se dégager de cette étreinte clandestine et laisser passer sa chance? Que devait-il faire? Die sembla trouver la réponse alors que lui en cherchait toujours une, et il se pencha en avant. Leurs deux visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, le souffle chaud de l'autre balayait leur visage doucement, comme une caresse trop longtemps attendue. Et enfin, Toshiya combla l'écart entre eux et souda tendrement leurs lèvres pour un chaste baiser suivi d'un autre, beaucoup moins innocent. Il passa ses mains sur la nuque de Die pour les y nouer et se colla plus franchement contre lui, approfondissant encore plus leur échange.

Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus, six mois qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus de l'absence de l'autre, six mois de perdus. Die lâcha sa chemise et la laissa retomber dans l'eau savoneuse pour venir poser ses mains mouillées sur les hanches du brun. Brun qui sembla se réveiller à ce contact et qui s'éloigna précipitament en rompant leur étreinte. La magie du moment passée, tout deux ne savaient plus quoi faire, Die fixant Toshiya d'un air indéchiffrable tandis que lui-même baissait les yeux, honteux. Il avait mis fin à leur relation parce qu'il pensait que ce serait trop dur de continuer, pourtant il s'était laissé aller et Die avait répondu. _Non il ne faut pas, ce serait ridicule._

-Sumimasen Die, je... sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Et avant que le roux puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il quitta la pièce le plus vite possible. Die le regarda partir, l'envie de le retenir le prenant mais pourtant il n'en fit rien, se contentant de le voir disparaître dans le couloir. Il resta là un moment, repensant à ce qui venait de se produire et jugea préférable de ne plus y penser. _Une erreur de pacours_, se dit-il amèrement en arrêtant le robinet qui coulait toujours. _Juste une erreur._

Quand Die revint dans le salon, Kaoru lui apprit que Toshiya était parti. Il sentit son ventre se nouer. Peut-être aurait-il voulu en parler avec lui? Apparament Toshiya ne semblait pas enclin à discuter vu la façon dont il s'était échappé. Mais alors quoi? Le mieux serait encore d'oublier... Il salua à son tour ses amis, lançant une dernière remarque à Shinya histoire de montrer qu'il allait bien et il quitta l'appartement pour grimper dans sa voiture et rentrer chez lui. A son arrivée, il trouverait sûrement Jui déjà couché. Mais pas tout seul... Et sa pensée se trouva confirmée quand il pénétra dans l'appartement et qu'il entendit plusieurs gémissements et autres cris provenir de la chambre. Il retint un soupir fatigué et posa calmement ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée, retira ses chaussures et se dirigea directement jusqu'à la chambre. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Jui venait apparament d'en finir avec son amant d'un soir et il se retirait sans aucune tendresse, ne se souciant pas de sa nudité, et il attrapa une cigarette pour l'allumer. Le jeune homme avec qui il venait de coucher -_un élève sans doute_, remarqua Die vu le jeune âge du garçon- remarqua enfin le roux qui se tenait négligeament à l'embrasure de la porte et cria de surprise, rabattant les draps sur son corps pour se cacher. Die ne dit rien et ne le regarda même pas, tournant son attention vers Jui qui venait lui aussi de le remarquer et qui lui souriant en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, faisant rougeoyer la cendre dans la pénombre.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps?

-Je viens d'arriver, répondit Die d'un ton complètement détaché.

Jui lui, ne semblait pas gêné outre-mesure que son amant le trouve avec quelqu'un d'autre dans _leur _lit et ce constat mis le jeune étudiant dans l'embarras.

-Tu as aimé le spectacle? continua Jui en souriant.

-Pas vraiment, je suis arrivé à la fin.

Les deux adultes se sourirent de façon hypocrites sous le regard horrifié du lycéen qui n'osait plus faire un mouvement jusqu'à ce que Jui lui ordonne froidement de dégager. L'adolescent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et récupéra vivement ses affaires avant de disparaître dans le couloir sans regarder Die, honteux.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux adultes, Jui continuant de tirer calmement sur sa cigarette sous le regard de Die. Le roux se décolla finalement du chambranle de la porte et contourna le lit pour se rapprocher du professeur d'anglais. Il se pencha vers lui calmement et lui retira la clope des lèvres, s'attirant un regard amusé et aguicheur et, avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse, il le fit s'allonger sur le lit, se plaçant au-dessus de lui.

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée?

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure contre sa peau mais Jui l'entendit parfaitement et répondit par l'affirmative en souriant toujours. Le regard de Die se fit plus dur et un sifflement de douleur échappa à Jui quand le roux écrasa la cigarette sur le peau tendre de son aine. Ce geste qui aurait pourtant dû le faire réagir violemment n'eut pour effet que voiler son regard de désir et Die le remarqua immédiatement. Un petit sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres et, lentement, passant ses mains sur les hanches de Jui, les griffant, il se pencha à son oreille pour mordre la lobe violemment. Même si au départ tous les deux s'étaient confortés dans une image mensongère d'amour réciproque, ils s'étaient bien vite rendu compte qu'il s'agissait surtout de sexe et c'était à chaque fois toujours plus violent, animal. Die toujours au-dessus et Jui totalement offert à lui. Ca avait toujours été ainsi. Et le petit murmure que Jui lui adressa le fit totalement perdre ses moyens et il le plaqua violemment sur le matelas en le prenant d'un coup. _Fais-moi crier..._

**A SUIVRE...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rho je me rends compte que mes chapitres sont vraiment courts... dommage hein? lol  
Alors, l'est pas magnifique ma ptite scène finale entre Die et Jui? XD Waw ça tourne au n'importe quoi ces deux-là --"

Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**alexiel:** Merci pour le compliment uhu' ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ma fics te plaisent, j'avais un peu peur que cette suite ne déçoive les lecteurs de_ Onegai Sensei _mais je suis rassurée de voir que ce n'est pas le cas!

**ena:** Je commençais à croire que tu reviewerais pas (très triste çç) je me suis habituée à tes reviews alors quand elles sont pas là elles me manquent mdr. T'as passé de bonnes vacances? XD Merci de continuer à lire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et merci encore de reviewer et tout et tout! x)

**Ajousan Amai:** Shinya... est là! Contente? Namého... punaise mais il a des groupies partout celui-là, c'est pas bon pour mes affaires! Il a même un rôle à part entière à partir du chapitre 8 ou 9 alors que demande le peuple dediou! è.é Et puis pour ce qui est de Kyo, c'est pas prévu au programme qu'il se fasse un plan à trois donc je te laisse le soin d'imaginer la chose... alléchante! XD Allez écris, au lieu de dire des bêtises va! Dis faudrait qu'on l'écrive notre idée là avec Kyo qui se soulage sur scène! mdr M'enfin je t'en reparlerai sur Msn x) Gros bisoux la puce!

**Sayuri Nobara:** Doudoooouuu! Bonne idée miss, laisse des reviews à chaque chapitre! Et puis t'inquiètes pas pour moi, tu me verras jamais aller en S! --" Quelle horreur, rien que d'y penser... brr! Pour ce qui est de Kyo et ses petits problèmes, et bien Kaoru s'en rendra compte dans le chapitre 12 ou 13 je pense... et la réaction n'est pas forcément celle que tout le monde attend x) Et puis pour ce qui est de rendre leur relation plus intense, euh... c'est une façon de voir les choses --" Mais bon, je dis rien XD Tu verras! Allez gros bisoux la miss, j't'adore tout fort!

**Sahad: **Hum comme tu le vois, j'ai pas vraiment développé la réaction de Kyo vis-à-vis de l'histoire de Die... mais je pense que je m'en servirai dans les prochains chapitre si l'idée ne me sort pas de la tête x) Die est bête, faut pas lui en vouloir lol En tout cas j'suis contente que ma fics te plaise! Vu que moi j'adore les tiennes x)

**oOo Taki Chan oOo: **La suite de _Kokoro no namida_? Euh... tu vas rire mais j'ai faillit la continuer hier et euh, bah j'ai eu la flemme XD Ouais désolée... --" Promis j'essaye de le finir vite mais bon... en plus faut que je fasse _Koe koroshite _aussi, puis une autre sur Die et Kaoru et je dois continuer _De papier et d'encre _et en plus j'ai une autre idée de fics pour quand celle-ci sera finie T.T Et j'ai envie d'écrire sur Alice Nine... bref je m'en sors pas du tout! çç Help crevette! bouhouhou

**Kuro-hagi: **Elle a bien évolué la soirée entre Die et Toshiya hein? mdr Rho je suis méchante je sais... mais personne s'en plaint! (si si c'est vrai) Pour ce qui est de savoir si je compte les remettre ensemble... mystère! Aha... enfin bon, je pense que tu t'en doutes un peu nan? --" Et pour ce qui est des bandages de Kyo, t'as raison ça va gueuler mwuahahaha! La grande scène est prévue pour le chapitre 14, un truc dans le genre (je peux pas te dire, actuellement je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 10) donc on verra bien! J'ai déjà une idée de fin aussi, mais je sais pas si je la ferai comme ça... je pense que oui. Enfin bref x) Grso bisoux miss!

**Kita-kun: **Très constructif en effet XD Mais bon c'est déjà bien de se souvenir de l'existence de ma fics mdr! Et faut que tu m'envoies la suite de la tienne au fait!

**kyu-izm: **Ouais, saloperie de il m'a bouffé ma review sur la fics de Juu! En plus elle était super longue... et moi j'ai pas eu le reflexe de copier, tant pis... pour elle! XD Pour ce qui est de Kaoru, je te le laisse volontiers, moi je préfère Kyo, comme tu t'en doutes vu le nombre impressionnant d'articles le concernant sur mon blog... enfin bref, on s'en fout. Ta review m'a fait super plaisir chiwie, bien longue, bien marrante, bien kyuesque! x) Je t'adore tout fort tout fort, veux te faire un câlin! çç Bou pauvre de moi... dis dis, quand est-ce que tu déménages? xD  
**  
**

**Kamikaze no Tenshi: **Hum bon, tu as déjà lu ce chapitre mais pas grave! J'espère qu'il t'a plu et j'suis contente de te parler sur Msn même si on s'est pas encore beaucoup parlé. Et pusi bon, Shinya est là alors t'es contente? XD Le pauvre, dans le chapitre suivant il est plus là mdr! Il revient que dans le chapitre 9... x)

**x-minim0n0-x:** Le voilà ton Shinya... mais il repart et on le revoie plus jusqu'au chapitre 9. Le paaaaauuuvre! Une fics sans Shinya? Hum... chiche?

**Panda-no-ai: **Uhu' j'adore quand tu m'apelles Hikari-sama, ça flatte mon égo mdr! Alors elle te plaît la suite? Shinya est revenu! Houra... j'aurais pû m'en passer mais à force je crois que j'aurais reçu des menaces de mort çç Je préfère m'abstenir XD Ils ont bien casser l'ambiance là pour le coup Die et Totchi mwuahahaha! Et voilà je poste encore avant de me coucher, donc t'auras ce chapitre en te levant x) Gros kisu la miss!  
**  
**


	5. Sombre décadence

**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:**Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:**Yaoi, Romance, Dépression...  
**Couples:**Kyo/Kaoru, Die/Jui  
**Disclaimer:** J'pense que tout le monde connais déjà la réponse  
**Note de môa:** Allez cinquième chapitre, le tout écrit en une semaine mwouahahaha je suis trop forte! Ca se voit que je sais vraiment pas quoi faire de ma vie quand j'ai ni internet ni Msn moi... Mais bon je pense pas que quiconque s'en plaigne ne?

**Titre:**De papier et d'encre.

**Chapitre 5: **Sombre décadance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand Kyo ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, Kaoru avait déjà déserté le lit pour la douche à en croire le bruit d'eau qui lui parvenait de la salle de bain mitoyenne à leur chambre. Il resta un moment à se prélasser dans le lit au milieu des draps frais, jusqu'à ce que Kaoru fasse irruption dans la chambre, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer particulièrement bien ajusté. Kyo fit mine de dormir toujours en le voyant arriver et dès que Kaoru tourna le dos, il s'autorisa une petite séance de voyeurisme intensif. Après tout, tout ce qu'il voyait là lui appartenait bien qu'il n'en ait pas encore vraiment pris possession alors il pouvait bien regarder. Seulement même quand Kaoru se retourna pour voir s'il dormait toujours, il ne parvint pas à sortir de sa contemplation et resta là à le fixer intensément. Kaoru haussa un sourcil, étonné d'être l'objet d'une telle atention de la part du jeune brun, et quand ce dernier se rendit compte -un peu tard- qu'il s'était fait griller, il détourna les yeux en rosissant légèrement.

-Je vais à la douche.

Une fois avoir enfilé son uniforme, Kyo reprit le chemin de la salle de bain pour se maquiller. Il souligna ses yeux de noir, les couvrit d'une couche rouge puis d'une couche noire ne laissant que le contour des paupières rouge, puis se passa le fond de teint et enfin le rouge à lèvres foncé. Aujourd'hui il avait promis à Kaoru de venir en cours, c'était le condition pour que Shinya puisse venir ce week-end et il avait accepté. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas manquer les cours éternellement. Il regarda un instant son reflet avant d'hocher la tête d'un air satisfait, rangea tout son matériel dans sa petite trousse et sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Kaoru dans la cuisine. Celui-ci était en train de lire le journal en buvant son café, la cravate posée négligeament autour de son cou. Kyo lui enleva le journal des mains sans brusquerie ni tendresse, le posa sur la table et s'assit à calfourchon sur les genoux de Kaoru et s'affaira à nouer sa cravate. Le professeur le regarda faire en silence, ne croisant à aucun moment son regard et au moment où Kyo se relevait pour se dégager, il l'attrapa par le poignet, glissa une autre main sous la chemise à peine rentrée dans le pantalon et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, ne se souciant pas du noir qui peignait celles de Kyo. L'adolescent ne sembla pas s'en soucier non plus et il passa ses mains dans la nuque de Kaoru, collant un peu plus leurs bassins en gémissant. Kaoru s'en rendit compte et repoussa gentilment Kyo en le regardant avec un petit sourire crispé, lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche et le fit se lever pour pouvoir se lever de sa chaise et partir chercher sa veste. Kyo le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, quoique légèrement troublé par son propre comportement et par le désir qui l'avait soudain pris en sentant Kaoru sous lui.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement en silence, chacun prenant place et Kaoru démarra sans rien ajouter. Cela devait bien faire dix minutes qu'il conduisait, se concentrant sur la route pour éviter de trop réfléchir au comportement étrange de Kyo depuis qu'il s'était réveillé pendant que le brun regardait obstinément par la fenêtre. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait mais il avait les idées mal placées depuis ce matin. D'abord il s'était mis à reluquer Kaoru sans gêne aucune. Ensuite il s'était senti bizarrement excité quand il s'était retrouvé sur ses genoux et avait été frustré quand Kaoru l'avait repoussé. _Qu'est-ce qui me prend? On dirait une chatte en chaleur! _Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais c'était presque ça. Il en était à un point où il ne pensait plus qu'à ça... _Je suis vraiment pas bien dans ma tête._ La voiture s'arrêta à l'endroit habituel et il se saisit brusquement de son sac avant d'ouvrir la portière sans un regard pour Kaoru.

-A tout à l'heu...

Il claqua la porte sans écouter le châtain et prit d'hors et déjà le chemin du lycée sous le regard ahuri de Kaoru. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend?_

Il n'entendit pas la voiture démarrer tout de suite mais il ne se retourna en aucun cas pour en voir la raison, continuant son chemin, son sac sur le dos, se fondant dans les masse des élèves à l'entrée du lycée. Il porta un coup d'oeil rapide à sa montre pour constater que la cloche ne sonnerait pas avant dix bonnes minutes et il marcha le plus vite possible jusque derrière le bâtiment scolaire. Arrivé là, il jeta négligeament son sac sur le sol de terre sèche et se saisit de son portable, ignorant les quelques garçons qui fumaient leurs clopes tranquillement en le regardant ou ceux qui étaient occupés à toute autre chose. C'est impressionnant de voir le nombre de garçons gays dans un lycée exclusivement masculin... Mais pour le moment Kyo ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il composa le numéro de Toshiya, espérant que celui-ci décroche même s'il le réveillait. Et il fut exaucé, merci-mon-Dieu, amen.

-C'est moi.

-"Kyo? T'as vu l'heure? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

La voix endormie de son ami lui arracha son premier sourire de la journée mais il disparut bien vite.

-Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive Totchi. C'est à cause de Kaoru, je...

-"Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Kao?" s'exclama Toshiya, soudain beaucoup plus réveillé et apparament inquiet.

-Iie, pas vraiment. C'est que... depuis ce matin j'agis... bizarrement, confia-t-il en grimaçant.

Toshiya ne répondit pas immédiatement et Kyo allait lui demander s'il était toujours là quand la voix de son ami retentit dans son oreille.

-"Explique-moi".

-Ben en fait, quand je me suis réveillé il était dans la chambre et je me suis mis à le détailler tu vois. Ensuite dans la cuisine, j'étais assis sur ses genoux et... on s'embrassait mais...

Il grogna.

-Totchi c'est limite si je bandais pas simplement parce qu'il m'embrassait!

Plusieurs regards convergèrent vers lui et il leur lança un regard noir qui leur fit baisser les yeux. Quand à Toshiya il ne répondait toujours pas.

-Euh, t'es là?

-"Hein? Oui oui, c'est que... Kyo, toi et Kaoru, vous n'avez jamais...?

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais Kyo comprit très bien ce qu'il lui demandait et il répondit négativement. Et après plusieurs secondes de réflections, Toshiya finti par lui dire de ne pas s'en faire et que c'était normal à son âge. Il ne fut pas vraiment satisfait de la réponse mais Toshiya lui assura qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'en faire et que de toute façon Kaoru ne se fâcherait pas pour ça. Il finit par raccrocher après avoir remercié son ami et se décida à rentrer en classe après avoir taxé une clope à l'un des gars présent derrière le lycée et l'avoir fumée vite fait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fumé. A vrai dire il avait arrêté en début d'année, un peu avant l'arrivée de Kaoru à Tokyo, mais il été trop nerveux en ce moment et une cigarette ne lui faisait vraiment que du bien.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, il assista à l'ennuyeux cours de littérature axée sur les écrivains du XVIIe siècle et dès que la cloche sonna, le professeur quitta la classe pour laisser la place à son collègue pour les deux heures suivantes. Cours de maths à présent. Et Kyo qui avait passé les deux premières heures à regarder par la fenêtre en détourna enfin le regard pour se mettre à fixer pensivement Kaoru, son menton reposant négligeament dans sa main gauche. Et le cours commença, toujours aussi abstrait, n'étant qu'enchaînement de formules bidons et inutiles alternées avec des calculs tous plus barbants les uns que les autres. Et Kaoru qui avait bien remarqué les regards de Kyo depuis le fond de la classe avait l'impression de se retrouver environ 6 mois plus tôt, quand le jeune brun ne cessait de le harceler. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise, quelque chose dans l'attitude de Kyo clochait depuis ce matin. En fait il l'avait remarqué quand il l'avait embrassé et qu'il avait plus que distinctement l'excitation du brun pressée contre son ventre.

A la fin du cours qui sonnait les douze coups de midi, la classe se vida entièrement, laissant Kaoru tranquille pour ranger un peu son bureau. Il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un était resté avec lui et quand il le sentit l'enlacer par derrière, il le repoussa assez durement et se retourna vers lui.

-On devrait évité tout contact au lycée Tooru.

-Kyo, le reprit-il une fois de plus. Je sais mais j'en peux plus de passer mes journées prêt de toi sans pouvoir te toucher! J'en ai marre de te vouvoyer, marre de t'appeler "Niikura-sensei", marre que tu m'ignores en permanance!

Kaoru se retourna à l'éclat de voix de son jeune compagnon et le regarda droit dans les yeux, semblant comprendre l'agacement qu'il pouvait ressentir.

-Ecoute-moi, pour moi aussi c'est dur mais je ne veux pas que tu aies de problèmes à cause de notre relation...

-Mais je t'aime moi!

-Je sais, moi aussi. Mais tu es un élève et qui plus est un mineur, je ne veux pas courir le risque que ça se sâche. Quand tu seras majeur, je m'afficherai avec toi, je te demanderai même en mariage si tu veux mais en attendant soit patient s'il te plaît. C'est déjà un miracle que l'on ait accepté de me muter ici sans me poser trop de questions...

-Je sais.

Kyo baissa piteusement la tête, les paroles de Shinya lui revenant soudain en tête. _Le conseil de discipline n'admettra jamais votre relation! Tu es mineur, c'est un adulte, il peut aisément perdre son travail pour ça._ Il sentit son estomac se serrer. Kaoru craignait-il vraiment qu'il ait des ennuis ou... se souciait-il seulement de perdre son travail? Kyo s'en voulut de penser une telle chose, Kaoru ne voulait que son bien. Mais il devait attendre d'être majeur. Majeur... Il n'avait que dix-huit ans! La majorité c'est à 21 ans, dans trois ans! Il n'allait pas pouvoir supporter tout ça jusque là!

Kaoru sembla se rendre compte du trouble du jeune brun et il se permit de le prendre dans ses bras bien qu'il ait toujours peur qu'on puisse les surprendre.

-Je ne veux pas te faire courir le moindre risque, si cela s'apprenait que tu vivais avec moi, le service de protection des mineurs t'enlèverait à moi, je ne suis pas ton tuteur légal, tu comprends?

-Hai.

-Je te jure que dès que tu seras adulte alors plus rien ne nous empêchera d'être ensemble mais tu dois comprendre qu'il ne faut pas trop attirer l'attention sur nous pour le moment. D'accord?

Kyo se bouina un peu plus contre le torse de Kaoru en acquiescant à nouveau et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans rien dire. Et Kyo sentit à nouveau cette chaleur l'envahir petit à petit et essaya un moment de l'ignorer. Mais bon sang que lui arrivait-il depuis ce matin! Il releva soudain la tête et embrassa Kaoru à pleine bouche, l'obligeant à se retenir à son bureau pour ne pas tomber et attrapa vivement ses mains dans les siennes pour l'empêcher de le repousser. Et alors, lentement, en essayant de distraire Kaoru le plus possible pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de ce qu'il allait faire, il fit glisser lentement l'une de ses mains sur son entrejambe. Et, comme un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Kaoru le repoussa en le fixant d'un air troublé. Mais cette fois-ci Kyo ne baissa pas la tête, il détourna simplement le regard en rougissant. Kaoru le fixa un moment pour essayer de comprendre la raison d'un tel geste, mais la main qu'il avait toujours posée sur son entrejambe et que Kyo ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher sentait la légère bosse qui se formait peu à peu. Le jeune professeur prit le menton de Kyo de son autre main et approcha sa bouche de son oreille en souriant.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider pour le moment parce qu'on pourrait nous voir donc débrouilles-toi tout seul mais on en reparlera ce soir, d'accord?

Il s'éloigna de lui en souriant toujours et Kyo acquiesca avant de sortir assez précipitament de la classe. _Je deviens vraiment dingue ma parole!_

**oOoOoOo**

Le réveil digital heurta violemment le mur et se disloqua sous le choc occasioné, le dessus de la commode fut renversé d'un revers de main, le vase passa par la fenêtre... Bref tout ce qui lui passait sous la main était réexpédié vite fait pour calmer sa rage. Et pendant qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à détruire tout ce qu'il pouvait, Jui le regardait faire de façon tout à fait posée en fumant tranquillement une cigarette.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI LUI A PRIS DE CROIRE QU'IL POUVAIT M'EMBRASSER COMME CA!

Un nouvel objet non identifié traversa le champ de vision du professeur d'anglais pour finalement aller se fracasser contre un mur un peu plus loin, tandis qu'il tirait une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette avec toujours autant de calme.

-Reste calme saiai no et oublie-le.

-IL M'A ENCORE PLANTE! IL SE MOQUE DE MOI ET CA M'ENERVE!

-Ca je le voie bien.

Die hurla littéralement de rage en balançant un dernier projectile par la fenêtre et vint se blottir contre son amant qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du lit, appuyé nonchalament contre la tête en bois. Jui le laissa faire, continuant de fumer en fixant un point pas vraiment précis devant lui et laissa à Die le loisir de laisser éclater sa rage et sa peine. Après tout s'il n'y avait que ça à faire pour qu'il arrête de mettre la chambre sens dessus-dessous...

-Toi tu ne me jetteras pas, ne Jui-kun? Toi tu m'aimes?

-Oui saiai no, bien sûr que je t'aime mais arrête de pleurer tes beaux yeux vont être tous rouges. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, tu le sais ne?

Il avait parlé d'une façon complètement égale, aucun sentiment ne perçant à travers sa voix, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais tenu un tel discours. D'ailleurs, Die ne le lui aurait certainement pas permis. Mais là il avait besoin qu'on le réconforte, qu'on lui donne l'illusion d'être aimé et Jui étant son amant attitré, c'était lui qui s'y collait.

-Hai, je sais.

Dans quelques instants, sa peine serait oubliée et à nouveau il ne serait plus question de sentiments entre eux. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. En fait, ils n'en voulaient même pas.

**oOoOoOo**

La masse des corps se ressera autour de lui dès l'instant où il la rejoignit, amante parfaite épousant les contours de sa silhouette en une danse décadante et ennivrante, les mains effleurant son corps sans retenue, sans innocence, les souffles brûlant sa peau déjà moîte de perdition. Perdition. Il est en perdition. Il se perd au milieu de tous ces corps, n'a plus aucune identité, plus aucun visage. Il est comme les gens qui l'entourent. Méconnaissable. Poupée de chair. Poupée de sang. Et comme la ballerine d'une boîte à musique, il répète toujours les mêmes gestes, repousse les avances d'un sourire, épouse parfois les courbes d'un patenaire le temps d'un court instant. Où les sentiments se cachent-ils dans cette sombre comédie? Où l'ironie perd-elle sa place pour ne laisser qu'une amertume latente? Les hanches se balancent, s'effleurent. Les doigts se caressent, sans retenue. Et il passe de personne en personne, ne s'attardant sur aucune d'entre elles, ne cherchant aucunement à s'accrocher. Mais le besoin de se laisser aller contre quelqu'un, le besoin de s'exprimer se fait ressentir. Le besoin d'oublier. _D'oublier quoi...? _Il ne sait déjà plus. Il ne veut pas savoir. Son regard croise celui d'un autre homme. Son sourire seducteur étire de nouveau ses lèvres, vieille habitude persistante. Et il sait que ce soir, ce sera cet homme à qui sera attribuée la tâche de lui faire oublier ses blessures en les remplaçant par d'autres de moindre importance. Et alors qu'il s'avance, les doigts caressent ses hanches nues, les frôlent, leur communique le désir profondément ancré dans cette peau brûlante. Sa tête se pose sur l'épaule de cet homme derrière lui, ses hanches se balancent en rythme avec la musique, ses yeux se ferment, reffusant d'être spectateurs d'une telle mascarade. Où l'amour laisse-t-il place à la luxure? Les deux sont-ils différents?

Alors que son corps nu s'écroule sur le matelas de cette chambre qu'il ne reverra plus une fois son caprice assouvi, il laisse ses bras errer au dessus de sa tête, se délecter de la fraîcheur des draps, tandis que d'un regard brûlant, il attise encore plus le désir que l'_autre_ ressent envers son corps désormais entièrement soumis. Et cette homme avec qui il s'abandonne à un plaisir immoral, il ne connaîtra jamais son nom, ne le criera pas pendant leurs ébats. Il ne restera pas gravé dans sa mémoire. Il n'en a pas besoin. Il veut juste se sentir vibrer, sentir qu'on le possède. Qu'il le possède. Cet inconnu. Il veut le sentir en lui, le sentir lui appliquer sa souillure. Il veut être sali. Peut-être ainsi ses sentiments envers une toute autre personne s'en trouveront brisés...

Il écarte les jambes. _Poupée de chair_. On le pénètre avec violence. Il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier. _Poupée de sang_. Et les coups de reins, pleins de frénésie. Il ne retient plus ses cris, sa douleur, son plaisir. Tout se mélange dans sa tête. Plus de distinction. _Délire ou délice? _Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus. Il s'en fiche... Il sent ces mains parcourir son corps, le blesser, le marquer, le salir. Il sent cette présence en lui, il la sent au plus profond de son être, gémit sous ses assauts répétés. Sous ses blessures. Et il oublie. Au-delà de son plaisir, de son dégoût, plus rien n'est dicernable, tout s'embrouille, plus rien n'a d'importance sinon sa propre déchéance. _J'ai mal... Die._

Son corps se crispe violemment. Ses yeux s'ouvrent d'effroi quand ce prénom fait surface dans son esprit enfiévré et il ne retient le cri qui lui échappe tandis que l'autre se libère en lui, ne se doutant pas qu'il n'est en aucun cas la cause de cette soudaine douleur. Et il sent cet inconnu se retirer et sombrer dans le sommeil à ses côtés après une dernière caresse. Et alors dans l'obscurité de cette chambre sordide, témoin de sa pauvre existance, il éclate en sanglots silencieux, laisse les larmes mouiller ces draps poisseux. Il n'a pas réussi à oublier ce soir. Die n'est pas sorti de son esprit. Il a donc subi tout cela pour rien, il s'est brisé sans obtenir le résultat espéré. Die n'est pas parti de sa tête, est resté le tourmenter. Et d'avoir pensé à lui alors qu'il se faisait sauté comme une pute par un homme sans décence aucune, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. _Die... _

**A SUIVRE...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hum bon, ben j'ai pas grand chose à dire en fait, donc ben je passe directement à la suite.

Oo Hikari no namida oO

** Réponses aux reviews:**

**Azazaelle: **Merci d'avoir reviewé tous les chapitres d'un coup puce, contente que tu sois de retour! T'as passé de bonnes vacances sans internet ni Msn? XD J'sais pas comment t'as fait pour survivre! mdr En attendant, contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Tu sais à quel point j'aime ce que t'écris alors c'est important pour moi que mes fics te plaisent x) Gris biyoup, j't'adore!

**kyu-izm:** Rho comment tu as deviné que Kaoru allait souffrir? XD M'enfin il sera pas le seul et il aura un comportement de con alors il récoltera que ce qu'il aura mérité uu M'enfin tu verras bien! A part ça ben euh, oui Die est con mais bon on va dire que Toshiya est pas mal dans le genre aussi... Et puis ton "Shinya de ton coeur" je te le laisse na! (s'en va bouder) Shinya par-ci, Shinya par-là, c'est pas bientôt fini! ToT Mais bon, j't'aime quand même chérie XD

**a-i-mai:** Pas de lemon ici comme tu l'auras sans doute remarqué ) Mais y'en a un au début du chapitre prochain, attends encore un peu! Et puis euh, pour ce qui est de remettre Die et Toshiya ensemble ben euh... tu verras bien! Quoique, je peux bien te le dire uu C'est prévu au programme de les remettre ensemble, je viens de finir le chapitre 11 et c'est en route, mais bon je serai bien capable de changer d'avis en chemin alors je préfère ne rien dire uu' Mais bon normalement ça devrait se faire x)

**Sayun:** Rho tu ne connais pas Vidoll? Faudra que je remédies à ça demain x) Contente de te parler sur Msn miss et contente aussi que ma fics te plaise! Puis pour Jui, faut pas lui en vouloir, au fond il est pas si méchant uu' Tout au fond hein, bien profond mais il est pas méchant! xD Rho puis oui, Die est con, mais ce rôle lui va tellement bien mdr! Puis euh, pour Toshiya, ben je vais le faire beaucoup souffrir dans les chapitres à venir donc prépare les mouchoirs x)

**Kuro-hagi:** Bon alors je l'annonce haut et fort, Die et Toshiya vont (peut-être) se remettre ensemble! 8D Puis en fait pour Jui, je me suis rendue compte oui qu'il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec _Onegai Sensei_ alors les raisons pour lesquelles il a tant changé seront expliquées dans le chapitre 12 ou 13, je sais pas encore. Sâche simplement qu'il aimait sincèrement Die u.u" Mais bon c'est vrai que la relation n'a pas vraiment évolué dans le bon sens mais j'aime trop le Die/Totchi pour laisser Jui et Die ensemble uu Donc bref XD Merci de reviewer miss, en espérant que ce chapitreci t'ait plu x)

**eli-chan:** Hum oui dommage mais tu vas voir ça va s'arranger! Pour ce qui est de Die et Jui, ça ne fait que commencer uhu' et merci pour la review x)

**Ajousan Amai: **Bon toi t'as déjà lu jusqu'à je sais plus quel chapitre mais c'est pas garve --" Shinya est revenu... mais il est reparti! mdr Il est pas resté longtemps --" Mais il revient dans le chapitre 9 et ce jusqu'au chapitre 12, après il repart encore XD (l'est pas vraiment indispensable comme tu l'auras remarqué) mais bn j'ai réussi à lui donner un rôle dans les chapitres à venir je suis fière de moi uu Hum par contre je sais pas combien la fics fera de chapitres, 15 ça me parait un peu court... mais si ça se trouve j'vais en faire moins --" Mais je doute. Y'en aura environ 15, c'est déjà bien x) Hum bon, je sais déjà à peu près ce que tu penses de ce chapitre mais les reviews sotn autorisées quand même hein? XD Allez gros bisoux!

**Sayuri Nobara: **Doudou! Oui on est reliées par la pensée! magnifique hein? mdr C'est vrai que la relation de Reita et Uruha dans ta fics ressemble un peu à celle que j'ai donné à Jui et Die uhu' (qu'est-ce qu'il est con ce Daisuke uu"). Pour ce qui est de la Sorbonne, ben euh, j'hésite beaucoup je t'avoue mdr! J'espère que cette suite t'auras plue? Même si ce cher Die ne semble pas très frais... le pauvre XD J'aime bien l'embêter lui u.u Et comme je sais que quand je l'embête, ben ça t'embête, je fais d'une pierre deux coups XD Bon okay, j'me tais --"

**ena:** Un roman? Je suis pas contre ) J'aime les romans, plus particulièrement quand ça parle de tout et n'importe quoi mdr! C'est vrai que la pemière review était pas très claire mais bon je me serais bien débrouillée avec... mais merci d'en avoir mis une autre miss x) Alors alors, que penses-tu de ce chapitre? )

**Amethyst-chan:** Ouais mes persos sont à la ramasse... et complètement cons... et chiants... et suicidaires... bref, c'est pas de tout repos --" C'est vrai qu'une semaine c'est assez long mais en fait je préfère publier lentement comme ça ça me permettra de commencer une autre fics quand j'aurais terminé celle-là mais comme elle sera toujours en cours de parution ben ça me laissera du temps (je sais pas si c'est très clair mon truc là...). Je compte faire une fics sur _Alice Nine_, puis une autre sur _Dir en Grey_, sans compter les nombreux one-shots que je dois écrire ou finir... y a du boulot --"

**oOo Taki Chan oOo:** Oui je sais que t'as du boulot x) Vu que je t'en rajoute une couche en te demandant des suites mwuahahaha! J't'ai pas parlé hier sur Msn, désolée j'étais jamais là quand tu te connectais. J'espère qu'on pourra se parler aujourd'hui x) Gros bisous ma chtite miss Totchi, j't'adore!

**  
**


	6. Franchir le pas

**Source:**Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Romance, Dépression, **LEMON**...  
**Couples:**Kyo/Kaoru, Die/Jui  
**Disclaimer:** J'pense que tout le monde connais déjà la réponse  
**Note de môa: **Uhu' c'est officiel, ma fics fera plus de six chapitres! Peut-être huit... je sais pas trop encore mais bon j'suis fière de moi, je les expédie vite fait en ce moment les fics XD (Le manque d'internet est de plus en plus flagrant...) Une fics écrite en une semaine et demie mwouahaha c'est pas mal XD

**Titre:** De papier et d'encre.

**Chapitre 6:** Franchir le pas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les deux corps se chevauchent, amants, les coeurs s'effleurent, incandescents. L'un tremble, ne peut retenir ses gémissements, l'autre le caresse, amoureusement. Le plus jeune ferme étroitement les yeux, les réouvre, tourne la tête pour laisser son regard s'évader par la fenêtre qui laisse entrer le jour dans la chambre, ne parvenant à retenir ses cris de plaisir et peur mêlés. Pourtant son amant est doux, ne le brusque pas, lui fait comprendre à chaque caresse à quel point l'amour qu'il lui porte est fort. Ces sensations sont nouvelles pour lui. Il ne les a encore jamais ressenties, les découvre. Mais la peur le tiraille. Ses doigts se crispent sur les draps tandis qu'un autre cri aigu lui échappe et à nouveau il ferme les yeux, pour cacher la honte qu'il ressent d'être ainsi nu sous cet homme qu'il aime tellement. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux nus, enlacés dans leur lit. Cela fait des semaines qu'ils avancent étape par étape, doucement. Mais cette fois-ci, il sent que c'est différent. Le corps de son amant ondule doucement au-dessus du sien, faisant se rencontrer leurs bas-ventres, le faisant crier. Et il l'embrasse. Amoureusement. Pour le détendre, l'occuper tandis qu'il écarte ses jambes d'une douce caresse. Pour ne pas l'effrayer. Pour qu'il n'ait pas mal.

Kyo se laisse aller au baiser, toujours effrayé pourtant, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être ému en sentant tous les efforts que Kaoru fait pour lui. Il le désire, il a envie de lui. Mais franchir le pas l'effraie atrocement. Pourtant il sait que Kaoru ne lui fera aucun mal, qu'il sera doux. Il l'est déjà. Et tandis que leurs lèvres se séparent pour n'être à présent reliées que par un mince filet de salive mêlée, il sent soudain qu'on le pénètre. Doucement. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de se crisper. Kaoru se penche à son oreille, caresse ses flancs, effleurent ses hanches, et lui murmure des mots réconfortants. Il tremble de tous ses membres. Il se relâche un peu, la peur faisant battre son coeur à vive allure. Et sent que Kaoru s'avance un peu plus en lui. Il replie les jambes vivement, se cambre. Encore une avancée. Cette fois-ci il ne peut pas se retenir, il crie. Une douleur. Un sanglot. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues, ses bras viennent désespérément se nouer autour du cou de son amant, comme pour ne pas sombrer, et les sanglots redoublent d'intensité quand Kaoru s'enfonce un peu plus. Il grimace en entendant Kyo se mettre à pleurer et se coller à lui en tremblant de tous ses membres. Il grimace. _Kamisama Tooru, tu es tellement étroit._ Il se risque à le pénétrer un peu plus. Un nouveau cri. Il lui fait mal, pourtant il ne veut pas, mais il lui fait mal. Il se mord la lèvre. Que faire? Tandis que les pleurs du brun emplissent ses oreilles, enserrant son coeur dans un étau de culpabilité, il esquisse un geste pour se retirer. Il ne veut pas le brusquer ou l'effrayer.

Kyo ouvre les yeux en sentant que Kaoru s'éloigne de lui et qu'il se retire et, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, il noue ses jambes autour de ses hanches en une étreinte désespérée pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, de l'abandonner et plante son regard innondé de larmes dans le sien. Kaoru a l'air complètement perdu et Kyo continue de le fixer, resserrant un peu encore l'étau de ses jambes.

-Reste... kudasai, reste...

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, sa voix s'étrangle. Mais il voit dans le regard de son amant que celui-ci a compris le message. Il se penche à nouveau vers lui, essuie ses larmes de ses pouces, avec toujours autant d'attention dans ses gestes et s'enfonce à nouveau. Mais malgré sa volonté farouche d'aller jusqu'au bout, Kyo crie à nouveau. Ca lui fait bien trop mal, il n'arrive pas à s'habituer. Pourtant il ne veut pas que Kaoru parte. Un instant passe, il essaye de maîtriser les tremblements de son corps. Kaoru murmure à nouveau à son oreille, l'appaise.

-V... vas-y.

Il avale difficilement et ferme les yeux en essayant de se détendre un maximum pour que la douleur soit moins forte. Les lèvres de Kaoru se pose à nouveau sur les siennes, les caressent, les embrassent. Puis c'est au tour de leurs langues de se rencontrer et de valser ensemble. Et sans prévenir, Kaoru s'enfonce totalement en lui. Kyo ouvre les yeux et hurle plus fort que jamais en essayant de se débattre tant la douleur le déchire mais Kaoru l'immobilise sous lui et continue à l'embrasser pour étouffer ses sanglots convulsifs. Cette fois il pleure et crie à gorge déployée et il ne peut rien faire à part attendre qu'il se calme. Leurs lèvres se séparent, les cris et les sanglots s'élèvent dans la chambre.

-Tooru, Tooru... shhh, Tooru écoute-moi... je suis désolé, Tooru pardon... je suis désolé...

Kyo reste un long moment ainsi, ses mains cachant son visage, les larmes ruisselant entre ses doigts tremblants. Kaoru lui caresse doucement le front, tente de l'appaiser comme il peut. Ca lui fait mal de le voir comme ça. Les sanglots se tranforment en gémissements étouffés quand Kyo enfouit son visage dans son cou en tremblant. Il savait que ça ferait mal mais là c'est pire que tout.

Kyo pleure toujours mais Kaoru ne peut résolument pas rester ainsi sans rien faire, il est obligé de bouger. Premièrement parce qu'il ne pourra plus se retenir longtemps, ensuite parce que mise à part lui, le brun est excité malgré sa douleur et les gémissements qui résonnent maintenant à ses oreilles ne laisse pas de doutes possibles quand à la douleur qu'en ressent Tooru. Et il recule lentement, le plus lentement possible en se mordant la lèvre pour réfreiner ses pulsions et sent Kyo qui ressèrent ses jambes autour de ses hanches de peur sans doute qu'il n'essaye de tout stopper à nouveau. Seulement il le pénètre à nouveau, exécute de légers va-et-viens en attendant que Kyo s'habitue à ses mouvements et peu à peu les pleurs se taisent, remplacés par de petites plaintes. Et il accélère un peu le rythme, sent les muscles autour de son érection se détendre et il vient à nouveau cueillir les lèvres rougies de son jeune compagnon. Celui-ci ouvre les yeux en fixant vaguement le plafond, emporté par toutes les sensations qui le submergent. La douleur n'a pas totalement disparue mais quelque chose de plus fort la masque. Il répond au baiser fiévreusement et rejette sa tête en arrière, laissant sa gorge découverte à l'assaut de la bouche de Kaoru qui se perd entre coups de langue, baisers et morsures.

-Ha... hayaku...

La voix est aletante, la respiration sifflante. Et ses coups de reins prennent une toute autre ampleur, une toute autre dimension. Kyo relève la tête, soudain plus conscient de ce qui lui arrive et se colle à Kaoru, criant à nouveau mais plus tellement de douleur. Le plaisir qu'il ressent lui fait perdre la tête, lui fait perdre pied. Et le rythme accélère encore, ses yeux se ferment sous le flot de sensations qui le submergent, ses reins sont en feu, la chaleur qui les habite le brûle délicieusement de l'intérieur. Son corps vibre, pour la première fois. Et soudain, tout lâche, les sensations qu'il sentait tourbillonner en lui se libèrent en raffales et il crie en se libérant entre leurs deux corps suants. Kaoru ne tarde pas à la suivre après quelques poussées supplémentaires et s'effondre sur lui en un râle rauque de plaisir, laissant l'orgasme l'envahir.

Ils restent plusieurs minutes sans bouger, encore perdus dans les méandres du plaisir qu'ils viennent de ressentir et Kaoru sent le corps fragile du petit brun se tortiller faiblement sur lui.

-Kao... tu m'écrases.

Il reste immobile quelques secondes, le temps de se rappeler comment il doit s'y prendre pour faire bouger ses jambes, et quand il arrive enfin à se pousser, il retombe sur le matelas, épuisé. Le sommeil le gagne lentement. Pourtant il sent que quelque chose manque au tableau. Il réouvre difficilement les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il ne sent plus Tooru contre lui. Le brun a rabattu les draps sur son corps frêle et le fixe de façon étrange, replié au coin du lit. _A quoi il pense? Il a l'air préoccupé..._ Cette constatation arrache totalement le jeune professeur au sommeil qui le prenait et il se redresse en regardant Tooru de façon inquiète. Celui-ci le regarde avancer vers lui sans bouger, ne le quitte pas des yeux. Mais il semble se retenir de pleurer. Pleurer? Pourquoi? Kaoru tend ses bras avec inquiétude et le petit brun vient se blottir contre lui sans hésitation, se bouinant le plus possible contre son torse encore transpirant. Il a besoin d'être rassuré. C'était sa première fois et ça vient de se terminer.

-Tooru, je... je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal...

Le petit brun ne répond rien mais l'une de ses mains vient chercher celle de Kaoru et entremêle tendrement leurs doigts avant de les poser toutes les deux sur son coeur. Kaoru le sent battre sous sa paume et se demande bien ce que Kyo essaye de lui faire comprendre mais avant qu'il n'ait vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir, Kyo a déjà lâché sa main et se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras. Il sent sa bouche contre la peau de son cou, l'embrasse doucement. Le petit corps tremble toujours, beaucoup moins qu'avant mais les tremblements n'ont pas cessé et Kyo s'accroche à nouveau à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il ne réalise pas encore très bien. Et la seule chose qu'il peut faire, c'est répéter des "je t'aime" en une longue et douloureuse litanie... Le plus dur est passé et maintenant la seule chose qu'il redoute c'est le moment où ils devront en parler.

**oOoOoOo**

Kaoru soupira et se passa une main lasse sur la figure. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Le roux ne s'exprimait que par des mots bien trop vagues...

-Die, j'ai peur de comprendre...

-"Kao je ne te demande pas de comprendre, juste de m'aider!"

La voix qui résonnait dans le téléphone semblait nerveuse. Que cherchait-il? Il pensait cet épisode achevé depuis longtemps.

-Oui mais...

-"On est amis non?"

-Bien sûr, mais tu oublies que Toshiya fait également partie de mes amis.

-"Kao s'il te plaît..."

Le châtain soupira à nouveau, voilà qu'il insistait maintenant. Vraiment il n'aurait pas pensé que cette histoire reviendrait au goût du jour et avait été plutôt soulagé de l'enterrer. Pourquoi Die s'entêtait-il à nouveau? _Il a compris que Jui et lui ça ne marcherait pas..._ Et puis pourquoi si soudainement? Que c'était-il passé pour que son ami réagisse de cette façon?

-"Kao, j'ai besoin de le voir."

-Ca j'avais compris mais pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas toi-même!

-"Parce que tu crois qu'il acceptera de venir si c'est moi qui lui demande?"

Un rire désabusé parvint à ses oreilles. La situation était vraiment fatiguante...

-Bon d'accord, je vais l'appeler...

-"Merci Kaoru, vraiment merci."

-Ouais...

Il raccrocha, son regard se perdant dans le vague, et il posa son portable près de lui. Il releva finalement les yeux pour les fixer sur le lit. Assis sur son fauteuil, au coin de la chambre, il avait une vue sur toute la pièce et plus particulièrement sur le corps fin qui reposait sous le drap blanc, respirant sereinement. Allongé sur le ventre, un bras passé sous son oreiller et la tête tournée dans sa direction, Kyo dormait toujours, paisible. Cela faisait à peu près une heure que Kaoru était réveillé et depuis, il l'observait dormir. Le corps frêle de son jeune amant se soulevait légèrement au rythme de sa respiration, son souffle s'échappait de ses fines lèvres entrouvertes, brisant le silence de la pièce. Le drap avait glissé le long de cette silhouette pour ne la cacher qu'à partir des hanches et les yeux de Kaoru se firent un tantinet voyeurs. Il ne se lassait pas d'épouser du regard les courbes légères du brun, admirant sa magnifique chute de rein, les muscles de son dos, la finesse de ses jambes sous le drap... Et tout ça, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il le possédait encore quelques heures plus tôt. Un petit sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres et il se releva souplement de son fauteuil pour sa rapprocher du lit et venir s'accroupir juste devant le visage de Tooru, replaçant tendrement l'une de ses mèches mi-brune mi-blonde derrière son oreille.

-Je t'aime... sale gosse.

**oOoOoOo**

Il était bousculé dans tous les sens, pourtant Kamisama sait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Le mal de tête qui persistait depuis la veille au soir lui martelait le crâne et faisait danser le monde autour de lui. Chacun de ses pas était encore plus incertain que le précédant, rendant son équilibre précaire. Son pied s'appuya sur le sol mais il trébucha et se sentit partir en avant sans qu'il ne puisse se rétablir. Et alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir le trottoir se rapprocher, un bras se glissa autour de sa taille et le redressa presque durement. Il réouvrit les yeux, sentant son coeur battre avec affolement dans sa poitrine, et il sentit les mains qui le retenaient pour lui éviter de perdre l'équilibre devenir soudain moins innocentes. Il se figea. Comment osait-on le tripoter ainsi au beau milieu de la rue? Il se retourna vivement sans parvenir à s'arracher à cette étreinte forcée et tomba nez-à-nez avec un homme au sourire charmeur quoique légèrement déplacé.

-Salut poupée, alors on arrive pas à marcher droit?

Le sourire s'agrandit, son visage s'assombrit. _Poupée... _Ce mot semblait le suivre où qu'il aille._ Poupée_. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Et sa voix s'éleva, basse, lente.

-Arigatô gozaimasu mais pour ce genre de traitement, vous feriez mieux d'aller voir ailleurs.

L'homme pâlit en entendant la voix étonnament grave de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, plus tellement sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une femme justement. Un coup d'oeil au regard noir qu'il/elle lui lançait confirma ses doutes et il le lâcha précipitament. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un homme puisse être si séduisant...

Toshiya le fixait d'un air suspicieux, le petit sourire qui ornait de nouveau les lèvres de cet inconnu ne le rassurant pas vraiment. Et il esquissa un geste pour s'éloigner.

-Non attendez!

L'inconnu lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de partir et Toshiya se tourna de nouveau vers lui avec agacement. Il était assez pressé et cet homme commençait sérieusement à être trop familier.

-Bon écoutez, je vais finir par être en retard alors si vous vouliez bien me lâcher...

-Vous avez un portable je suppose?

Toshiya le regarda, surpris de la question, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Ainsi c'était ça...

-Hai.

-Et un numéro? demanda l'autre avec espoir.

-Iie.

Et il s'arracha de la poigne de cet inconnu pour disparaître à travers la foule qui innondait la grande avenue, le laissant complètement dépité derrière lui.

Son pas pressé ne ralentit qu'une fois qu'il fut arrivé devant le grand centre commercial où il travaillait. Il était chargé de la mise en vitrine et de l'exposition des vêtements que vendait la boutique dans laquelle il était employé. Le centre avait ouvert depuis près d'une demi heure et déjà le hall était bondé. Il passa les grandes portes en verre et vint s'appuyer contre le mur à côté, sentant une nausée dérangeante le prendre. _Poupée... _Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. Tout le monde le considérait-il comme cela? Etait-ce à cause de ses traits androgynes? De son goût prononcé des habits féminins? Il était bien trop belle pour un homme mais tout de même pas une femme. Il était une poupée modelée par des mains expertes dans le seul but d'offrir une vision plaisante à son entourage. _Une poupée qui ne sait qu'écarter les jambes_, pensa-t-il en ce souvenant de la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il tressaillit.

-Mademoiselle tout va bien?

Il releva le regard vers l'homme d'un certain âge qui venait de s'adresser à lui d'un air soucieux et préféra ne rien répondre, ne voulant pas le mettre dans l'embarras alors qu'il était bien le seul à s'inquiéter de son état. Il lui fit un petit sourire et reprit son chemin vers les deux grands escalators qui menaient au premier étage, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler s'il venait à se laisser aller. Sa vie présente était une vraie catastrophe. C'était une catastrophe depuis déjà bien longtemps mais ces six derniers mois avaient été de loin les pires. Et ça empirait encore, toujours. Depuis la soirée chez Kaoru, il n'arrivait plus à dormir, ou alors très peu et pas forcément bien. Il était épuisé et encore une fois, la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour se sentir vivre, ça avait été de se donner à un parfait inconnu et d'avoir essayer de refouler ses sentiments. De les tasser tout au fond. Il commençait à y arriver assez bien...

Son ascension sur l'escalier électrique prit fin et il se dirigea vers le suivant, puis le suivant, pour se rendre au troisième étage. Là il longea l'allée qui faisait tout le pourtour du bâtiment et arriva enfin à la boutique de prêt-à-porter. _Merde!_ Il accéléra l'allure en voyant que la boutique était déjà ouverte, essayant de focaliser ses pensées embrouillées sur autre chose que son mal de tête qui ne semblait pas vouloir l'abandonner. Mari-san n'allait pas être contente... Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand il entra dans la petite boutique et qu'il passa derrière le comptoir pour saluer le second employé, un garçon un peu plus jeune que lui plutôt fin et bien fait, puis il passa dans l'arrière boutique et s'empressa d'enlever son manteau et d'arranger un peu ses vêtements. Il se retourna pour retourner dans la boutique mais se stoppa en voyant une femme de trente ans peut-être le fixer en tappant du pied.

-C'est à cette heure-là que tu arrives?

-Sumimasen Mari-san, je... j'ai été retardé.

La femme le détailla un instant et remarqua les cernes maquillées visibles sous ses yeux légèrement rouges. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais si tu es malade, tu restes chez toi et tu appelles ici pour prévenir, je ferai la mise en vitrine toute seule...

-Ca va aller, je vous assure.

Il lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il put se façonner et après un dernier regard détailleur, la femme lui sourit à son tour et lui dégagea le passage pour qu'il puisse aller travailler. La nouvelle collection était arrivée alors la vitrine avait besoin d'être redécorée entièrement.

Durant toute la matinée il s'occupa de déshabiller les trois mannequins exposés derrière la vitre du magasin, souriant aux quelques personnes qui s'arrêtaient. La plupart étaient des adolescentes mais quelques adolescents le sifflèrent en passant. Et après avoir entièrement rhabiller les trois poupées de plâtre, il resta un moment à les regarder, l'oeil vide. _Poupées de plâtre. Poupée de chair. _Les gens le voyait-il ainsi? Comme un modèle d'exposition? Il revint à la réalité quand Mari-san l'interpela et il se dépêcha de sortir de la vitrine pour s'approcher d'elle.

-Un appel pour toi, tu n'as qu'à le prendre à la caisse.

Toshiya acquiessa et se dirigea vers la caisse en souriant poliment à Taku -le second employé- et porta le combinet à son oreille.

-Toshimasa desu.

-"Totchi c'est moi."

Le brun soupira de soulagement en entendant la voix de son ami. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler et avait craint un instant qu'il ne s'agisse d'un quelconque fonctionnaire.

-Ah Kaoru bonjour. Qu'y a-t-il?

-"Désolé de te déranger mais tu pourrais..."

**A SUIVRE...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bon, voilà voilà. Que dire... Je viens d'entrer au lycée aujourd'hui et je crois que je ne veux même lus y retourner donc excusez-moi mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à répondre à vos reviews...  
Ensuite, j'ai un peu hésité à poster ce chapitre mais je préférais vous mettre au courant finalement. Le rythme de parution va être ralenti. Je suis désolée mais je n'aurais certainement pas le temps d'écrire pendant un petit moment alors je pense que le rythme se fera d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Encore désolée, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous aura quand même plû, même si le lemon ne me semble pas vraiment exceptionnel. Mais bon, c'est mon premier...

Oo Hikari no namida oO


	7. Trucage encore

**Source:** Dir en Grey

**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romance, Dépression...

**Couples:** Kyo/Kaoru, Die/Jui

**Disclaimer:** J'pense que tout le monde connais déjà la réponse

**Note de môa:** Bon aller on continue uhu'

**Titre:** De papier et d'encre.

**Chapitre 7:** Trucage encore

* * *

Il noua sa serviette éponge autour de ses hanches, laissant les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur son torse disparaître dans le tissus éponge. Il sortit de la salle de bain, passa devant le lit vide et se dirigea vers son armoire. Tandis qu'il choisissait ce qu'il allait se mettre sur le dos, il entendit la télé être allumée dans le salon. Apparament Jui prenait son petit-déjeuner. Penser à son amant n'éveilla en lui aucun sentiment; il attrapa un T-shirt blanc et un jean large délavé. Par contre penser à la personne qu'il allait voir dans quelques heures, réveilla une légère nervosité en lui. Il ne savait pas si sa manière de procéder était la meilleure -sûrement pas- mais il ne pouvait pas tolérer cette situation plus longtemps. Il espérait juste qu'_il_ comprendrait. Il fallait qu'_il _comprenne, dans cette affaire il avait choisi de mettre sa fierté de côté et d'y aller franchement. Sans être sûr du résultat...

Il enfila ses vêtements lentement, pas vraiment pressé même s'il lui tardait que la situation évolue. Et il sortit de la chambre, enfermé dans un mutisme fatigué, se dirigea vers la cuisine en ignorant son amant qui était assis sur le canapé et qui regardait pensivement par la porte vitrée qui donnait sur un vaste balcon en fer forgé noir au parterre blanc. Il passa derrière le bar et se versa un café déjà prêt dans une grande tasse puis s'adossa au frigo pour le boire tranquillement, les yeux rivés vers Jui qui n'avait toujours pas réagi à sa présence. Il reposa sa tasse vide près de l'évier, toujours sans rien dire, et contourna le bar pour se diriger vers le balcon. Jui s'arracha enfin à la contemplation du ciel et suivit le grand roux du regard, le regardant s'appuyer sur le balcon déjà innondé de soleil. Et il se mit à le détailler avec un regard doux comme il le faisait au début de leur histoire. Die était vraiment très beau, tout à fait son style d'homme mais pourtant le courant qui était passé entre eux avait bien vite disparu, remplacé par une simple attirance charnelle. Désormais, les sentiments n'y étaient plus. Ne restait qu'un désir un peu trop sauvage.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça je vais finir par croire que tu m'aimes vraiment.

Die se retourna vers Jui en le fixant d'un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux et un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres du châtain.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça saiai no, je te connais trop pour pouvoir tomber amoureux.

Die continua de le fixer et finalement s'avança vers lui. Jui le regarda se rapprocher lentement de lui en souriant encore plus et planta son regard dans le sien quand Die se pencha vers lui pour le fixer. Jui s'avança, il se recula, puis se fut à son tour d'essayer de joindre leur lèvres et au châtain de se reculer. Finalement lassé de ce petit jeu, Die attrapa vivement la chevelure de son amant et tira pour lui faire pencher la tête en arrière avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit Jui mordre sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour se venger et sans ménagement, il le plaqua contre le canapé, écartant brutalement les pans de son yukata. Et ainsi Jui se retrouva lassivement allongé sous lui, un regard brûlant ancré au sien, son bassin désormais nu ondulant lentement contre le sien pour le faire réagir. Die siffla en sentant les effets que lui faisaient les doux balancements de son amant et il passa possessivement l'une de ses mains sur sa gorge offerte avant d'y exercer une assez légère pression. Le regard de Jui se planta dans le sien, l'une de ses jambes se replia vicieusement entre les siennes.

-Tu es bien trop jaloux saiai no...

-Tu es à moi.

Jui sourit.

-Pas plus à toi qu'à un autre mon amour...

A nouveau un sourire hypocrite ourla leurs lèvres. Die porta son regard à la pendule qui reposait au dessus de la télé écran plat, son rendez-vous n'était programmé que pour dans deux heures, il avait encore le temps. Il baissa à nouveau son regard vers le professeur d'anglais, une lueur inquiétante brillant à l'intérieur. Pourtant Jui n'en parut que plus excité et les mouvements de son bassin se firent plus prononcés, plus impatients.

-Iikura hayaku daite (1), dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Die sourit de façon carnassière et écarta vivement les cuisses du châtain sous lui. Jui s'occupa de défaire sa ceinture, puis de dégrafer son bouton, de défaire la fermeture éclair, de faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes musclées, suivi par le boxer. Et sans le quitter des yeux, sans le toucher plus, Die le pénétra d'un seul coup. Le cri de Jui résonna dans tout l'appartement mais Die n'attendit pas que la douleur diminue pour commencer à bouger brutalement en lui, mordant son épaule, le faisant crier encore plus. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans la peau fragile de ses hanches, ceux de Jui dans son dos. Une fois de plus, ils ne pouvaient agir sans être violents. Une fois de plus. Une dernière fois. _Profites-en Jui, c'est la dernière fois que je te touche..._

**oOoOoOo**

Le soleil réchauffait doucement son corps fin étendu dans l'herbe ondoyante, le vent balayait tendrement son visage, faisait voler ses cheveux, ses vêtements. Sous ses paupières fermées, des milliers de pensées et de mots tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, défilaient pour confectionner des phrases qui refletaient ses états d'âme. Il soupira doucement. Il sentait son carnet reposer sur sa poitrine, ouvert sur l'une des pages qu'il venait de remplir, le stylo reposant dans l'herbe près de sa main. Encore une fois ce qu'il avait écrit n'était pas joyeux, il n'arrivait pas à écrire des choses belles. Pourtant il n'aurait pas pû être plus heureux qu'en ce moment. Un beau sourire étira ses lèvres. Les marques sur ses bras avaient entièrement disparues, il avait revu Toshiya et Shinya, lui et Kaoru avait enfin fait l'amour... Son sourire s'agrandit en lentement, il posa sa main sur son bas-ventre. Kaoru avait enfin été en lui. Même si cela avait été douloureux, les événements de la veille resteraient à jamais encrés dans sa mémoire. Et pourtant malgré tout cela, malgré qu'il aille tellement mieux, ses textes restaient toujours très sombres. Il savait pourquoi, c'était encore et toujours la même raison: la mascarade qui occupait leurs vies...

Demain matin encore, Kaoru le déposerait dans cette petite rue près du lycée pour ne pas qu'on les voit ensemble, il ferait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas durant les cours... Bien sûr il comprenait bien que Kaoru n'allait pas l'embrasser en plein milieu du cours d'algèbre mais il le trouvait bien trop froid. Sa gorge se serra et sa main se crispa sur son T-shirt. Les vacances d'été arriveraient dans un peu moins d'un mois, en attendant il devrait supporté tout cela sans rien dire...

**oOoOoOo**

La matinée été ensoleillée, l'air pas vraiment frais mais tout de même agréable et la dernière journée du week-end semblait débuter pour le mieux. Il marchait tranquillement dans les allées du parc, regardant autour de lui de façon plutôt sereine. La boutique était fermée aujourd'hui et Kaoru lui avait donné rendez-vous dans ce parc pour une raison qui restait encore obscure. Il se sentait un peu mieux que la veille mais les vertiges ne l'avaient pas quitté, le prenant par moment, de même qu'une horrible nausée. Il avait vomi le peu qu'il avait ingurgité la veille, n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit et n'avait pas oser avaler quoique ce soit ce matin, de peur sans doute de tout rejeter encore une fois. A la vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Et le goût de la bile ne le tentait pas vraiment pour qu'il se risque à se forcer de manger. Plus que jamais il ressemblait à une poupée désarticulée et bien trop maigre. A ce rythme là il ne serait bientôt plus mince mais anorexique...

Il était épuisé, désabusé, lassé et en pleine dépression existencielle. Et tout ça à cause des gens qui l'entouraient, à cause d'une personne. Personne qu'il n'aurait jamais dû revoir. Il savait qu'_il _serait chez Kaoru ce soir-là alors il aurait dû décliner l'invitation mais il avait préféré faire croire que _le_ revoir ne lui faisait rien. Techniquement c'était ça, il avait très bien réussit à _l'_ignorer en début de soirée. Seulement il avait fallut qu'il boive un peu trop et qu'il trouve le moyen de se retrouver seul avec _lui_. En temps normal, il aurait su se retenir mais l'alcool avait ébranlé ses certitudes et il s'était laissé aller. Bref, il avait vite repris ses esprits et déguerpi aussitôt. _Quel courage_, pensa-t-il en grimaçant. Il sentit sa démarche se faire soudain plus incertaine et ses jambes s'affaiblir. Il s'arrêta un moment au milieu du chemin en portant une de ses mains à son front mais des enfants qui jouaient au ballon le bousculèrent et il jugea préférable de quitter le sentier pour se diriger vers un petit banc non loin. Il s'assit lentement dessus, prenant bien garde à ne faire aucun geste brusque et une fois fait, il soupira. La situation commençait vraiment à tourner au n'importe quoi. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il n'allait tout simplement voir un médecin. _Ah si je sais pourquoi, ces gars sont des charlatans..._

Il rouvrit les yeux, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés, et regarda distraitement le parc, ses coins ombragés et ensoleillés, les diverses personnes qui s'y trouvaient, les enfants, leurs parents, les couples... A nouveau sa gorge se serra. Les couples. Souriant, enlacés, heureux. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Tout ce qu'il n'était plus. Plus sans lui. _Je suis ridicule, c'est moi qui ai rompu. C'était devenu impossible de toute façon, on aurait pas pu être heureux comme ça... _Il soupira. _Si, j'aurais pu être heureux. Dès l'instant où tu aurais été près de moi j'aurais été heureux Die..._

-A quoi tu penses?

Il se redressa vivement en entendant cette voix dans son dos et se retourna. Il se figea. Il fixa le nouveau venu contourner le banc pour venir prendre place à l'autre extrémité du banc, le suivant des yeux d'un air ahuri. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là! _Die planta son regard dans le sien et ce que Toshiya put y lire le troubla. _Tant de... _Il éclata d'un rire nerveux et détacha son regard du sien en comprenant soudain ce que tout cela signifiait. Il s'arrêta soudain de rire et se prit la tête dans les mains, une vague de colère le submergeant. _Kaoru je vais te tuer. _D'un côté il trouvait ça comique, Kaoru ne faisait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il soupira bruyament et se rassit convenablement, fixant son regard au loin. Partout sauf sur _lui_.

-Je ne penses à rien.

-Moi je penses plutôt que...

-Je me fiche de savoir ce à quoi tu penses Die!

Il se tourna furieusement vers le roux qui le fixait d'une façon totalement neutre, apparament pas vexé le moins du monde qu'il s'adresse à lui aussi sèchement. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent de nouveau.

-Bon et maintenant que ta petite magouille a parfaitement fonctionné, tu me veux quoi exactement?

-Tu n'as pas une petit idée?

-Je suis sensé en avoir une précise?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Tu veux bien arrêter de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions?

-Ca t'agaces toujours autant? fit le roux avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Toshiya le fusilla du regard et tourna la tête. Ce genre de scène il ne les comptait plus. Seulement elles avaient plutôt lieu à l'époque où ils étaient encore ensemble et le fait que ça se passe alors qu'ils étaient séparés ne faisaient que rappeler de trop lourds souvenirs. Le roux semblait également s'en être rendu compte parce qu'il se tut lui aussi. _Die bon sang qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir ici, tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte du mal que tu me fais..._

Die laissa son regard dérivé sur la silhouette du brun pendant que celui-ci semblait essayer de rester calme. De petites cernes soulignaient ses yeux, il semblait beaucoup trop maigre et son teint était pâle. L'inquiétude l'envahit soudain, sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler.

-Totchi, tu... tu es sûr que ça va?

Le brun releva vers lui un regard agacé.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

-Tu as vu ta tête?

-Quoi ma tête? demanda le brun d'un air irrité.

-On dirait un cadavre Totchi! T'as même perdu du poids, ça se voit d'ici et...

-Et alors?

-Mais je...

-En quoi ça te regarde Die? Je fais encore ce que je veux de ma vie!

-Pas si c'est pour te rendre aussi minable! Tu ressembles à rien!

Toshiya pinça les lèvres et se releva en chancelant légèrement. Die le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

-Merci du compliment Die vraiment, tu es toujours aussi délicat.

Il s'éloigna furieusement, la mauvaise humeur qu'il dégageait dissuadant Die de le suivre. Il s'arrêta cependant quelques mètres plus loin se prenant la tête dans les mains et commença à nouveau à vasciller dangeureusement d'avant en arrière. Et avant que quiconque n'ait pû esquisser un geste, il tomba au milieu de l'allée du parc.

-Toshiya!

Die se releva précipitament du banc et accouru vers lui. Il toucha son front. Il était brûlant de fièvre et un sourire amer étira ses lèvres. L'ironie de la situation sans doute. Cela ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'il s'était produit quelques mois plus tôt peu avant leur rupture, quand il avait trouvé Toshiya étendu sur le seuil de leur appartement, plongé dans une inconscience due à une trop grande fatigue. Die le fixa un moment. Que faire? _Cette fois-ci je ne peux pas te ramener chez toi, parce que je sais que tu réagiras mal et que tu me demanderas de partir. Or moi je ne le voudrai pas. _Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il appelle Kaoru, c'était la seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il sortit son portable de la poche arrière de son jean et composa à tout va le numéro de son ami.

-Kao? Die desu. J'ai un problème...

**oOoOoOo**

L'inconsience le quittait peu à peu sans qu'il ne parvienne pourtant à ouvrir les yeux. Une désagréable chaleur l'enveloppait, le mal de tête commençait peu à peu à se faire ressentir. Il fronça les sourcils et remua légèrement. Il entendait quelqu'un parler, le sentait lui éponger doucement le front avec un linge humide. C'était désagréable de sentir toutes ces gouttes d'eau ruisseler le long de sa tempe pour aller se perdre dans son cou. Il frissonna en poussant une plainte d'inconfort. L'autre cessa immédiatement ses gestes et il sentit le lit s'affaisser sur son côté puis une main tiède replacer quelques mèches humides derrière ses oreilles. Il remua à nouveau, les brumes du sommeil le quittant, sentant toujours cette désagréable chaleur qui l'entourait. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux mais les referma aussitôt et essaya de se redresser en grognant. La personne près de lui l'aida et le fit s'adosser doucement contre la tête du lit, lui parlant d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas tout à fait. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? _Il essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, essayant de les habituer à la faible lumière qui éclairait la pièce et après un moment passé à fixer un point devant lui, essayant de savoir pourquoi il se retrouvait dans sa propre chambre alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas y être revenu, il posa finalement les yeux vers la personne qui se tenait silencieuse près de lui. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Kaoru?

Le châtain lui sourit doucement mais lui fut bien incapable de le lui rendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Comment était-il arrivé ici? Que c'était-il passé? Un nombre impressionnant de questions tourbillonnait dans sa tête, alterné par des flash de souvenirs. Il revoyait Die lui sourire, Die le détailler avec inquiétude, Die accourir vers lui d'un air affolé. _Die? _Le déclic se fit soudain et il ouvrit grand les yeux. Die? Mais pourquoi était-ce Kaoru avec lui alors? Il resta figé ainsi, sans aucune réaction et Kaoru le fixa de façon inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-...

-Toshiya, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Le brun se retourna vers lui d'un air complètement perdu, comme s'il se rendait à peine compte de sa présence et ce ne fut que quand Kaoru répéta son nom plus fort qu'il sembla revenir à lui.

-Où est-il?

Kaoru le fixa un instant d'un air interdit. Il se doutait bien de qui il parlait mais il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi son ami était dans un tel état de fatigue plutôt que de devoir répondre à cette question.

-Tu nous as fait peur, on a cru que...

-Où est-il!

-... tu étais malade. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi Toshiya?

-Kaoru! Où... est... il! répéta le brun en décrochant bien chaque mot.

Kaoru le fixa d'un air sombre et se releva du lit en lui tournant le dos. Die était parti et il n'avait pas cherché à le retenir, il n'en avait pas le droit. Seulement maintenant il se retrouvait à surveiller un Toshiya au bord de la crise de nerfs à en juger par son état d'énervement plus qu'avancer. Pourquoi se cherchaient-ils encore? Tout était fini. Pourquoi mettaient-ils tant d'ardeur à se faire souffrir l'un l'autre? Il n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Die était trop jaloux et Toshiya bien trop volage. Ce n'était pas une combinaison gagnante. Ca ne l'avait jamais été. Aucun des deux n'accepterait de faire une quelconque consession pour l'autre. Même si dans ce cas-là c'était à Toshiya de faire un effort. Et quand bien même il en ferait un, cela ne signifierait pas la fin de leurs éternelles querelles. _Je suis sûr qu'ils trouveraient un autre moyen de se faire souffrir... A croire qu'ils sont complètement mazochystes_. Il sentait le regard de Toshiya lui brûler le dos et il savait que son ami ne tarderait pas à exploser, agacé de ce petit jeu.

-Kaoru.

La voix s'éleva à nouveau, légèrement tremblante.

-S'il te plaît...

-Il est parti.

La voix claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet et Toshiya sentit les larmes innonder ses yeux. Parti? Mais pourquoi? Et pourquoi Kaoru s'adressait-il à lui de cette façon?

-Tu espérais quoi? Qu'il resterait ici à te veiller sagement pour que tu l'expulse de ton appartement ensuite?

-Non je... je ne...

-Tu n'aurais pas fait ça?

Kaoru se tourna à nouveau vers lui en le fixant d'un regard étrangement dur.

-Mais tu aurais fait quoi alors? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? Tu l'aurais laissé ramper à tes pieds et l'aurait _peut-être _pardonné?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais toute l'amertume, la colère et l'indignation qu'il ressentait restaient coincées au fond de sa gorge sans qu'il ne parvienne à dire clairement à Kaoru ce qu'il ressentait.

-Réfléchis Toshiya, tu n'es pas en mesure de te faire désirer ou d'espérer quoique ce soit.

Un silence.

-C'est toi qui a décidé que ce n'était plus possible.

Et il quitta la pièce en éteignant la lumière et en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant un Toshiya complètement anéantis, assis dans la pénombre de sa chambre, digérer les paroles qu'il venait de lui jeter à la figure. Il resta un long moment prostré ainsi, le regard perdu dans le vague, se repassant inlassablement en tête ce que venait de lui dire Kaoru. Il avait peut-être raison après tout. S'il s'était réveillé avec Die à son chevet, il l'aurait certainement rejeté... Ce que Kaoru ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait pour blesser Die, il l'aurait fait pour se protéger. Et quand il avait réclamé sa présence, c'est parce qu'il voulait être rassuré. Seulement il ne se rendait compte que maintenant à quel point il pouvait être contradictoire. Et égoïste.

Sa tête retomba mollement sur son oreiller et il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes à pleurer silencieusement, laissant les larmes ravager son visage défait et pâle. Il se retourna soudainement sur le ventre, les sanglots le prenant et, enfouissant son visage dans ses draps, il se mit à hurler sa douleur. A hurler comme une bête blessée... Car à cet instant, il n'avait plus rien d'humain en lui.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Bon voilà, je suis désolée du temps que ça aura pris mais je n'ai vraiment plus le temps en ce moment et le chapitre 12 ne semble pas vouloir s'écrire... Donc le rythme de parution est tout chamboulé, désolée.

Pour ce qui est des reviews, ben je remercie **Azazaelle**, **alexiel**, **Panda-no-ai**, **a-i-mai**, **oOo Taki Chan oOo**, **Ajousan Amai**, **eli-chan**, **Sayun**, **ena** et **Kuro-hagi** pour les reviews. Désolée mais cette fois encore je ne ferai pas de réponses individuelles. Mais merci quand même, je sais que ça fait toujours plaisir quand on obtient une réponse à sa review mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps... Au prochain chapitre peut-être.

Oo Hikari no namida oO

(1) "Bon allez, prends-moi et vite"... la phrase vient de Waisetsu Ningyou de Vidoll.


	8. Ode à la mort

**Source:** Dir en Grey

**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romance, Dépression...

**Couples:** Kyo/Kaoru, Die/Jui

**Disclaimer:** J'pense que tout le monde connais déjà la réponse

**Note de môa:** Je sèche légèrement... Je sais déjà comment ça va se finir mais j'ai besoin de caser deux de ces bakas ensemble avant de pouvoir continuer... Alala c'est dur le métier d'artiste (genre...).

**Titre:** De papier et d'encre.

**Chapitre 8:** Ode à la mort

* * *

Il entra dans l'appartement et en ferma la porte avec le pied, appréciant le contraste du climat par rapport à dehors. L'été arrivait à grands pas et avec lui son éternelle chaleur due à un soleil plus qu'éclatant et à une bien trop grande pollution malheureusement. Il posa le courrier sur la table à manger et se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait un Kyo pas encore très bien réveillé en train de se noyer dans son bol de café. Il sourit en le voyant secouer la tête pour ne pas se rendormir et se glissa doucement derrière lui pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur la tempe. Le petit brun sursauta faiblement et se retourna vers lui en souriant avant de tendre les lèvres pour réclamer son éternel bisou matinal.

-Tu as du courrier, lui signala Kaoru en posant une enveloppe blanche devant lui.

Kyo la fixa un moment intrigué, avant de la prendre et de la retourner entre ses mains. Aussitôt une belle écriture soignée et légère s'exposa à sa vue et il la reconnut immédiatement.

-C'est Shinya!

Il se releva de manière surexcitée et oublia dès lors complètement son café, se dirigeant vers le canapé pour ouvrir l'enveloppe sous le regard amusé de Kaoru. Il le suivit jusque dans le salon et resta debout à le regarder ouvrir de la manière la plus appliquée possible l'enveloppe rectangulaire en tirant la langue de façon apparament très concentrée mais voyant que cela n'était pas vraiment fructueux et bien trop long, il la déchira et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait la lettre, bien pliée, accompagnée de deux autres feuilles plus abîmées et jaunies ainsi qu'un autre papier vert-bleu. Il décida qu'il regarderait plus tard de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir et commença la lecture de la lettre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. A chaque fois que Shinya lui écrivait, il était survolté et dévorait ses écrits des yeux.

Kaoru l'observait en silence, regardait les magnifiques yeux bruns parcourir la page tenue par des mains tremblantes. Mais en voyant la mine de Kyo se décomposer, il fut soudain bien incapable de dire s'il s'agissait de tremblements d'excitation... ou d'autre chose.

-Tooru?

Les petites mains se crispèrent et la mâchoire du brun se serra perceptiblement tandis que ses yeux parcouraient la feuille avec encore plus de rapidité, lisant rapidement chaque mot, en sautant parfois un ou deux. Mais le sens des phrases ne lui échappait pas pour autant. Les mots dansaient à une allure folle et à mesure que sa lecture avançait, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer calmement. _Ce n'est pas... possible._ Il reposa finalement la lettre en tremblant et, attisant l'inquiétude de Kaoru, il attrapa lentement l'enveloppe pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il en retira difficilement les deux papiers pliés et jaunis qui s'y trouvaient et les déplia lentement. Sa gorge se serra. Il s'agissait de deux textes qu'il avait écrit il y a longtemps et qu'il avait laissé dans sa chambre de la maison de ses parents, à Kyoto. Ses _chers_ parents. Shinya les y avait sûrement récupérés...

Il les posa à leur tour, près de la lettre et extirpa finalement la dernière chose que contenait l'enveloppe. Il éleva le petit coupon à la hauteur de son visage et son ventre se noua. C'était un billet de train. Shinya lui avait envoyé un billet de train. Ce qui prouvait bien que tout ce qui était relaté dans la lettre n'était pas un mensonge. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est le fait que Shinya ait pû être averti avant lui... Il se releva du canapé, comme foudroyé, et resta un instant immobile à fixer toujours le contenu éparpillé de cette enveloppe, puis il se détourna en ignorant Kaoru qui lui demandait ce qu'il avait. Il se dirigea vers la chambre après avoir posé la lettre sur la table basse et, arrivé à l'intérieur, il se stoppa.

-Demain, je retourne à Kyoto.

Puis il referma la porte.

Un lourd silence tomba dans le salon. Kaoru était immobile, les yeux rivés vers la porte désormais close, et les paroles du brun se répétaient sans fin dans son esprit. _Demai, je retourne à Kyoto... Demain, je retrourne à Kyoto... Demain... _Il secoua vivement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et s'avança vers la porte mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Si Tooru s'était enfermé ainsi, c'est qu'il ne souhaitait sûrement pas le voir pour le moment. Et il resta là pendant plusieurs minutes à fixer le battant de bois, espérant peut-être réussir à voir son jeune amant au travers. Tooru devait sûrement être replié dans un coin de la chambre ou alors roulé en boule sur le lit, tout fragile.

Après plusieurs minutes passées sans bouger, il se décida enfin à retourner dans le salon et s'affala comme une masse sur le canapé. Son regard se posa irrémédiablement sur la lettre de Shinya et sur le billet de train posés sur la table basse. Tooru avait pris soin de garder les deux autres feuilles avec lui, il se demandait bien pourquoi. Un instant il hésita à lire la lettre. Tooru lui en voudrait-il s'il le faisait? _Après tout il ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissée là s'il n'avait pas voulu que je la lise, ne? _Il la fixa encore un moment, une expression indéchiffrable peinte sur ses traits puis finalement, il se pencha en avant pour la prendre dans ses mains et se mit à la lire lentement. Et à son tour son visage se décomposa. _Kamisama, Tooru... _Il reposa la lettre sans douceur sur la table et se leva précipitament pour se diriger vers leur chambre. Il entra sans frapper et s'arrêta sur le seuil, examinant la pièce d'un regard circulaire, et il avisa une forme repliée et tremblante dans le coin du mur près de la fenêtre. Son coeur se serra.

-Tooru.

L'adolescent ne bougea pas, se repliant encore plus sur lui-même et Kaoru vint lentement s'agenouiller devant lui, posant une main réconfortante sur l'un de ses bras noués autour de ses genoux en y exerçant une douce pression. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne bouge et Kyo releva enfin la tête en reniflant piteusement, fuyant le regard de Kaoru du sien. Ses yeux étaient rougis mais il ne pleurait pas. Sa mâchoire était crispée, provoquant de légers tremblements dans tout son corps. Il semblait bien trop fragile. Cette vision attrista complètement le châtain, il était tellement habitué à le voir sourire qu'il en venait à ne pas supporter de voir la tristesse défaire ses traits enfantins.

-Tu as lu? demanda Kyo sans le regarder.

Kaoru le fixa un moment, se demandant s'il était préférable de dire la vérité ou non mais il ne décela aucun reproche dans la voix de l'adolescent, juste un malaise persistant.

-Hai.

La réponse sembla appaiser quelque peu le petit brun et il se decrispa légèrement, avalant sa salive avec difficulté.

-Tu... m'emmèneras à la gare demain?

-Hai...

**oOoOoOo**

Le repas se déroulait en silence. Le salon, plongé dans une prénombre seulement réhaussée par les lampadaires fixés à chaque angle des murs de la pièce, était plongé dans une ambiance lourde de malaises. Les deux hommes étaient assis l'un face à l'autre, mangeant sans rien dire, ne se regardant même pas. Kyo avait les yeux baissés vers son bol, avalant avec difficulté la nourriture qu'il portait à sa bouche, la mâchant presque avec répugnance, les aliments ne laissant qu'un goût amer au fond de sa gorge. Il n'avait pas faim. Et il avait envie de vomir. Pourtant il se forçait à manger, pour ne pas inquiéter Kaoru plus que nécessaire. _Je suis vraiment bon à rien... juste à lui causer du soucis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec moi? Pourquoi ne suis-je capable que d'apporter des ennuies aux gens que j'aime? Boulet..._ Le morceau de légume qu'il tentait d'avaler eut du mal à passer le barrage de sa gorge serrée et peu à peu, il sentit ses yeux se remplir d'eau salée. Il renifla faiblement en ravalant ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas devant Kaoru. Devant personne. Ne pas montrer sa souffrance. Jamais. Jamais...

Il ne bougea pas en entendant la chaise de son amant racler le sol et ne réagit même pas quand ce dernier passa à côté de pour disparaître dans la cuisine. Il lâcha ses baguettes.

Kaoru déposa son bol ainsi que le plat vide dans l'évier et commença à faire couler l'eau chaude d'un air absent. Tooru n'avait plus décrocher un mot de la journée après lui avoir demandé de le conduire à la gare le lendemain. Il voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais était-ce vraiment à cause de ce qui était relaté dans la lettre de son ami? Il avait pourtant cru comprendre que le jeune-homme n'aimait pas tellement ses parents... Qu'est-ce qui le mettait dans cet état? La mauvaise nouvelle devait certes y être pour beaucoup mais pas pour la raison à laquelle il pensait. Alors quoi? Quel malaise s'était emparé de son jeune compagnon? Pourquoi semblait-il si anéanti? Peut-être ne détestait-il pas ses parents tant que ça...

Un bruit de vaisselle le fit revenir à la réalité et il arrêta le robinet à temps, manquant de peu l'innondation de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il se stoppa à l'entrée et posa son regard sur Tooru. Le jeune homme avait toujours la main en l'air, au-dessus de son bol, mais les baguettes qu'il aurait normalement dû tenir venaient de chuter à ses pieds... sans qu'il ne réagisse. Et il demeurait figé dans cette ridicule position, le regard complètement vide. Immobile.

-Tooru?

Le petit brun ne répondit rien et se contenta d'abaisser lentement sa main, sans cesser de fixer le néant. Le silence se fit à nouveau, Tooru restant prostré sur sa chaise, à la différence que maintenant, ses deux bras pendaient tristement le long de son corps. Les épaules de Kaoru s'affaissèrent. Il avait tellement mal de le voir comme ça. Il continua de le fixer un instant, jusqu'à ce que Tooru ne se lève, comme un automate bien réglé, et n'annonce d'une voix dénuée de toute humanité qu'il n'avait plus faim. Kaoru en aurait ri tellement la remarque était déplacée et ridicule.

-Je vais dormir.

Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le petit couloir et reporta un regard las vers le bol à moitié plein de l'adolescent. Il n'avait presque rien mangé et il avait bien remarqué qu'il s'était forcé. Il soupira. Il ne comprenait pas la souffrance du jeune brun, il ne le comprenait pas...

Ce n'est qu'environ deux heures plus tard que Kaoru alla à son tour se coucher. Il poussa doucement la porte, la lumière du couloir s'infiltrant dans la chambre et révélant la forme d'un Kyo apparament endormi qui lui tournait le dos. Il referma la porte en silence, plongeant de nouveau la chambre dans une obscurité seulement brisée par la sombre clarté de la lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'y déshabiller, ne gardant que son boxer, et alla se coucher en silence. A sentir le corps crispé de l'adolescent dans son dos, il comprit qu'il ne dormait pas. Qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir sauf s'il venait à tomber d'épuisement.

Il resta un moment immobile à le sentir trembler doucement derrière lui puis finalement il se retourna et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Kyo, le faisant doucement s'allonger sur le dos. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent naturellement et Kaoru put y lire toute la confusion que le jeune brun pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Il se pencha doucement vers lui pour l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres, sur le menton, dans le cou, sur la joue, sur la bouche... Deux bras vinrent se nouer dans son dos et il sentit Kyo entrouvrir la bouche pour lui permettre d'approfondir leur échange, glissant doucement sa langue tout contre la sienne, en un ballet lent et presque douloureux. Il brisa ce baiser bien trop désespéré et vint se placer au-dessus de Kyo avant de partir à la découverte de son cou offert, se laissant bercer par les doux gémissements presque plaintifs qu'il émettait. Les gémissements doublèrent d'intensité quand il les débarassa tous les deux de leurs sous-vêtements et qu'il le pénétra doucement. Kyo écarta doucement ses bras en croix sur le matelas, s'offrant ainsi totalement à Kaoru. Ce dernier passa lentement ses mains le long de ses bras nus et frais et fronça les sourcils en sentant plusieurs stries irrégulières et plus ou moins profondes sous ses doigts mais Kyo -semblant remarquer sa découverte- l'attira consciensieusement à lui pour un baiser passioné dans l'espoir sans doute que Kaoru oublie vite fait ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Et cela réussit parfaitement parce que le jeune professeur oublia instantanément ce qu'il venait de sentir sur les avant-bras de son amour. Dès lors, la chambre ne ressela plus que de cris, de gémissements étouffés, de lents vas-et-vients, de sueur, de corps entremêlés. Et Tooru oublia pour un temps tout ce qui avait pû se produire durant cette journée, se laissant aller entre les bras de son amant, ondulant lentement sous lui, gémissant sans retenue.

Une fois de plus tout cessa subitement, le laissant un peu pantelant et après un dernier baiser enfiévré, Kaoru se retira lentement avant de s'écrouler sur le matelas et d'attirer le corps brûlant de son amant contre lui, l'emprisonnant doucement dans l'étau réconfortant de ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à alterner caresses innocentes et baisers passionnés, Kaoru étant soulagé de voir que Tooru avait abandonné ses soucis, même s'il savait que ce n'était que provisoire. Et quand il eut enfin trouvé le sommeil, deux éclats d'argent s'éveillèrent près de lui et Kyo resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de sa taille, laissant enfin libre cours à ses larmes.

**oOoOoOo**

La voiture se gara sur le parking bondé et un adolescent à l'allure sombre en descendit, suivi d'un autre homme, plus âgé celui-là, au longs cheveux châtains. L'aîné se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture et en sorti deux valises, ferma à clé, et les deux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la gare. Bon nombre de gens se retournèrent devant l'allure plus qu'excentrique de cet adolescent, certaines mères cachant les yeux de leurs enfants en bas âges, les autres tournant dédaigneusement la tête. L'adolescent avait les cheveux bruns striés de blonds ébouriffés, plusieurs percings sur le visage, notament à la lèvre inférieure et à l'arcade sourcilière, portait un T-shirt rouge délavé avec une cravate noire négligeament nouée autour de son cou fin et pâle, un pantalon noir taille basse déchiré à plusieurs endroit et raccordé maladroitement par des épingles à nourrice en nombre assez important, dévoilant la peau laiteuse de ses fines jambes, le bas du pantalon rentré dans ses chaussures montantes à plate-forme noires, lui faisant gagner ainsi au moins six centimètres. Des mitaines rayées recouvraient ses avant bras, cachant aux yeux des autres des plaies qui n'avaient nul besoin d'être dévoilées aujourd'hui. Il suivait son compagnon d'une démarche morne et vide de tout entrain jusqu'au guichet où son billet serait enregistré. Kaoru s'occupa des formalités, aussi se permit-il de laisser son regard divaguer vers les quais, à travers la masse grouillante des personnes qui envahissaient la gare. Tous ces imbéciles qui se pressaient les uns à la suite des autres de peur de rater leur train. Il les trouvait pathétiques. Tellement pathétique que dans quelques instants, il marcherait lui aussi parmis eux, mais sans se presser.

Kaoru salua la jeune femme qui s'était occupé d'enregistré son billet et entraîna Kyo à sa suite, jusqu'à l'un des trains en arrêt. Il se chargea de monter les affaires dans le train, les déposant dans le couloir du wagon. Kyo les sortirait de là une fois qu'il aurait trouvé une cabine. Il redescendit sur le quai et se posta devant l'adolescent silencieux qui le fixait d'un air un peu trop détaché. Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer, ne se souciant pas d'être bousculé par quelques retardataires regagnant leurs wagons, ne se souciant pas des regards braqués sur eux quand finalement Kaoru se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Il s'éloigna en plantant son regard dans celui de Kyo et fut soulagé de voir que celui-ci avait retrouvé un peu d'éclat.

La voix du contrôleur s'éleva, signifiant aux dernières personnes présentes sur le quai que le train allait démarrer et Kyo se décida enfin à briser le contact visuel, passant à côté de son amant en baissant les yeux. Pourtant Kaoru lui rattrapa la main avant qu'il ne monte dans le train et l'attira de nouveau à lui en une étreinte désespérée. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus profondément, et cette fois-ci Kyo se sentit complètement fondre entre ses bras et répondit avec une ardeur pleine de désespoir. Kaoru mit brusquement fin à leur embrassade et s'éloigna.

-Reviens vite.

Kyo le regarda partir en souriant faiblement et monta enfin dans le train, prenant ses valises en main, à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

Kaoru déboucha à l'extérieur de la gare et se dirigea précipitament vers sa voiture. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas quand son jeune amant reviendrait, il savait juste que durant son absence, il ne serait pas entier. Les paroles que Kyo avait prononcé tôt dans la matinée résonnaient toujours dans son esprit. _Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi._

**oOoOoOo**

Le vase heurta violemment le mur à seulement quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il soupira. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui mettait l'appartement à sac... Il releva un regard totalement indifférent vers Jui, lequel était en train d'extérioriser sa rage en brisant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il était rouge de colère et ses yeux d'un noir intense le fixaient avec hargne. Die eut un petit sourire moqueur. _Tu voies mon amour, tu n'es pas aussi calme et posé que tu veux bien le faire croire..._ Ce sourire eut le don de mettre Jui hors de lui et il se rua vers son amant en hurlant de colère et le plaqua violemment contre le mur derrière lui.

-Putain Die, arrête tes conneries et baise-moi!

Die ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer de façon détachée. Il savait que le châtain ne supportait pas qu'il fasse ça, il savait que ça le mettrait encore plus en colère et c'est bien pour ça qu'il le faisait. La mâchoire de Jui se crispa. Comment Die osait-il se moquer de lui de cette façon? Comment osait-il reffuser de le toucher?

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans aucune douceur et tenta un instant de faire réagir Die mais ce dernier restait obstinément immobile. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure pour l'obliger à lui laisser le passage. Ce qu'il fit. Il caressa un moment sa langue, furieusement, mais une fois encore Die ne bougeait pas. Jui se recula vivement, fou de rage, et lui flanqua une gifle mémorable. Que Die ne chercha même pas à éviter.

-Tu te moques de qui! Qu'est-ce qui te prends bordel!

Die planta négligeament son regard dans celui de son amant et s'appuya nonchalement contre le mur, glissant ses mains dans ses poches de la façon la plus décontractée possible.

-Désolé mais tu ne m'excites vraiment pas...

Une deuxième gifle. Plus forte que la précédente. Jui le fixait à présent d'un air complètement fou, respirant bruyament tellement la contrariété le prenait. Comment _osait-il _lui parler ainsi!

Un bruit strident retentit dans tout l'appartement et Jui se figea un instant, avant de reconnaître le son de la sonnette d'entrée. Il fusilla une nouvelle fois son amant du regard qui lui répondit par une sage indifférence, et il se dirigea à pas rageurs vers la porte, resserant la ceinture de son yukata à moitié défait. Il ouvrit la porte sans aucune douceur et tomba nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir sonner chez lui. Die regarda du fond du salon de qui il s'agissait et se figea soudain. De son côté, la colère de Jui n'avait jamais été aussi intense... Il se décolla lentement du chambranle de la porte et se tourna vers Die avec un air profondément cynique.

-Peut-être que cette charmante personne saura... t'exciter, ne saiai no?

**A SUIVRE...

* * *

**

Hum... Je suis en retard? Meeeeuh non ' C'est vous qui êtes trop pressés (soyez compatissants, j'essaye de rejeter la faute sur vous XD).

Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Réponse aux reviews:** Je ne vais pas faire de réponse individuelle, juste un petit commentaire global. Déjà merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir x) Ensuite, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fics et deux one-shotd que j'aimerais bien finir (du moins les one-shots pour le moment) mais cela va faire bientôt deux semaines que je n'ai rien écrit donc il faudra prendre votre mal en patience... Surtout que je sèche complètement pour le chapitre 12... La flemme '


	9. Elégance d'une musique douce

**Source:** Dir en Grey

**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romance, Dépression...

**Couples:** Kyo/Kaoru, Die/Jui

**Disclaimer:** J'pense que tout le monde connais déjà la réponse

**Note de môa:** C'est bon j'ai trouvé comment gagner du temps! Le fait que Kyo retourne à Kyoto va beaucoup m'aider (surtout que vous vous ne savez pas encore pourquoi il y retourne héhé! Vous le saurez dès le début de ce chapitre.) et puis l'idée de fin du chapitre précédent m'est venue comme ça aussi, c'était pas prévu... Alala, ça sert à quoi d'avoir un scénario si à chaque fois je me débrouille pour faire autre chose? Je vous le demande u.u

**Titre:** De papier et d'encre.

**Chapitre 9:** Elégance d'une musique douce.

* * *

Sa tête appuyée contre la vitre tressautait au même rythme que la coque du train sur les rails, son souffle chaud recouvrait la vitre d'une faible buée qui disparaissait peu à peu avant d'être renouvelée par un nouveau soupir, ses doigts dessinant et redessinant inlassablement un même kanji jusqu'à ce que, agacé de voir ce signe devant ses yeux, il ne l'efface d'un geste presque rageur. Avant de recommencer son manège quelques secondes plus tard. Cela faisait environ deux heures que le Shinkansen fonçait à travers la campagne japonaise en direction de Kyoto. Il ne tarderait pas à arriver maintenant, dans un peu moins d'une heure il retrouverait Shinya ainsi que la joyeuse cérémonie prévue pour l'enterrement de ses parents. L'enterrement de ses parents... Il avait encore du mal à réalisé. Bizarrement cette nouvelle l'avait à peine touché. Bizarrement, ce manque de réaction lui faisait peur. C'était à cause du manque de réaction qu'il s'était comporté ainsi la veille, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi insensible en apprenant la mort de ses parents. Il se décolla enfin de la vitre et plongea sa main dans l'un de ses sacs, là où il savait avoir rangé l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçu hier. Il fallait qu'il la relise. Même s'il la connaissait déjà par coeur, presque mot pour mot, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la lire et la relire, espérant sans doute y déceler une information qui aurait pû lui échapper. Mais rien, les mots restaient inlassablement les mêmes. Ses yeux se mirent de nouveau à courir sur la page, et sa gorge se serra. 

_"Tooru,_

_Je sais que ma dernière lettre date de plus d'un mois et que tu y avais répondu, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de t'écrire. Entre les cours, les examens qui approchent, mes cours de musique et Uru-kun..._

_Enfin ce n'est pas pour te dire cela que je t'écris. Ton oncle m'a contacté hier, il voulait que je te fasse passer un message. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te l'annoncer sans paraître trop indifférent mais je ne pense pas que tu souhaites que je tourne trop longtemps autour du sujet alors je te le dirai simplement. Tes parents ont eu un accident de voiture la nuit dernière. Il faisait nuit et ton père s'est endormi au volant. Bref tu devines la suite..._

_Je sais que toi et tes parents n'étiez pas en excellents termes mais ton oncle et ta tante souhaiteraient vraiment que tu assistes aux funérailles. Et moi aussi. J'y ai été convié parce que ta famille sait que nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Je t'en prie Tooru, tu dois venir. Même si tu ne les aimais pas vraiment, ils restent tout de même tes parents et leur fils se doit d'être là pour la cérémonie. Je t'envoie le billet que ton oncle m'a remis, essaie de venir le plus tôt possible. L'enterrement aura lieu le mardi 5 juin à Kyoto. _

_Les deux autres papiers sont deux de tes "oeuvres" dirons-nous. Je ne me l'explique pas mais ta mère les avait apparemment sur elle lors de l'accident, tu aurais pû les cacher un peu mieux tu ne crois pas?_

_Je vais m'arrêter là, en espérant te voir arriver à Kyoto le plus vite possible. Moi je m'y trouve déjà, avec Uruha. Je te le présenterai par la même._

_A très bientôt, Shinya."_

Kyo resta un moment immobile. Il relut encore une fois la lettre. _Je ne me l'explique pas mais ta mère les avait apparament sur elle lors de l'accident... _Il fronça les sourcils. Comment sa mère avait-elle pû entrer en possession de deux de ses textes? Elle devait sûrement être allée fouillé dans sa chambre. Il l'imaginait très bien montrer à tous ses nombreux "amis" les preuves de la dépravation de son fils, les preuves que son enfant été devenu complètement cinglé et tout juste bon à enfermer. Il l'imaginait parfaitement se comporter de la sorte. Pour le rabaisser un peu plus. Et se valoriser encore. Après tout pourquoi l'avait-elle envoyé à Tokyo pour ses études? Les lycées ne manquent pourtant pas à Kyoto... Heureusement que Shinya l'avait suivi à la capitale sinon il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Car après tout il s'agissait bien là d'un rejet, d'un autre rejet. Sa mère n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'occuper de lui, préférant son travail et ses relations à lui. Son père malheureusement, n'avait pas vraiment l'instinc paternel. Bref les relations parents/enfants avaient depuis toujours été reniées. Et maintenant que ces deux-là étaient morts dans un stupide accident de voiture, il _fallait_ qu'il assiste aux funérailles? C'était son _devoir_ en tant que _fils_? Mais n'était-ce pas le devoir des parents que d'accepter leurs enfants tels qu'ils sont? D'accepter de s'occuper d'eux car ils ont besoin d'eux pour avancer? Il eut un petit rire nerveux. Apparemment, ses parents à lui ne semblaient pas avoir réussi à cerner toute la subtilité de ces devoirs. _Quel dommage..._

Il rangea la lettre et l'enlevoppe d'un air las, et reporta tristement son attention à travers la vitre. A l'horizon, le soleil mourant disparaissait derrière les silhouettes lointaines des arbres, illuminant la campagne environnante d'une douce lumière orangée, caressant chaque personne, chaque chose pour l'envelopper de lumière et de chaleur. Pourtant lui, il avait froid. A l'intérieur il avait froid. Froid de ne plus rien ressentir sinon un vide. Un vide habituellement occupé par une toute autre personne, un vide qui revenait à Kaoru d'être comblé. Il lui manquait terriblement. Non pas à cause des deux heures qui le séparaient de lui mais à plutôt par la perspective de ne plus le revoir pendant plusieurs jours. Son regard se perdit au loin. Le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux évoquait en lui bien plus que de l'admiration. Ca lui ressemblait tellement. Et si peu à la fois. Un champ de mots sous un ciel d'interrogations. Voilà à peu près à quoi se résumait sa vie...

Cette vision lui devint insupportable et il préféra détourner son regard de la vitre pour le reporter vers l'intérieur du compartiment. Vide. _S'en deviendrait presque lassant..._ Il soupira et reposa sa tête contre la paroi derrière lui, fermant les yeux dans l'espoir sans doute de s'endormir et d'ainsi échapper à ses trop nombreuses pensées. Peine perdue malheureusement... Il rouvrit les yeux d'un air agacé et les porta à sa montre. Un petit sourire de soulagement étira ses lèvres, il arriverait dans à peu près une demi-heure. Bien. Encore une demi-heure de solitude et de remise en question; ensuite il pourrait à nouveau laisser Tooru au placard et faire entrer "Kyo" en scène. A nouveau il aurait tout le loisir d'enfiler ce masque qu'il s'était créé, comme une carapace destinée à le protéger contre les gens, les sentiments. Contre l'extérieur. Contre tout. Une petite voix un peu trop douceureuse sonna soudain à ses oreilles. _Dis-moi Tooru, te protèges-tu également de **lui**?_ Il ouvrit précipitament les yeux. _Qu'est-ce que...? _Il se leva, le coeur battant à tout rompre et après un instant passé à se remettre de ses émotions, il quitta son compartiment en courant presque. Le vide et le silence, ça commençait sérieusement à le rendre dingue. _Et Dieu sait que je le suis déjà assez..._

Il longea les nombreux compartiments du wagon, ne s'attardant pas à regarder quelles personnes ils pouvaient bien abriter et en avisa un vide, tout au fond. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil pour reprendre son souffle et rentra à l'intérieur en faisant coulisser la porte, déjà beaucoup plus calme que tout à l'heure. Il s'avança et ouvrit la vitre en grand sans se soucier un seul instant de pouvoir tomber ou non et passa la tête à l'extérieur. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le vent puissant les agresser et se laissa bercer par le bruit assourdissant de ces bourrasques dues à l'immense vitesse du Shinkansen mêlé à celui des crissements des rails juste en-dessous de lui. Il resta là pendant un petit moment puis se décida à rentrer la tête en avisant le tournis qui le prenait, aussi préféra-t-il ne pas tenter le diable et s'asseoir calmement sur la banquette en reprenant son souffle. Au moins ça avait le mérite de lui avoir vider la tête pour les quelques secondes qu'il mettrait à se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Sa respiration se fit nouveau normale et les quelques secondes s'avérèrent bien plus courtes que prévu, si ce n'est qu'il se sentait à présent complètement vide et que cette sensation n'avant vraiment rien d'agréable. Une loque, voilà ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être à cet instant. Le vide incarné. Il soupira.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne bouge mais une légère démengeaison à son bras droit le fit grimacer. _Et merde. _Les plaies devaient s'être réouvertes à force de bouger et de courir dans tous les sens à cause du frottement répété des mitaines sur la peau cicatricielle. _C'est pas mon jour décidément..._ Il retira lentement les longs gants en grimaçant et les posa sur la banquette à côté de lui, regardant d'un air critique les quelques plaies sanguinolantes et rougies. _Oh génial._ Il resta un moment là à regarder le sang couler lentement le long de ses bras pour atterrir sur la moquette qui recouvrait le sol du compartiment. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il releva finalement le regard vers la vitre, les bras toujours élevés devant lui et vit avec effarement que la campagne avait laissé place à un décor plus urbain et que la gare se profilait déjà à l'horizon. _Et merde!_ Il se releva précipitament sans prendre la peine de remettre ses mitaines et s'élança à nouveau dans le couloir pour rejoindre son propre compartiment et prendre ses bagages. Il referma la porte coulissante derrière lui et après un instant d'hésitation, il sortit un linge de sa valise et l'appliqua sur ses avant-bras pour absorber le sang qui continuait de se déverser lentement. Il grimaça. Il jeta le T shirt ensanglanté dans sa valise, renfila ses mitaines sans se soucier d'agraver ou d'infecter ses plaies et attrapa ses bagages à l'instant même où le train entrait en gare et sortit du compartiment dès l'arrêt.

Quand il posa un pied sur le quai, un vertige le prit et il manqua de tomber, sans doute à cause du peu de sang qu'il avait perdu à cause de ses plaies. Il se rattrapa au dernier instant et après quelques secondes, il commença à avancer sur le quai en tirant sa valise derrière lui. Une fois sorti de la gare, il s'arrêta un instant, histoire de bien se remémorer le programme. Il devait prendre un taxi depuis la gare pour rejoindre Shinya et ce Uruha à la sortie de la ville, la maison familiale Nishemura se trouvant sur le pourtour de l'ancienne capitale. Décidément, la journée n'était pas prête de se terminer... Il héla un taxi, déposa sa valise dans le coffre et prit place sur la banquette arrière, essayant du mieux possible de rester impassible malgré le sang qui suintait de ses mitaines noires.

**oOoOoOo**

Jui s'écarta de la porte dédaigneusement en fusillant le nouveau venu du regard et s'éloigna en direction du couloir menant à la chambre, s'arrêtant au niveau de Die pour lui nouer les bras dans la nuque et l'embrasser voluptueusement, sachant parfaitement que l'_autre _le regardait. Die lui répondit froidement sans quitter ses yeux des siens et le regarda s'éloigner et disparaître dans le couloir d'un air sombre. Il resta quelques instants ainsi puis se décida finalement à regarder de nouveau le visiteur. Celui-ci avait baissé les yeux, jouait nerveusement avec le bas de son T-shirt et semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Pas vraiment étonnant, vu les belles paroles que Jui venait de débiter...

-Désolé, il peut pas s'empêcher de faire son intéressant.

Toshiya releva la tête et lui sourit d'un air gêné. Apparemment la petite plaisenterie n'avait pas vraiment appaisé l'atmosphère et Die se traita mentalement d'imbécile. _Faudra que j'apprenne à la fermer à l'occasion..._

-Entre, tu vas pas rester dans le couloir.

Le brun sembla hésiter un instant puis entra finalement en silence, évitant soigneusement le regard du roux, et déposa son manteau sur le canapé en faisant mine de s'intéresser à la décoration de la pièce. _Kamisama, je dois avoir l'air complètement ridicule. _Il ferma les yeux un instant pour ne pas céder à la panique et prendre ses jambes à son cou -ce qui serait vraiment ridicule- et reporta son attention sur la baie vitrée.

-C'est bien comme appartement! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant enfin vers Die, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Pourtant l'air grave du roux lui signifia clairement que sa bonne humeur était bien peu convaincante. Il se retourna à nouveau vers la grande porte-fenêtre en faisant mine de ne s'être rendu compte de rien, pourtant il sentait le regard de Die qui lui brûlait le dos.

Après un instant passé à observer Toshiya en silence, Die apperçut du coin de l'oeil Jui qui revenait à nouveau vers eux, vêtu d'une chemise blanche entrouverte et d'un pantalon en jean usé particulièrement bien taillé. Die grimaça en croisant le regard goguenard de son amant. _Au moins il sait ce qui le met en valeur. _Il se retourna vers Toshiya.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose?

Le brun se retourna vers lui et se figea un instant en voyant Jui puis finit par aquiescer silencieusement.

-Oh bonne idée saiai no, sers-nous donc une bière! Toshiya-san, vous prendrez bien un jus de fruits?

Die se retourna vers le châtain en le fusillant du regard.

-Commence pas à être désagréable toi.

Jui ne répondit rien mais lui lança un regard signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait aucun ordre à recevoir de lui et s'approcha ensuite de Toshiya d'une démarche éxagérément sensuelle, un sourire bien mielleux collé aux lèvres. Toshiya le regarda avancer d'un air interdit et se raidit un peu quand Jui lui passa le bras autour des épaules pour le faire asseoir sur le petit fauteuil avant de prendre lui-même place dans le canapé, s'exposant bien à son regard en croisant les jambes, un petit sourire collé aux lèvres.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous! Autant dire que j'étais impatient de faire votre connaissance puisque maintenant nous avons un point en commun!

Toshiya le regarda d'un air suspicieux, cet homme ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance.

-Puis-je savoir lequel?

-Die bien sûr!

Et il lui offrit un grand sourire avant de se retourner vers Die qui déposait trois bières sur la table. Toshiya lui, était devenu complètement livide.

Une demi heure passa ainsi, Jui enchaînant les sous-entendus et les remarques désagréables, se faisant de temps en temps réprimander par un Die pas vraiment à l'aise. Apparemment le châtain avait décidé de lui faire payer son affront de tout à l'heure. Et Toshiya qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à expliquer pourquoi il était venu, se contentait de répondre brièvement aux questions parfois déplacées de Jui.

-Et que faites-vous dans la vie Toshiya-san?

-Je m'occupe de la mise en vitrine d'une boutique de...

-Hum, ce n'est pas le genre de travail bien payé... Vous arrivez à vivre maintenant que Die n'est plus là pour vous apporter son salaire?

Toshiya se crispa et baissa la tête.

-Jui!

-Quoi, saiai no? C'est une question comme une autre.

Die le fusilla du regard avant de fixer le brun qui semblait se retenir se pleurer. Il allait craquer si Jui continuait à lui parler de cette façon -ce qui était apparament le but recherché. Finalement il se leva, la tête toujours baissée et attrapa son manteau sous l'oeil ravi de Jui qui s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son canapé.

-Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici, sumimasen. Je vais y aller.

-Comment? s'offusqua faussement le châtain. Je suis vexé, moi qui était persuadé être d'excellente compagnie!

Toshiya releva un regard douloureux vers lui et se dirigea vers la sortie sans plus de cérémonie, fermant les yeux en l'entendant rire dans son dos.

Il fallut un temps avant que Die ne comprenne clairement ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il faut dire que le claquement un peu sec de la porte l'aida beaucoup à retrouver ses esprits. Que devait-il faire maintenant? Son esprit n'eut même pas le temps de trouver la réponse que déjà il se levait pour se précipiter à la suite du brun. Arrivé sur le seuil, il sentit pourtant Jui lui enserrer fermement le poignet et le retourner vers lui, fou de colère.

-A quoi tu joues! Si tu sors de cet appartement, je te préviens, tu ne remettras plus un pied ici! Die, tu m'écoutes!

Le roux regarda un instant cet homme qui se trouvait devant lui et le souvenir de leur première rencontre lui revint en mémoire. Il l'avait rencontré chez Kaoru et tout chez lui l'avait irrémédiablement séduit. Et la soirée qu'il avait passé avec lui à discuter dans un bar n'avait fait que le conforter dans son idée que Jui lui plaisait. _Un peu trop_, pensa-t-il amèrement. Et voilà comment il était devenu. Le chaton s'était transformé en veuve noire et Die s'était laissé prendre au piège. Il se sentit dégoûté, l'homme pour lequel il avait trompé Toshiya n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui le fixait en ce moment avec une rage sourde au fond du regard. Rien à voir. _Comment ai-je pû me tromper à ce point?_ Il adressa un grand sourire moqueur à Jui qui le lâcha de surprise et s'éloigna en courant dans le couloir pour rattraper Toshiya avant que celui-ci n'ait quitté le bâtiment.

Jui le regarda s'éloigner, figé sur le seuil de son appartement, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Seulement à cet instant, c'était plutôt des larmes de rage. Rage de s'être fait largué de cette façon. Oui, de la rage. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il puisse s'agir d'autre chose...

**oOoOoOo**

-Toshiya!

Le brun se figea un instant en reconnaissant la voix qui l'interpelait et se retourna avec un air ausi calme que possible. Die s'arrêta devant lui, à bout de souffle, et finit par se redresser en se grattant la nuque, signe qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Toshiya consentit à l'aider un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Euh... savoir pourquoi tu es venu...

Il avait l'air un peu gêné, sûrement à cause de l'attitude de ce "Jui" quelques minutes plus tôt. Toshiya sentit sa gorge se serrer. _C'est pour **ça** que l'on s'est séparés? _Un sentiment de profonde amertume l'envahit. _Remarque, ceux qui me sont passés dessus n'étaient pas forcément mieux... Mais moi je ne nourrissais aucun sentiments..._

-Laisse tomber, c'est plus important de toute façon.

Il commençait déjà à s'éloigner que Die l'interpela à nouveau, apparament peu désireux de le voir s'en aller malgré la gêne qui persistait entre eux.

-Euh... ça te dirait de venir boire un verre?

-...

-C'est moi qui invite! fit Die avant de se souvenir qu'il avait quitté l'appartement sans prendre sa veste, c'est-à-dire sans prendre son porte-feuille.

Il grimaça. Toshiya soupira et lui fit signe de le suivre.

-Allez viens.

**oOoOoOo**

Le paysage défilait devant lui, le soleil avait presque finit de se coucher et déjà les temples de Kyoto laissaient place à un paysage plus campagnard. Kyo laissa son regard se perdre au-delà de la vitre, pensant à Shinya qu'il allait bientôt revoir. Bizarrement, cette nouvelle ne l'enchantait pas outre-mesure. Pas dans ces conditions. La seule chose qu'il voulait à cet instant c'était rentrer chez lui et retrouver Kaoru. Juste Kaoru. Il ferma les yeux. _Kamisama, il me manque tellement... _Il rouvrit douloureusement ses yeux en essayent de chasser son amant de ses pensées mais les souvenirs de ses mains sur son corps la nuit dernière se rappelaient à lui inlassablement. Ses mains sur son torse. Ses mains sur ses flancs, ses hanches. Ses mains sur ses cuisses. _Ses mains sur mes bras_, pensa-t-il en réprimant un sanglot. _Pitié faites qu'il n'ait rien remarqué, pas lui... pitié._ Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux. _Pas lui, pas lui. _Il regarda douloureusement par la fenêtre. _Pas lui... _

Il se redressa légèrement en appercevant au loin une voiture arrêtée sur le bas-côté et avisa deux silhouettes près de celle-ci.

-Vous pouvez m'arrêter ici je vous pris?

Le chauffeur, un vieil homme, se retourna vers lui en acquiescant et freina à environ 50 mètres de la voiture. Kyo le remercia. La politesse n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir pour lui mais il n'avait même pas la force de faire l'arrogant alors il se contenta juste de payer le taxi sans négocier le prix comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva sur le bord de la route avec sa valise près de lui et regarda distraitement le taxi s'éloigner, le ventre noué à l'idée de revoir Shinya maintenant. Pourtant il releva enfin le regard et le porta vers son meilleur ami qui le regardait d'un air inquiet, se tenant debout à côté d'un grand châtain à l'allure androgyne. Il resta immobile à le regarder d'un air un peu perdu jusqu'à ce que Shinya ne s'avance de lui-même pour l'enlacer. Et il ne bougea ni ne lui rendit son étreinte, se contentant de fixer Uruha d'un oeil vide. Uruha qui fixait d'un air étrange ses mitaines imbibées de sang presque sec.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Oui je suis longue, je sais u.u Mais je suis toujours bloquée à la fin de mon chapitre 11 (le douzième fait de la résistance...). Et puis j'ai pas pû m'epêcher de commencer une nouvelle fics. Le premier chapitre n'est pas fini mais bon, j'y travaille beaucoup donc je n'ai plus trop le temps pour _De papier et d'encre_. M'enfin, je la finirai promis. Sinon ben je vais faire un effort ce soir (même si j'ai la flemme je l'avoue '), je vais répondre aux reviews x)

Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**hiera:** Pour Die et Toshiya ça semble bien parti, ne? ) Même si Jui est encore légèrement encombrant (pauvre de lui, il a très mal tourné dans cette fics ') mais bon le problème sera bientôt résolu! Contente de voir que l'on peut apprécier ce que j'écris au point de tout lire d'un coup x) J'espère que cette suite t'a plue, et désolée pour le rythme de parution assez lent, je vais essayer de me rattraper, même si pour le moment ça semble un peu mal parti...

**alexiel:** Contente de voir que tu reviewes toujours x) Ca me fait plaisir de lire tes reviews depuis le début, merci )

**Aelin ueal:** Oui Jui xD Pas très gentil ne? Tu m'en veux pas hein? Je vais essayer d'être plus gentille avec lui par la suite x)

**Ajousan Amai:** Bon ben t'avais vu juste, c'est Toshiya XD Et les parents de Kyo sont bien morts (hourra! ahem... ') Tu peux être fière de toi, si tu m'avais pas parlé de ce chapitre tout à l'heure, je crois que je l'aurais pas posté ' (La fleeeemmeuh! XD) Je suis grave je sais. Je vais me faire lapider je sais. Mais mon Dieu j'm'en tappe laissez-moi dormiiiiiiiiir! éè Enfin bref, je dis n'importe quoi, bisous la puce, faudra qu'on reparle de notre one-shot ;)

**eli-chan:** En effet la personne à la porte a tous les atouts nécessaires pour faire réagir ce cher Die XD Mais quelle bande de cruches ceux-là j'vous jure )' J'vais les enfermer dans une pièce ensemble, ça risque d'aller plus vite XD Faudra que j'essaye tiens mdr! Merci pour ta review en tout cas, en espérant que la suite t'ait plû )

**ena:** Bon voilà tu sais ce que Shinya a écrit dans sa lettre x) Et puis pour la fics prochaine, j'avance tout doucement on va dire... Et mes one-shots sont en pause... j'écris plus c'est affreux bouhouhou...

**Sayuri Nobara:** Baka oui XD J'ai halluciné quand tu m'as dit que t'avais rien compris ' Tu m'as fait peur, j'me suis dit "Merde j'écris que d'la daube ou quoi?" XD Bref me fais plus peur comme ça, c'est dangeureux pour mon pauvre petit kokoro tout fragile u.u J't'adore doudou! x)

**Kuro-hagi:** Voilà la suite, madame est servie! xD Bon alors, t'as eu les réponses à tes questions? Pour ce qui est de Toshiya qui connais l'adresse de Jui et Die, je ne compte pas préciser comment il l'a eue, peut-être grâce à Kaoru ou que sais-je x) J'espère quand même que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu :X Kisu la miss! )


	10. Douce mascarade

**Source:** Dir en Grey

**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romance, Dépression...

**Couples:** Kyo/Kaoru

**Disclaimer:** J'pense que tout le monde connais déjà la réponse

**Note de môa:** Tous mes persos partent en vrille ç.ç Hum enfin bon, Jui est sur le carreau, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur Toshiya x) Hum puis le cas de Kyô devient assez problématique aussi... comparé à "Onegai Sensei", Jui et lui ont bien évolué... Oo Le pire c'est que je fais même pas exprès --"

**Titre:** De papier et d'encre.

**Chapitre 10:** Douce mascarade.

* * *

Il posa doucement sa valise au centre de la pièce et regarda tout autour de lui, histoire de s'imprégner de l'aspect des lieux. Retour à la case départ, il revenait chez lui, dans une maison dont il hériterait sûrement mais qu'il ne désirait vraiment pas. La décoration avait bien changé depuis qu'il était parti pour Tokyo, sa mère en avait apparemment profité pour balancer toutes les vieilles photos de lui ou celles qui auraient pu témoigner d'un quelconque aspect d'amour familial en ces lieux. Bizarre, ça ne l'étonnait même pas.

-K... Kyô, je... ça va?

Il ne répondit pas. Si même Shinya se mettait à l'appeler "Kyô" de peur de le contrarier, c'est qu'il devait vraiment avoir une mine déplorable. Devait-il le lui faire remarquer, au risque de le mettre mal à l'aise? Non mauvaise idée, Shinya se perdrait sûrement dans des explications vagues et insensées, il préférait s'éviter ce spectacle. _Peut-être, si la chose se reproduit..._

Shinya regarda son ami d'un air inquiet et triste à la fois, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait faire pour réussir à l'apaiser. Malheureusement, aucune solution ne lui venait à l'esprit pour le moment mais voir Tooru ainsi le rendait malade.

-Je vais chercher à boire...

-Shinya.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net et se retourna vers son ami, comme si sa voix avait suffit à le figer rien que par son intonation. Ou par le manque d'intonation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui me l'a appris?

La légère panique que ressentait Shinya s'apaisa quelque peu et il parla d'un ton beaucoup plus sûr de lui.

-Ton oncle a appris que tu avais vendu ton studio et il ne savait pas où te joindre, alors il m'a appelé. Je lui ai dit que je te passerais moi-même le message, c'est tout.

Kyô le regarda d'un air franchement étonné ce qui le rassura quelque peu vu que c'était la première fois depuis près de dix minutes que Kyo arborait une expression autre que l'impassibilité. Alors ainsi Shinya avait dit à son oncle qu'il lui passerait lui-même le message? Pourquoi? Pour éviter que sa famille sache où il vivait? Shinya sembla lire la question dans ses yeux et y répondit dur le même ton las.

-J'ai pensé qu'il ne valait mieux pas leur dire pour toi et... Kaoru-san.

Il grimaça. Il avait encore du mal à appeler son ancien professeur de maths par son prénom et même quand il le faisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer respectueux. _Ou incroyablement froid_, pensa Kyo en remarquant bien la réaction de son ami. Shinya n'avait jamais approuvé sa relation, et il ne l'approuverait pas de si tôt. _Tant pis..._

Uruha s'avança finalement et vint enserrer amoureusement la taille de Shinya qui rougit quelque peu.

-Tu peux aller nous préparer quelque chose à manger Shin-chan? Kyô doit avoir faim.

-Non, je ne...

-Moi j'ai faim, le coupa Uruha sans même le regarder.

Kyô le fixa d'un air ahuri jusqu'à ce que Shinya ne quitte le salon de la grande maison pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Uruha se retourna vers lui et il put le détailler un peu mieux. Il avait les cheveux assez clairs, sûrement recolorés, deux grands yeux bruns, un nez légèrement aquilin, les pommettes saillantes, la mâchoire assez prononcée, une silhouette svelte et de longues et fines jambes. Le tout habillé d'un pantalon noir moulant et d'un pull bordeaux sans manches à col roulé.

-Suis-moi.

Il fit signe à Kyo de le suivre et s'éloigna vers les escaliers. Kyo le regarda un instant puis le suivit finalement à l'étage et son ventre se noua quand il se rendit compte que ce garçon le menait jusqu'à la salle de bain. Apparemment il avait une bonne connaissance des lieux pour se déplacer ici avec tant d'aisance, lui et Shinya devaient être ici depuis quelques jours déjà. Il le retrouva en train de fouiller dans la pharmacie au-dessous du lavabo et le vit en sortir des compresses, du désinfectant et des bandages. _Qu'est-ce que...?_

-Enlève tes mitaines Onegai.

Kyo le fixa d'un air méfiant en le voyant fermer la porte de la salle de bain à clé et s'affairer à imbiber un morceau de coton du produit alcoolisé. Il finit néanmoins par obéir et ne retint même pas la grimace de douleur que lui inspiraient ses plaies, provoquant un léger rire chez Uruha qui s'empressa de s'excuser en le voyant le fusiller du regard. Le châtain commença à nettoyer les plaies ainsi que le sang sec, s'arrêtant au moindre signe de douleur de la part de Kyo -signes peu nombreux vu que le petit brun semblait habitué à ce genre de traitement- et s'affaira ensuite à lui enrouler soigneusement les bandages.

Pendant toute l'opération, Kyo ne le quitta pas des yeux, le fixant d'un air à la fin perdu et réticent. Pourquoi faisait-il cela pour lui? Avait-il compris qu'il avait peur que Shinya ne s'en rende compte? N'y tenant plus, il posa la question qui lui tiraillait l'estomac.

-Pourquoi tu ne me demandes rien?

Sa gorge se serra douloureusement.

-Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a à demander, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles en parler à un inconnu, si?

-Parfois c'est peut-être mieux de se confier aux gens que l'on ne connaît pas non?

-Dans ce cas, je t'écouterai volontiers.

-Je...

La voix de Shinya le coupa dans son élan et ils se tournèrent d'un même geste vers la porte toujours close de la salle de bain. Uruha s'éloigna de lui et sortit de la pièce après lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil, lui laissant le soin de ranger les bandages, les compresses et de jeter celles utilisées. Kyo resta un moment immobile à fixer la porte à nouveau fermée. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Shinya s'était tellement entiché de lui...

Quand il descendit, environ dix minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta au pied des escaliers en voyant le couple enlacé dans la cuisine et resta un moment là, à les regarder se murmurer doucement à l'oreille avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Un grand vide se creusa en lui. _Kaoru..._

**oOoOoOo**

Toshiya prit place au bar d'un air gêné et laissa à Die le soin de commander en premier, histoire de combler le silence qui persistait entre eux. C'était ironique, voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau tous les deux dans un bar et cette fois-ci ils ne savaient même pas quoi faire pour dissimuler leur gêne commune. Le regard du brun se perdit un instant dans le vide, celui de Die à travers la piste de dance. La piste de dance. Elle était devenue comme une phobie pour lui. Non pas qu'il ait peur d'y mettre les pieds mais c'était en partie elle qui lui avait arraché Toshiya quelques mois plus tôt. Il soupira.

-Tu ne vas pas danser ce soir?

Toshiya le regarda sans comprendre d'abord puis quand il capta le sous-entendu, son ton se fit sec et plus cassant.

-Je ne pense pas que tu m'ais invité pour me regarder danser.

-Comme au bon vieux temps... murmura Die plus pour lui-même que pour le brun.

Pourtant Toshiya l'entendit et pâlit considérablement en détournant le regard pour le fixer sur le fond de son verre. Sa gorge se fit sèche et il eut beau vider son verre, en commander un autre, cette impression ne le quitta pas un seul instant. Jusqu'à ce que l'alcool ne commence à avoir un peu d'emprise sur lui et qu'il finisse par se lever.

-Oh tu vas danser finalement? fit Die d'un ton amer.

-Oui...

Le roux détourna le regard, préférant ne pas regarder le spectacle que le brun s'apprêtait à lui offrir.

-... mais tu viens avec moi.

Il sursauta en sentant Toshiya le tirer fermement à sa suite et en renversa son verre sur le comptoir. Qu'est-ce que Toshiya comptait faire exactement en le tirant ainsi au milieu de la foule dansante? Non, il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer ça à nouveau!

-Totchi attend!

Il se dégagea vivement de la poigne du brun qui se stoppa net et se retourna vers lui en le fixant bizarrement, l'interrogeant du regard. Die ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise, voir même carrément mal. _J'aurais peut-être dû le faire boire un peu plus_, pensa-t-il évasivement avant de reporter son regard vers lui.

-Die, danse avec moi.

Die allait répondre vertement mais le regard incroyablement sérieux de Toshiya lui cloua le bec. Ce dernier se retint d'ailleurs d'éclater de rire en voyant Die se troubler à ce point, comme s'il comprenait l'invitation plus profonde dissimulée derrière ses paroles. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il se retrouvait au milieu de dizaines d'inconnus, les bras de Toshiya croisés dans sa nuque...

**oOoOoOo**

Il se replia douloureusement sur lui même, ramenant à lui ses jambes tremblantes pour les entourer de ses bras, avant de commencer à se balancer d'avant en arrière en sanglotant. Durant tout le repas, il avait fait l'effort de ne pas craquer et de ne rien laisser paraître face au bonheur évident de Shinya vis-à-vis de son petit ami. Durant tout le repas, il s'était repassé en tête la scène qu'il avait contemplée sans y être invité. Ces deux-là s'aimaient tellement... Les gestes entre eux étaient toujours emplis d'une infinie douceur, d'un amour sincère. Lui c'était différent. Depuis quelque temps, sa relation avec Kaoru avait évolué en un sens qu'il avait du mal à accepter. Depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois, l'innocence de leurs étreintes et de leurs baisers avaient disparus, remplacée par un désir plus qu'évident mais qui le rendait amer. Bien sûr, il désirait Kaoru, tout son corps le désirait, mais la tendresse échangée sans arrière-pensées lui manquait parfois. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne l'aimait plus que pour son corps. Il savait qu'il avait tord de penser ça, et ça le rendait malade... Ca le dégoûtait de pouvoir penser ça. Ca le dégoûter de pouvoir penser de cette façon vis-à-vis de Kaoru. Ca le dégoûtait...

Il renifla piteusement en relevant la tête et ses yeux parcoururent un instant la chambre. Sa chambre, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Les meubles avaient disparus. Les posters et les livres aussi. Les magasines, les vieux vêtements. Tout ce qui lui avait appartenu et qui avait marqué son enfance avait été jeté, donné, perdu, pour ne laisser qu'une pièce froide et vide. _Vide_. Encore une preuve de l'amour que lui portait sa mère. Dès son départ forcé pour la capitale, elle s'était empressée d'effacer toute trace de lui dans cette maison, elle avait vidé sa chambre, la laissant impersonnelle et inaccueillante. Sa mère avait renié son existence à jamais... Et maintenant, lui devait assister à la cérémonie? Pourquoi faire? Il trouvait même étonnant que sa chère mère n'ait donné aucune directive à qui que ce soit pour lui en interdire l'accès. Elle n'avait sûrement pas eu le temps de le faire...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux feuilles froissées et jaunies qu'il tenait fermement dans ses mains crispées. Ses textes. Il les avait écrits à l'époque où ses parents lui avaient annoncé qu'il quitterait Kyoto pour aller étudier à la capitale. Ils lui avaient annoncé leur décision sans lui avoir demandé son avis. A cette époque, ils l'avaient complètement dégoûté. Et ces textes qu'ils se rappelaient avoir écrit sous le coup d'une colère immense ne semblaient pas avoir touché sa mère outre-mesure quand elle les avait trouvés vu que la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé à faire, c'était corriger les fautes d'orthographe. Sa gorge se serra. _Corriger les fautes d'orthographe_. Ainsi elle se serait moquée de lui jusqu'au bout. La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi elle les avait gardés sur elle au lieu de les brûler comme elle l'avait sûrement fait avec le reste de ses affaires. C'était vraiment étrange venant d'elle.

Il essuya les quelques larmes qui n'avaient pas encore sécher d'un revers de main en reniflant piteusement et se releva en se cramponnant fermement au mur, de peur que ses jambes toujours tremblantes ne parviennent à le porter. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour que les vertiges qui le prenaient ne disparaissent et sans prendre le temps de se laver ou de se déshabiller, il alla s'allonger sur le futon qu'il avait trouvé dans ses placards presque vides et s'endormit immédiatement, d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit et les ombres des arbres dansaient sur le sol nu. Il fallut quelques instants à Kyo pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait et il se rappela finalement qu'il était venu s'enfermer ici un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il se redressa en grimaçant et porta le regard vers ses bras douloureux. Ses bandages défaits et distendus suintaient de rouge et avaient tâché les draps autour de lui. Il resta un moment à les contempler, se demandant bien ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Aller discrètement dans la salle de bain pour désinfecter tout ça et refaire ses bandages? Pour dans quelques temps, recommencer à se griffer la peau dans un moment de détresse ou de folie? Un étrange sourire désabusé étira ses lèvres et ses yeux se fixèrent là où les plaies formaient un kanji étrangement connu. _Kaoru..._ Sa main s'éleva lentement et ses doigts fins vinrent se poser sur les plaies sanguinolentes avant que, ne supportant plus la vue de ce prénom, ses ongles ne se mettent à griffer profondément sa peau pour le faire disparaître. Il avait envie de crier et ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de le faire. La douleur peut-être...

**oOoOoOo**

-Tu as bien dormi cette nuit... Kyo?

Le jeune brun releva la tête de son bol de céréales et fusilla Shinya du regard. D'habitude le fait qu'il l'appelle par son vrai prénom le mettait hors de lui mais apparemment le fait qu'il l'appelle ainsi l'enrageait encore plus. A croire que Shinya pensait qu'il était fait en sucre.

-Shinya, pour la énième fois: je vais bien! Alors arrête de te forcer à m'appeler comme ça pour ne pas me froisser, c'est ridicule.

Le roux prit un air buté en baissant les yeux qui fit rire Uruha et grogner Kyo. Le châtain finit par reposer le magasine qu'il était en train de lire et demanda d'une voix claire:

-A quelle heure sont les funérailles?

Un silence pesant s'installa à la table et Shinya fusilla son petit-ami du regard en sifflant entre ses dents qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun tact. Kyo sourit pâlement devant la scène et répondit d'une voix dénuée de tout sentiment:

-Ca commence à 15 heures, et ça se finit vers 19 heures. On va passer quatre heures à s'ennuyer en clair...

-Tooru! s'indigna Shinya en se retournant vers lui.

-Ben tu vois, quand tu veux tu peux.

Le roux quitta la table avec un air indigné qui fit à nouveau rire Uruha qui le suivit un instant du regard, appréciant le léger déhanché présent dans la démarche de son petit-ami. Kyo capta ce regard quelque peu déplacé mais ne dit rien, préférant reporter son attention vers son bol encore presque plein. Il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'il était à présent l'objet d'un détaillage minutieux de la part du châtain mais quand il releva la tête, Uruha fixait ses avant-bras d'un air contrarié. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait remarqué encore? Ses avant-bras étaient dissimulés sous les manches de son yukata...

-Tu as recommencé?

Kyo lui lança un regard noir mais malheureusement pour lui, Uruha n'en parut pas vraiment affecté et continua à le fixer de manière agaçante.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Tu grimaces dès que le tissu se frotte sur tes plaies, et apparemment l'une d'elle s'est rouverte puisque ta manche est tâchée. T'as de la chance que Shinya ne l'ait pas remarqué.

Uruha lui adresse un grand sourire et la réplique bien aiguisée que Kyo se préparait à sortir lui resta au fond de la gorge. _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sent le besoin de se mêler de tout celui-là? _Il soupira en le voyant se lever pour lui prendre doucement le poigner avant de le forcer gentiment à le suivre, direction la salle de bain. _Encore_.

Un peu plus tard, en début d'après-midi, chacun monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Les costumes noirs étaient à l'honneur aujourd'hui et Kyo avait longtemps hésité à se ramener en blanc ou non aux funérailles. Shinya n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié le geste, comme le reste des invités. _Ca aurait été marrant pourtant_, pensa-t-il en imaginant les réactions des gens. Il reposa son costume blanc à regret et attrapa le noir - qu'il avait légèrement modifié pour l'occasion. Il enfila d'abord des collants rayés noir et blanc, passa son pantalon noir moulant et troué par endroit par dessus, laissant apparaître les rayures ici et là, sa chemise blanche sans manches, sa veste noire aux manches légèrement trop grandes et sa cravate noire qu'il noua de façon négligée. Il enfila ensuite ses grosses chaussures montantes noires à semelles compensées et rentra le bas du pantalon à l'intérieur, le laissant légèrement bouffant. Il se plaça devant le miroir fixé au mur et fourra négligeâmes ses mains des ses poches en adoptant une pose volontairement je-m'en-foutiste. _Parfait!_ Il était en noir, et pourtant les gens seraient choqués. Shinya lui avait seulement dit de ne pas y aller en blanc, ne? Il respectait donc les règles. Il sortit de la petite pièce avec un air particulièrement satisfait de lui-même et retrouva un Uruha très class dans son ensemble noir particulièrement bien cintré qui attendait devant la porte de la chambre à Shinya. Il siffla en le voyant arriver.

-Kawai!

Kyo n'eut pas le temps de protester que Shinya sortait de sa chambre en réajustant sa veste d'un air légèrement énervé. Et son mécontentement se renforça quand il vit de quelle manière Kyo était habillé.

-Tooru bon sang, c'est un enterrement, pas un défilé de mode!

Le brun haussa simplement les épaules.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Shinya le fusilla du regard tandis qu'Uruha se retenait visiblement de rire, préférant ne pas froisser un peu plus son koi.

Ils sortirent de la maison en silence et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la voiture d'Uruha. Le châtain prit place à la place du conducteur et attendit que les deux autres ne prennent place, Shinya à côté de lui et Kyo sur la banquette arrière.

-Bon, c'est parti...

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Oui oui je suis tout à fait très en retard --' Mais j'étais punie donc j'ai une excuse n.n Mais bon j'avoue que le chapitre 12 a du mal à décoller donc le rythme de parution risque encore de ralentir... C'est pas du manque d'idée hein, on appelle ça une crise de flemme aiguë --''

Kisu les gens et merci de continuer à lire et reviewer 3

Oo Hikari no namida oO


	11. Un dernier adieu avant que

**Source:**Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO**  
Genre:** Yaoi, Romance, Dépression...  
**Couples:** Kyo/Kaoru, Shinya/Uruha  
**Disclaimer:** J'pense que tout le monde connais déjà la réponse  
**Note de l'auteur:** Désolée, je n'ai pas pû le poster plus tôt mais voilà enfin le chapitre 11. Le 12 fait toujours de la résistance alors excusez-moi vraiment mais le rythme sera _encore_ ralenti u.u' Enfin bon, je vous laisse lire, et bonne année en retard à tous X3

**Titre:** De papier et d'encre.

**Chapitre 11:** Un dernier adieu avant que...

* * *

La voiture venait de se garer en silence devant le temple et, quand le moteur fut coupé, ils mirent un temps à réagir. Le regard d'Uruha se perdit dans le vide, Shinya se crispa légèrement sur son siège et Kyô resta immobile, le regard perdu au-delà de la vitre, comme qu'il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que la voiture s'était arrêtée. Ce ne fut que quand Uruha appuya sur le klaxon par inadvertance qu'il réagit. Celui-ci s'excusa en croisant le regard noir de Shinya et finit par sortir en premier en claquant la porte de la voiture. Les deux autres finirent par le suivre et les trois avancèrent vers le temple. Plus ils avançaient, plus les regards convergeaient vers eux et surtout vers Kyô. Mais le brun semblait plutôt à l'aise malgré les chuchotements qui naissaient sur son passage. Peut-être les gens pensaient-ils devoir s'apitoyer sur son statut de pauvre orphelin? Ou alors peut-être qu'effectivement, la façon dont il était habillé faisait polémique._ Un peu des deux, je pense... _Il retint un soupir agacé; tous ces gens n'étaient que des abrutis. S'ils étaient là à le plaindre, c'est qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir grand chose à propos du grand amour qui l'unissait à ses chers parents du temps où ils étaient encore de ce monde... 

Il arriva à l'intérieur du temple et admira en grimaçant la superbe photo de ses parents encadrée de noir, posée sur un petit autel fleuri de blanc. Quelle douce vision... Il se détourna négligemment, les mains dans les poches, ne prenant même pas la peine de signer le petit registre posé près de la photographie et commença à arpenter le petit temple d'un air détaché, se demandant bien où pouvaient être passés Shinya et Uruha. Il haussa les épaules. _Pas grave, je les retrouverai bien à un moment ou à un autre_. Plusieurs personnes vinrent lui présenter leurs "sincères condoléances" et il leur adressa un grand sourire, plaçant ses lèvres de façon à ce que le piercing qui l'ornait soit bien mis en avant, avant de se retourner pour aller voir ailleurs, riant intérieurement de leurs airs choqués. _Bande d'imbéciles_. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient que ça lui fasse? S'ils croyaient qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer...

Il redescendit les marches qui menaient au jardin et parcourut un peu l'assemblée du regard. Il ne tarda pas à repérer Shinya et Uruha qui étaient occupés à discuter avec son oncle. Kakeru Niwa était le frère aîné de sa chère mère, il avait 38 ans, soit deux ans de plus qu'elle - sa mère était tombée enceinte à 18 ans. Il hésita à s'approcher, même si les relations avec son oncle étaient amicales, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler maintenant. Malheureusement pour lui, Kakeru l'aperçut et lui fit signe de les rejoindre, ce qu'il fit en essayant de cacher son désappointement.

-Tooru-kun, heureux de te revoir même si les conditions ne sont pas vraiment... joyeuses.

Kyô le salua d'un signa de tête, sentant le regard légèrement inquiet de Shinya posé sur lui. Son oncle continua à lui parler de ses parents pendant encore quelques temps puis dériva peu à peu vers un autre sujet, voyant que Kyô ne semblait pas vraiment enthousiaste. Shinya et Uruha étaient partis en direction du temple ensemble pour aller signer le registre et laisser leur ami un peu seul avec son oncle.

-Alors dis-moi, tu as quelqu'un en ce moment Tooru?

Le brun regarda un instant son oncle d'un air interdit. Il n'avait jamais caché à personne qu'il préférait les garçons, ce qui avait d'ailleurs conforté sa mère dans son idée que son fils était une erreur de la nature, mais le fait qu'il s'agisse de son professeur de maths risquait de ne pas forcément plaire à Kakeru.

-Ne sois pas timide enfin, tu peux me le dire!

-Il s'appelle Kaoru.

Son oncle se troubla à peine à l'entente du "il" et Kyô tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler le tremblement de sa voix à l'évocation de son amant.

-Je l'ai rencontré au lycée...

Devant la phrase laissée en suspend, Kakeru comprit que le jeune brun n'irait pas plus loin, alors il lui adressa simplement un sourire encourageant. Kyô le lui rendit, il n'avait peut-être pas dit toute la vérité, mais au moins il n'avait pas menti...

Il finit par saluer son oncle et s'en alla, ce dernier lui lançant un "On se reverra à la cérémonie", errant un instant dans les jardins avant d'être à nouveau interpelé. _Le prochain qui me présente ses condoléances, je le mords! _Il se retourna en arborant une expression à faire fuir n'importe qui mais ses traits s'adoucirent en voyant que ce n'était que Shinya. Le jeune homme avançait vers lui de sa démarche si particulière, ses cheveux roux et ondulés tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules. Le costume noir ne lui allait vraiment pas, cela faisait bien trop... masculin, Kyô était plutôt habitué à voir Shinya habillé de façon plus féminine. Bien sûr il l'avait connu avec l'uniforme mais là c'était différent, ça lui correspondait trop peu. Il afficha un petit sourire amusé quand son ami arriva à sa hauteur.

-Tu as laissé tomber ton copain Shinya? Tu n'as pas trop peur que l'une de ces charmantes dames ne te le prenne? demanda-t-il en désignant les femmes de l'assemblée.

Shinya lui lança un petit sourire avant de lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment à s'en faire pour ça et qu'Uruha pouvait bien rester seul quelques instants.

-Tu sais Shinya, je t'aime beaucoup, mais mon cœur est déjà pris.

Kyô lui adresse un clin d'œil ravageur et Shinya ne put que soupirer devant le jeu ridicule de son ami. Le fait que Kyô puisse sourire ainsi le jour de l'enterrement de ses parents lui faisait légèrement peur mais il préférait ne rien dire.

-Justement beau brun, je pourrais te parler un instant?

Le petit sourire de Kyô s'effaça en voyant la mine sérieuse du roux.

-Je t'écoute...

**oOoOoOo**

Cela faisait à présent deux jours qu'_il _était parti, et_ il _lui manquait plus que tout. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout cela arrive maintenant? Déjà qu'il avait l'impression que sa relation avec l'adolescent traversait une mauvaise passe, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être séparé de lui ainsi. _Surtout pour de telles raisons_, pensa-t-il en grimaçant. D'un autre côté, peut-être la distance lui permettrait-elle d'y voir un peu plus clair? Qu'est-ce qui avait tellement changé ces dernières semaines pour que lui et Kyô en ressentent une gêne pesante? Il soupira. Il savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé, ils avaient couché ensemble... Et alors quoi?! C'est normal dans une relation qu'elle évolue ainsi! Pourquoi fallait-il que Tooru se renferme de cette façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait forcé... Il s'assit en soupirant derrière son bureau et fixa son regard à travers la vitre. Il ne cessait de se tourmenter l'esprit depuis ce matin et même plongé dans son cours, il ne parvenait pas à se perdre dans les mathématiques et laisser ses problèmes personnels de côté. _Quel professionnalisme..._

Il resta ainsi prostré sur sa chaise pendant le reste de son heure libre, se demandant bien comment il devrait agir quand Tooru reviendrait. Le prendre dans ses bras en espérant que ce témoignage d'affection ne le gênerait pas? L'ignorer au risque qu'il en vienne à croire qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé? Il grogna en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Le pire, c'est que Tooru ne répondait même pas à ses appels... La cérémonie allait sûrement bientôt commencer,_ il _rentrerait sûrement le lendemain. Et il faudrait qu'il lui parle parce que depuis _son_ départ, quelque chose le chiffonnait et il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quoi...

**oOoOoOo**

Le jeune brun fusilla son ami du regard mais garda le silence. Comment Shinya pouvait-il lui sortir de telles horreurs? Il se disait son ami et pourtant Kyô avait vraiment l'impression qu'il faisait tout pour le dégoûter de_ lui_.

-Je crois qu'on devrait s'en tenir là dans la discussion, fit-il d'un ton sec.

-Non Tooru, tu ne comprends pas! Tu as emménagé avec lui seulement deux semaines après qu'il ait accepté de sortir avec toi, mais qui te dit qu'il t'aime vraiment? Voit la vérité en face, tu es attirant, caractériel, charismatique même! Mais Kamisama qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïf! Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas avec toi justement parce que ton physique lui plaît?! Après tout il t'a toujours repoussé du temps où tu étais un élève et maintenant que tu as été viré, il te saute dessus comme si c'était tout naturel!

-Mais Shinya, je _suis_ un élève! Il a déménagé pour moi! Il a demandé un autre poste pour moi! Au risque que cela puisse paraître suspect, et tu sais pourquoi?! Parce qu'il m'aime! Et que je l'aime aussi et...!

-Il t'aime? Mais en es-tu vraiment sûr?

-Bien sûr que oui!

-Ah et pourquoi? Parce qu'il te l'a dit?

Kyô était à présent rouge de colère. Comment osait-il dire des choses pareilles?! Bien sûr qu'il le lui avait dit, et il le croyait! Mais bon sang pourquoi Shinya avait-il tant de mal à admettre que son couple était solide? Parce que c'était sa première histoire sérieuse? Parce que c'était un adulte?

-Tu m'expliques en quoi c'est si incroyable que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça Tooru!

-Si, au fond c'est ça que tu penses. Comment toi est-ce que tu sais qu'Uruha t'aime? Il te l'a bien dit lui aussi, ne? En quoi c'est différent? Parce qu'il a ton âge? Je veux croire que Kaoru m'aime Shinya, je veux y croire. Et j'y crois. Maintenant, si un jour il s'avérait que je puisse me tromper, tu auras tout le loisir de me crier dessus en me répétant "Je te l'avais bien dit". Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas, et même si c'est hypocrite, je suis heureux comme ça.

Shinya le fusilla du regard et se retrancha derrière un silence buté. Il savait qu'il était sûrement allé trop loin mais...

-Je suis désolé Tooru mais tu sais, je m'inquiète pour toi, vraiment. Tu es mon ami, l'un des seuls même, essaye de me comprendre, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

-Je te comprends très bien mais toi tu dois me comprendre aussi, je suis amoureux. J'ai peut-être l'air con de dire ça mais c'est vrai. Fin de la discussion, ça va commencer.

Et il s'en alla sans regarder le roux pour rejoindre son oncle qui les interpelait, Uruha silencieux à ses côtés. Shinya le suivit du regard un instant avant de croiser celui de son petit-ami qui le fixait d'un air grave. Il lui adressa un pauvre sourire et consentit enfin à les rejoindre pour se diriger vers le jardin où les parents de Kyô seraient enterrés dans quelques instants.

Les invités, regroupés autour des deux tombes en une assemblée sombre et épleurée, admiraient d'un œil grave les deux magnifiques cercueils de bois sculpté qui étaient posés sur de somptueux piédestaux, le temps d'une dernière prestation. Les couvercles ouverts dévoilaient sans gêne les cadavres des deux défunts. Livides, parés de leurs plus beaux habits pour reposer à jamais dans un sommeil éternel, le temps d'un infini. Et les gens admiraient une dernière fois leurs visages étrangement sereins. Le prêtre s'avança et commença la cérémonie...

**oOoOoOo**

Ses doigts passaient et repassaient lentement entre les fines mèches brunes qui coulaient de façon fluide entre ses doigts. Cette habitude lui avait manqué, tout comme le reste. En fait, Toshiya lui avait manqué. Et l'avoir maintenant ici, endormi paisiblement près de lui, le visage serein et détendu, il se sentait étrangement calme. Sept mois. Presque huit qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Presque huit mois gâchés. Huit mois passés à se tromper et à agir d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas. A cause de Jui. Avec Jui. Car au fond, ils avaient dérapé tous les deux. Mais à présent, tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Lui et Toshiya était rentrés tôt ce matin après avoir passé la nuit à danser et à boire et s'étaient endormis bien sagement dans le lit du brun. De toute façon, même s'ils n'avaient pas été épuisés, la soirée aurait fini de la même façon car pour l'instant, il était hors de question qu'il _le_ touche. _Je suis encore trop sale Totchi, et je n'ai pas expié mes pêchers..._

Il sortit silencieusement de l'appartement, prenant bien garde à ne pas claquer la porte pour ne pas réveiller Toshiya, et s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur. Il lui en voudrait peut-être d'être parti de cette façon mais Die avait encore des choses à régler... avec son amant officiel. Enfin, son ex-amant officiel. Parce que bientôt, lui et Jui n'auraient absolument plus rien à se dire. Il ferma les yeux en s'adossant à la paroi au fond de la cage d'acier. Il avait bien conscience de s'être en quelque sorte servi de lui, et même s'il s'en voulait, il était hors de question qu'il reste plus longtemps avec. Car au départ, il l'avait vraiment aimé. Même si après, l'amour était vite parti pour ne laisser qu'une attirance charnelle et la peur de se retrouver à nouveau seul. Il savait que Jui avait bien compris que rien ne serait possible entre eux sinon ce qu'ils avaient déjà, et le châtain avait fait en sorte de le conforter dans cette idée en se comportant comme la dernière des putains.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit en un joyeux jingle et le roux s'en extirpa lentement. Il se retrouvait dans le hall. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dehors, près de sa voiture. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre du troisième étage aux rideaux encore tirés et son estomac se noua. _Attends-moi Totchi, je vais revenir..._

**oOoOoOo**

Il sonna à la porte et se posta devant celle-ci de façon décontractée, histoire de cacher la nervosité qu'il ressentait rien qu'à l'idée de revenir ici. Il fallut bien une minute avant que des pas se fassent entendre derrière la porte et que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur un Jui aux larmes encore apparentes et à l'air incroyablement fatigué. Die le vit se figer quand il leva ses yeux cernés vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Sa voix était étranglée et désabusée, comme si tout espoir l'avait quitté. L'illusion de leur belle idylle venait de se briser et Jui redescendait douloureusement sur terre. Il savait pourquoi Die était là mais il préférait le lui demander, au moins ça comblerait le silence entre eux.

-Je viens chercher mes affaires, tu me laisses entrer?

Jui hocha la tête en reniflant piteusement et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Die le contourna sans même le regarder et disparut au fond du couloir pour faire ses valises. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de ne trouver personne dans le lit de Jui quand il entra dans la chambre. C'était peut-être méchant d'avoir imaginé ça mais il aurait vraiment cru que Jui s'enverrait en l'air pour oublier que tout était fini. _Hum à croire que je ne le connais pas si bien que ça. _Il continua à vider son armoire dans la valise qu'il avait trouvée sous le lit et quand il la boucla, il vit le châtain appuyé contre le mur qui le regardait d'un air pensif mais résigné.

-Alors... tout est fini?

Die acquiesça d'un air grave.

-Tu retournes avec lui?

A nouveau il hocha la tête bien qu'il ne soit pas de tout sûr que Toshiya accepte de recommencer quelque chose avec lui. Le sourire douloureux de Jui l'attrista.

-C'est bien.

Die le regarda sortir de la chambre d'un air interdit. "C'est bien"? C'est tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire? Il ne pouvait pas croire que ça ne lui fasse rien, seulement le fait que Jui garde sa douleur pour lui au lieu de la lui cracher au visage comme il l'aurait normalement fait lui fit prendre conscience que le Jui qui lui avait tellement plu était en train de revenir. Il savait qu'il n'essayait pas de le récupérer par ce moyen mais simplement qu'il avait compris que le jeu était fini et qu'il pouvait retirer son masque.

Die arriva dans le salon, sa valise en main, et s'arrêta en le fixant à nouveau. Il savait qu'il aurait dû partir sans se retourner, qu'en restant il ne faisait qu'agraver les choses, mais il ne parvenait pas à se conduire comme un salaud.

-Tu sais... je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est à cause de moi. J'aurais dû comprendre que tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer parce que son souvenir était encore trop présent. J'ai voulu jouer, j'ai perdu. C'est tout.

Il s'approcha de lui en lui souriant tristement et vint tendrement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'obtint aucune réponse de la part de Die mais cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment. Il le fixa en souriant.

-Allez, vas-t-en avant que je change d'avis et que je n'aille étriper ce cher Toshimasa.

Die lui adressa un pauvre sourire et quitta l'appartement sans se retourner, laissant ainsi Jui seul avec sa peine.

Il observa un instant son appartement et celui-ci ne lui parut que trop grand et trop vide. _Etouffant même_. Sans plus réfléchir, il essuya le reste de ses larmes, enfila son manteau et sortit à son tour, pour aller le plus loin possible tant que ce n'était pas ici. Ses pas précipités mais incertains le menèrent dans la rue, et il commença à avancer rapidement, sans destination précise en tête. Juste marcher pour oublier. Pour oublier d'être et de paraître au milieu de cette masse anonyme qui envahissait les rues. Anonyme. Un bien joli mot... qui ne semblait pas vouloir le désigner aujourd'hui.

-Jui?

**oOoOoOo**

Il fixa d'un air dégoûté les deux cadavres qui lui faisaient face. Encore une fois il avait fallu que ses parents fassent dans l'originalité, ils ne s'étaient donc pas faits incinérés, comme stipulé dans leur testament. Et pourquoi leur si terrible accident se résumait-il à une voiture encastrée dans un mur? Pourquoi cette saleté de bagnole n'avait-elle pas brûlée après l'impact? Au moins ça lui aurait évité de revoir leurs visages aujourd'hui.

-Que Dieu puisse les accepter à ses côtés...

Il grimaça. _Dieu. _Il avait toujours trouvé ridicule le fait que sa mère s'évertue à donner l'impression d'être une fervente catholique alors qu'il savait bien qu'elle ne croyant certainement pas en une divinité supérieure._ Encore besoin de se faire remarquer par son originalité... _Il détourna le regard de ses parents, froidement, sans aucun état d'âme, et les laissa vagabonder dans l'assemblée. Des femmes pleuraient silencieusement, des hommes regardaient devant eux avec un air feint de tristesse sur leurs visages, tous hypocrites, tous soucieux du regard des autres. Il soupira, s'attirant le regard outré de la femme à côté de lui à qui il adressa un somptueux sourire, se retenant de rire en voyant l'ai courroucé qu'elle arborait. _Pauvre fille_.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite vers son oncle, homme à l'apparence fière et qui tentait encore de l'être malgré les légers tremblements qui l'agitaient. Kakeru avait toujours beaucoup aimé sa sœur malgré ses nombreux défauts et la perdre de façon si brutale l'avait quelque peu ébranlé. _Pauvre Kakeru, il est bien l'un des seuls à qui elle manquera_, pensa-t-il sombrement. Il dévia à nouveau le regard. Shinya était complètement renfermé sur lui-même, la mine sombre, la tête basse. A côté de lui, Uruha tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son ennui, par respect sûrement. Kyô eut un petit sourire. Cet Uruha lui plaisait de plus en plus. Dommage que ce soit pour de telles raisons.

-... par la miséricorde du Seigneur. Amen.

L'assemblée répéta religieusement ce dernier mot et, quelques instants plus tard, les deux cercueils étaient refermés et mis en terre. Son oncle s'avança alors, la mine défaite, et se retourna vers l'assemblée avant de commencer à réciter un petit discours à la mémoire de leurs proches perdus. Sa voix était chevrotante, tremblante d'émotion même s'il essayait de la contenir en lui et quand il finit, un pieux silence s'abattit dans le cimetière et tous se tournèrent vers l'enfant de ce couple retourné à la terre. Kyô les fusilla un instant du regard avant d'interroger silencieusement son oncle. Un discours? Il ne voulait pas faire de discours! Il n'aimait pas ses parents, il n'allait certainement pas jouer la comédie parce qu'ils étaient morts. Il ne l'avait jamais fait de leur vivant, ça n'allait pas changer. Il lança un regard noir à Kakeru qui avait apparemment omis de lui parler de ce fait et, ignorant le regard inquiet de Shinya posé sur lui, il s'avança en silence vers les deux tombes de pierre blanche fièrement érigées, nullement gêné par toute l'attention reportée sur lui. Il y jeta négligemment une rose et, d'une voix haute et légèrement moqueuse, il ne prononça qu'une unique phrase.

-Bienvenue en Enfer.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Personnellement j'aime bien ce chapitre, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez vous? Bon je suis d'humeur à écrire alors je vais faire la réponse aux reviews individuelle, voilà ) 

Oo Hikari no namida oO (qui envisage sérieusement de changer de nom d'auteur --")

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Shiaru: **Ta reviewne m'a du tout ennuyée au contraire. Je connais ton nom d'auteur, il me dit quelque chose et je crois avoir déjà lu tes fics, tu publies sur Fanfics-fr non? (je sais plus, si c'est pas ça, gomen --") Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dit dans ta review (même si je ne suis pas d'accord P Mais ça c'est normal, personne n'aime ce qu'il écrit ou alors c'est que cette personne possède un égo surdimenssioné --"). De mon propre point de vue, moi je trouve que j'en fais parfois trop et que tout ce que j'écrit est extrêmement "nian-nian" mais bon apparemment les autres le voit différemment donc tant mieux x) J'aimerais bien lire ce que tu écris, tu me montreras? Merci d'avance et j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'auras pas déçue o

**Mune-chan:** Désolée que le chapitre précédent t'ait laissée sur ta faim j'espère que ça va mieux cette fois-ci? ) Viii c'est vrai qu'il est tout kawaii mon petit Uruha avec Kyô x) J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu, profites-en, après on revoit plus Uruha x)

**Ame-chan:** Désolée de ne pas avoir pû t'offrir ce chapitre-ci pour Noël mais bon, je suis pas tellement en retard nan? Si je sais ç.ç En plus ça va aller en empirant maintenant parce que le chapitre 12 n'a presque pas avancé... En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plait, kisu x)

**Kamikaze no Tenshi: **Oui l'es doué uruha hein? --" L'est bien ce petit, je l'ai toujours dit (boouh la menteuse u.u'). Non mais bon moi et Gazette de toute façon... bref u.u Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas, kisu miss X3

**koneko:** Nekoooooo ç.ç Récupère vite internet parce que tu me manques et j'ai plus de crédit moi ç.ç En plus j'ai continué _D.O.L.L._ alors reviens (chouine). Et je suis contente que quelqu'un comme toi aime ce que je fais parce que je te trouve super mégà trop bien '3' J't'adore ptit chat x) Kisu!

**ena:** Salut la puce x) Désolée de pas avoir posté plus vite mais j'espère que tu me pardonnes hein? ç.ç Ouais t'as vu un peu s'il s'habille bien mon Kyô-kawaii-chan? x) Oula... bref mdr Ma crise de flemme n'est toujours pas passée donc la suite arrivera dans très très très longtemps --" J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner? ) Et pour ce qui est des one-shots ben de ce côtélà non plus c'est pas très fleurissant j'en ai peur --" Bon en tout cas j'espère que ça te plait toujours autant gros kisu X3

**O.o.OYuki-OnnaO.o.O** _(ptin le pseudo de fou, ça m'a pris au moins dix minutes à l'écrire --")_: T'as pas honte de faire des trucs à rallonge comme ça? è.é Pense aux pauvres auteurs qui doivent le réécrire après è.é Incorrigible vraiment alala u.u" Enfin bon j'espère que ça t'a plus, kisu miss )

**Ajousan Amai: **Ouais ben c'était vraiment le pur hasard quand j'ai flanqué uruha avec Shinya, c'est limite si j'ai pas foutu un nom en pensant que ça me servirait pas pour la suite --" M'enfin c'est vrai qu'ils forment un beau couple ces deux-là x) Puis Uruha c'est vrai qu'il est tout mimi avec Kyô '3' Gros bisoux puce!!

**azazaelle:** Voilà la suite, encore quelques chapitres avant la fin cependant. Peut-être quatre, voir cinq x) Gros bisous miss.


	12. Inéquation à deux inconnues

**Source: **Dir en Grey

**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romance, Dépression...

**Couples:** Kyo/Kaoru, Shinya/Uruha, Die/Toshiya (oui je sais, c'est pas trop tôt --')

**Disclaimer:** J'pense que tout le monde connais déjà la réponse ç.ç

**Note de l'auteur:** Euh... je suis très en retard je sais, mais avec le lycée et tout j'avais un peu beaucoup la flemme d'écrire ' Surtout que j'ai une idée pour une nouvelle fics (comme si j'avais pas déjà assez de trucs en tête çç) enfin bon, je l'écrirai dès que j'aurai fini celle-là. Toujours sur Dir en Grey, toujours une UA... ' Le titre sera "D.O.L.L." donc voilà bonne lecture x)

**Titre:** De papier et d'encre.

**Chapitre 12:** Inéquation à deux inconnues

* * *

Après quelques dernières affaires jetées à la hâte, il referma bruyamment sa valise, la pris en main et jeta un dernier regard à la pièce autour de lui. Vide, toujours aussi vide. Et elle le serait à jamais. Ils étaient allés voir le notaire ce matin et celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il héritait de cette maison. Il sourit en pensant que ses parents n'avaient apparemment pas réussi à l'évincer de leur testament. _Mais bon, Kakeru en aura certainement plus l'utilité que moi. Aucune raison de venir vivre dans cette immense baraque, notre appartement me suffit. _Son coeur fit un bond et sa gorge se serra. _Bref_. Il se ressaisit et contempla une dernière fois les murs blanc et le sol couvert de vieux tatamis et sortit finalement, peu désireux de rester ici plus longtemps. Il sursauta. 

-Shinya!

Le roux lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse et Kyô le fusilla du regard. Cet imbécile était tellement silencieux qu'il n'avait pas senti sa présence et il avait faillit lui rentrer dedans en sortant de son ancienne chambre. Voyant que son regard de reproches ne faisait pas réagir son ami outre mesure, il soupira en le fixant d'un air dépité et Shinya ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de s'effacer pour laisser le blond passer. Ils se mirent à marcher dans le couloir côte à côte et descendirent silencieusement les escaliers. Kyô fut surpris de ne pas voir Uruha dans les parages.

-Tooru...

Il se retourna à nouveau vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Shinya sourit. Décidément, peu importe comment il l'appelait, le blond n'était jamais content.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus longtemps? Tu sais, ça ne gênera pas Kakeru-san si tu restes encore un peu.

-Non Shin. Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans cette baraque, que mon oncle en fasse ce qu'il veut. Mais pourquoi toi et Uruha ne rentrez-vous pas avec moi? Comme ça on pourra faire un tour et tu pourras revoir...

Il se tut avant de prononcer le prénom de son amant et se troubla. Shinya le fixa un instant avant de jeter un regard dehors, à la voiture d'Uruha.

-C'est toi qui a refusé que l'on te ramène. Nous sommes venus en voiture, on ne peut pas repartir en train avec toi et la laisser ici... Et puis Kaoru-san va sûrement venir te chercher à la gare non? Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que nous soyons présents à ce moment-là.

Kyô ne répondit rien.

-Si un jour tu as un problème, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler, je viendrai. D'accord?

Kyô acquiesça et regarda Shinya s'éloigner vers la voiture où il devinait Uruha assis à la place du conducteur, attendant sans doute qu'ils arrivent pour raccompagner Kyô à la gare. Il soupira. Puis il ferma la porte à clé, les glissa dans une enveloppe et déposa celle-ci dans la boîte aux lettres au bout du chemin. Kakeru viendrait les récupérer plus tard...

**oOoOoOo**

A nouveau sa tête était appuyée à la vitre et ballottée faiblement par les secousses de la rame du train. Mais cette fois-ci, il tombait plus de sommeil qu'autre chose, et il ne lui tardait qu'une chose: revoir Kaoru. Même si le malaise n'était pas passé. Même s'il risquait de se souvenir des coupures sur ses bras. Même s'il lui en voudrait. Il désirait simplement le revoir, simplement le toucher, simplement vivre à nouveau avec lui toute la journée. Kakeru lui avait fait un mot d'excuse pour le lycée en expliquant les raisons de son absence prolongée. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'aurait pas de problèmes. Et puis après tout, vu le nombre de fois où il séchait, les professeurs commençaient à être habitués à ne pas le voir en cours. Quoique Kaoru le surveillait quand même de près et n'hésitait pas à lui faire des remontrances s'il séchait trop souvent. Il eut un petit sourire à cette pensée. Il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, même si ses paupières s'alourdissaient à mesure que le train se rapprochait de Tokyo. Les trois nuits qu'il avait passé dans son ancienne demeure, il les avait très mal vécues et le manque de sommeil se faisait à présent ressentir. Sans parler des bandages dissimulés sous ses mitaines. Si Kaoru se rendait compte de quoi que ce soit, il était sûr qu'il aurait du souci à se faire. Et il faudrait du temps avant que cela ne cicatrise tellement ses avant-bras étaient ravagés...

**oOoOoOo**

Kaoru bouscula plusieurs personnes dans sa précipitation et arriva finalement à capter son attention.

- Jui ?

L'autre se retourna précipitamment, surpris sans doute qu'on l'aborde de cette façon en pleine rue, et quand il reconnut son ami, il se troubla tout à fait. Kaoru fronça les sourcils, Jui avait l'air complètement paumé. Il se demandait même s'il l'avait reconnu tant son expression étonnée prêtait à confusion.

-Ano... tu vas bien?

Le regard brun se troubla un peu plus et Kaoru finit par se demander ce qui lui arrivait. Même s'il avait bien une petite idée derrière la tête... Il vit la mâchoire du châtain se crisper et son regard se faire plus suppliant et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Jui enfouit son visage dans ses mains et fondit en larmes en plein milieu de la rue, attirant quelques regards intrigués. Kaoru sentit ses épaules s'abaisser et après quelques secondes, il attira Jui à lui pour l'enlacer. Jui s'agrippa à sa veste en éclatant en sanglots.

Après avoir marché pendant plusieurs minutes, il avisa un banc non loin et lui et le châtain s'en avancèrent avant de s'y asseoir. Jui gardait la tête baissée, craignant sans doute une quelconque remontrance de la part de son ami. Mais il savait bien que Kaoru aborderait le sujet sensible alors ce n'était pas la peine de se faire de faux espoirs. Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles ses larmes se tarirent d'elles-mêmes et finalement Kaoru prit la parole, sans le regarder.

-Tu as changé, je ne te reconnais plus.

Jui ferma douloureusement les yeux et siffla entre ses dents:

-C'est à cause de lui.

Il retint un nouveau sanglot. Voilà qu'il rejetait la faute sur Die maintenant, vraiment il ne valait rien. Rien du tout. Pourtant Kaoru ne répondit rien à cette accusation et il continua à déverser son venin, ne pouvant plus le contenir plus longtemps.

-Je... j'ai cru qu'il m'aimait Kaoru, vraiment. J'ai voulu le croire mais... lui il ne m'aime pas! Il ne m'aime pas!

-Calme-toi...

-Non! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait! Je l'aimais Kaoru et lui... je l'ai aidé après _leur_ rupture, je l'ai aidé! Et regarde comment il me remercie. Combien de fois a-t-il prononcé _son_ nom à la place du mien? Combien de fois a-t-il murmuré ou gémit _son_ nom dans son sommeil pendant que l'insomnie me rongeait? Je l'aimais et ça me rends complètement fou... je suis fou, je...

Il lâcha un petit gémissement plaintif avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

-Fou au point de te mettre à coucher avec tes élèves? demanda Kaoru sur un ton de reproches.

Jui releva précipitamment la tête et le regarda d'un air complètement affolé.

-Il... il t'a raconté?

Kaoru acquiesça durement en plantant son regard dans le sien. Jui tremblait de tous ses membres, maudissant certainement Die de ne pas avoir su tenir sa langue. _J'aurais dû la lui arracher avec les dents_, pensa-t-il amèrement en se souvenant de l'événement de la veille, quand Die avait refusé de l'embrasser.

-Tu es complètement irresponsable.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une douche froide chez le jeune professeur d'anglais et son regard se durcit quand il regarda Kaoru.

-Pardon? Je crois que sur ce plan-là tu n'as rien à m'envier. Je suis au courant pour le jeune Niimura tu sais.

Ce fut au tour de Kaoru de se figer. Die ne savait décidément pas tenir sa langue bien au fond de sa grande bouche. Il allait l'entendre cet abruti la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

-C'est différent Jui, moi j'ai des sentiments pour lui, je...

-Mais c'est pire Kaoru!

Les deux professeurs se fusillèrent du regard puis après quelques secondes passées à se toiser, il soupirèrent en même temps et détournèrent tous deux le regard, Kaoru devant lui et Jui à ses pieds, toute tension ayant disparu. Ils étaient complètement ridicules de se disputer de la sorte, cela n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire.

-Je vais y aller.

-Tu dois aller quelque part en particuliers? demanda Jui en voyant Kaoru se relever du banc.

-Je... vais chercher Tooru à la gare.

Il lui lança un regard entendu signifiant qu'il ne voulait entendre aucun commentaire de sa part et Jui lui accorda un petit sourire. Après tout, si ces deux-là s'aimaient c'était bien le plus important. Il le salua, lui promis de l'appeler une fois qu'il irait mieux et le regarda s'éloigner du banc, avant de se fondre dans la masse compacte des piétons.

**oOoOoOo**

Tout stoppa et les passagers, d'un même mouvement, tressaillirent légèrement vers l'avant avant de se diriger avec plus ou moins d'empressement vers les portes de sortie des wagons. Kyô lança un regard meurtrier à une femme qui l'avait bousculé et, en ayant assez d'avancer d'un centimètre toutes les deux minutes, il empoigna sa valise et entra dans le compartiment sur sa droite avant d'en ouvrir la vitre et de jeta sa valise par là; puis monta sur la banquette et passa à son tour par la fenêtre pour atterrir souplement sur le quai. Il avait préféré en sortir avant que l'envie d'étriper quelqu'un ne le prenne. Il regarda tout autour de lui mais Kaoru n'était nul part. Devait-il s'en réjouir? Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir le courage de rentrer à l'appartement à pieds en traînant sa grosse valise derrière lui et il n'avait pas de quoi payer un taxi. Mais l'idée de devoir appeler Kaoru ne l'enchantait pas; il avait passé près d'une semaine sans le faire et sans recevoir d'appels de sa part. Une lourde main s'abattit sur son épaule et il se dégagea précipitamment pour se retourner. _Et merde..._

-Dis donc toi, tu ne sais pas qu'il est dangereux de sauter comme cela sur le quai? Lui demanda l'employé de gare d'un ton sévère. Je suis dans l'obligation de te demander de me montrer ton billet jeune homme.

Kyô le regarda un instant puis lui adresse un sourire goguenard.

-Vous croyez vraiment que si j'avais pris ce train sans payer j'aurais été assez stupide pour me faire remarquer?

-Montre-moi ton billet et il n'y aura aucun problème.

Le jeune brun le fusilla du regard et commença à fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche de ce qu'on lui avait _si gentiment _demandé. Une voix le stoppa pourtant dans ses mouvements et il releva la tête.

-C'est bon, il est avec moi.

Il regarda avec étonnement Kaoru qui se tenait à côté de lui en fixant l'employer comme pour le défier d'insister d'avantage. Ce dernier se renfrogna légèrement.

-Vous êtes le frère de ce garçon?

Kyô baissa la tête comme pour cacher l'expression énervé qui avait un instant déformé son visage, certain que la réponse serait un "oui". Ou bien alors Kaoru se ferait passer pour un cousin, un ami. Il se ferait passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas, encore, dans le but il le savait de ne pas "éveiller les soupçons de leur entourage". Il se mit à fixer piteusement ses chaussures, attendant d'un air résolu un coup qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Pourtant il était certain que la réponse serait un "oui".

-Non.

Le petit brun eut un pauvre sourire. _Pas grave, aujourd'hui tu dois certainement être mon cousin. Demain tu seras le voisin. Et puis dans quelques semaines tu ne seras plus qu'un inconnu qui passait par là..._

-Je suis son petit ami.

Kyô garda un moment la tête baissée, les paroles de Kaoru n'ayant sans doute pas encore atteint son cerveau, et ce fut le silence pesant qui s'était installé tout à coup qui le frappa. Il releva la tête d'un air étonné et fixa un instant la face rougie de l'employé de gare. _Qu'est-ce que...? Hein?! _Il se retourna précipitamment vers Kaoru, la bouche entrouverte de surprise, et l'idée d'en rajouter pour augmenter la gêne de l'autre homme ne l'effleura même pas tant l'effarement s'était emparé de lui à cet instant. Kaoru adressa un sourire entendu à l'employé, attrapa Kyô par le poignet ainsi que sa valise et le tira sans plus de cérémonie vers la sortie. Et l'adolescent n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre jusqu'à la voiture, restant planté près du coffre quand Kaoru le lâcha pour y fourrer la valise. Son petit ami? Il n'était pas certain de devoir s'en réjouir. Sa mine s'assombrit légèrement. _Inutile de le prendre comme ça, il doit simplement agir comme Shinya: me dire ce que je veux entendre par peur que la mort de mes parents m'ait trop affecté. Mais tu sais je ne les aimais pas..._

-Ca ne va pas?

Le brun releva la tête d'un air surpris et croisa pour la première fois depuis des jours et des jours le regard de son amant. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, rien qui puisse rassurer Kaoru, alors il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire un peu crispé. Et avant que le châtain n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Kyô se jeta presque dans ses bras pour se serrer contre lui autant que possible. Même s'il avait redouté l'instant où il le reverrait, il le remercia intérieurement de ne pas lui poser de questions et de se contenter de lui rendre son étreinte. Kaoru finit par y mettre fin et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Kyô baissa les siens.

-Allez viens, on rentre.

Il hocha simplement la tête lâcha lentement les mains de Kaoru qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de prendre dans les siennes et pris place côté passager. La voiture démarra en silence et dès lors, Kyô se mit à regarder par la vitre d'un air pensif et Kaoru se concentra sur la route. Mais le silence qui régnait n'était pas pesant, la présence du châtain le rassurait et pour un temps, Kyô oublia les bandages dissimulés sous ses manches.

Arrivés à l'appartement, aucun d'eux n'avaient encore soufflé mot. Kaoru avait disparu dans le couloir avec sa valise, sans doute pour la poser dans la chambre, et lui avait avancé jusqu'au milieu du salon. Regardant autour de lui comme s'il était parti depuis des mois, une unique pensée lui traversa l'esprit: il était enfin chez lui. Il sursauta en entendant la porte de la chambre se refermer et adressa un petit sourire à Kaoru qui venait de le rejoindre. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et le tira lentement vers le canapé sur lequel il prit place. Kyô se posta devant lui, le regardant entrelacer leurs doigts, avant que leurs regards ne se rencontrent à nouveau.

-Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu n'as pas prononcé un seul mot depuis que tu es revenu.

Kyô se contenta de serrer ses mains dans les siennes avant de lui sourire faiblement.

-Tu m'as manqué, continua Kaoru sans le quitter des yeux, cherchant une réaction qui ne venait pas.

Le regard du petit brun se troubla légèrement. La gêne entre eux les empêchait pour l'instant de communiquer et il ne pouvait rien faire à part lui sourire pour le rassurer un peu. Kaoru remarqua son trouble et son regard se fit tout de suite plus inquiet. A cet instant-là, la seule chose qu'il aurait voulu faire c'était l'embrasser tendrement et lui faire oublier sa peine mais il n'en fit rien. Il était inutile de repousser l'échéance, ils devaient parler. Et puis Kyô pourrait mal interpréter son geste...

-Tu veux en parler? Je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

Kyô ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas la mort de ses parents qui le dérangeait mais il ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter vis-à-vis de Kaoru. _Shinya ne peut pas avoir raison, je ne veux pas qu'il ait raison. _Kaoru ne supportait plus ce silence, ni le malaise qu'il apportait. Il allait parler à nouveau au moment où Kyô passa ses bras autour de son cou et vint se mettre sur le canapé, à califourchon sur lui, lui déposant un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres avant d'enfouir son visage au creux de son épaule. Il murmura:

-Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi.

**oOoOoOo**

Toshiya ouvrit doucement les yeux et les referma presque aussitôt en grognant quand la lumière du jour agressa ses prunelles. Il roula sur le ventre, s'entortillant dans les draps, et resta un instant dans cette position, le bras étendu sur le matelas à la recherche de la fraîcheur des draps, avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux après avoir entendu un bruit venant du salon. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Le salon? Mais qui avait bien pu rentrer chez lui ainsi? Perplexe, il releva le drap en tremblant légèrement et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'était pas nu. A vrai dire il aurait du le savoir vu qu'il portait même une chemise bleu clair trop grande qu'il mettait pour dormir. Au moins il ne s'était pas envoyé en l'air avec un parfait inconnu cette nuit et ce n'était pas ce parfait inconnu qui faisait en ce moment même un bruit monstre dans son salon. Mais alors qui? Il se dépêtra tant bien que mal des draps et se leva souplement du lit avant de se diriger à pas légers vers sa porte. Il l'ouvrit en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit et tendit l'oreille. Apparemment le bruit ne venait pas du salon mais plutôt de l'entrée et quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans son appartement. Il fronça les sourcils et avança d'un air intrigué vers le salon. L'obscurité du couloir le cacha pour un temps aux yeux de la personne qui venait d'entrer et quand il eut reconnu cette personne, il s'avança au milieu du salon en la fixant d'un air perplexe.

-Die?

Le roux venait de le remarquer et posa sagement sa valise à côté de lui en le fixant. Toshiya fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je suis passé chercher mes affaires à l'appartement de Jui ce matin.

Die n'en dit pas plus et se contenta de le fixer en attendant qu'il lui réponde quelque chose. Les yeux de Toshiya passèrent lentement de Die à sa valise et il la regarda longuement en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, les sourcils toujours froncés. Son expression se transforma lentement en étonnement puis en stupéfaction quand les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Quel abruti il faisait, il avait complètement oublié que Die et lui avaient passé la soirée dans le bar où ils avaient autrefois l'habitude d'aller et que le roux l'avait ensuite raccompagné chez lui. Il regarda Die avec de grands yeux étonnés, la bouche entrouverte, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il passa lentement l'une de ses mains dans ses longs cheveux relevés en queue de cheval haute dont une longue frange s'échappait pour venir cacher la partie droite de son visage. Die avait toujours les yeux posés sur lui et ne bougeait pas. Et le brun n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse s'agir de la réalité. Il décida alors d'oublier tous les doutes qui le tiraillaient et il s'avança rapidement de Die pour venir l'enlacer tendrement. Le roux l'accueillit volontiers en passant ses bras autour de sa taille fine et sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva à embrasser tendrement Toshiya. Le brun qui s'était hissé sur la pointe des pieds finit par se détacher de lui en lui souriant et Die ne put s'empêcher d'en placer une.

-Ca faisait vraiment scène de film à l'eau de rose ce qu'on vient de faire là.

Toshiya le regarda un instant puis leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner en lançant:

-Je vais m'habiller, puisque tu es revenu rends-toi utile et prépare à manger j'ai faim.

-Nani? Tu te fous de moi là? Totchi!

Mais le brun s'était déjà enfermé dans la salle de bain en ricanant.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Oui je sais, ce chapitre ne sert strictement à rien, est très mal écrit et dégouline de guimauve mais c'était ça ou rien alors j'ai préféré le laisser en l'état... J'espère quand même qu'il ne vous aura pas top déçu, pardonnez-moi le manque de qualité évident, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire vraiment. J'espère que le suivant relèvera un peu le niveau. Merci de continuer à lire cette fics, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. 

Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Sayuri Nobara:** Pas grave pour le temps que tu as mis doudou, le plus important c'est que tu ais finalement lu. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant ma fics mais tu sais, je ne trouve pas que j'écris mieux que toi. Après tout, _A corps perdu_ est magnifique même si, j'en suis désolée, je ne reviewe pas régulièrement. Je suis allée lire le nouveau chapitre tout à l'heure, alors dès que j'ai posté le mien, j'irai te reviewer x) Et puis pour ce qui est d'être populaire, exagère pas non plus mdr. Il me tarde de lire la suite de ta fics qui, je l'avoue, me plait énormément (fall in love). Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me rappelle plus l'avoir mise dans mes favoris é.é Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais le faire de ce pas! Kisu doudou j't'adore même si ça fait un ptit moment qu'on s'est pas parlé é.è

**azazaelle:** Dans ce chapitre-ci, les voilà tout à fait réconciliés nos deux bakas préférés x) J'espère que Kyô te plait toujours autant hein? Kisu la puce, contente que tu suives toujours ma fics n.n

**hiera:** Je vais essayer de faire une réponse digne de tes deux reviews (je vais pas y arriver ouin ç.ç). Alors déjà je te rassure, tu n'as dit aucun bêtise, je suis même étonnée de voir que tu ais si bien capté tous les éléments de ma fics Oo Et cela ne m'a pas du tout embêter de lire tes reviews, au contraire, j'aime bien les romans, au moins il y a de quoi lire x) Pour ce qui est de notre cher Uruha, en fait je suis partie complètement au feeling avec lui alors ça me soulage de voir que ça rend bien. Dans le premier chapitre, quand j'ai mentionné son nom, je ne pensais même pas qu'il apparaîtrait dans la suite, et puis je l'avais choisi un peu au hasard je l'avoue. Je cherchais un copain pour Shinya et Uruha m'est venu à l'esprit mais j'aurais aussi bien pû prendre quelqu'un d'autre. Et pour Shinya, je m'étonne moi-même d'avoir réussi à lui donner un rôle si grand dans une de mes fics (je n'arrive pas à écrire sur lui ç.ç). Pour ce qui est de l'enterrement, c'est toujours plus facile d'occidentaliser les invités et même la cérémonie, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait de la mère de Kyô une catholique, comme cela ça me permettait de ne pas trop me perdre. Ensuite pour ce qui est de Kakeru, il n'était pas sensé être là au départ non plus, je ne sais même pas d'où il sort mais en tout cas il m'est d'une grande aide x) Par contre on ne le verra plus, ce n'était pas vraiment un personnage à part entière, donc à partir du chapitre prochain il sera parfois mentionné mais n'apparaîtra plus (normalement XD). Pour ce qui est de Die et Toshiya, ils sont tranquilles maintenant, je les embêterai plus x) Ils vont apparaître à nouveau bien sûr, mais simplement pour aider la relation Kyô/Kaoru qui elle n'est pas encore tout à fait mise en place vu que Kaoru ne sait toujours pas pour le carnet où Kyô écrit tous ses textes ni pour ses cicatrices. Je me suis rendue compte que ce petit carnet, qui est quand même à l'origine du titre de la fics, n'est pas assez mis en relief. Je suis sûre que la moitié des lecteurs l'ont oublié ç.ç Je vais arrangé ça dans le prochain chapitre. Pour ce qui est du comportement de Jui, encore une fois tu me bluffes. Je voulais aussi expliquer que Die ne voulait pas toucher Toshiya parce qu'il avait peur d'être violent comme il avait été avec Jui mais je me dis que si tu as compris, les autres comprendront bien aussi. Jui quant à lui risque de ne plus être très présent dans la suite (dont les chapitres se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main à présent) parce que je n'aime pas les fics où le pauvre petit bishô délaissé rencontre comme par hasard le grand amour après s'être fait jeter. Si j'avais voulu le recaser, il aurait fallut intégrer un autre personnage un peu plus tôt. Mais je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait tellement touché, ça fait plaisir de voir cela n.n Bref, j'espère que ma réponse ne t'aura pas trop gavé et que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas trop déçue, même si je l'avoue, il n'est vraiment pas magnifique u.u

**Ajousan Amai:** Décidément, Jui aura ému les foules XD Oh tu crois que j'en ai trop fait avec le "Bienvenue en enfer" lancé par Kyô (avec un accent! XD)? é.è Je sais pas m'arrêter je l'avoue, alors si ça fait trop exagéré j'en suis navrée u.u Bon ben voilà, merci d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre la miss, et même si tu l'as déjà lu, pas grave je réponds quand même à ta review ici x) Kisu!!

**O.o.OYuki-OnnaO.o.O:** Ah non, en voilà une qui n'aime pas Jui XD Roh le pauvre regarde comme il est triste é.è Et puis Toshiya et Die sont ensemble maintenant alors tu peux l'aimer, il les embêtera plus x) Mes chapitres sont courts, je sais ç.ç Je m'en suis rendue compte l'autre jour... aie aie aie u.u Kisu Ki-chan, j't'adore la puce x3

**eli: **Heureuse de voir que la fin du dernier chapitre t'a plu x) J'espère que celui-ci ne t'as pas déçue?

**Kamikaze no Tenshi:** Point de rapprochements entre Kyô et Uruha, désolée de te décevoir n.n' J'ai déjà suffisament de mal à finaliser la relation Kyô/Kaoru alors je vais pas me rajouter de la difficulté XD Et puis tu voudrais vraiment que je fasse ça à ce pauvre Shinya? (ouais! mwuahaha je plaisant u.u'). Je préfère le laisser avec son ptit Uruha, c'est beau les amours de jeunesses x) Kisu miss x3

**a-i-mai:** "je-porte-un-mini-short-en-cuir-noir-avec-un-haut-ultra-sexy-et-je-fais-flamber-les-pervers-sado-masochistes-bourrés-de-thunes"? Oo T'as du mettre du temps à l'écrire ça XD Pour ce qui est de Jui, je lui épargnerai ce genre de mésaventure, je l'ai suffisament fait souffrir ce pauvre petit --" Pour ce qui est de Die et Toshiya, te voilà exaucée, contente? x) Ca fait un ptit moment que je t'ai pas parlé sur msn à toi! Oo va falloir y remédier x) Kisu la puce!!

**Mune-chan:** Ti'nquiète pas pour la Kaoru/Jui, j'oserais pas XD Et puis pour Uruha, vraiment désolée mais on le reverra plus é.è Ou du moins si, une fois encore, je pense, et encore ce sera pas vraiment une apparition (m'enfin tu verras --"). J'espère que tu aimes toujours? Kisu n.n

**ena:** Uh j'aime bien tes calins mais m'étouffe pas ç.ç Ca va pas m'aider à poster plus vite tu sais? XD T'as vu t'as vu? J'ai ENFIN écrit ce chapitre! Trop forte ne? x) La flemme s'est un peu envolée, ouf u.u Mais j'ai deux one-shots en cours à côté de cette fics alors bon (plus une autre fics, plus une multitude d'autres one-shots que je ne terminerai sûrement jamais u.u'). Ouais il a la classe Kyô ne? J'adore décrire les vêtements que mes personnages portent dans mes fics, parce que j'ai tout le temps une idée bien précise en tête et je veux que les lecteurs aient la même. Et puis le look aide à mieux cerner sa personnalité je pense n.n Tu as du courage pour relire tous les chapitres comme ça, moi je pourrais pas XD Kisu la puce (fait un gros calin!).

**Shiaru:** Bon voilà, les deux amoureux (Kyô et Kaoru) se sont retrouvés mais c'est assez tendu, il fallait s'y attendre. Puis oui, Kaoru remarquera pour les poignets de son petit warumono, mais pas tout de suite x) J'ai d'abord une situation à mettre en place. Pour ce qui est de Die et Toshiya, oui, je vais arrêter de les faire souffrir maintenant, ils leur faudra un temps de réadaptation, c'est normal, mais Toshiya va arrêter ses bêtises (c'est pas trop tôt u.u). Et puis le fait que tu éprouves de la compassion pour Jui est ce que je cherchais x) J'aurais très bien pu le faire se comporter comme le pire des salauds jusqu'à la fin mais j'avais une toute autre idée du personnage en tête et puis ça n'aurait pas collé avec sa personnalité dans _Onegai Sensei_. Alors voilà, maintenant faut le plaindre le pauvre petit x) Je crois que j'avais déjà lu une de tes fics et je serai ravie d'en relire une et de te donner mon avis. Et puis tu sais, si je dis moi-même que ce que j'écris est affreusement gnan-gnan, je ne vais pas critiquer le fait que tu en écrives aussi x) Arg t'as vu, j'ai pas changé mon long pseudo, tu devras le réécire en entier mwuahaha (non j'dec tu peux abréger, appelle-moi juste Hikari, c'est ce que tout le monde fait x3). Voilà miss, tu vois moi non plus les réponses courtes (aux reviews longues bien sûr n.n) c'est pas mon truc x) Kisu!


	13. Divergences

**Source:**Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Romance, Dépression...  
**Couples:** Kyô/Kaoru, Shinya/Uruha, Die/Toshiya (oui je sais, c'est pas trop tôt --')  
**Disclaimer:** J'pense que tout le monde connais déjà la réponse ç.ç  
**Note de l'auteur:** Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard que je prends mais j'ai un one-shot en cours d'écriture et j'ai commencé ma nouvelle fics _D.O.L.L. _qui compte pour le moment un chapitre et-demi et... je bloque --' Mais je vais y arriver! è.é

**Titre:** De papier et d'encre.

**Chapitre 13:** Divergences

* * *

-Votre oncle a appelé durant votre absence pour m'annoncer le... décès de vos parents. Je dois savoir si vous avez un endroit où loger et s'il y aura des difficultés pour financer vos études, je n'ai pas pu en parler avec votre oncle. Vous pourriez dans ce cas-là faire une demande de bourse. 

Kyô fixa longuement le directeur sans rien dire. Il se tenait debout devant son bureau, le regard froid et le visage impassible. Même si l'envie de l'envoyer paître le démangeait, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir d'ennuis et puis Kaoru risquait de ne pas apprécier s'il se faisait renvoyer de son lycée à peine un mois avant la fin des cours. Ayant râté les examens de passage, il était obligé de venir à la séance de rattrapage cet été, mais il préférait ça plutôt que de devoir tout rattraper maintenant. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Et puis de toute façon...

-Je vous remercie sensei mais il n'y a aucun problème, mon oncle m'aidera à payer la fin de mes études et je viendrai également aux examens même si je ne sais pas encore si je souhaite continuer mes études ou non l'année prochaine.

Le principal le regarda un instant, légèrement surpris. Mais Kyô savait ce qu'il faisait, il en avait déjà parlé avec Kaoru et Kakeru, qui était à présent son tuteur légal. Le lycée ne l'intéressait plus et il ne se voyait pas y passer une année de plus. Ce n'était pas encore définitif, il ne donnerait sa réponse définitive que cet été, pendant les vacances mais pour le moment il avait promis à son amant de venir plus souvent en cours et de ne plus sécher. Il viendrait donc plus souvent mais il allait continuer à faire l'école buissonnière, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

-Pour ce qui est du logement, reprit-il, je n'habitais pas avec mes parents, ce ne sera donc pas un problème.

Bien sûr il avançait cela sans être sûr de rien mais il espérait que Kakeru accepterait de l'aider à financer le studio que lui louaient ses parents. Il n'y vivrait pas, mais ça, ni l'établissement ni son oncle n'avaient besoin de le savoir. Si Kakeru apprenait qu'il vivait avec Kaoru qui était l'un de ses professeurs, il ne l'approuverait pas, alors il suffisait de s'arranger pour qu'il ne le sache pas et qu'il croit que Kyô vivait bel et bien dans ce studio. Dans ce cas-là il n'y aurait aucun problème. La discussion continua pendant près d'un quart d'heure puis finalement Kyô quitta le bureau du proviseur en s'inclinant brièvement.

Il quitta le bâtiment administratif et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Quand il entra, quelques uns de ses camarades avec qui il s'était lié vinrent l'accueillir et il s'installa à sa place en commençant à discuter de tout et de rien avec eux, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait que la discussion ne les mène vers le sujet de son absence. Quand le professeur entra dans la classe, chacun regagna sa place plus ou moins en silence et Kyô laissa son attention s'échapper par-delà la vitre. Le cours d'Histoire commença. L'ennui le prit bien vite. La leçon sur l'ère Edo qu'ils avaient commencé la semaine dernière, pendant qu'il était à Kyoto, ne l'intéressait pas du tout, il se fichait bien de savoir qu'à cette époque, le pays avait été fermé aux étrangers ou que le développement culturel y avait été important. La seule fois où il releva la tête, ce fut quand le professeur mentionna le fait qu'à cette époque la religion chrétienne avait été bannie du pays et il grimaça en pensant que si cela était resté en l'état, il n'aurait pas eu à supporter une mère catholique. Le professeur commença ensuite à évoquer les révoltes qui avaient ainsi été réprimées et Kyô perdit à nouveau le fil du cours. Il se pencha vers son sac et en sortit un petit carnet noir qu'il posa sur son cahier de cours, prenant soin de placer sa trousse devant pour que le professeur ne remarque rien et il commença à griffonner quelques paroles décousues sur les pages vierges. _Ah, I can't sleep again tonight..._

**oOoOoOo**

Il posa son sac sur le canapé et s'y laissa tomber comme une masse en lâchant un long soupir, crevé par cette journée de cours. Il avait perdu l'habitude de s'ennuyer pendant des heures dans une salle de classe ces derniers jours, et il aurait préféré passer la journée au parc près de chez eux, à dormir dans l'herbe sous le soleil d'été, et à écrire dans son petit carnet tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il aimait écrire. Mettre des mots sur ses émotions lui permettait de mieux se comprendre et de peut-être pouvoir aller mieux. Mais il était toujours un même sujet qui le ferait souffrir et auquel il n'y aurait, pour l'instant, aucune échappatoire. Il tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Les cours c'était épuisant et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y retourner le lendemain...

Sans qu'il ne s'y soit attendu -et parce qu'il commençait d'hors et déjà à s'assoupir- deux bras vinrent l'étreindre par derrière, et il sourit en se retournant à genoux sur le canapé, pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kaoru.

-Tu es rentré avant moi aujourd'hui?

-Oui, Takada-san était absent cet après-midi, répondit Kyô en regardant Kaoru venir s'installer près de lui.

-En ne te voyant pas à l'endroit où je te récupère habituellement le soir, j'ai pensé que tu avais _encore_ séché les cours, plaisanta Kaoru.

-Humph... T'auras qu'à vérifier demain si je t'ai menti ou non, fit l'adolescent en prenant un air boudeur et vexé.

-Mais non, je te crois.

Kaoru approcha doucement son visage de la mine boudeuse de son jeune amant et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue, puis un autre, plus près de la bouche, jusqu'à ce que Kyô tourne la tête pour l'embrasser tout à fait. En se séparant, Kaoru colla leurs fronts l'un à l'autre et un sourire éclaira son visage. Il prit un air mesquin.

-Ton piercing à la langue m'avait manqué.

-Ah bon? demanda le jeune brun d'un air perplexe. Serais-tu allé voir ailleurs pendant mon absence sensei? J'espère bien que non...

Kaoru fit la moue.

-Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu "sensei" que dans les situations qui ne s'y prêtent pas? Et puis je suis fidèle moi, et à cause de toi maintenant je n'aime que les garçons qui ont des piercings, et trouver quelqu'un qui en a un à la langue en seulement trois jours, c'est pas faisable. Et puis je faisais cours de toute façon, je suis prof je te rappelle...

-T'as oublié de dire que tu étais très bête, sourit Kyô en collant un peu plus leurs fronts.

- Je ne voulais pas te gâcher le plaisir.

Kyô leva les yeux au ciel et se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers le couloir. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

-On mange quoi ce soir?

-Wakarimasen... j'ai plein de copies à corriger. Et j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu n'as eu que 6 sur 30 à ton dernier devoir de mathématiques.

Kyô fit la grimace et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce. Il entendit la voix de Kaoru à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Demain soir, c'est cours de rattrapage pour toi mon coeur!

Il grogna et claqua la porte de la chambre en ignorant Kaoru qui semblait énumérer toutes les belles choses qu'il allait lui faire revoir. _Note à moi-même: la prochaine fois, éviter de mettre le grappin sur un prof de maths, ce sont des tyrans._

Environ une heure plus tard, Kyô se décida à retourner au salon après avoir passé un temps infini dans la salle de bain. Il attrapa son sac, s'installa par terre à la table basse et sortit les cours qu'on lui avait prêtés et qu'il devait rattraper. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de le faire mais il avait promis à Kaoru de fournir des efforts. _Kaoru. _Avant lui, il n'aurait jamais pris la peine de recopier autant de matières. Il avait déjà rattrapé les leçons d'Anglais et d'Histoire et s'occupait maintenant de la Géographie quand le châtain arriva au salon pour déposer deux plats fumants sur la table.

-Tooru à table, tu continueras plus tard.

-Kyô. Je finirai demain, là j'en peux plus.

Il se leva en s'étirant et laissa ses feuilles et cahiers éparpillés sur la table basse. Il s'installa en face de Kaoru, à la table qui se trouvait derrière le canapé, et regarda ce que ce dernier avait cuisiné.

-Oho, des nouilles et du poulet aux légumes, très original Kao, se moqua-t-il.

-Ferme-la morveux, je n'ai pas le temps pour faire de la grande cuisine moi, et puis c'est assez bien pour un sale gosse comme toi.

Kyô lui envoya un coup de pied vengeur sous la table et éclata de rire face à la flopée d'injures que lui adressait le châtain. Il lui tira la langue puis se servit copieusement en nouilles et en poulet, le tout délicieusement mélangé dans son bol, et avala son repas en quelques bouchées et coups de baguettes.

-Euh... depuis quand t'as pas mangé toi? demanda Kaoru en le voyant faire.

Kyô le regarda un instant, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il était allé si vite, et il sentit son ventre se nouer. Il baissa les yeux.

-J'avais pas très faim ces derniers jours...

Le sourire de Kaoru s'effaça quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de plomber l'ambiance sans le vouloir.

-Je vois... excuse-moi.

Kyô hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. _Et merde je suis trop bête! Il va encore croire que c'est à cause de la mort de mes parents... _Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de cela sinon Kaoru lui demanderait de quoi il en retournait et il ne se voyait pas essayer de lui expliquer une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas lui-même à définir; un malaise informe trop difficile à expliciter.

Il releva la tête en voyant Kaoru se lever et commencer à débarrasser la table en silence. Voyant que le châtain ne revenait pas, il se saisit de son bol et se dirigea silencieusement vers la cuisine. Kaoru était en train de disposer les plats sales dans le lave-vaisselle et quand il le vit, il lui prit doucement son bol des mains pour le poser avec le reste et mettre la machine en marche.

-Bon, je vais aller corriger mes copies dans la chambre, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? Regarder la télé?

Kyô ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Non. Je suis fatigué, je vais ranger mes affaires, faire mon sac pour demain puis aller me coucher...

-Tu veux que j'aille au salon alors?

-Non non, tu ne me déranges pas.

Pendant tout ce temps, l'adolescent avait parlé en fixant le sol de la cuisine. Kaoru le regarda un instant, cherchant la moindre chose qui montrerait que Tooru n'était pas sincère mais ne décela rien. Il lui sourit gentiment et l'embrassa brièvement sur le front puis disparut dans la chambre.

Quand Tooru vint se coucher, Kaoru était complètement absorbé par ses corrections et ce ne fut que vers une heure du matin qu'il décida d'en rester là et d'aller dormir. Il se déshabilla en silence, enfila un simple caleçon et alla allumer sa lampe de chevet avant d'éteindre celle de son bureau. Il se dirigea ensuite doucement vers le lit et se pencha sur le jeune brun pour lui caresser doucement le visage. Tooru était profondément endormi. Kaoru allait se redresser quand un détail attira son attention; il fronça les sourcils. Un morceau de tissu blanc dépassait de la manche du haut de pyjama du brun. Il tira faiblement dessus et s'apperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un bandage. Tooru lui avait dit s'être fait mal au poignet, mais c'était il y avait presque un mois de cela, le jour où ils avaient invité Shinya, Die et Toshiya à venir dîner à l'appartement. Ce constat lui rappela un autre événement, récent celui-là, datant de la veille du départ de Tooru pour Kyoto. Ce soir-là pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, un détail l'avait chiffoné et il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quoi. Devait-il profiter du sommeil du brun et regarder ce que ces bandages cachaient réellement? Remarque, rien ne lui prouvait que Tooru lui ait menti... Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir en avoir le coeur net. Il vérifia que l'adolescent dormait assez profondément pour qu'il ne risque pas de le réveiller et avança lentement sa main de la manche pour la retrousser. Le brun remua légèrement en grognant et Kaoru se recula vivement, le coeur battant à tout rompre, ayant peur certainement de s'être fait griller mais Tooru ne fit que se tourner dans son sommeil. Le jeune professeur le fixa un instant puis finit par soupirer et s'installa à sa place en silence, avant d'éteindre la lumière. Il ne fit rien de plus mais au fond de lui, il était certain que le brun lui avait menti.

**oOoOoOo**

-Kyô, par ici!

Le brun se retourna en entendant son ami chuchoter ces paroles et s'élança à sa suite vers la grille en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire repérer par un surveillant. Ils s'élancèrent en même temps et escaladèrent sans mal le grillage qui entourait la cours du lycée, derrière le bâtiment scolaire, de façon à ne pas être vus. Théoriquement, ils auraient dû être en cours de Japonais classique mais les cours étaient chiants et ils préféraient aller flâner en ville plutôt que de rester enfermés pendant trois heures d'affilées. Ils retirèrent rapidement les vestes de leurs uniformes, de façon à ne pas être repérés dans la rue, les fourrèrent dans leur sacs, et s'éloignèrent du lycée en silence. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, ils soupirèrent de soulagement et s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu du trottoir pour se concerter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On a trois heures à tuer...

Kyô leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait et réfléchit un instant. Il lui proposa d'aller se poser dans un coin tranquille du parc du centre-ville. Satsuki lui sourit alors et l'empoigna énergiquement par le bras pour le faire avancer et Kyô n'eut d'autre choix que se laisser tracter ainsi jusqu'au parc. Arrivés là, son ami le lâcha en souriant et Kyô se posa sur un banc en écartant hostensiblement les jambes, attirant les regards méprisants des mères de famille et des personnes agées qui passaient par là, et Satsuki prit place à côté de lui en croisant ses longues jambes. Il était assez grand, un mètre soixante-dix environ, blond aux cheveux lui arrivant au milieu du dos et à l'allure androgyne, ce qui lui vallait pas mal de succès dans le lycée. Lui et Kyô s'étaient liés d'amitié peu après l'arrivée du brun en plein milieu d'année. Satsuki s'était avancé vers lui, intrigué par ce petit brun caractériel qui envoyait balader quiconque l'approchait d'un simple regard, et lui avait sourit en lui demandant s'il voulait manger avec lui ce midi. Kyô l'avait dévisagé un instant d'une façon indifférente mais le charisme que dégageait ce grand blond lui avait bien plu et il avait accepté. Il avait ensuite découvert que derrière ses faux airs d'élève sérieux Satsuki était un habitué de l'école buissonnière, même s'il avait d'excellents résultats en classe, et qu'il n'hésitait pas à sécher les cours dès qu'il le pouvait. C'était surtout cet aspect qui avait plu au brun, outre la personnalité tout à fait attachante de Satsuki.

-Ne Kyô-chan, tu me passes une cigarette? J'en ai plu, geignit le blond en le suppliant du regard de lui en céder une.

Kyô le fusilla du regard en entendant le surnom qui lui était donné mais lui tendit néanmoins son paquet neuf dans lequel son ami piqua une cigarette en le remerciant. Kyô s'en alluma une lui aussi et ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien en regardant les environs, Kyô cherchant la moindre occasion de faire l'excentrique. Ainsi la discussion était ponctuée de regards menaçants lancés à des passants dont le regard un peu trop insistant sur les deux lycéens agaçaient le petit brun. Mais il adressa aussi plusieurs sourires insolents, quelques grimaces et autres gestes mal placés qui amusaient tellement Satsuki que ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en le voyant faire.

Kyô jeta son mégot devant lui au moment où une jeune femme passait par là et celle-ci lui lança un regard courroucé avant de presser le pas en pinçant les lèvres. Kyô ricana.

-Je t'annonce fièrement qu'il nous reste encore deux heures à ne rien faire, fit Satsuki en soupirant bruyamment.

Il se releva néanmoins avec souplesse du banc et lissa une mèche de ses cheveux du bout des doigts. C'était un tic qu'il avait, Kyô l'avait remarqué dès la première fois qu'il avait tenu compagnie au blond. Il avait d'abord cru que ce dernier faisait cela pour se la jouer mais il avait rapidement compris que Satsuki ne s'en rendait pas réellement compte et il le lui avait fait remarquer. Le blond avait alors eut une moue étonnée et avait fini par sourire. Les yeux de Kyô se perdirent dans le vague pendant que Satsuki lui parlait des garçons du lycée qu'il trouvait à son goût et il posa les yeux sur le mégot éteint. Sans savoir pourquoi, ses pensées se dirigèrent d'elles-mêmes vers Kaoru qui devait probablement donner un cours en ce moment même et une irrépressible envie de le voir le prit. Son ventre se noua. Alors qu'il s'imaginait dans leur appartement, aux côtés de son amant, deux lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes. Kyô sursauta et se recula vivement pour se rendre compte que Satsuki se tenait accroupi devant lui et le fixait en souriant de façon espiègle.

-Qu...quoi?

Le sourire de Satsuki s'agrandit et il le regarda d'un air innocent.

-Tu ne m'écoutais pas alors il a bien fallut que je te fasse réagir.

-Et... qu'est-ce que tu disais? demanda le brun d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

-Que toi aussi tu me plaisais bien sûr!

Kyô le fixa d'un air perplexe et retrouva finalement son expression impassible. Satsuki fit la moue en voyant le visage si kawaii de son ami se fermer à nouveau. Le fait qu'il l'ait embrassé l'avait assez étonné en fait.

-Fait pas cette tête Kyô-chan, je sais que toi et moi c'est impossible! s'exclama-t-il en adoptant une position des plus tragiques.

-Baka.

Satsuki ricana et vint se rasseoir tranquillement à côté du petit brun en croisant à nouveau les jambes. Il ne semblait pas le remarquer mais à chaque fois qu'ils allaient quelque part, le blond faisait se retourner les foules, Kyô en avait cent fois pris conscience. Mais il est vrai que l'élégance naturelle du blond attirait sans peine les regards, peu importe qui en fut le propriétaire. A nouveau un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Satsuki et il se mit à fixer le ciel.

-Non plus sérieusement warumono-chan, tu as quelqu'un?

Kyô s'apprêtait à répondre "non" mais il se figea. Lui qui reprochait sans cesse à Kaoru de ne jamais répondre honnêtement à cette question quand elle lui était posée, il avait été sur le point de faire la même chose. Il se reprit le plus vite possible, de façon à ce que le blond ne remarque pas son hésitation, et dit:

-Oui, je...

-Sugoi!!

Kyô sursauta quand Satsuki se redressa sans prévenir pour le regarder avec un immense sourire. Et avant d'avoir put dire quoique ce soit, il se retrouvait bombardé de questions.

**oOoOoOo**

Il retira lentement les bandages, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'il devait tirer un peu plus aux endroits où le tissu était resté collé à la plaie à cause du sang sec. Il poussa une petite plainte de douleur et roula sommairement les deux bandages avant de les mettre dans la petite poubelle sous le lavabo. Il releva ensuite les yeux et regarda son reflet. Une grimace décomposa son visage quand il vit l'état de ses bras dans le miroir et plus précisément le kanji qu'il y avait profondément gravé. A cet instant-là, il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer, étouffant au mieux ses sanglots pour ne pas alerter Kaoru. Si jamais il voyait cela, Kyô n'osait imaginer sa réaction. Quatre jours déjà qu'il était revenu de Kyoto et il avait jusqu'à présent réussi à repousser son amant, mais il allait craquer; il ne voulait qu'une chose: se perdre dans les sensations que lui procurait Kaoru quand ils faisaient l'amour. Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de lui laisser voir ses bras. Il s'accroupit en crispant ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo et se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit. Quand il avait commencé à draguer Kaoru, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait si douloureux. Pourtant le châtain ne lui faisait aucun mal. Le problème venait de lui. Ils auraient pû être bien plus heureux s'il s'était montré moins égoïste et s'il avait cessé de se ruiner les bras ainsi. Mais quand les mots eux-mêmes ne parvenaient plus à le soulager, il ne restait que la lame... _Pourtant je n'ai jamais réellement essayé de lui en parler._

Kaoru entra dans la chambre silencieuse et se dirigea vers le sac que Tooru avait posé sur le lit. Il avait perdu ses clés ce matin et il voulait vérifier si ce n'était pas lui qui les lui avait prises sans faire attention. Il ouvrit le sac à dos et en fouilla le fond. Il trouva les clés de Tooru mais pas les siennes et grogna de mécontentement en reposant le sac. Il allait se diriger vers la salle de bain pour demander à son jeune amant s'il ne les avait pas vues mais un détail le chiffonna tout à coup. Il reprit le sac en main et le fouilla à nouveau pour en extirper une petite chose qui l'étonna. C'était un paquet de cigarettes bien entamé, hors Tooru ne lui avait jamais dit fumer et il ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Son amant ne sentait même pas le tabac quand il le prenait pas dans ses bras et il n'en sentait pas le goût en l'embrassant. Remarque, ces derniers temps, il ne l'embrassait plus tellement...

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et il sursauta légèrement en cachant précipitemment sa découverte dans son dos. Il se tourna alors et se retrouva face à Tooru qui le regardait d'un air étonné, laissant glisser son regard sur son sac ouvert.

-Tu cherches quelque chose?

Kaoru le regarda un instant puis s'assit finalement sur le lit en réprimant un soupir.

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Oui bien sûr.

Kyô s'approcha de lui pour mieux écouter ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Extérieurement, il paraissait tout à fait serein et personne n'aurait pû soupçonner qu'il venait de pleurer, mais intérieurement il était terriblement angoissé. Et si Kaoru avait mis la main sur son carnet noir? Qu'allait-il donc lui demander? Il ne semblait pas dans son assiette...

-Depuis quand tu fumes?

Kyô le fixa d'un air surpris, soulagé quelque part qu'il ne s'agisse que de cela.

-Quoi? Je...

-Ne me mens pas, je viens de trouver ça dans ton sac.

Il appuya ses dire en lui jetant le paquet de JPS aux pieds. Kyô les fixa un instant sans rien dire puis soupira en posant son regard sur les pieds de son amant.

-Tu fouilles dans mes affaires maintenant? Je fume depuis la dernière année de collège, mais j'avais arrêté et j'ai repris il y a de cela environ un mois.

-Pourquoi?

-Le stress sans doute.

Kaoru le regarda durement; Tooru lui mentait encore. Kyô se hasarda à poser les yeux sur son amant mais les détourna bien vite. Kaoru était énervé et plus que cela encore, il était frustré. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui, ne savait plus quoi en attendre vu que Tooru semblait le repousser et plus que tout, il ne supportait pas qu'il lui cache des choses.

Kyô releva finalement la tête, ramassa son paquet et le remit sagement dans son sac.

-C'est juste qu'en ce moment ça m'aide à déstresser, j'arrêterai de nouveau quand ça ira mieux tu sais.

-Tu aurais quand même dû me le dire.

-Excuse-moi.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Kaoru et prit place sur ses genoux pour venir l'embrasser langoureusement. Kaoru se montra d'abord un peu froid mais ne tarda pas à lui enserrer la taille, glissant doucement ses mains sous ses fesses et Kyô gémit en collant un peu plus leurs bassins. Il avait beau s'être promis d'être prudent, de ne pas prendre de risques par rapport à ses plaies, le fait est qu'il était resté trop longtemps loin de son amant. Il commençait à se sentir un peu trop à l'étroit dans son jean taille basse et les gémissements étouffés se multipliaient délicieusement. Dans un coin de son esprit, une alarme venait de se déclancher mais son corps ne lui appartenait déjà plus. Sans chercher à comprendre comment il avait fait pour se retrouver là, il se sentit soudain allongé sur le matelas, Kaoru au-dessus de lui lui caressant amoureusement les flancs, l'électrisant un peu plus à chaque contact, passant ses mains sous son haut pour le lui retirer. L'alarme s'affolait, une voix lui criait intérieurement de mettre un terme à tout cela mais il le savait déjà: il était complètement perdu.

**oOoOoOo**

-Mo...moshi moshi?

-"Tooru? Shinya desu."

Le petit brun lança un regard gêné à son amant et vit que celui-ci avait l'air particulièrement énervé d'avoir était interrompu de la sorte.

-Ah... salut Shin.

Il vit Kaoru se prendre la tête dans les mains en grognant et, tout en parlant dans son portable, il essaya de se rhabiller à peu près correctement, et sortit de la chambre en rougissant. Shinya ne le savait pas mais il venait de lui sauver la vie.

-"Je te dérange?"

-Iya... pas du tout.

-"Tant mieux. Eto... ça va? Avec euh... Kaoru-san et tout ça..."

Kyô remarqua à nouveau le malaise de son ami à évoquer son ancien professeur mais préféra ne rien dire.

-Etoo... ça va. Et toi avec Uruha?

-"Je..."

Kyô éloigna vivement le portable de son oreille en y entendant un "Ohayooooo!!" retentissant. Il entendit ensuite un éclat de rire et la voix de Shinya qui réprimandait son petit ami.

-"Alors tu vas bien?" demanda Uruha d'un air enjoué.

Kyô ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce garçon avait suffisamment d'énergie à revendre pour deux, heureusement pour Shinya qui lui était plutôt du genre réservé et distant. Ils parlèrent environ dix minutes avant que Shinya ne parvienne à récupérer son téléphone portable. Kyô le rassura un peu sur son état, lui promit de venir les voir le blond et lui pendant les vacances d'été et raccrocha. Il resta un petit moment dans le couloir pour tenter de calmer l'excitation qui ne l'avait pas quitté puis après une brève hésitation, il retourna dans la chambre. Il vit Kaoru assit à son bureau et celui-ci ne releva même pas la tête quand il entra.

-Tu m'en veux?

Pas de réponse.

-Kao, je suis désolé, je pensais pas que Shin appellerait...

Un soupir.

-Laisse tomber tu veux?

-Mais...

-Va prendre une douche pour te calmer, moi je dois préparer mes cours pour demain.

Kyô frissonna devant la voix si froide du châtain et, la mâchoire crispée, il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

Il se glissa dans la cabine de douche sous le jet brûlant et laissa l'eau chaude dévaler son corps encore trop tendu. Lentement en s'adossant à la paroi, il ferma les yeux et porta sa main à son éveil. Il n'aimait pas tellement faire ça alors que Kaoru était dans la pièce juste à côté. Pas qu'il avait peur d'être entendu, mais il se disait que ce n'est pas sa main qui aurait dû faire cela. Se perdant dans le plaisir amer qu'il s'autoprocurait, il lui sembla que la porte s'ouvrait et que des pas s'avançaient vers lui, pourtant il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et continua de se caresser langoureusement. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit sinon celui de l'eau qui coulait abondamment et il commença à gémir sous la torture douce-amère qu'il sinfligeait. Complètement perdu, il ne réagit pas quand un corps se glissa près de lui dans la cabine. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, continuant de gémir doucement, et il s'abandonna totalement quand il sentit deux mains caresser son corps et une langue venir lécher son cou. Il soupira de bien-être et laissa l'une des mains venir remplacer la sienne sur son érection. Kaoru était là, Kaoru ne lui en voulait plus. Un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Il gémissait de plus en plus, se crispait, ondulait pour augmenter les sensations alors qu'il sentait peu à peu sa fin arriver. Les va-et-viens s'accélérèrent, se faisant plus violents, plus intenses, essayant de combler un appétit trop grand qui ne cessait de croître, toujours insatisfait, en réclamant toujours plus, toujours plus, dans l'espoir d'être enfin rassasié. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se rattraper, il sentit ses jambes le lâcher traitreusement sous l'assaut d'un orgasme puissant et il s'écroula sur le sol de la douche, respirant profondément pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits. Mais alors que le bien-être aurait du perdurer, il disparut bien vite quand le brun rouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait personne en face de lui, personne dans cette douche sinon lui. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main et vit un liquide poisseux qui y coulait doucement, emporté par l'eau du jet et il ne retint même pas les larmes qui lui venait. Ce n'étaient pas les mains de Kaoru qui lui avait procurer tant de sensations; seulement la sienne, et les trop grandes divagations de son esprit. Kaoru n'était pas venu, Kaoru lui en voulait donc toujours, Kaoru l'avait laissé tout seul et à aucun moment n'avait entendu ses sanglots...

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Voilà voilà, je suis en retard je sais mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais --" Et puis pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres (bon d'accord j'ai pas fait exrpsè mais c'est bien quand même ne? XD). Bon que dire d'autre, etooo... ah oui, faudrait parler de Satsuki quand même. Bon j'ai beaucoup hésiter à faire entrer un nouveau personnage en scène mais en fait il m'a aidé à faire redécoller la fics et il m'aide à la finir également (comment, vous verrez XD). Donc voilà voilà cette fois c'est tout je pense. Kisu à tous. 

Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Shiaru-chan: **Pas grave si tu as mis un peu de temps à reviewer, moi je met beaucoup de temps à poster alors bon --" Désolée de t'apprendre que la distance entre Kyô et Kaoru risque fort de s'aggraver dans les chapitres à venir. Faut dire que dans celui-ci déjà c'est pas franchement joyeux... u.u' Pour ce qui est de Toshiya et Die, on les verra dans le prochain chapitre et plus souvent vers la fin, je les avais un peu laissés de côté mais ils vont revenir. Pour ce qui est de Shinya et Uruha, on les reverra itoo mais j'en dis pas plus x) Voilà voilà miss, et t'inquiète pas pour la longueur de tes reviews, c'est déjà gentil de ta part de le faire à chaque chapitre n.n Kisu!

**hiera:** Bon c'est ta réponse que je rédige en dernier vu que ça risque fort d'être la plus longue XD Bon pour ce qui est de _D.O.L.L._ je me suis rendue compte qu'elle risquait d'être vachement prise de tête à écrire... Et puis j'ai deux one-shots en cours et une vague idée d'une nouvelle fic. Mais je suis pas sûre de l'exploiter, l'idée... ce serait encore une UA et je commence à en avoir un peu marre j'avoue... Ca me manque de plus écrire sur Dir en Grey à proprement parler (oui parce que l'un de mes one-shots est également un UA --"). Pour ce qui est de Kyô, la distance a certes éclairci certains points mais elle a également révélé des plaies au grand jour. Mais bon il fallait bien qu'ils s'expliquent un jour ou l'autre Kaoru et lui parce que leur couple manque cruellement de communication. Au départ, c'était une relation insousciante et ils ne se posaient pas vraiment de question mais je pense que ça ne peut pas éternellement rester comme ça alors fallait bien que ça se complique un peu x) Hum pour ce qui est de savoit si je trime des heures sur mes phrases etooo... pas du tout, j'écris naturellement comme ça, ça vient tout seul n.n' Je trouve pas tes remarques lourdes, je pense que chaque auteur aime savoir comment son lecteur voit ce qu'il a écrit, comment il interprète et j'aime savoir si j'ai réussi à faire passer ou non le sentiment que je voulais à travers mes mots (oui tu l'auras compris, j'aime tes reviews XD). De mon point de vue, je ne vois pas Kyô si complexe ou plutôt, il ne m'est du tout difficile de le manipuler. Vraiment c'est le personnage que je manipule le plus facilement dans cette fic. Je dis pas ça pour me jeter des fleurs ou quoi que ce soit hein! XD Mais c'est vrai. Pour ce qui est de Jui, il a vraiment aimé Die, dans la mesure où on peut aimer quelqu'un en si peu de temps. Bien sûr sa fierté en a pris un coup, mais ce n'est tant ça qui l'a fait souffrir. Il tenait vraiment à Die, un coup de foudre peut-être? C'était un peu le cas pour Die également, il aimait Toshiya comme un dingue et pourtant Jui a réussi à se faire une place à ses yeux. Mais Jui a rapidement compris que même si Die l'aimait d'une certaine façon, ce n'était pas du même amour qui le liait à Toshiya alors il a préféré se comportement comme la dernière des catains plutôt que de se mentir à lui-même et trop souffrir ensuite. D'un certain côté je pense qu'il envie Toshiya. Pour ce qui est de Kaoru et Kyô, tu as parfaitement cerné la situation sans ta review. A ce stade-là je pense qu'on peut dire que ça commence à devenir critique ne? Et même si là Kaoru commence à perdre patience, Kyô lui-même se rend compte qu'il est trop buté. Expldr nan nan, pas écrivain pro du tout, j'ai que 15 ans moi XD J'ai une vague idée d'histoire originale mais je pense que j'aurais trop de mal à mettre un univers en place, ni même des personnages entièrement à moi... Bien sûr dans les fics je ne fais qu'emprunter l'identité de quelqu'un après la personnalité c'est moi qui la crée mais je sais pas, ça me bloque... Pour ce qui est de la cohérence des persos aussi, je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir si écrire telle ou telle scène paraîtrait bizarre ou ne correspondrait pas à la personnalité de mon personnage. Je me casse pas du tout la tête, j'écris vraiment comme ça me vient. Et je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que mon Jui t'a tant touchée parce que tu sais, je suis vraiment fan de tes fics même si je ne reviewe pas... mais bon je t'en ai éxpliqué la raison, coupe toutes mes reviews ç.ç M'enfin à l'avenir je te les ferai par mail ou comme ça n.n Puis tu sais, vu le temps que tu dois mettre à me reviewer, je ne vois aucun mal à y répondre et puis j'aime bien de toute façon x) Et il y aura 17 chapitres, je peux enfin donner un chiffre exact! Plus que 4 donc... Mais j'espère vraiment que la fin ne te décevras pas ç.ç Kisu à toi et j'espère pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec toi sur msn à l'avenir n.n

**Mune-chan:** Ce chapitre est plus long, je sais pas si tu as remarqué... Pour ce qui est de Kyô et Kao, désolée mais j'aime trop les embêter! XD Et puis bon Uruha fait une (brève) apparition dans ce chapitre mais on le reverra une dernière fois dans un prochain chapitre. Il n'est pas très présent désolée, mais c'est vraiment un personnage secondaire n.n' J'espère que ça te plait toujours, et merci de continuer à lire x)

**yuu:** Pour ce qui est de Totchi et Die ne t'inquiète pas! Je les ai déjà suffisamment embêter comme ça, je vais les laisser tranquilles maintenant x) Pour ce qui est de Kaoru... il a des doutes c'est sûr mais il ne sait pas vraiment que Kyô se mutile, ou du moins il ne veut pas l'envisager. Cette histoire s'éclaircira bientôt ne t'inquiète pas n.n J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçue, kisu!!

**Koneko-no-namida:** Nyaa chériiiiiiie! n.n Nan nan nan, désolée, plus de Shinya avant un bon moment dans les parages XD Je l'ai déjà suffisament montré! Tu peux pas savoir les efforts que je dois fournir pour écrire sur lui! Oo J'ai un mauvais feeling avec Shinya dans les fics de toute façon mais bon normalement il devrait apparaître beaucoup plus dans _D.O.L.L._ (je sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour lui dégoter un rôle si important... Kyu va me tuer de lui avoir donné un tel rôle XD). M'enfin bon... j'ai un peu continué le second chapitre, je te l'enverrai s'tu veux (d'ailleurs Shinya est entré en scène mais vaguement, il va bientôt entrer à part entière dans l'histoire... ouin Kyu va vraiment me tuer XD). Kisu chérie, j'espère que t'as aimé, je t'aime fort fort itoo! n.n

**azazaelle: **Oh vraiment? Oo Je fais pas exprès juré! mdr Bon il te ressemble toujours? XD Ca fait longtime que je t'ai pas causé à toi, faudra y remédier x) Kisuuu

**Yumi-ichigo:** Moi j'aurais pas le courage de lire ce truc si j'étais à moitié dans le coltar, je suis admirative XD Ah oui Totchi... toujours fidel à lui-même celui-là u.u Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant x)

**ena:** Hey! Ma flemme s'en va de plus en plus, j'ai trouvé le courage d'écrire le scénario des derniers chapitres donc j'ai plus qu'à les écrire, génial ne? x) J'espère que t'auras pas trop attendu pour ce chapitre-ci? é.è Désolée vraiment de pas aller plus vite u.u' Mais je fais comme je peux ç.ç (c'est la période de cours là, alors je suis inspirée et j'arrête pas d'écrire n.n). Ouais j'suis inspirée quand j'ai cours mais quand j'suis en vacances j'suis pas inspirée, bizarre bizarre... XD Kisu et gros câlin la puce! x)

**O.o.OYuki-OnnaO.o.O: **Me tappe pas ç.ç Je fais pas intentionnellement du mal à Kyô et Kao, c'est mes doigts qui écrire des méchancetés tous seuls ç.ç Mais bon, faut voir le bon côté des choses, Toshiya et Die sont reuh-ensemble comme tu dis n.n' Mais Kaoru là il fait rien pour arranger la situation... même si Kyô est bien prise de tête itoo --" Uh j'me suis pas connectée aujourd'hui ouin j'ai pas pu te parler ç.ç Demain j'espère x) Kisu ki-chan, daisuki motto motto! n.n

**eli: **Bon tant mieux, si tu aimes toujours. Ce chapitre-ci est beaucoup moins mignon par contre, y a de la dégradation dans l'air ne? x) Mais bon, tu verras bien par la suite héhé, kisuuuu n.n

**Taki Chan: **Gneuh t'aime pas Uruha et Shin? é.è Mince alors... XD Moi j'les aime na! M'enfin c'est vrai que si ce couple était dans une autre fics que la mienne, je la lirai pas u.u' Ouais nan je suis contradictoire laisse tomber u.u Ptin t'as attendu un sacré bout de temps pour Toshiya et Die si t'attendais depuis le début de la fics! Oo M'enfin j'te rassure, ils restent ensemble maintenant, j'ai fini de leur faire des misères! Puis pour Jui le pauuuuvre... Die il a été méchant avec lui itoo... Parce que Totchi a été méchant avec Die... alors Jui a été méchant avec Totchi (etooo... je suis la seule à me comprendre je crois --"). Un mauvais pressentiment pour Kaoru et Kyô? ¬¬ Meuh naaaaaaaaan ou vas-tu chercher ça... ahem (xD). Suis-je donc si prévisible? ç.ç Peut-être pas x) Tu verras, moi je dis rien! Kisuuuuu n.n

**Sayuri Nobara: **Doudou! n.n Nyaa tu pensais que Jui réagirais comment? Qu'il allait aller se consoler dans le lit d'un de des élèves? XD Meuh nan, l'est pas comme ça le pauvre, c'est Die qui l'a rendu dingue --" Enfin bon j'te rassure, il se soigne XD (et non je ne pensais à rien en particuliers...). Shinya et potiche je trouve que ça pourrait être synonyme perso... (je vais me faire tapper je crois XD). Enfin je précise que je n'ai rien contre Shinya en lui-même hein, excellent batteur et tout, rien à redire! Mais dans les fics il m'horripile le pauvre --" Puis là c'est teh retour of the carnet! x) Oh t'en avais un? J'en ai un itoo n.n Pour Kaoru, je crains qu'il ne l'apprenne bientôt en effet... déjà là il y était presque u.u" Je trouve pas tes chapitres plan plan mais c'est vrai qu'ils se passent sur un cours laps de temps et que donc on a l'impression qu'il se passe moins de chose... mais bon après c'est ton style d'écriture x) Me tarde demain, de lire ton chapitre! n.n (Toute nyappy à l'idée de lire un new chapitre de _ACP_ xD) Die avec sa valise... ben écoute il y va au culot le redbaka XD Allez kisu, il revient bientôt t'inquiète n.n


	14. Guerre froide

**Source: **Dir en Grey

**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romance, Dépression...

**Couples:** Kyô/Kaoru, Shinya/Uruha, Die/Toshiya

**Disclaimer:** J'pense que tout le monde connais déjà la réponse u.u'

**Note de l'auteur:** Bon c'est donc officiel, cette fics fera 17 chapitres. Et oui plus que 3 héhé... j'en voyais plus le bout --" Sinon rien à voir mais si c'est pas déjà fait, allez lire _De moi le maître à toi l'esclave_ de hiera, elle vaut le détour ste fic!

**Titre:** De papier et d'encre.

**Chapitre 14:** Guerre froide.

* * *

Le brun était accroupi dans la vitrine, occupé à ajuster le bas de la jupe que portait l'un des mannequins de la petite boutique où il travaillait, et le fait est que sa chute de rein dénudée à cause de sa position attirait les regards. Cela faisait plusieurs fois déjà qu'il se retournait pour regarder dans le hall du centre commercial et à chaque fois il était gratifié de quelques clins d'oeil et autre sifflements. Certains paraissait étonnés de constater que cette jeune personne aux cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval portant un jean plutôt moulant et un petit haut était un homme mais cela n'en décourageait pas la plupart, que ce soit des lycéens ou lycéennes, ou même des personnes plus âgées. Il leur répondait à tous par un sourire rayonnant avant de se reconcentrer sur son travail de mise en vitrine. Depuis que Die était revenu chez eux, il y avait de cela trois semaines, tout allait pour le mieux et Toshiya avait en quelque sorte retrouvait sa joie de vivre, ce qui avait véritablement rassuré sa patronne. Cette dernière était très soucieuse de la santé de ses employés et celle de Toshiya l'avait énormément inquitée. Mais Die état revenu et le brun repirait la bonne humeur, ce qui était assez important pour un vendeur. Il se releva enfin en s'étirant, découvrant une taille fine enserrée dans un magnifique jean moulant, et regarda d'un air satisfait le travail qu'il venait d'accomplir. Les trois mannequins étaient habillés avec goût, plusieurs guirlandes décoraient les contours de la vitrine et une immense affiche de promotion de la marque des vêtements présentés était fixée sur le mur de derrière. 

Il entendit quelques coups être tappés contre la vitre derrière lui et sursauta. Il se retourna, s'attendant à voir une personne quelconque venue lui dire il ne savait trop quoi mais un sourire éclaira son visage quans il reconnut Die. Il lui fit signe de patienter quelque seconde et sortit de la vitrine pour se diriger vers la caisse au centre de la boutique. Il se posta devant Mari-san pour lui demander si elle avait encore besoin de lui. La femme réfléchit un instant puis regarda sa montre, l'heure de la fermeture était dans une demi heure. Elle apperçut Die qui attendait, adossé au mur en face de la boutique et poussa un soupir exagéré.

-Allez débarasse-moi le plancher, ne le fais pas attendre.

Toshiya lui colla un bisou sonore sur la joue et s'empressa d'aller récupérer son manteau et son sac dans la petite pièce réservée aux employés et sortit de la boutique. Die se trouvait en face de lui, ses cheveux rouges mi-longs retombaient en mèches folles devant ses yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil noires, il portait un long marcel noir, une veste grise à capuche et un baggy usé et troué aux genoux lui tombait sur les hanches. Toshiya sourit en voyant son amant et traversa rapidement le hall du centre commercial pour le rejoindre. Die se décolla du mur en lui souriant et il l'entraîna vers la sortie en lui demandant comment s'était passée sa journée.

Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient en parlant, de tout et de rien, s'arrêtant parfois devant les vitrines éclairées des boutiques, Toshiya s'extasiant devant tel ou tel pantalon, s'attirant soit une approbation soit une grimace de la part de Die. Là en l'occurence, les chaussures que lui désignait Toshiya étaient particulièrement laides et il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une petite remarque moqueuse que le brun n'apprécia pas. Il lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes et Die éclata de rire avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules et de reprendre leur marche.

-Tu travailles ce soir? demanda Toshiya en relevant les yeux vers le roux.

-Non ce soir je suis libre. Tu veux aller quelque part?

Toshiya fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis s'écria:

-Ramen!

-Ah bon? Tu n'as pas envie de quelque chose d'un peu plus...?

-Ramen, ramen, ramen!

Die sourit devant l'attitude puérile de son amant et lui attrapa le menton. Et là, au beau milieu d'une avenue passante, il l'embrassa amoureusement sans se soucier du regards des autres. Voir un couple s'embrasser dans la rue était assez rare. Un couple d'hommes, c'était carrément impossible à concevoir. Mais quoique les gens puissent penser, le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé le roux après des mois de séparation était si grand que Toshiya était persuadé que cette fois-ci rien ne viendrait leur faire défaut. De son côté, l'humeur bon-enfant du brun avait terriblement manqué à Die et il savait qu'il n'aurait plus d'écart de conduite. Jui avait été une erreur de parcours. Une belle erreur certes, au départ du moins, une erreur tout de même. Il savait les raisons qui avait changé le jeune professeur d'anglais de la sorte, qui en avait fait la dernière des traînées, mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Toshiya remarqua que Die était contrarié et rompit le baiser pour le fixer de manière inquiète.

-Ca ne va pas?

-Si si, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Je t'aime Totchi.

Le brun sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine et embrassa de nouveau Die avant de se bouiner contre son torse.

**oOoOoOo**

Le serveur déposa deux gros bols fumant devant eux et Toshiya lui adressa un sourire de remerciement avant de s'armer de ses baguettes et de regarder ses ramen avec envie.

-Itadakimasu!

Il plongea joyeusement ses baguettes dans son bol et attrapa quelques nouilles qu'il porta à sa bouche. Die sourit en le voyant faire et ne tarda pas à en faire de même, parlant de diverses choses.

-Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Kaoru?

Toshiya releva la tête de son bol et fixa un instant Die. Il reposa nerveusement ses baguettes et toute la bonne humeur qui l'anima jusque là sembla s'évaporer d'un seul coup.

-Je... crois que ça ne va pas très bien avec Kyô en ce moment.

Die parut étonné d'apprendre ce fait et interrogea son amant du regard.

-Ne me regarde comme ça, je n'en sais pas plus. Kaoru n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette quand je l'ai appelé la semaine dernière et Kyô ne répond pas au téléphone. J'ai demandé à Kao ce qu'il se passait mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre, ça m'inquiète un peu...

Toshiya avait vraiment l'air désolé de ce qui semblait arriver à leurs amis et Die ne put que poser une main compatissante sur la sienne, ignorant les regards suspicieux qui se posaient sur eux.

-Ecoute Totchi ne te tracasse pas pour ça, Kaoru est dingue de son petit monstre, ça s'arrangera. Et puis c'est peut-être un hasard s'il ne te répond pas, il n'a peut-être pas son portable sur lui quand tu l'apelles.

-Alors pourquoi ne rappelle-t-il pas?

-Il n'a peut-être plus de crédit?

-Arrête Die, soupira Toshiya, Kyô ne veux pas me parler c'est tout.

-Réessaye quand on sera rentrés, si là il ne répond pas laisse tomber ou va le voir.

Toshiya acquiesca et recommença à manger mais le coeur n'y était plus.

**oOoOoOo**

A peine les plaies avaient-elles commencé à cicatriser qu'il les ouvrait à nouveau, fixant rageusement la lame qui passait et repassait inlassablement sur ses bras, son poignet, traçant toujours ce même kanji, profondément, pour qu'il ne disparaisse jamais. La fin n'allait pas tarder à arriver, il le sentait, et il serait forcé d'admettre que Shinya avait sans doute raison, et que lui-même s'était trompé. Il avait tellement mal, tellement mal, qu'il ignora complètement les vibrations de son portable dans sa poche.

**oOoOoOo**

Toshiya raccrocha d'un air abattu et laissa le téléphone tomber sur le canapé sous le regard désolé de Die.

-Il ne répond pas...

Comme s'il lui avait suffit de le dire pour comprendre l'ampleur de ces mots, il étouffa un sanglot et tenta de refouler ses larmes, de se dire qu'il y avait sûrement une bonne explication au silence de l'adolescent. Il ne tarda pas à se mettre à pleurer en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Die se retrouva en moins de deux près de lui à le bercer doucement mais le brun continuait de pleurer. Il le savait, Toshiya était très attaché à Kyô et le fait est que ce soudain éloignement le mettait dans un état affreux.

-Totchi ne te rend pas malade pour ça onegai. Je suis persuadé que tu te fais de fausses idées...

Le brun acquiesca piteusement et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte rassurante de Die. Si Kyô refusait de lui parler, il irait en demander la raison à Kaoru.

**oOoOoOo**

Kyô remonta ses mitaines de ses doigts tremblant et se releva pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il releva les yeux et regarda son reflet. Il avait minci, cela n'était pas flagrant mais lui le remarquait de par son pantacourt noir qui lui était devenu un peu trop large. Il portait des Creepers noires, des chaussettes rayées noires et blanches, un haut blanc sans manches, un foulard noir avec des étoiles blanches, de longues mitaines noires et avait les yeux et les ongles peints de noir. Son regard vide quitta le miroir et il sortit de la salle de bain, traversa la chambre silencieuse, jetant un regard à ce qui était leur lit, et se dirigea vers le salo d'où lui provenait le son de la télé. _Je me demande si on en arrivera à faire chambre à part_, pensa-t-il amèrement. Kaoru était assis sur le canapé et regardait ce qui semblait être un reportage sur les Otaku japonais. Kyô s'avança un peu mais resta tout de même derrière le canapé, de façon à ne pas être tenté de se jeter dans les bras de son amant en se mettant à pleurer comme un gamin en manque d'affection. Cela faisait environ une semaine et demi qu'ils ne se parlaent presque plus et il sentait qu'il allait craquer. Il ne pouvait même pas reprocher à Kaoru de se montrer si distant. Combien de fois l'avait-il senti le prendre dans ses bras en pleine nuit pendant que lui-même feignait d'être endormi? Non il ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? demanda-t-il.

Kaoru se retourna légèrement vers lui mais ne dit rien. Il se leva du canapé en éteignant la télé et passa à côté de lui en lançant un "Je vais dormir". Kyô resta complètement sidéré à fixer le couloir sombre dans lequel Kaoru venait de disparaître et finit par s'asseoir à même le sol. Il extirpa difficilement d'une des poches de son pantacourt un petit carnet noir qu'il se mit à fixer, la mâchoire serrée, avant de l'ouvrir et se mettre à en regarder chaque page.

Kaoru referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui et alla déréchef s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra en tremblant dans la douche pour aller se placer sous le jet tiède. Il tremblait de plus en plus, les yeux fermés, le front collé au carrelage blanc du mur, mais force était d'admettre qu'il ne tremblait pas à cause du froid. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir réagi de la sorte et se retenait pour ne pas se précipiter dans le salon et prendre Tooru dans ses bras en le suppliant de le pardonner. Il ne pouvait pas, il fallait qu'il comprenne. Qu'il comprenne qu'il lui faisait mal à le repousser sans cesse, gentiment certes, mais il s'agissait néanmoins de rejets. Et qui plus est, il était de plus en plus persuadé qu'il lui mentait et que ces bandages cachaient toute autre chose qu'une simple blessure au poignet datant de presque deux mois déjà. Intérieurement il se doutait bien de quoi il en retournait, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il voulait simplement que Tooru lui en parle, de lui-même, qu'il lui en parle volontairement, qu'il lui prouve qu'il lui faisait suffisament confiance pour ça, qu'il l'aimait suffisament pour ne rien lui cacher. Mais il devait admettre que son jeune amant avait changé. Ou du moins qu'il avait appris à le connaitre réellement. Quand il l'avait rencontré au tout début, Tooru lui était apparu comme un gamin espiègle, excentrique et complètement marginalisé. Certes il l'était, mais il avait appris à connaître d'autres facettes de sa personnalité: la timidité, la gentillesse, la mélancolie... Toute cette aura sombre qui semblait l'entourer constamment, comme si Tooru se confortait dans un monde et des souvenirs qui le faisaient souffrir et dont il n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer. Il savait quel nom donner à ce comportement: la crise d'adolescence. Mais cela durait depuis trop longtemps et il fallait y mettre un terme avant que cela ne le bouffe entièrement...

Quand Kyô vint se coucher, il trouva la chambre plongée dans le noir, seule la respiration de Kaoru troublant le silence de la pièce. Il n'alluma pas la lumière pour ne pas gêner son sommeil et s'avança à tâton jusqu'au lit pour en faire le tour afin de rejoindre sa place. Il s'assit sur le matelas, mesurant ses gestes pour faire le moins de bruit possible, et retira lentement son pantacourt, ses grandes chaussettes, son haut et ses mitaines, profitant du noir pour découvrir ses bras mutilés, et enfila un haut ample à manches longues qu'il mettait pour dormir. Il se glissa lentement sous les draps et resta un moment allongé sur le dos à fixer un plafond qu'il ne voyait même pas, écoutant la respiration de Kaoru, et son ventre se noua. Il était là, juste à côté de lui, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer le toucher, le caresser, se blottir contre lui, recherchant une chaleur qui lui manquait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux pour échapper à ces images qui ne le faisaient que trop souffrir mais elles continuaient de l'assaillir, créant plus de plaies à son coeur que celles qui maculaient ses bras, et il se redressa promptement pour se prendre la tête dans les mains en gémissant. Les battements de son coeur affolé se calmèrent peu à peu et à nouveau le seul son qui parvint à ses oreilles fut la respiration de Kaoru. Il se retourna vers son amant étendu près de lui et vit sa silhouette se dessiner devant ses yeux maintenant habitués à l'obscurité. Il se pencha doucement sur lui, posant sa main en appui près de son épaule et, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, il se mit à le détailler avec un regard empli de mélancolie. Sa main vint caresser la joue du châtain, retraça la courbe de ses lèvres et alla se perdre dans son cou. Kaoru soupira de bien-être dans son sommeil et Kyô eut beaucoup de mal à refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Oui au fond, il lui était impossible d'en vouloir à son amant car sa colère était légitime. Il se pencha vers lui en tremblant, se délecta de son souffle chaud qui balayait doucement son visage, et déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres, comme il le faisait avant que tout ne dégénère.

-Je t'aime Kaoru... chuchota-t-il, je t'aime à en crever.

Il s'allongea en frissonnant tout contre Kaoru, comme si toute chaleur l'avait quitté à cet instant, et ne retint pas ses larmes quand il le sentit le prendre inconsciemment dans ses bras.

**oOoOoOo**

Il fixa un long moment l'écran de son portable. 9 appels manqués en... trois jours. Tous de Toshiya. Il soupira. Ca lui apprendrait à ne pas faire plus attention que cela à son téléphone. Mais qui lui voulait le brun? Pourquoi voulait-il à ce point réussir à le joindre? Etait-ce à propos de... Kaoru? Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. La situation était-elle critique au point que le châtain en vienne à se confier à Toshiya? Au point qu'il lui demande de s'en mêler? Kyô contemplait le petit 9 qui clignotait à côté du nom du brun sur son écran de portable et il était plutôt indécis quand à ce qu'il devait faire. Le rappeler ou alors ignorer cela au risque que Toshiya se vexe? Peut-être avait-il simplement mal interprété son silence? _Disons que je ne me souciais pas vraiment de mes appels ces derniers jours. _Une nausée le prit quand il pensa aux plaies encore fraîches que cachaient les manches de son uniforme. Le malaise entre lui et Kaoru venait du fait qu'à cause de ses plaies il refusait d'être touché, de peur que son amant ne le juge par rapport à ses actes, mais en ayant mutilé un peu plus ses bras, il n'avait fait que repousser encore l'instant où les cicatrices disparaîtraient. _Je suis complètement con_. Il manipula quelques instants son téléphone pour faire disparaître la liste des appels manqués et le fourra dans sa poche. Il rappelerait Toshiya si ce dernier ne le faisait pas. Mais pas maintenant... Il tira une dernière taff de sa cigarette, en cracha la fumée lentement, d'un air complètement ailleurs, et ce ne fut qu'en sentant le filtre chauffer entre ses doigts qu'il lâcha le mégot pour l'écraser de la pointe du pied. Il regarda encore quelques secondes le petit cylindre légèrement fumant et quitta le pan de mur contre lequel il s'était adossé pour rejoindre sa salle de classe. Les fumeurs ici étaient obligés de venir se planquer sur le toit du lycée pour ne pas risquer de se faire attraper. En général il attendait de sécher un cours pour s'en fumer une mais là l'appel de la nicotine avait été trop fort. Pas qu'il soit accro non, mais le stress était de plus en plus présent en lui et c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour se calmer. Et malheureusement cela n'avait pas eu son effet car la simple perspective d'un cours de maths, avec Kaoru comme professeur, lui donnait envie de vomir. _Mais je ne peux pas sécher, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses..._

Quand il entra dans la salle, ce fut pour se faire aussitôt interpeler par Satsuki qui était assis sur son bureau au fond de la salle de cours, et qui lui souriait en agitant vivement le bras pour attirer son attention. Kyô se força à lui lancer un petit sourire amusé et s'avança de lui en trainant des pieds. Il prit place à son bureau, s'affalant complètement sur sa chaise et Satsuki se plaça aussitôt devant lui.

-Dis Waru-chan, tu perds la darkattitude ou quoi?

Kyô le regarda sans comprendre ce que son ami voulait dire par là et l'interrogea silencieusement.

-Ca ne va pas fort, je me trompe?

A peine Satsuki eut-il finit sa phrase et la mine de Kyô s'assombrit. Si même le blond se rendait compte qu'il n'allait pas bien, c'est qu'il se ramollissait sérieusement. Avant personne n'aurait pû déceler la moindre trace d'émotion chez lui quand il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne l'importuner mais maintenant cette capacité semblait affaiblie. Si le contact de Kaoru l'en avait réduit à être trop émotif, il n'avait plus qu'à se pendre. Et alors que Satsuki allait de nouveau parler, Niikura-sensei entra dans la classe en priant chacun de bien vouloir regagner sa place et le visage de Kyô se ferma totalement pour disparaître derrière sa frange de cheveux noirs.

Kaoru était occupé à finir d'écrire une propriété des plus importantes sur son tableau noir et quand il se retourna pour regarder si les élèves prenaient correctement la leçon, il sentit un énervement certain poindre face à la vue de Tooru. Ce dernier était, comme à son habitude, le regard rivé à la fenêtre, pas attentif le moins du monde à ce qu'il disait. En temps normal, il aurait laissé passer et l'aurait réprimé en rentrant à l'appartement, mais là il se sentait bouillir. Que Tooru lui cache des choses au point de mettre leur vie commune en danger était une chose, mais qu'il profite du fait qu'ils étaient en public pour se la couler douce ça il ne le supportait pas. Il le fusilla du regard et reprit le plus calmement possible sa démonstration, sous l'oeil attentif de quelques élèves. Une demi-heure passa ainsi et quand il posa de nouveau les yeux sur son jeune amant, ce dernier était en train de griffoner sur une feuille froissée qui n'avait de toute évidence rien à faire là. Kaoru fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna tout à fait vers Tooru et face à ce silence, les élèves commencèrent tour à tour à lever des yeux étonnés.

-Nishemura, j'aimerais vraiment que vous soyiez plus attentif à ce qui se dit en classe et que vous arrêtiez une bonne fois pour toute de vous dissiper.

Kyô releva la tête en entendant son nom et se figea face au regard noir qui s'était posé sur lui.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Je trouve ce chapitre d'une nullité sans nom --" Et en plus il est plus court... mais je pense que le prochain sera plus long x) Et puis je suis motivée pour finir cette fics parce qu'elle commence légèrement à me gaver, donc vivement que je la finisse u.u Plus que etoooo... 3 chapitres maintenant! Youhou j'y arrive, j'y arrive n.n Mais euh je pense que le 17ème sera simplement un chapitre bonus mais je sais pas encore si je le fais se dérouler simplement quelques temps après la fin du chapitre 16 ou bien carrément deux ou trois ans après --" Je verrai, je ferai ça au feeling x) 

Oo Hikari no namida oO (qui en a sérieusement marre de son nom d'auteur...)

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Kamikaze no Tenshi:** Nyaa ça fait plaisir de voir que tu lis toujours n.n J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas trop déçue? (ouais non mais je l'aime vraiment pas --') Mais bon j'étais pas capable de mieux alors... Je laisse comme ça! x) Sinon il aurait pas été publié avant looooooongtemps u.u' Kisu miss, atchitchao x)

**hiera:** Alors toi déjà je te le dis, je n'aime répondre à tes reviews XD A chaque fois j'ai plein plein de choses à dire nyaa n.n Tu séchais les cours? C'est pas bien xD Et je suppose que là, le sourire débile devant la scène Kyô/Kaoru il était pas au rendez-vous ne? Pas tappeeeeeeer ç.ç Je suis méchante avec eux ralala mais c'est pour leur bien j't'assure XD Et pour Satsuki, je l'ai absolument pas inventé c'est le chanteur de Rentrer en Soi n.n J'ai hésité avant de le mettre dans la fics puis finalement j'ai bien fais parce qu'il m'a aidée à me débloquer. Pour ce qui est de Kyô, je me rends pas vraiment compte de la difficulté que cela peut paraître à le manipuler (c'est français ça? Oo), moi ça va tout seul o.o Je me pose même pas de question quand je lui fais faire ou dire telle ou telle chose, je travaille même pas la psychologie de mes personnages, ça vient tout seul -.- Regarde Jui par exemple, c'était pas du tout prévu qu'il vire whore au contact de Die, c'est arrivé au feeling XD Puis bon j'ai quand même apporté une explication parce que sinon je l'aurais pas fait évoluer comme ça. Puis en fait j'explique tout, le moindre comportement de chacun de mes personnages parce que j'ai peur que les gens ne comprennent pas pourquoi ils agissent de la sorte, ça c'est une phobie que j'ai. Alors je glisse des petits détails par ci, par là. Pour la réaction de Kaoru après qu'ils aient été interrompus par Shinya, je suis contente que tu la trouves normale. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire passer pour un connard insensible au mal-être de Kyô, j'ai pas envie que les lecteurs en viennent à le détester sous prétexte qu'il le fait souffrir. Je pense que Kyô a beaucoup de reproches à se faire aussi donc je m'arrange pour qu'on ne prenne pas Kaoru en grippe. Le pauvre lui aussi il souffre namého -o- Et je suis désolée mais tu devras encore attendre héhé il n'a toujours pas vu les bras de Kyô x) Mais ça arrive t'inquiètes pas, je vais essayer de pondre une scène à la hauteur de tes espérances n.n Et pusi tu me gênes pas du tout à me raconter ta vie comme tu dis n.n Oui oui j'ai 15 ans je le jure sur tout ce que tu veux xD Enfin, j'en aurai 16 en juin mais voilà quoi -.- Je n'écris pas de roman, pas de nouvelles, exclusivement des fics. Quoique non j'écris aussi des trucs que je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut les qualifier de poèmes mais bon -.- Tu sais, c'est le genre de truc incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels xD J'en avais mis sur mon blog mais comme je l'ai recommencé ben ils y sont plus u.u" Mais si ça t'intéresse je te donnerai l'adresse de mon ancien blog, il y en a quelques uns dessus. Et je compte en remettre sur le blog que j'ai mis en lien dans mon profil. Hinhin oui c'est bête d'habiter si loin hein? Je t'aurais accueillie avec plaisir sinon x) J'espère pouvoir rapidement la suite de tes fics hein n.n Parce que je les n'aime tes fics x) Même si je reviewe pas --' Mais il aime pas mes reviews je crois, il les saccage tout le temps ç.ç Genre j'en ai laissé une hier sur un one-shot sur MUCC et il a affiché que la première ligne alors que ma review en faisait bien 10... ouin ç.ç En tout cas j'espère que ça t'a plu kisu! x3

**Shiaru-chan:** Aie aie aie désolée de t'avoir zappé le moral -.- Nyaa t'en veux pas à Kaoru sugooooi! Comme je le disais dans la RaR de _hiera_, je veux pas qu'on lui en veuille à ce pauvre homme ç.ç Donc je suis nyappy que tu ne le vois pas comme un connard insensible et égoïste n.n Puis pour la scène où il se rendra (enfin --") compte de l'état des bras de Kyô ben... c'est pour bientôt, je vais plus te faire attendre très longtemps x) Mais je dis rien, tu verras! Et pour ce qui de savoir si la fics se finira bien ou non... disons que les fins guimauves c'est pas mon truc X3 M'enfin je dis ça, je dis rien... En espérant simplement que la fin ne te déçoive pas, kisu n.n

**Mune-chan:** Décidément, sont prises de tête Kyô et Kaoru hein? Pour le moment ça s'arrange pas vraiment héhé x) J'espère que l'attente pour ce chapitre n'aura pas été trop longue? J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu é.è mais c'est pas facile et en plus mon chapitre il est plus court et je l'aime pas -.- Pour Uruha il y a peut-être une chance pour qu'on le revoit dans le dernier chapitre, faut que j'y médite sérieusement mais je pense qu'il sera là. Et puis là on les voit bien Die et Toshiya, contente? x) Bon d'accord le Totchi l'est pas dans un super état (quel emmerdeur ce Kyô, il zappe le moral de tout le monde xD) mais je te promet d'y remédier rapidement! Surtout qu'on va les voir assez souvent dans les derniers chapitres n.n Donc vala vala, kisu et à tito x)

**Shu:** Waw moi j'aurais pas eu le courage de me tapper _Onegai Sensei_ et _De papier et d'encre_ d'un seul coup, tu me bluffes! Oo Mais je suis contente que tu aimes n.n En plus ce qui est bien c'est que comme t'as commencé à lire pratiquement à la fin de la fics ben t'auras eu moins d'attente que les autres x) Moi c'est ce que je fais en général, j'aime pas attendre qu'une fic soit udaptée XD Et quand elle l'est, je saute sur le nouveau chapitre et après j'ai à nouveau rien à lire ç.ç Je suis en manque de lecture! Et on est envahis par les fics Tokio Hotel! Oo Faut remédier à ça on va faire circuler une pétition XD

**eli:** les voilà Die et Totchi, heureuse? x) J'avoue que Toshiya est pas dans un super état mais mise à part le petit mal-entendu avec Kyô il a l'air plutôt en forme ne? Je pense que je leur consacrerai un petit passage prochainement n.n Sinon j'espère que tu aimes toujours, kish!

**Tsu-san:** héhé est-ce que Kaoru et Kyô vont rester ensemble? Etoooo... je dis rien x) Oui je suis méchaaaaaante u.u Mais faut avouer que c'est plutôt très mal parti là ne? XD Pour ce qui est de Kao à la retraite, le pauvre il veint à peine de finir ses études, c'est méchant ça xD Quoique la restraite pourrait arranger bien des choses -.- Mais nan il va continuer à enseigner les maths (me demande pas pourquoi j'en ai fait un prof de maths, j'ai une sainte horreur des maths! o.o) Je crois que c'est le grand mystère de la fics u.u Quoique j'aurais Kaoru en professeur je crois que j'aimerais déjà un peu plus... XD

**azazaelle:** Parlons-en de tes fics tiens! J'en veux j'en veux!! Je me rappelle comment j'avais trop aimé l'un de tes one-shots (gagatise) je crois que je vais aller me les relire x) Et ça fait longtime que je t'ai pas croisée sur méméssène toi! (prise d'un affreux doute) etooo... je t'ai ajoutée sur ma nouvelle adresse? Oo Si c'est pas le cas honte à moi T.T Je vais aller vérifier ça quand j'aurais fini de répondre aux reviews promis x) Et si je t'ai bel et bien oubliée je tâcherai de me faire pardonner (sauf si tu t'en fous et que t'as pas envie de me parler en fait XD). Puis pour Kyô, c'est sûr que j'aurais du mal à le faire autre qu'excentrique et torturé... je le n'aime trop comme ça x)

**Ajousan Amai:** Meguuuuuu je viens de lire ton one-shooooooot XD Je t'ai pas reviewé parce que blablabla mes reviews marchent pas... bref! C'est quoi ce truc de SM là? Tu commences à virer bizarre fais attention! xD Mais j'aime (non j'ai pas honte de l'avouer u.u) Le ptit Kyô version pucelle c'est nyaa (plein d'étoiles dans les yeux). Et le Kaoru il m'a bien fait marrer, je l'imagine trop donner des ordres comme ça XD Puis le jeu de regards que t'as instauré est trop nyaa itoo x) Oui je sais, je dis tout le temps "nyaa" u.u Bon sinon pour en venir à ta review, comme je te l'ai déjà dit sur msn, si je t'ai pas répondu (baka) c'est que t'avais pas reviewé (logique) XD T'es baiiiiiiiiite 8D Roh toi? Ne plus aimer Shinya? (Pour un lemon?) Etonnant! (perverse! XD). Meuh écoute, si t'es gentille, t'en auras _peut-être_ un de lemon u.u Tu pressens quelque chose pour la fin? Oho, que pressens-tu mon enfant? XD (lampiotte elle a complètement grillé, elle parle comme une grand-mère --") Raconte-moi tout niark niark x) Rah j'espère que tu me boudes plus hein? Je te kiss na! X3

**Sayuri Nobara:** Doudou! n.n Que non que non, il a rien découvert du tout Kaoru mwuahaha mais comme il est pas bête, il commence à se douter d'un truc (pas bête le prof de maths xD). En colère? Hum... tu verras! 8) (c'est quoi ce smilye à la con? --") Argh en plus t'es pas là ste semaiiiiiine j'aurais pas la suite de _A corps perdu_ ouiiiiiiin ç.ç Reviiiiiiens!! è.é Et prochain, en anglais, c'est "next" XD (se la pète). Bref reviens viiite vite kisuuuuuu j'te n'aiiiime doudou x)

**ena:** Sensei? moi? Wow xD Tu sais quoi? J'ai presque réussi à me débarassé de ma flemme! Ouais ouais, je déconne pas! mdr T'as relu les chapitres précédents? Oo T'es folle beurk -.- Je les ai relus moi itoo pour me remotiver et y a des trucs quand je le lis j'me dis "Putain c'est vraiment moi qui ait écrit ça? Oo" J'te jure des trucs j'ai l'impression que c'est pas moi qui les ai écrits et j'ai l'impression que j'y aurais jamais pensé o.o Ouais les cours c'est motivant x) Mais là j'suis en période de vacances alors bon... pour le moment je reste motivée, dès que j'ai fini de répondre à toutes les reviews je fonce écrire le chapitre 15 (ou du moins une partie, parce que tout le chapitre, faut pas rêver non plus -.-). Mais je sens que la flemme va reprendre le dessus --" J'dois vraiment me faire chier en cours t'sais XD Pour Kao et Kyô, me tue pas hein? Sinon je pourrais pas écrire la suite... l'excuse XD Je te fais un gros câlin itoo et à la prochaine miss n.n (ils vont me manquer tes câlins quand la fics sera finie snif ç.ç)

**Taki Chan:** Nyaa kikoo toi, ça fait longtime que je t'ai pas parlé! A va bien darling? n.n Je suis contenteuh que tu l'aimes le couple Kyô/Kaoru! Et en plus Die et Totchi sont de retour t'as vu? (Ok Totchi l'est pas en super forme mais je te promet d'arranger ça! é.è) Tu m'en veux pas hein de le faire souffrir ton bishô? é.è Faudra que je vienne te causer la prochaine fois que je me connecte n.n Allez chuss!

**yuu:** Argh naaaan Kaoru pas sourd ni aveugle faut pas dire ça! ç.ç Il souffre lui aussi le pauvre regarde! é.è (ne pas en vouloir à Kaoru, ne pas en vouloir à Kaoru... allez répète après moi XD). Nan nan mais sérieusement lui itoo il souffre de la situtation c'est pas que de sa faute ç.ç (ne pas en vouloir à Kyô non plus XD). Argh et dire que ce chapitre ne redore pas l'image de Kao-Kao... faut pas le détester é.è Tu vois il s'inquiète pour Kyô mais comme il a l'impression que Kyô n'a plus confiance en lui ben ça le blesse (donc ne lui en veux pas XD).

**O.o.OYuki-OnnaO.o.O** (tu sais combien de temps ça me prends de tapper ton pseudo toi? xD): Argh toi t'es déjà au Japon ptin reviiiiiiiiens viiiiiite tu me manques déjà! ç.ç Dis donc toi, Kyô n'a aucunement besoin d'un porte-savon, bas les pattes XD Si en plus tu viens te mêler de l'affaire, je vais jamais réussir à recoller les morceaux avec Kaoru moi! ToT Eclate-toi bien au Japon ma puce, et j'attends avec impatience que tu me racontes ton arrivée via myspace X3 Kisu j'te n'aiiiiiiiiiiiime! n.n


	15. Je nous enterrerai

**Source:**Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** Bon à force vous devriez le savoir u.u  
**Couples:** Kyô/Kaoru, Shinya/Uruha, Die/Toshiya  
**Disclaimer:** Ni les persos, ni les paroles de la chanson _Zakuro_ qui sont de Kyô (trop doué le ptit u.u).  
**Note de l'auteur:** Je pense que ce chapitre risque d'être assez long par rapport au précédent. Mais je n'en dit pas plus...

**Titre:** De papier et d'encre.

**Chapitre 15:** Je nous enterrerai.

* * *

Cette fois c'en était trop. Il l'avait réprimandé il y avait de cela une demi-heure mais non, Nishimura Tooru était d'hors et déjà occupé à noircir cette foutue feuille froissée qu'il avait sorti un peu plus tôt de son sac. Kaoru ne se sentit même pas partir et il se retrouva en moins de deux devant le bureau du brun, cette putain de feuille entre les mains. 

Kyô avait les yeux rivés sur sa feuille et écrivait dessus, la main crispée sur son stylo, des mots qui avaient du mal à sortir. Il n'écoutait pas Kaoru, ou du moins tentait d'ignorer sa voix mais elle emplissait sa tête sans fin, se répercutait contre les murs de son esprit, et l'envahissait au point de le rendre fou. S'il n'avait pas était en plein cours, devant tout le monde, il se serait mis à pleurer. A pleurer de ne pas pouvoir parler à son amant, de ne pas recevoir la moindre marque de tendresse depuis des jours, de ne plus savoir quoi penser et de commencer à douter des sentiments que Kaoru nourissait envers lui. Mais il en avait assez d'avoir les nerfs à vif ces derniers temps, il en avait assez de verser des larmes sans que cela n'arrange quoi que ce soit.

Alors qu'il traçait le dernier kanji, la feuille disparut soudainement de son champ de vision et il releva aussitôt la tête d'un air affolé. Ce qu'il vit le tétanisa. Kaoru se tenait devant lui, les yeux rivés sur la page froissée, occupé à lire ce qui y était écrit. Kyô sentit alors le monde s'écrouler sous lui et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les rebords de sa chaise, la panique l'empêchant de réfléchir à un quelconque moyen d'empêcher Kaoru de lire ces mots. Son esprit était vide, complètement vide, tous les murmures, les appels discrets de Satsuki à son encontre, il ne les entendait plus, seule l'image de Kaoru lisant toujours se reflettait dans ses yeux. Le châtain avait la main et la mâchoire crispée et son regard s'était fait d'une dureté sans égal. _Oh non pitié, ne lis pas..._

_"J'ai crié ton nom  
Mais tu n'entendras sûrement même pas ma voix  
Mais, tu sais, malgré ça, à présent ça me va...  
Et un jour tu seras dans mon coeur_

_Cette nuit, je rêve encore, je rêve encore de toi  
A cause de ta lettre sous mon oreiller,  
Mes rêves sont trop cruels, j'ai le souffle court  
Et tout les matins à 4h je me réveille et j'ai mal_

_Le temps est trop long, trop douloureux  
Une nuit froide où les rêves ne s'arrêtent pas et où mon coeur va geler  
Une si longue nuit..._

_Ma conscience déchirée en poussière  
Mes souvenirs dispersés  
J'ai trempé l'oreiller de mes larmes  
En serrant ta bague dans ma main_

_Je me suis bouché les oreilles  
Pour ne plus entendre ta voix  
Une cicatrice de plus blesse mon poignet  
Et tu te fonds dans ma plaie_

_Je me brise, ta lettre brûle et devient cendres  
Je me brise, tu brises mon coeur, il devient cendres  
Je me brise, je t'ai perdu mais je t'aime."_

Kaoru releva avec une infinie lenteur les yeux de la feuille et les posa durement sur Kyô qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître de la panique qui le tiraillait.

-Je vois qu'il ne s'agit pas plus de maths que tout à l'heure Nishimura.

Kyô avala le plus calmement possible sa salive mais elle eut du mal à passer la barrière de sa gorge serrée. Là, à cet instant précis, alors que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, il sentait que le compte à rebours annonçant la fin venait de s'enclencher. Et il n'avait pas les moyens de l'arrêter. Kaoru avait lu, tout était désormais bel et bien fini...

-Vous vous moquez vraiment du monde n'est-ce pas?

Kyô le fusilla du regard, essayant de lui faire comprendre implicitement qu'il allait trop loin, mais Kaoru continuait de l'enfoncer devant tout le monde. _Oh non Kao, tu n'as pas le droit de profiter du fait que je ne puisse pas réagir pour cracher ton venin sur moi._

-Rendez-la moi.

Kaoru se tut, ne s'attendant sans doute pas à ce qu'il lui coupe la parole, et le fixa d'un air supérieur agaçant.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-_Vous_ avez très bien compris, siffla Kyô entre ses dents en le fixant méchament.

_Tu me connais pourtant Kao, tu sais que j'ai suffisament d'audace pour te tenir tête devant une classe entière alors qu'est-ce que tu cherches? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'attends pas d'être rentrer chez nous pour te foutre à gueuler et me mettre à la porte?_ Il sentit son estomac se nouer mais ne baissa pas les yeux. _"Chez nous" ne le sera bientôt plus si on continue comme ça Kao... _Kaoru sembla se calmer et se détourna pour rejoindre son propre bureau, ne prenant pas garde aux murmures qui s'élevaient parmis les élèves.

-Je ne vous la rends pas, quant à vous, vous serez collé la semaine prochaine.

Et il glissa la feuille dans son sac en lui lançant un regard signifiant qu'ils règleraient cela ce soir.

Kyô avant considérablement pâli et plus que jamais l'envie de vomir le submergeait. La seule consolation qu'il pouvait avoir à cet instant, c'était le fait que Kaoru n'ait pas continué à le chercher et qu'il compte le faire en rentrant, mais cette perspective le terrifiait. Satsuki lui lança un regard inquiet. Assis derrière lui, il pouvait parfaitement dicerner les tremblements mal contenus qui agitaient son ami. Mais que se passait-il? Kyô ne réagissait pas comme cela face à un professeur d'habitude, ce qui le confortait dans l'idée que quelque chose n'allait pas ces derniers temps. Il se doutait de ce qui était écrit sur la feuille quer Niikura-sensei venait de confisquer pour avoir déjà eu l'occasion de lire quelques uns des textes que Kyô passait son temps à écrire, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le mettait dans un état pareil. Les mots qu'il écrivait, Satsuki savait qu'ils lui étaient propres, qu'ils parlaient de choses personnelles, mais pourquoi une telle réaction? Kyô semblait complètement terrifié, hors ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Mais que se passait-il?

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit et Kyô quitta précipitemment la salle, suivi quasi-immédiatement de Satsuki.

-Kyô!

Il se mit à courir à sa suite dans l'espoir de le rattraper et d'essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas mais Kyô avait malheureusement pris une avance considérable et il avait du mal à le suivre à travers les couloirs bondés. Quand il déboucha dans la cours, un malaise incidieux s'empara de lui; Kyô avait déjà escaladé la grille qui entourait le lycée et remontait à présent la rue en courant, disparaissant tout à fait à l'angle de la rue...

**oOoOoOo**

La porte claqua avec grand fracas pour s'ouvrir seulement quelques secondes plus tard, laissant passer un deuxième homme dont la colère déformait les traits. Les deux ne cessaient de crier, se fichant bien du fait que les voisins puissent être dérangés, et quand Kyô fit mine de quitter le salon Kaoru le rattrapa fermement pour le tirer en arrière.

-Mais lâche-moi bordel!

-Certainement pas! Tu vas rester là et m'écout...!

-Lâche-moi! Je ne veux pas que tu me touches!

Kyô dégagea brusquement son bras de la poigne de Kaoru et grimaça en sentant ses plaies se rouvrir. Après avoir quitté le lycée, il était revenu à l'appartement et avait essayé de partir quand son amant était rentré. Mais Kaoru l'avait retenu et maintenant que la bombe venait d'exploser, la dispute n'en était que plus violente. C'était bien la première fois que Kyô voyait Kaoru si fâché, la première qu'il lui parlait de cette façon, qu'il lui disait de telles choses, mais cela n'aurait pas pû continuer à pourrir indéfiniment et il fallait bien un jour ou l'autre que tout sorte. Que toutes les rancoeurs, les amertumes éclatent, que les déceptions enfouies fassent surface et que les maux se révèlent à l'_autre_. Seulement même s'il continuait à lui crier dessus, Kyô avait de plus en plus peur du dénouement que cette dispute apporterait. Parce que là, à cet instant, il doutait que la fin fut heureuse. Et cette nausée. Quelque chose de pervers, d'insidieux, qui le tiraillait douloureusement de l'intérieur à chaque mot prononcé. Un mal interne que ses ongles ou la lame ne pouvaient atteindre. Pourtant il n'espérait qu'une chose, pouvoir mettre la main si cette chose putréfiée et envenimée qui le détruisait à petit feu, dans une douleur lanscinante, bien au-delà de la limite du supportable. Si seulement il avait pu se l'arracher, ce coeur qui continuait de saigner. Mais maintenant il en était certain, si cela continuait ainsi, Kaoru se chargerait de l'arracher pour lui.

-T'en as écrit beaucoup d'autres des trucs du genre? s'emporta Kaoru en sortant une feuille froissée de sa poche.

Il la lui jeta à la figure et Kyô la chassa d'un revers de main rageur.

-Ce ne te regarde absolument pas!

-Bien sûr que si! C'est ça les "oeuvres" dont Shinya parlait dans sa lettre?! Me prends pas pour un con, ce truc ça parle de nous ne? Mais c'est quoi ton problème?!

-Mais la ferme! Tu comprends pas que j'en peux plus?! Que je...

-La faute à qui?! Qui est-ce qui fait tout de travers ces derniers temps?! s'insurgea Kaoru. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton cinéma! Ca te sert à quoi toutes ces conneries?!

Kyô dut se tenir le ventre pour ne pas vomir tout ce qu'il contenait. Ca le dégoûtait, toutes ces paroles le dégoûtaient. Pas seulement celles de Kaoru, mais les siennes aussi, tout cela était ridicule et ne devait pas avoir lieu d'être. Mais Kaoru continuait de lui faire des reproches, de le conforter dans l'idée que Shinya avait eut raison. Qu'il ne l'aimait peut-être pas tant que ça...

-Arrêtes! Putain...

Les larmes commencèrent à couler abondament sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir et Kaoru se figea.

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal Kao, fit-il d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Mais toi tu me traites comme une merde depuis des semaines et j'en peux plus. Pourquoi... qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu en viennes à me détester comme ça?! Pourquoi tu t'es acharné sur moi devant tout le monde?! Si au moins tu avais attendu qu'on soit seuls, mais t'as profité du fait que je puisse pas réagir pour me mettre au pied du mur!

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien! lança Kaoru d'un ton exaspéré. Tooru... je sais plus quoi faire avec toi moi! Je ne te comprends décidément pas! Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je fais des efforts, je me plie en quatre pour toi alors qu'est-ce que tu as encore à me reprocher?!

Kyô lui lança un regard rempli d'incompréhension. Il ne lui avait rien reproché! Mais qu'est-ce que Kaoru racontait? Il n'avait rien fait, absolument rien fait!

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça fait des semaines que tu t'éloignes sans que je ne parvienne à te rattraper, à quoi tu joues?! Tu es de plus en plus distant, n'importe quel prétexte est bon pour que je ne te touche pas, tu ne me laisses presque plus t'approcher alors qu'est-ce que tu me caches?!

Kyô le regarda d'un air désespéré, voilà que Kaoru lui posait la question qu'il redoutait le plus. _Je ne peux pas y répondre, je ne peux pas y répondre..._ Il éclata en sanglots. Ainsi c'était ça. Kaoru avait remarqué qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et avait interprété cela comme un manque cruel de confiance. Mais pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'il avait peur? Peur de le dégoûter et peur de le perdre. _Je t'aime à en crever..._

-Je t'aime Kaoru, je te jure que je...

-Je me fous de tes promesses Tooru! Je veux seulement que tu me parles!

-Mais j'ai rien à te dire!

-Tu crois pas que c'est peut-être ça le problème? Tu me dis rien, jamais rien. Comment je suis sensé savoir que tu vas mal si tu me le caches?

Kaoru semblait soudain beaucoup plus désespéré. Il avait du mal à rester en colère face aux larmes de son jeune amant mais il ne pouvait pas aller le consoler tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas expliqués une bonne fois pour toute, sinon il ne ferait que repousser à plus tard une nouvelle dispute. Kyô ouvrit la bouche en réprimant un sanglot:

-J'en peux plus de pas savoir ce que tu ressens. J'en peux plus de devoir tout cacher sans cesse, t'imagines pas les magouilles que je suis obligé de monter pour rester avec toi sans que ça se sache! J'en suis arrivé à devoir mentir à mon oncle et au directeur du lycée sur l'endroit où je vivais, j'en ai assez Kao!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre?! Je t'ai cent fois expliqué que si le conseil de discipline venait à apprendre que j'étais avec toi...!

-Tu serais viré oui je sais! le coupa Kyô avec colère.

-Mais bon sang arrête! Si je n'avais pas peur de te perdre je ne me prendrai pas la tête avec toi en ce moment même et je t'aurais déjà foutu à la porte!

Kyô le regarda d'un air glacial et essaya une nouvelle fois d'atteindre la porte mais Kaoru le retint à nouveau en attrapant son poignet. Seulement Kyô essaya à nouveau de se dégager sans avoir remarqué que Kaoru venait d'attraper l'extrémité du bandage qui dépassait de sous sa chemise d'uniforme et dans son élan, le morceau se détacha et resta dans les mains d'un Kaoru abasourdi qui regardait sans comprendre le tissu sanguinolant qui pendait entre ses doigts. Il fallut un temps à l'adolescent pour prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se produire, un temps que Kaoru mit à profi pour poser les yeux sur la partie de son bras découvert. Kyô sentit tout son sang se glacer et la nausée le reprit, plus violente que jamais. Kaoru avait vu ses plaies et son regard venait de se fixer sur un point précis: son poignet. Il le cacha aussitôt derrière son dos en regardant son amant, retenant des pleurs qu'il savait imminants.

Kaoru releva les yeux vers lui, son visage fermé et son regard à nouveau empli de colère. Pas de dégoût. Mais de colère. La colère de ne pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait, de ne pas comprendre pourquoi Tooru avait fait cela et plus précisément dans quel but il avait gravé son nom.

-Je...

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit les doigts de son amant se crisper sur le bandage rouge. L'envie de pleurer, l'envie de vomir, elles se mêlaient en lui et il avait de plus en plus de mal à les étouffer. Et la sentence fut sans appel, comme si enfin, on lui avait arraché ce coeur qui cognait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique...

-Pauvre imbécile...

Kyô sentit tout son monde s'écrouler. La gorge serrée, le regard plongé dans celui de Kaoru, il plonga sa main tremblante dans sa poche et lentement, en extirpa son petit carnet noir. Ces quelques pages qui résumaient tout son être. Les larmes refirent surface, mais cette fois-ci, d'un geste tremblant, il se contenta de lancer le carnet aux pieds de Kaoru et quitta précipitemment l'appartement. Il se mit alors à courir, courir le plus loin possible de cet enfer, sans savoir ce qu'il ferait à présent, sans savoir comment il récupèrerait ses affaires, sans savoir s'il pourrait à nouveau se regarder dans un miroir. L'air glacial de la nuit agressait sa gorge et incendiait ses poumons, comme s'ils étaient brûlés à vif. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il s'effondra à genoux, sur une parcelle d'herbe du parc près de ce qui n'étais désormais plus "chez eux", et se plia convulsivement en deux pour vomir tout son mal-être et sa douleur. Il vomit ce qui lui sembla être ses tripes, ses boyaux et se mit à hurler, à hurler une douleur qu'il ne pouvait exprimer autrement. A hurler. Parce que Kaoru n'avait rien fait pour le retenir...

**oOoOoOo**

Il était resté plusieurs minutes sans bougé, non loin de la petite maison, hésitant à aller frapper à la porte ou non. Il ne savait pas comment réagirait la famille de son ami s'il se présentait si tard le soir sans y avoir été invité mais il n'avait nulle part où aller et il sentait qu'il ne supporterait pas de passer une nuit dehors. Il était par ailleurs hors de question qu'il se rende au studio financé désormais par son oncle ou qu'il aille se réfugier chez Toshiya. Premièrement parce que Die étant de retour, il ne voulait pas les déranger, et deuxièmement parce que -on avait beau dire- Toshiya restait avant tout un ami de Kaoru et non un des siens. L'envie de pleurer le submergea quand il repensa à son amant et pour reprendre contenance, il se mit à marcher de la manière la plus résolue possible jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle s'ouvrit simplement quelques secondes après qu'il ait sonné et là, face à cette femme qui le regardait d'un air étonné, il se sentit soudainement complètement stupide de ne pas avoir pensé avant à ce qu'il dirait.

-Konbanwa je... je suis désolé de vous déranger si tard, je suis un ami de Satsuki... je...

La femme capta dessuite les tremblements de sa voix et sans rien lui demander de plus elle lui adressa un sourire et le fit entrer. Il la remercia et se tut, la gorge de plus en plus serrée. Il retira ses chaussures et suivit la femme jusqu'à ce qui s'avéra être un salon.

-Satsuki, il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Le jeune homme était allongé sur son canapé, à l'aise dans son débardeur blanc et son bas de pijama gris et se retourna vers sa mère d'un air surpris. Son regard passa immédiatement à Kyô et il se releva immédiatement en appercevant la mine défaite de son ami.

-Ah Kyô-chan tu es venu finalement! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Kyô le regarda sans comprendre ce que le blond voulait dire par là.

-Oh tu l'avais invité? demanda sa mère d'un air étonné. Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, je n'ai pas préparé de futon supplémentaire dans ta chambre...

-Pas grave maman, je vais m'en occuper.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il se dirigea vers les escaliers en entraînant Kyô à sa suite. Le petit brun se laissa tracter de cette façon jusqu'en haut des marches, puis jusqu'à la chambre de son ami. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui et se retourna vers lui. Toute trace de cette joie factice qu'il avait arboré devant sa mère avait quitté ses traits pour ne plus laisser qu'un air inquiet. Il s'approcha de son ami en le voyant baisser piteusement la tête et le pris par la main pour le conduire jusqu'à son lit où il le fit s'asseoir. Et Kyô se laissa faire. Il était bien trop docile, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Satsuki s'agenouilla devant lui et le regarda d'un air soucieux, essayant d'accrocher son regard.

-Ne, Kyô-chan qu'est-ce que s'est passé?

Kyô releva piteusement la tête vers lui, et parut surpris de se retrouver en face de son ami. Il se sentait complètement perdu et ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, encore une fois. La moindre des choses serait de tout raconter à Satsuki, mais il ne savait pas très bien comment ce dernier réagirait s'il lui disait qu'il était là parce qu'il avait rompu avec son amant, lequel s'avérait être leur professeur de mathématiques.

Satsuki sentit tout le poids du monde s'abattre sur ses épaules quand il vit son ami se mettre à pleurer en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains pour qu'il ne voit pas sa faiblesse. Kyô avait l'air tellement, tellement fragile, il ne savait pas quoi faire et l'inquiétude l'envahissait. S'il en venait à pleurer de cette façon, avec si peu de la pudeur qu'il possédait habituellement, c'est que quelque chose de grave venait sans doute de lui arriver. Mais quoi? Même à son retour de Kyoto, après l'enterrement de ses parents, Kyô n'avait pas paru un seul instant affecté et n'avait à aucun moment montré de la tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'agissait là d'une crise retardée. Il le prit dans ses bras sans rien dire, la gorge nouée face à la détresse qui irradiait du corps du petit brun, et se contenta de le bercer pour qu'il se calme. Ils ne se connaissaient pa depuis très longtemps, trois mois à peine, mais les liens avaient vite été tissés et si Kyô était venu trouver refuge ici alors il ferait tout pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Kyô... Kyô raconte-moi...

A cette simple prière les sanglots de son ami doublèrent et Satsuki regretta aussitôt de l'avoir formulée. Mais il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait, sinon il ne pourrait rien faire. Or il refusait de le laisser dans cet état et même s'il devait l'obliger, il était bien déterminé à entendre ses maux.

-Kyô si tu ne me dis pas, je ne pourrai rien faire...

Kyô enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami et continua de pleurer. Parler, parler pour pouvoir être aidé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils lui répétaient tous la même chose? D'abord Kaoru, puis Satsuki... Mais il n'arrivait pas à parler, c'est pour cela qu'il avait développé un tel attrait pour l'écriture. Parce que coucher ses sentiments sur le papier est plus simple que de devoir les formuler de vive voix, il avait choisi cette solution, en se renfermant peu à peu. Et il avait fini par se renfermer tout à fait, quand il avait compris que même ses textes ne trouvaient grâce aux yeux de personnes. Sa mère les avait dénigrés, puis Shinya, et maintenant Kaoru. _Kaoru... _

Il s'arracha à l'étreinte de Satsuki sans oser le regarder et tenta de calmer les tremblements qui l'agitaient, refoulant larmes et sanglots pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Il se maudissait d'avoir craqué de cette façon devant le blond, mais il savait que s'il ne parlait pas maintenant, il n'aurait sans doute plus l'occasion de le faire. Il se surprit à penser qu'en quelques sortes, satsuki était à Kyô ce que Shinya était à Tooru... un point d'attache et une bouée de secours. Une main fraîche et appaisante se posa sur sa joue humide et il pencha inconsciemment la tête pour approfondir le contact rassurant, cherchant à se rattacher à cette marque d'affection pour ne pas sombrer d'avantage. Satsuki ne s'arrêta pas là et doucement, il vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans chercher à le brusquer, profitant juste de cette légère pression et quand Kyô entrouvrit ses lèvres tremblantes, il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait lui témoigner. Kyô se colla un peu plus au corps de son ami, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Le blond se releva sans briser leur échange et le fit doucement basculer en arrière pour l'allonger sur le lit, caressant tendrement ses flancs de ses mains, continuant d'embrasser cette bouche tremblante puis finit par rompre le baiser. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Kyô ne prononcer un mot et lui fit signe de se taire avant d'aller nicher son visage dans son cou pour humer le parfum de sa peau et y déposer quelques baisers papillons. Kyô sentait tout son corps trembler, d'il ne savait trop quoi, de larmes contenues et de bien-être. Le bonheur d'être enfin touché, d'être enfin l'objet de toutes les attentions d'une personne. Cela faisait des jours que Kaoru ne l'avait pas embrassé, des jours qu'il ne le prenait même plus dans ses bras, et même si ces attentions venaient de Satsuki, même s'il n'avait jamais été habitué à être touché par quelqu'un d'autre que son amant, son corps les appréciait. Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant Satsuki s'éloigner et son ventre se noua quand il vit le blond le regarder avec un regard empli d'une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir: il y avait de l'inquiétude, de la détermination aussi, et une chose qu'il avait peur de comprendre.

-Kyô, raconte-moi onegai.

Le petit brun parut étonné de voir son ami se relever tout à fait pour venir s'asseoir simplement auprès de lui. Après ce qu'il venait de se produire, il commençait à se demander quels étaient les réels sentiments du blond à son égard, mais il le remarcia intérieurement de ne pas avoir chercher à profiter de sa faiblesse émotionelle du moment pour tenter quoique ce soit. Parce que dans son état actuel, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pû le repousser...

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, puis finalement il prit la parole d'une voix toujours incertaine mais déterminée:

-Je t'avais dit que j'avais quelqu'un...

Satsuki acquiesca doucement.

-Eh bien je... il faut que je te dise qui c'est avant de... pouvoir te dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

-C'est quelqu'un que je connais? s'étonna le blond.

Kyô hocha affirmativement la tête et se mit à regarder ses pieds. S'il voulait avoir le courage nécessaire pour tout lui raconter, il ne devait pas le regarder, parce qu'il aurait trop peur de ses réactions. Satsuki attendit un instant, ne voulant pas brusquer son ami, mais voyant que celui-ci ne semblait pas savoir par où commencer, il s'adressa à lui avec une voix si douce que Kyô parut quelque peu soulagé:

-C'est la personne qui pose problème? Tu sais, je ne te jugerai pas Kyô alors tu peux me le dire sans crainte, même si j'avoue que j'ai du mal à voir qui cela peut être pour que tu sois si réticent à le dire.

-C'est... Kaoru.

Satsuki le regarda d'un air perplexe.

-Kyô, je ne connais personne qui porte ce nom-là tu s...

-Si, tu le connais. Kaoru c'est... le prénom de Niikura-sensei.

Satsuki sursauta sous le coup de la surprise et se traita mentalement d'imbécile en voyant Kyô se replier aussitôt sur lui-même. Niikura-sensei c'était... leur professeur de maths? Alors s'il n'avait jamais voulu lui dire avec qui il sortait c'est parce que c'était... Niikura Kaoru? Le cachet avait du mal à passer et Satsuki avait du mal à comprendre. Dans son esprit, il se fit immédiatement la représentation d'un Kyô abusé par un adulte pervers et chanteur. Kyô sembla deviner les pensées de son ami.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois...

-Mais... Kyô, je... tu te fous de moi ne?

Le petit brun lui assura que non d'un ton morne. Il semblait soudain complètement fatigué et las, et les larmes se remirent à couler silencieusement.

-Je... ça fait... environ 9 mois qu'on est ensemble, en fait on était déjà ensemble avant que... j'arrive au lycée.

Le regard de Satsuki se voilà à ces paroles mais il préféra ne rien dire, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de couper Kyô dans son élan alors il attendit sans rien dire que le brun continue de lui raconter.

-En fait, il était nouveau comme prof, il est arrivé... à peine un mois après... la rentrée des classes et... il y avait d'hors et déjà des rumeurs... sur ses penchants pour les garçons. Alors je... j'ai commencé à l'allumer tu vois? Pour rigoler...

Satsuki acquiesca, sachant bien que Kyô avait plus que tout à cet instant besoin qu'il le soutienne et qu'il ne le juge pas. Et puis au fond, qu'il soit avec un professeur ou non ne faisait pas grande différence, il était amoureux et cela se voyait.

-Au début il m'ignorait, même si j'étais persuadé que je ne le laissais pas de marbre... tu sais, il avait toujours cet air gêné quand je lui lançais des clins d'oeil en plein cours et il rougissait dès que je lui disais quelque chose d'assez équivoque... Quand je l'ai vu rougir la première fois je... j'ai tout de suite voulu le voir à nouveau comme ça parce que... ça me faisait plaisir de voir... que je pouvais le mettre dans cet état mais...

Il éclata en sanglots et passa une main tremblante sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes.

-Je l'ai rencontré un soir, dans un bar que j'avais l'habitude... de fréquenter. Je me suis assis près de lui au comptoir et j'ai commencé à le draguer... et je... il m'ignorait complètement... je supportais pas cette putain d'indifférence sur son visage quand il posait les yeux sur moi... alors je crois que j'ai... commencé à lui faire du pied, je sais plus... et je me suis mis à lui faire du chantage. Je lui ai demandé de m'embrasser...

Le regard de Kyô se troubla très distinctement. Se remémorer tout cela, cette époque où il ne se prenait pas encore la tête, lui nouait la gorge, comme s'il regrettait que tout ne fut pas resté aussi simple.

-Il a refusé alors je l'ai relancé et... finalement j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais... il m'a embrassé d'une telle façon que je me suis senti complètement fondre... Je crois que je suis réellement tombé amoureux à ce moment-là... Il a quitté le bar sans rien dire. J'ai essayé de le relancer plusieurs fois, en lui disant que s'il me repoussait j'irais voir le dirlo pour lui dire qu'il me draguait... histoire de le faire virer quoi...

Un léger sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres de Satsuki à ces paroles. Il n'y avait aucun doute, Kyô était une vraie petite teigne qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux car il fallait admettre que tout le monde n'avait pas l'audace d'aller importuner ainsi l'un de ses profs. C'était l'une des choses qui l'avait attiré chez le brun: cet air de se foutre de tout et de ne pas avoir peur de dire ou de faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais alors, s'il était effectivement avec Niikura-sensei, il comprenait mieux sa réaction face aux réprimandes qu'il avait reçu cet après-midi en classe.

-J'ai pris des cours de soutiens en maths avec lui... pour pouvoir le taquiner encore plus tu vois... et je l'ai à nouveau embrassé. Ca a duré environ une semaine puis il n'a plus voulu me voir... il disait que je n'avais pas besoin de cours supplémentaires et qu'il ne voulait plus... me voir en dehors des horaires normaux... et ça m'a mis hors de moi. J'ai continué à lui faire des signes pendant les cours, et voyant que rien n'y faisait j'ai demandé... à un ami à lui de m'aider. Il a accepté d'ailleurs... alors je me suis retrouvé au resto avec lui et là Kaoru... il s'est énervé contre moi mais je sais... je sais que j'étais allé trop loin... Il m'a dit des choses vraiment froides... et ça m'a fait mal... c'est ridicule je sais. Le lendemain je suis arrivé en cours complètement bourré et j'ai été renvoyé... Le soir-même je suis allé dans le bar où il m'avait embrassé tu sais... et je ne sais pas pourquoi... il est venu et finalement on s'est à nouveau embrassé et en fait c'est à partir de là... qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble.

Satsuki continua d'écouter son ami lui raconter que Niikura-sensei avait ensuite demandé à être transféré dans un autre lycée pour qu'ils puissent rester ensemble et que tout allait bien, jusqu'à l'enterrement de ses parents.

-Il faut que... je te montre quelque chose sinon... tu comprendras pas...

Kyô se mit à trembler, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée de faire cela, mais après tout vu qu'il était en train de se vider complètement, montrer au blond l'allègerait d'un poids. Il avança donc ses bras et releva ses manches en grimaçant. Le sang de Satsuki se glaça à la vue des multiples entailles plus ou moins profondes qui striaient ses avant-bras et son regard se fit plus dur quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le kanji que Kyô avait taillé sur son poignet. C'était inadmissible que Kyô ait eu à souffrir comme ça. Inadmissible qu'il ait eu à faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas réellement en vouloir à Niikura Kaoru vu ce que Kyô lui avait raconté ensuite, apparemment l'adolescent aussi avait des choses à se reprocher, mais il avait compris qu'il aimait vraiment Kaoru-san. Satsuki le remercia de lui avoir parlé et le pris tendrement dans ses bras. Voyant que Kyô commençait à s'endormir, il défit son étreinte et alla chercher un futon dans un des placards de sa chambre qu'il installa près de son lit.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Les mots de son ami défilaient sans fin dans sa tête, de même que le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il savait que si Kyô s'était laissé faire c'était parce qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il le savait. Il tourna doucement son visage vers lui et son ventre se noua. Il était plus de trois heures du matin, et Kyô pleurait dans son sommeil, répétant en une longue litanie le nom de son amant...

**oOoOoOo**

Toshiya fixait son ami, le visage livide. Die lui passait une main réconfortante dans le dos d'un Kaoru au bord de la crise de nerfs, le regard vague. Toshiya se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant. Il le savait, il savait que ça n'allait pas, l'attitude récente de ses deux amis le lui avait fait comprendre. Il regarda Kaoru d'un air désolé et s'approcha à son tour pour s'accroupir devant lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

-Ca va aller Kao, je peux aller le voir si tu veux...

Kaoru refusa d'une voix si faible que Toshiya ne l'entendit presque pas. Non il fallait qu'il arrange lui-même les choses mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Tooru ne répondrait pas au téléphone et il ne savait pas où il avait bien pu aller. Il était même près à parier qu'il ne se montrereait pas en cours lundi. Il se remémora la vision des bras ensanglantés de son jeune amant et les larmes se bousculèrent à ses yeux. Il avait mal réagi, vraiment mal. Il s'était comporté comme un abruti. Tooru n'était encore qu'un adolescent, il ne pouvait donc pas attendre de lui les choses que l'on attend normalement d'un adulte. Cela il ne l'avait pas compris. Il avait été la première histoire sérieuse du petit brun, il était normal que ce dernier se soit montré un peu maladroit parfois; lui était adulte et il s'était comporté comme un gamin, il s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant. Il aurait dû essayer de comprendre calmement, de ne pas s'emporter pour rien. Tooru était bien plus fragile qu'il n'y laissait paraître, il se cachait derrière une carapace faite d'arrogance et de provocation, pour ne pas montrer qu'il pouvait être faible. Kaoru renifla piteusement et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de ses amis, tous les deux l'ayant encerclé de leurs bras. C'était dans ses moments-là qu'il les remerciait d'avoir toujours été avec lui et là quand il avait besoin d'eux. Finalement ils s'étaient remis ensemble et avaient l'air plus soudés que jamais, il en était heureux pour eux. Mais à cet instant, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'est retrouver Tooru, s'excuser, l'embrasser, lui dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait qu'il revienne. Il était lui-même surpris de voir à quel point il avait pu s'attacher à cet adolescent qu'il avait d'abord trouvé détestable. Au début de l'année scolaire, il avait eu envie de le tuer. De le tuer pour se croire tout permis et lui faire du gringue à ce point. Mais maintenant il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, le récupérer, le consoler, et ne plus jamais le lâcher.

-Tu veux rester ici ce soir? proposa Die sans le lâcher. Je préfère t'avoir sous les yeux vu l'état dans lequel tu es.

-Je ne vais pas aller me jeter d'un pont, répliqua piteusement Kaoru.

Toshiya rit doucement et resserra son étreinte autour des épaules du châtain.

-Reste onegai, je serai rassuré moi aussi.

Kaoru hésita un moment, se disant que c'était plutôt Tooru qui avait besoin d'être soutenu à cet instant, puis finit par accepter la proposition de Die. _J'espère qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un pour le réconforter et qu'il ne fera pas de bêtise..._

**oOoOoOo**

Durant tout le cours, Satsuki n'avait pas quitté son professeur des yeux. Niikura-sensei paraissait las et fatigué, ses regards se perdaient souvent dans le vague, sa voix était dépourvue d'une quelconque énergie et il se contentait de réciter un cours qu'il semblait avoir appris comme un automate, écrivant quelque fois au tableau, sans grande conviction toutefois. Le blond était quelque peu soulagé de voir que le professeur semblait aller assez mal mais son regard était tout de même dur. Kyô était resté chez lui aujourd'hui, une chance que sa mère se soit montrée compréhensive et n'ait pas posé plus de questions. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il dormait très mal, qu'il ne parlait presque pas et qu'il refusait presque de s'alimenter, restant assis toute la journée sur son futon à broyer du noir. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il avait un pincement au coeur en le voyant si perdu, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ses sentiments envers Kyô mais pour l'instant il préférait ne pas se poser trop de questions et l'aider comme il le pouvait.

A la fin du cours, Satsuki rejoignit quelques uns de ses amis à l'avant de la classe, ne quittant pas des yeux Kaoru qui rangeait ses affaires dans son sac, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il se débrouilla pour mener la discussion des garçons vers un certain petit brun et quand Kaoru passa devant eux pour quitter la classe, il s'appuya à l'un des bureaux et prononça suffisament fort pour être entendu:

-Kyô est chez moi depuis vendredi soir mais il a pas voulu venir aujoud'hui, vous savez comment il est.

Les garçons autour de lui rigolèrent et Kaoru se stoppa net sur le seuil pour se retourner vers Satsuki. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire innocent puis reporta son attention sur les autres, ravi d'avoir obtenu la réaction qu'il souhaitait de la part de son professeur. Il était au courant de l'endroit où Kyô se trouvait à présent, c'était à lui de voir sil y tenait suffisament pour se présenter chez un élève.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Bon... euh que dire? Je sens que je vais me faire tapper, que j'ai perdu la moitié de mes lecteurs, et que c'est vraiment la pire chose que j'ai écrite jusqu'à présent... C'est nul, ça mérite même pas d'être lu MAIS j'aurais pas pû faire mieux donc ben tant pis. Merci quand même à ma p'tite Megu qui me l'aura fait pondre en à peine 3 jours, j'compte sur toi pour me booster de la même façon pour écrire le chapitre 16, sinon dans trois ans il est toujours pas fini... 

Oo Hikari no namida oO (qui va très bientôt changer de nom parce qu'elle en a vraiment marre --")

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**hiera:** Bon c'est à nouveau ta RaR que je rédige en dernier x) Tu sais que j'ai fini ce chapitre depuis environ une semaine mais que j'attendais ta review sur le chapitre 14 pour poster le 15? xD Parce que je n'aime tes reviews x) Pour la pub c'est tout à fait normal, je suis vraiment fan de ta fic et de tes fic en général. Il faudrait que je te les commente à l'avenir, je le ferai par MP ou comme ça si ça te dérange pas parce que comme tu le sais, le site il me coupe mes reviews u.u' Tu sais que j'adore ta fic avec Asagi et Jui? Vraiment je suis fan et j'attends qu'une chose c'est le prochain chapitre. Et à cause de toi j'arrête pas d'écouter Calling me de D vu que tu le mentionnes souvent dans _Un être né de mon imagination_, je suis devenur accro à cette chanson, je l'écoute là d'ailleurs u.u Bon pour en revenir à ta review, c'est sûr qu'un Toshiya accroupi dans une vitrine avec les reins découverts, moi je passe à travers la vitre et je lui saute dessus XD En plus je visualise trop la scène quoi c'est dingue u.u' Tu crois qu'une vitre fait plus mal qu'un poteau? (mais non je ne me moque pas XD). Oui je me souviens que tu m'avais déjà demandé ce qu'était le boulot de Die! Il travaille dans un magasin de musique tokyoïte et il travaille parfois jusqu'à tard le soir vu que la boutique reste ouverte assez longtemps, donc voilà x) Le "cette fois-ci" qui t'as donné tant de doutes n'était en fait pas là pour provoquer cet effet-là sur le lecteur O.o J'aurais pu ne pas le mettre en fait. Ce que j'entendais par là c'est plutôt que maintenant qu'ils sont revenus ensemble Toshiya est confiant sur le fait que ça ne se finira pas comme la première fois. Mais c'est sûr qu'il y aura sans doutes quelques petits problèmes quand même, mais je n'en parlerai pas dans la fic. _"Une belle erreur certes, au départ du moins, une erreur tout de même."_ en fait je me rends compte que ma phrase peut être prise à double sens: je disais "belle erreur" dans le sens où il ne la regrette absolument pas et que donc il ne dénigre pas du tout sa relation avec Jui. Belle erreur dans le sens "bonne" erreur. Ensuite pour le _"au départ du moins" _c'est parce qu'au départ il s'est vraiment senti attiré par le vrai Jui, qui a ensuite changé du tout au tout. C'est pour ça en fait mais j'avoue que ma phrase aurait mérité d'être un peu plus explicitée. Pour ce qui est du malaise de Toshiya sinon, il est très attaché à Kyô c'est donc en partie pour cela qu'il s'inquiète. Mais c'est vrai qu'il les a aidés à se mettre ensemnle et que donc il se sent d'une certaine façon plus concerné dans l'affaire que Die par exemple. _"Oui, donc c'est une manière d'exorciser l'hypotétique éventualité qu'il perde Kaoru. Il a peut-être l'impression qu'en faisant ça, il se rapprochera de lui et il ne le perdra pas, alors qu'au contraire, il s'enfonce un peu plus."_ Là j'aurais pas pu dire mieux c'est tout à fait ça x) _"Finalement ils ne l'ont fait qu'une fois..."_ Là par contre c'est pas vraiment ça, ils l'ont fait pour la première fois dans le chapitre 6 certes, mais ils recommencent juste avant le départ de Kyô pour Kyoto, donc ça fait deux fois x) Après on peut penser qu'ils l'avaient fait d'autres fois avant, vu que je couvre quand même plusieurs mois de leur relation j'allais pas tout raconter à chaque fois sinon la fic ferait actuellement 90 chapitres --" Pour le comportement de Kyô par rapport à Kaoru et le fait qu'il se retienne de ne pas aller se jeter dans ses bras, là aussi tu as vu juste. Kyô est encore un gosse comparé à Kaoru et d'une certaine façon cette relation l'oblige à grandir trop vite parfois. Tu sembles vraiment traumatisée par ta crise d'adolescence ne? XD Si j'en crois ce que tu dis, je pense que j'en sors également. Peut-être pas définitivement, mais en tout cas pour le moment ça se calme (t'es contente de connaître ma vie hein? XD). Je te rassure, Kyô ne se suicidera pas XD Si je le faisais mettre fin à ses jours, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir écrit _De papier et d'encre_ pour rien o.o Je vois que tu as parfaitement cerné ma façon d'écrire n.n J'en parlais il n'y a pas longtemps avec **Ajousan Amai** et je lui disais que j'écrivais avant tout pour développer la psychologie d'un perso, voir les possibilités que ce personnage peut m'apporter et les exploiter à fond. Je traite beaucoup de sentiments aussi comme tu l'as remarqué, parce que c'est une chose que j'aime énormément traiter. C'est complexe, il y en a une multitude en chacun de nous et puis la psychologie se base aussi et surtout sur le façon de réagir de chaque personne face à telle ou telle situation. Bref je suis complètement gaga XD Mais sinon, moi personellement je suis vraiment fan de ce que tu fais. Ne serait-ce que pour _De moi le maître à toi l'esclave_, je serais incapable de tenir l'intrigue si longtemps (en fait je suis incapable de tenir une intrigue xD). En une quarantaine de chapitres, j'ai eu le temps de suspecter la moitié des personnages, bien que là je pense avoir trouvé qui est le Collectionneur, mais tu vois c'est une chose que je suis incapable de faire moi alors je suis admirative comme pas possible. Tu n'écrivais pas de fic avant moi? Tiens c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis... mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu étais plus ancienne que moi sur le site O.o Bon ben j'ai rêvé XD Pour ce qui est du fait que mon Jui t'ai tellement marquée, je suis toute émue (si si j'te jute XD). J'admire tellement ce que tu fais que savoir que mon personnage a pu te toucher de cette façon me rend toute nyaa (mot utilisé quand je sais pas comment dire ce que je ressens XD). Et même pour Toshiya et Kaoru? Waw... je t'avoue que je sais pas quoi dire XD Pour ce qui est de mon nom d'auteur, non seulement il est long, mais en plus il m'énerve. L'ennui c'est que les gens qui me lisent me connaissent sous ce pseudo là donc je sais pas si c'est vraiment bien de changer ou pas... Bah, 19 ans c'est pas vieux! Moi je sais pas le fait de dire je vais faire 16 ans me fait bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être une sale gamine qui essaye de jouer dans la cours des grands XD Pour ce qui est des poèmes que j'écrivais tu sais, je suis également dans une période où il m'est impossible d'en écrire. Parce que je n'ai pas les sentiments pour. Je me suis beaucoup calmée je crois mais je te passerai mon blog. C'est pas de l'art par contre hein, t'es prévenue XD Je te le donnerai pas msn, ou alors je mettrai le lien sur le blog qui est linké dans mon profil, ce sera plus simple. Enfin bon voilà, j'espère que mes RaR ne sont pas trop soulantes --" Kisu la miss et à la prochaine et j'attends le suite de tes fics avec impatience x)

**Koneko:** Contente que ça te plaise chérie n.n Ca fait deux jours que je t'ai pas parlé tu me manqueuh ToT En plus je reprends les cours moi donc on se parlera à nouveau que le soir ç.ç Et faut que je bosse sérieusement si je veux passer en 1ère l'année prochaine (j'aime paaaas bosser! ç.ç) Bref tu me manques tu me manques, me tarde de te reparler! Je t'aime x)

**Tokidoki:** Tout d'abord je voulais me défendre en disant que je ne bâcle pas ma fic n.n' Peut-être qu'il y a régression au niveau de l'écriture, mais c'est pas fait exprès o.O Bon je pense que dans ce cas ce chapitre-ci ne t'aura pas plu non plus, vu que moi-même je ne l'aime pas. Mais cette fic me prend beaucoup de temps et j'y pense beaucoup donc désolée que tu ais cette impression de travail bâclé, mais c'est pas du tout ce que je fais n.n' C'est vrai qu'il y a une nette différence avec _Onegai Sensei_, mais _Onegai Sensei _était surtout centrée sur une situation et une évolution rapide de la relation entre les personnages, _De papier et d'encre_ est, à mon avis, plus centrée sur les sentiments et les psychologies de personnages. Je dis pas ça pour me justifier du manque de qualité que tu as pu voir, mais je le vois réellement comme ça. Après on aime ou on n'aime pas, moi je respecte x) Je vais poster une fic quand celle-ci sera finie. Enfin, j'ai commencé le premier chapitre simplement, mais ce sera la prochaine à être publiée et elle sera plus de la trempe de _Onegai Sensei_, je pense qu'elle te plaira plus que _De papier et d'encre_. Voilà kisu n.n

**O.o.OYuki-OnnaO.o.O:** Bon toi tu n'es toujours pas rentrée et la reviews que tu m'as laissée n'en était pas réellement une donc ben juste gros bisous ma puce, et me tarde de te voir avec ta robe tu vas être trop nyaa je suis sûre x) Kisu!

**Kamikaze no Tenshi:** Hinhin, elle t'a plue ma suite? XD (j'entends déjà le "NOOOOOOOOOOON" retentissant --"). Bon j'espère que ton voyage aux States s'est bien passé? Décidément tout le monde part en voyage sauf moi ç.ç J'aurais passé deux semaines enfermée dans ma chambre (sous la clim' parce que fait chauuuuud x.x) à ne rien faire XD Gros bisous la miss n.n

**yuu:** Euh... ça s'est pas arrangé héhé xD En effet t'avais bien deviné, y a eu dispute x) M'enfin je vais essayer d'arranger ça t'en fais pas n.n MAIS il ne faut pas en vouloir à Kaoru XD (je me répère là ne?) Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Kyô non plus, ils sont juste bêtes tous les deux (même si Kao s'est quand même montré _très_ bête sur ce coup-là n.n'). J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas trop déçue, kisu x)

**eli:** Bon là Die et Totchi sont beaucoup moins présents u.u" On les verra beaucoup plus dans le dernier chapitre, mais à vrai dire on verra tout le monde dans le dernier chapitre (sauf peut-être Jui '.') Mais bon d'ici là j'espère que ça te plaira toujours et merci de suivre ma fic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir n.n

**Taki Chan:** Roh pauvre Kyô! Méchante va XD Mais tu vois, je lui lâche la grappe à ton Totchi! D'ailleurs tu le verras plus dans ma fic-euh nananananèreuh! (oulala...) Enfin si mais que dans le dernier chapitre qui sera plutôt un chapitre bonus donc bon. Mais bon son avenir avec Die est assuré, je suppose que t'es contente? x) Kisu la miss!

**Shiaru-chan: **Kaoru? con? Hum oui sans doute XD MAIS il ne faut pas tout lui mettre sur le dos (oui je tiens vraiment à défendre Kao, je tiens le même discours à tout le monde Oo) Si le point de vue de Kyô t'as donné envie de pleurer dans le chapitre précédent j'ose pas imaginer ta réaction face à ce chapitre XD T'as survécu? xD Bon, je suppose que là non plus tu n'aimes pas le fin? Je vais essayer d'arranger ça dans le prochain chapitre n.n Merci de continuer à lire ma fic, ça me fait super plaisir (toute nyappy) Kisu x)

**azazaelle:** Si si je crois que t'es belle et bien folle de Kyô, cherche pas à réfuter l'évidence XD Bon personnellement me tarde de voir l'histoire que t'es en train d'écrire, tu me feras lire hein? é.è

**Mune-chan:** Hum pour le moment c'est pas vraiment joyeux non XD Mais je te rassure, pas de mort au programme, Satsuki laissera pas son petit Kyô se faire du mal x) Et puis Kaoru l'a dit lui-même, il ira pas se jeter d'un pont (rassurée? xD). Désolée pour l'attente prolongée entre les chapitres mais la publication est arrivée à un stade où elle est plus rapide que mon rythme (lent) d'écriture u.u' Pour ma prochaine fic j'éviterai de refaire pareil, j'attendrai de l'avoir finie je pense pour commencer à poster (elle sera pas longue, peut-être six chapitres comme _Onegai Sensei_) et d'ici là il faudra que je termine mes one-shots histoire de ne pas rien poster pendant des mois... M'enfin bref j'espère que la dispute ne t'as pas déçue? Kisu et à plsu au prochain chapitre n.n

**Ajousan Amai:** Bon toi tu l'as déjà lu ce chapitre mais merci encore de m'avoir boostée pour l'écrire, je compte sur toi pour continuer comme ça et me booster pour le chapitre 16 XD Mais les cours reprennent demain et je sens que l'envie d'écrire va revenir (les cours sont tellement chiants que c'est pendant les cours que je suis motivée pour mes fices, cherche l'erreur hein --") Et puis je compte sur toi pour ta fic itoo! è.é Sinon, non tu n'auras pas de lemon Toshiya/Die! Namého XD M'enfin j'aime bien quand tu écris ma fic à ma place tu sais, je trouve ça marrant xD Et puis pour le chapitre bonus, je pense qu'il se passera quelques temps après juste. Peut-être un an maxi, je verrai sur le moment x) Et oui il y aura Shinya, mais sur ce plan-là je n'accepte aucune critique vu que de Shinya il n'y a point dans ton truc SM! è.é Et oui j'ai lu "Goût fraise" ou plutôt je me suis forcée à le lire XD Non sans rire, un lemon avec Shinya dedans m'intéresse autant qu'un documentaire sur l'accouplement des phoques... (je suis morte de rire pour la comparaison à la con là XD J'imagine Shinya sur la banquise tsais... mdrrrr). Enfin bref j'arrête de dire des conneries, SALUT! xD

**ena:** Nya moi aussi veut continuer de te parler via review! x) Mais ça se fera t'inquiète, je viens de commencer une nouvelle fic, je la posterai quand elle sera finie donc si tu l'aimes ben tu pourras venir me faire des câlins via review là-bas n.n (Sugoi ne? XD) C'est gentil de ta part de pas vouloir me tuer, j'apprécie le geste XD Pour ma flemme ben écoute j'ai trouvé le remède, faut venir me booster sur msn, **Ajousan Amai** l'a fait et grâce à elle j'ai pondu ce chapitre en trois jours, c'est pas beau la vie? XD Moi je reprends les cours demain... ouin ç.ç Me tarde les vacances d'été na! Allez, vivement ta review pour voir comment t'as trouvé ce chapitre puce, câlin câlin! x)


	16. Mes larmes ont un vague goût sucré

**Source:**Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** Bon à force z'êtes sensées le savoir x)  
**Couples:** Kyô/Kaoru, Shinya/Uruha, Die/Toshiya  
**Disclaimer:** Après 16 chapitres est-ce encore nécessaire de le dire? u.u'  
**Note de l'auteur:** Bon et bien dernier chapitre x) Enfin sans compter le 17ème qui sera un chapitre bonus juste. Mais je sais pas encore très bien ce que ce sera, je verrai (quoique je commence à avoir une idée pour le début uhu'). Bonne lecture en tout cas (ne tuez pas l'auteur, merci d'avance XD) n.n

**Titre:** De papier et d'encre.

**Chapitre 16:** Mes larmes ont un vague goût sucré.

* * *

Il restait assis là, sur le siège de sa voiture, les mains posées sur le volant et le regard vague fixant sans le voir le tableau de bord. Il se rendait compte maintenant. De la stupidité de ses paroles. Il se rendait compte de cette manie qu'il avait de se compliquer la vie, de tout faire en fonction du regard des autres et non en fonction de ses envies, de ne pas être capable d'assumer ses sentiments et de se murer dans une attitude carrée et stricte. Il se rendait compte... trop tard. Il fixait sans le voir le tableau de bord et les événements de ces derniers jours lui revenaient. D'abord la découverte des cicatrices de Tooru -il frissonna en revoyant les dégâts que le petit brun s'était infligés-, son départ, les paroles de cet élève qui semblait être un de ses amis, puis enfin sa dispute avec Toshiya quelques heures plus tôt. Dispute à propos desdites paroles prononcées par cet élève._ "__Kyô est chez moi depuis vendredi soir mais il a pas voulu venir aujoud'hui, vous savez comment il est." _Ses mains glissèrent de quelques centimètres tant sa prise sur le volant était incertaine et la scène qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt lui revenait. Il savait qu'il s'était à nouveau conduit comme un imbécile... et il avait l'impression d'enchaîner les bêtises. 

_Toshiya considéra le châtain quelques secondes, se demandant bien où était le problème. Kaoru venait de lui annoncer qu'il savait où était Kyô et pourtant il restait là, assis le canapé, fixant un point entre ses pieds d'un air sombre, le visage complètement fermé. Ne devrait-il pas être heureux et soulagé? Ne devrait-il pas se précipiter et récupérer le brun?_

_-Eh bien où est le problème? Va le chercher._

_Kaoru garda le silence, continuant à garder la tête basse d'un air si résolu que Toshiya eut peur de comprendre ce à quoi il pensait._

_-Kaoru où est le problème? Si tu veux récupérer Kyô..._

_-Je n'irai pas le chercher._

_La sentence fut sans appel et Toshiya se tut sous le coup de l'étonnement._

_-C... comment?_

_-Tu as très bien entendu..._

Toshiya s'était avancé à pas rageurs et l'avait gifflé. Depuis il était là, assis dans sa voiture, fixant sans le voir le tableau de bord. Etait-il si bête? Avait-il si peu de sentiments?

_-Tu n'es pas un imbécile bon sang Kao! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne les montres pas que tu n'as pas de sentiments! Qu'est-ce qui te freine? Qu'il soit chez un de tes élèves tu t'en fous, poses-toi les bonnes questions: ton boulot est-il plus important que lui? Est-ce que tu l'aimais si peu pour ne pas vouloir arranger les choses?_

_Toshiya se tut et le regarda d'un air grave. Kaoru restait silencieux, toujours silencieux._

_-Tu l'aimes hein? Alors va le chercher onegai..._

Ses mains réaffirmèrent leur prise sur le volant et son regard se fit peu à peu moins vague, plus déterminé. Il devait se reprendre, il le devait. Et il devait arrêter de tout éviter. Il n'était pas lâche alors pourquoi fuyait-il? Il démarra finalement et sa voiture s'éloigna de l'immeuble où résidaient Die et Toshiya.

**oOoOoOo**

La porte de l'appartement se referma dans un petit bruit, les clés furent négligeament jetées sur le buffet et il retira ses chaussures sans grande conviction. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre, tous les stores étaient baissés, privant le salon de la lumière de fin d'après-midi. Tout lui semblait gris. Kaoru longea le couloir, posa sa veste et son sac sur la table du salon et regarda un instant autour de lui. Tout était vide, silencieux. Serait-il capable de réapprendre à vivre tout seul? Serait-il capable d'oublier les derniers mois écoulés, ceux passés avec Tooru? Arriverait-il à surmonter son départ? Bien sûr que non, il le savait. Tooru était parti depuis trois jours et ses affaires étaient toujours là. Viendrait-il les récupérer, mettant complètement fin à leur relation? Ou demanderait-il à Tashibana Satsuki de le faire? Une soudaine montée de jalousie lui noua l'estomac et Kaoru se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il avait provoqué cette situation, il était responsable.

Il se dirigea presque mécaniquement jusqu'à la chambre et se laisser tomber comme un poids sur le lit. Il se sentait complètement vide. Si vide. Ses yeux parcouraient la chambre, ses oreilles étaient attentives au moindre bruit, comme s'il cherchait encore le moindre indice qui lui prouverait que Tooru était toujours présent. Il espérait presque le voir sortir de la salle de bain et lui demander avec moquerie pourquoi il le fixait de cette façon. Mais la porte restait mortellement close et l'appartement silencieux. Ses yeux s'en détachèrent douloureusement et son regard tomba sur le sac de cours de son désormais ex-amant posé dans un coin de la chambre. Animé d'une soudaine volonté il se leva et alla s'accroupir devant le sac qu'il ouvrit en tremblant pour en sortir ce qu'il cherchait. Comme il s'en doutait le paquet de cigarettes était toujours là, au fond du sac, et il remercia presque Tooru de ne pas l'avoir emmené avec lui. Il en extirpa une de ses doigts tremblant et la porta à sa bouche. En un geste tant de fois répété et malgré le temps jamais oublié, il prit le briquet qui se trouvait dans le paquet et alluma la cigarette. Il tira une première bouffée avec une certaine répugnance. Il avait oublié le goût du tabac; il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais pensé fumer à nouveau un jour. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il avait senti qu'il en avait soudain besoin. Un peu comme si ces cigarettes étaient la dernière chose que Tooru lui ait laissé. Die, Toshiya et lui avaient commencé à fumer au lycée mais il avait arrêté ensuite, préférant ne pas devenir complètement dépendant, et le voilà maintenant qui tirait à nouveau là-dessus. Il souffla lentement la fumée d'un air pensif puis porta encore la clope à ses lèvres. Il ne savait plus quoi faire: continuer à se voiler la face ou arrêter de faire le con et aller chercher Tooru chez son ami?

Il extirpa difficilement quelque chose de sa poche et ses yeux se posèrent dessus. C'était le carnet que Tooru lui avait jeté avant de quitter l'appartement vendredi soir. Il lui semblait connaître son contenu par coeur à présent, tant il l'avait lu et relu ces trois derniers jours. Il l'ouvrit à la première page et laissa ses yeux courir sur la première page, admirant l'écriture un peu brouillon qui la recouvrait. Tooru parlait là de leur premier baiser et Kaoru sentit son coeur s'emballer douloureusement. Il tourna la page. Là il s'agissait d'un texte parlant d'amour et de rejet. Il passa plusieurs pages pour arriver à des récits beaucoup plus récents, datant de ces deux derniers mois. Il relut à nouveau ce texte qui parlait de l'indifférence ressentie par un enfant désabusé face à la mort de ses parents. Il savait désormais que c'était ce que ressentait Tooru vis à vis des siens mais il n'aurait probablement jamais l'occasion de lui en demander la raison. Il tourna à nouveau la page. Celle-là était noircie de kanji tracés grossièrement, assez épais, tous représentant son nom, quelques "aishiteru" écrits par-ci par-là et des traces de larmes avaient imbibé le papier par endroit, faisant baver l'encre. Kaoru sentit ses yeux le piquer quand il imagina l'état dans lequel devait être l'adolescent quand il avait écrit cela. Il l'imaginait essayer de réprimer ses sanglots en tremblant, sa main crispée sur son stylo, les larmes innondant ses joues. Il referma brusquement le carnet et se leva en écrasant la clope sur la table de chevet et quitta l'appartement sans prendre la peine de le fermer à clé. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il s'éloigne de ces murs qui suintaient _sa_ présence. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait plus...

**oOoOoOo**

Satsuki s'allongea paresseusement dans l'herbe bien verte du parc. Il était là depuis à peine vingt minutes et il s'ennuyait ferme; sécher les cours était bien plus drôle quand Kyô était avec lui. Mais il n'était pas là. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il était chez lui et il semblait dépérir de jour en jour. Heureusement sa mère s'état prise d'affection pour le jeune homme et, voyant bien qu'il n'était pas en forme, elle se faisait une joie de discuter avec lui et de lui occuper l'esprit. Même son petit frère semblait énormément apprécier Kyô alors Satsuki se sentait rassuré, même s'il aurait préféré s'occuper de lui lui-même. Mais il était contrarié car Niikura-sensei ne s'était pas présenté chez lui la veille pour voir Kyô, pourtant le blond était certain qu'il l'avait bien entendu dire qu'il se trouvait chez lui. Il soupira. Si leur professeur ne montrait aucun signe d'intêret il faudrait aviser, Kyô ne pouvait pas rester éternellement cloîtré chez lui et il devrait récupérer ses affaires à leur appartement. Il sentit son coeur gonfler en imaginant Kyô venir vivre chez lui en attendant d'avoir quelque part où aller mais se calma aussitôt en se traitant d'imbécile. Il ne devait pas profiter de la faiblesse émotionnelle momentannée de Kyô pour s'en rapprocher de la façon dont il le souhaitait. La vérité c'est qu'il n'aurait même pas du l'embrasser car même si cela avait appaisé Kyô, il l'avait tout de même fait égoïstement. Parce qu'il en avait eu envie. Pas parce que son ami en avait besoin. Mais il savait que Kyô aimait vraiment Niikura-sensei alors tout ce qu'il pouvait lui souhaiter c'était que ce dernier vienne très vite pour le chercher.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se mit à fixer le ciel ensoleillé et vierge de tout nuage. Il lui tardait que l'heure se finisse, qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui sans que sa mère ne se doute qu'il venait de sécher l'heure de Français. Il trouverait Kyô soit assis à la table de la cuisine en train de discuter avec sa mère et le petit brun lui adresserait un petit sourire en le voyant rentrer, soit endormi dans son futon, enroulé dans sa couverture, le visage paisible. Oui vraiment, il lui tardait de rentrer.

**oOoOoOo**

Le visage de la femme se fit inquiet et elle se tourna vers son époux, comme pour lui demander quoi faire. Tashibana-san regarda un instant l'homme qui leur faisait face, tentant de juger si ce qu'il disait était sincère ou non, et hocha affirmativement la tête. Sa femme s'éloigna alors vers les escaliers qui se trouvaient dans l'entrée.

-Satsuki? Tu peux descendre s'il te plaît?

Sa voix s'était faite légèrement inquiète vers la fin et elle revint dans le salon en souriant de façon gênée à leur visiteur. Des pas se firent entendre, dévalèrent les marches, et un jeune homme apparut dans le salon, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval lâche et habillé à la va-vite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il regarda un instant sa mère puis remarqua la tierce personne qui se trouvait dans le salon. Il parut d'abord étonné puis un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

-Je commençais à me demander si vous viendriez.

Il sourit gentiment en voyant son professeur relever les yeux vers lui d'un air surpris avant de les détourner. Satsuki n'ajouta rien et se tourna, comme sa mère un peu plus tôt, vers les escaliers et appela Kyô. Kaoru se crispa; il était venu certes, parce qu'il voulait au moins essayer d'arranger les choses, mais il craignait de ne pas savoir quoi dire lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à Tooru. Satsuki se tourna à nouveau vers lui, mais son sourire se fâna quand il vit la tristesse qui imprégnait ses traits. Et cette tristesse s'accentua quand il entendit à nouveau des pas dans l'escalier et son coeur se mit à battre follement dans sa poitrine. Aurait-il le courage de le regarder dans les yeux? La voix de Tooru s'éleva, puis se stoppa soudain et Kaoru releva les yeux vers lui. Tooru avait incroyablement maigri, il nageait presque dans des vêtements qui n'étaient pas les siens et des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux fatigués. Mais l'expression qu'il affichait à cet instant-là lui fit mal au coeur; Tooru était complètement figé et le fixait presque avec horreur. Et détresse. Et avant que quiconque ne réagisse, il partit en courant et quitta la demeure des Tashibana après avoir enfilé ses chaussures.

-Kyô!

Satsuki fut le premier à se lancer à sa poursuite, suivi de près de Kaoru qui, après un temps de réaction, s'inclina rapidement devant les parents de son élève et sortit précipitemment. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un Tooru au bord des larmes en train de se débattre pour que son ami le lâche? Il sentit son coeur se serrer à cette vision. Le brun ne voulait plus le voir c'était évident. Il s'avança lentement des deux adolescents, écoutant les vociférations de Tooru lui percer les tympans tant cela lui faisait mal et il vint s'agenouiller près d'eux. Kyo cessa de se débattre dès qu'il sentit sa présence près d'eux et il fondit en larmes. Il se sentait complètement trahi. Il ne voulait pas voir Kaoru, plus jamais, et Satsuki l'avait quand même appelé.

-Pourquoi? sanglota-t-il. Mais pourquoi?

Satsuki ne répondit rien et se contenta de se relever en le lâchant. Kyô n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour s'enfuir, bien trop occupé à cacher ses larmes et ses tremblements, et Satsuki s'éloigna en voyant Kaoru le prendre dans ses bras. Kyô se laissa aller contre le torse du châtain et éclata en sanglots. Kaoru resserra sa prise sur lui, bien incapable de trouver un moyen de calmer cette véritable crise de larmes, aucun mot ne parvenant à franchir sa gorge serrée.

-Vat-ten, gémit Kyô entre deux sanglots. Va-t-en, va-t-en!

-Non Tooru, cette fois-ci personne ne s'en va.

Le petit brun se mit à trembler à mesure que ses sanglots prenaient de l'ampleur. A ce rythme-là cela finirait bientôt en crise de nerfs. Kaoru... il n'aurait pas du venir.

Kaoru resserra ses bras sur le petit corps tremblant et posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête, se retenant lui-même de ne pas pleurer tant la détresse de Kyô était palpable. Il s'était attendu à être insulté, ignoré, remballé, mais certainement pas à ce que Tooru éclate en sanglots. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Pas quoi dire. Pourtant il fallait faire quelque chose, sinon les choses en resteraient là et tout serait bel et bien fini. _Je ne veux pas_. Il serra la mâchoire. _Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête là_.

-Tooru écoute...

-Pourquoi... tu m'appelles comme ça... même dans cette situtation? articula difficilement le petit brun.

-Tu préfères que je t'appelle Kyô? Je ne l'ai jamais fait et je ne le ferai certainement pas par intêret...

Kyô ferma douloureusement les yeux et crispa ses poings sur la chemise de Kaoru. Il aurait voulu s'en détacher à présent, il avait commencé à accepter le fait que tout était fini, alors pourquoi lui disait-il de telles choses? Il était en train d'ébranler toutes ses résolutions, il ne fallait pas! Il ne voulait pas que tout recommence, que ça aille quelques temps puis que tout redégénère. Il ne voulait pas. Et Kaoru qui continuait à lui parler ainsi...

-Je suis un imbécile Tooru, mais il faut que tu me pardonnes, je t'en supplie. J'ai joué à la pauvre victime alors que celui qui a souffert le plus c'est toi, je... je sais que j'attends de toi des choses qui parfois ne sont pas à ta portée. J'ai oublié la différence d'âge qu'il y avait entre nous, excuse-moi... Je t'ai obligé à grandir trop vite... excuse-moi onegai.

Les larmes innondaient ses joues, trempaient la chemise de Kaoru, et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser sous la pression. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de reprendre son calme, de calmer sa respiration, mais tous ses efforts furent soldés d'échec. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer normalement, ses sanglots l'étouffaient et il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Ses mains se crispèrent encore plus sur la chemise et il tenta de se dégager quand il sentit une main se poser sur l'un de ses bras.

-Non!

Kaoru se sentit repoussé et fixa d'un air brisé Kyô qui venait de tomber en arrière et qui le fusillait du regard en tentant encore et encore de récupérer son souffle.

-Excuse-moi...

-Je veux que tu... t'en ailles!

Kaoru baissa les yeux mais ne répondit rien.

-Va-t-'en!

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Va-t-en!

-Je ne veux pas te perdre...

-Va-t-en.

Kaoru releva la tête face au ton employé. Ce n'était plus de la haine, c'était du désespoir. La souffrance visible sur le visage de Tooru lui brisa le coeur. Etait-ce si insupportable de se retrouver face à lui? _Oui, sans doute... _Il n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses à temps, maintenait récoltait-il sûrement ce qu'il méritait. Pourtant il s'avança à nouveau de Kyô et le reprit dans ses bras. Il ne pleurait presque plus mais ses tremblements avaient doublé. Et à nouveau il se laissa faire, comme s'il n'avait pas encore suffisamment de forces pour le repousser.

Quelques minutes passèrent, tous deux à fixer le vide, le regard vague. Satsuki suivait la scène d'un peu plus loin et il semblait complètement abattu. Il se doutait bien que les retrouvailles de ces deux-là ne seraient pas toutes roses, mais là ça faisait trop mal. Il vit à nouveau la main de Niikura-sensei se poser sur le bras tremblant de Kyô et il se demanda un instant à quoi il jouait. Voulait-il tellement que Kyô le repousse à nouveau? Satsuki ne comprenait pas vraiment la démarche employée...

Kaoru posa doucement sa main sur le poignet où, il le savait maintenant, son nom avait été gravé dans la chair. Kyô frissonna, tenta de dégager son bras, mais Kaoru resserra légèrement sa prise; pas trop fort pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais suffisamment pour qu'il ne tente plus de s'échapper.

-Tu... me laisses regarder?

Kyô releva précipitemment la tête et le dévisagea, complètement livide, le regard noir.

-Je ne vois pas... pourquoi je ferai ça.

-S'il te plaît.

-Non.

Kaoru fronça les sourcils et commença à lui relever la mache malgré les protestations catégoriques du petit brun qui commençait même et lui asséner quelques coups de son autre main pour l'arrêter.

-Où est le problème? Tu me les as bien montré vendredi soir non? siffla Kaoru en continuant son entreprise.

Kyô le frappa à nouveau et tenta de dégager son bras. Il ne voulait pas... pas que le regard froid de Kaoru se pose encore avec dégoût sur ses coupures. Ne plus voir cette indifférence froide. Plus jamais.

-Arrête!

Sa manche fut totalement relevée et il enfouit son visage dans sa main libre pour cacher sa honte. Et alors, par un geste auquel il ne s'était pas attendu, il se remit à pleurer. Parce que Kaoru n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de venir embrassé son poignet meurtri. Il le reprit à nouveau contre lui et le serra doucement.

-Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi... tu fais toujours les choses auxquelles je ne m'attends pas? sanglota Kyô.

Un vague sourire étira les lèvres de Kaoru et il se mit à nouveau à le bercer doucement. Il avait enfin réussi à franchir les barrières que Tooru s'était érigées. Et ça faisait un bien fou.

-Tooru... Tooru... je t'en supplie reviens. Reviens avec moi, rentre à la maison. C'est trop vide sans toi, je... je m'en veux tellement tu sais. J'ai joué au gamin, j'aurais du être un peu plus matûre je le sais. Tooru je t'aime.

Il releva doucement le menton de l'adolescent et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je t'aime...

Les larmes affluèrent à nouveau aux yeux d'un Kyô qui tentait de les retenir et qui s'avança vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et Kaoru répondit immédiatement à ce baiser qu'il n'espérait plus, trop heureux de l'avoir enfin récupéré. Il aurait été bien stupide s'il ne s'était pas présenté chez la famille Tashibana, parce qu'il l'aurait perdu à jamais.

Satsuki sourit en voyant le couple dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'embrasser et à pleurer, et voir Niikura-sensei murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de son ami avec tellement d'amour dans le regard lui fit chaud au coeur. Il s'approcha d'eux quand il les vit se relever et regarda Kyô qui essuyait les dernières larmes qui ruisselaient encore sur ses joues rouges. Kaoru le regarda, étonné de voir un tel sourire sur ses lèvres, et lui adressa un petit sourire en remerciement.

-Tu devrais aller récupérer tes affaires waru-chan. Et rassurer ma mère par la même, elle doit se faire un sang d'encre, ricana Satsuki.

Kyô acquiesca sans rien dire et s'éloigna vers la maison après avoir échangé un bref baiser avec son amant. Kaoru et Satsuki le regardèrent s'éloigner puis le blond se tourna à nouveau vers son professeur.

-Je crois que je te dois des remerciements Tashibana.

-Vraiment? Dans ce cas-là je les accepte avec joie mais... j'ai bien une faveur à te demander en échange, fit Satsuki avec un grand sourire.

Kaoru le regarda d'un air étonné.

-Laquelle?

-Je peux t'appeler Kaoru?

Le grand sourire du blond décontenança un peu le jeune professeur. Et en plus il l'avait tutoyé. _Oh Kamisama... _Tashibana Satsuki et Nishimura Tooru n'étaient pas devenus amis pour rien, le même genre de sans-gênes ces deux-là. Il capitula et Satsuki lui adressa un grand sourire satisfait.

-Je suis prêt.

Tous deux se tournèrent à nouveau vers Kyô qui gardait les yeux baissés.

-Tu n'auras qu'à me rendre mes affaires quand tu reviendras en cours waru-chan, fit Satsuki d'une voix bienveillante.

Le petit brun acquiesca silencieusement.

-Bon... ben on va y aller alors.

Kaoru salua son élève et tendit la main à Tooru qui la prit sans rien dire. Satsuki les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à la voiture de leur professeur et une fois que la portière se fusse refermée sur son ami, il fit demi-tour et rentra chez lui. Il salua ses parents rapidement et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. D'une démarche incertaine il se rapprocha du futon qu'avait occupé Kyô ces derniers jours et s'y laissa tomber en tremblant. C'était fini. Tout était enfin rentré dans l'ordre, il en était soulagé. Pourtant ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps blancs et plusieurs larmes atterrirent par terre sans bruit. Il enfouit son visage dans les couvertures, pour que le tissu étouffe les sanglots qui l'avaient assailli, et il s'alongea là, jusqu'à s'endormir dans ce cocon qui portait encore l'odeur de son ami.

**oOoOoOo**

Kaoru était assis à son bureau, dans la salle de classe déserte et était occupé à corriger des copies. Il avait l'impression de passer sa vie à ça... Le soleil orangé de fin d'après-midi innondait la salle, reportant l'ombre des bureau sur le sol clair. Il releva la tête quand la porte coulissa. Il avait accepté de donner des cours particuliers à un élève en difficulté ce soir et c'était certainement cet élève qui venait d'arriver. Il lui fallut un temps pour bien se rendre compte de la situtation. La personne qui se tenait adossée au chambranle de la porte et qui le fixait d'un air canaille il la connaissait.

-Tu comptes faire ça tout le temps?

L'élève lui sourit et referma la porte. Il lança son sac de cours près du bureau du professeur et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Kaoru en passant ses mains dans son cou, tout sourire.

-Je croyais que j'avais dit "Pas au lycée Tooru". Je l'ai dit n'est-ce pas?

-J'avais oublié.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et un sourire identique vint étirer leurs lèvres. Un sourire on-ne-peut-plus entendu. Kaoru posa alors le stylo rouge avec lequel il était occupé jusqu'alors à corriger toutes sortes d'équations et de théorèmes et passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui. Tous deux sentirent un frisson leur parcourir l'échine quand leurs entrejambes se rencontrèrent. Il sourirent.

-Kaoru, souffla Kyô en se penchant vers son oreille, tu es... bandant.

Le châtain ricana légèrement à la remarque.

-Tu es de retour sale gosse?

Ils se sourirent d'un air entendu, comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis longtemps, et sans plus de cérémonie, Kyô se retrouva allongé sur le bureau...

**OWARI**

* * *

Fini ç.ç Ca fait bizarre... Enfin il reste encore le chapitre bonus (qui est déjà écrit et bouclé). Bon euh que dire... j'espère que vous avez aimé... les retrouvailles sont peut-être un peu brèves si je puis dire, mais j'allais pas faire une nouvelle scène de ménage sinon j'aurais fini par tourner en rond --" Bref voilà voilà, ma troisième fic est achevée, ouf XD 

Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Réponses au reviews:**

**Sayuri Nobara:** Le fouet? Oh oui oh oui! XD Bon ce chapitre-ci était aussi nul que le dernier ne? x) Pauvre Kaoru t'as vu il a compris qu'il s'était comporté comme un baka et il est allé s'excuser, il est pas si méchant que ça! n.n Hum bon toi alors ces fic s'en est où? Je veux liiiiiiiire! Allez hop hop hop va travailler feignasse XD Kisu doudou D

**hiera:** Je suis fatiguée rien qu'à l'idée d'écrire cette RaR (fatiguée dans le sens où je sais que je vais m'éterniser dessus pendant une heure MAIS c'est pas grave XD). Bon commençons pas le commencement: le titre! C'est effectivement Kyô qui le dit, tout comme il dit celui de ce chapitre-ci. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait le prendre pour Satsuki si on suit ton raisonnement mais pour moi c'était Kyô que j'entendais dans ma tête quand je l'ai écrit. Je n'ai jamais réfléchis au fait de savoir si je m'assimilais à Kyô ou non. Je ne pense pas, je ne suis pas vraiment pareille. Mais Kyô est souvent idéalisé dans mes fic... pas dans le sens où j'aurais voulu vivre autant de sales trucs que lui. Mais son côté arrogant, moqueur ou alors indifférent, je me dis que j'aurais aimé être comme cela. Moi mes parents ne sont jamais tombés sur mes textes et je les en remercie u.u' J'imagine leur tête s'ils avaient lu les trucs que j'écrivais à une époque XD Et même s'ils savent que leur fille aurait voulu être un garçon pour pouvoir aller voir d'autres garçons (j'm'en fous, j'assume XD) le fait de trouver des textes qui parlent de gays j'crois qu'ils me prendraient pour une barge --" J'pense pas qu'ils s'en offusqueraient mais ils me regarderaient bizzarement sur le moment (et s'en suivraient les taquineries incessantes de mon père --") Une étude de poème sur Zakuro? oho si tu as le temps je suis curieuse de voir ça x) Ensuite pour ce qui est de Kaoru je pense qu'en effet il est pas fait pour être père XD Mais en quelque sorte on ne peut pas vraiment se prononcer là-dessus, là il est amoureux de Kyô donc c'est un peu différent. Mais en gros ouais, il a trop de rôles à jouer en même temps... le pauvre u.u' Je viens de lire ton raisonnement sur le rôle de père... okay j'ai rien dit XD C'est vrai qu'il l'héberge, que c'est lui qui le nourrit et tout et tout. Pour ce qui est de la relation Kyô/Satsuki, j'ai un instant pensé à les faire coucher ensemble puis j'ai tout de suite rejeté cette idée, ça n'aurait fait qu'apporter des problèmes en plus et la fic s'en serait trouvée ralongée pour que dalle --" Bref Satsuki est un grand gentil garçon qui sait se contrôler et on l'en remercie x) Quand je disais dans ta RaR précédente que j'étais incapable de tenir une intrigue, j'avais plus dans l'idée intrigue policière tu vois? Comme _De moi le maître à toi l'esclave_ par exemple. J'en suis incapable et c'est fort dommage parce que j'avais une idée pour une nouvelle fic avec un Kaoru policier et un Kyô employé à la morgue MAIS il faut mener une enquête policière XD Alors ben je laisse mon idée de côté pour l'instant. En plus j'ai une nouvelle fic en cours, une UA lycée encore, mais je reviens à un truc moins prise de tête genre _Onegai Sensei_ (d'ailleurs cette fic devrais faire environ six chapitres elle aussi). Puis comme je sais pas m'arrêter ben j'ai pondu un prologue pour une nouvelle fic, encore UA (ouin pourquoi je sais faire que ça? ç.ç) mais futuriste cette fois-ci, avec des histoires de clônage humain et tout ça... mais c'est encore très flou pour l'instant. Hum bon pour en revenir à _De moi le maître à toi l'esclave_, j'avoue que mes doutes se portent pour l'instant vers Hyde mais je me dis que c'est sûrement fait exprès et ça m'embrouille XD Puis me tarde de voir comment va finir le triangle Kyô/Kaoru/Kai. Parce que Kyô m'inquiète un peu là, il a l'air un peu trop je-m'en-foutiste je trouve même si c'est compréhensible qu'il ne tienne pas forcément à ce que Kai survive, c'est quand même un peu exagéré je trouve de souhaiter sa mort. Bref oui on l'aura remarqué, la première chose qui m'intéresse dans une fic c'est le KxK u.u Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as tant apprécié _Onegai Sensei_ et que cela t'a en quelque sorte donné l'envie d'écrire des fic. Venant d'une personne que j'admire autant ça ne peut que me rendre toute nyappy x) Bon en tout cas, j'espère que la fin ne t'aura pas déçue? J'espère pas ç.ç parce que ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi n.n Vala vala, kisu la miss et merci de continuer à reviewer, j'aimerais pouvoir en faire de même ç.ç

**azazaelle:** Uh j'espère que cette fin te convient? J'ai évité le suicide t'as vu? XD De toute façon c'était prévu depuis le début que ça se finisse bien, il a jamais été question de pas faire une happy-end. C'est sûr que Kyô est adorable, je pense qu'en vrai je serais tout le temps là à vouloir le protéger (Kyô is l'homme parfait!). Pour ce qui est de Satsuki, c'est vrai que c'est triste ç.ç Lui par contre il est arrivé en cours de route hein, il était pas du tout prévu qu'il y ait un tel personnage au départ. Mais bon... j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être méchante avec lui aussi u.u' Je le trouve adorable lui itoo. C'est un ami vraiment dévoué, j'aime bien sa personnalité. Quand je l'ai créé il était pas non plus prévu qu'il oscille entre amour et amitié mais bon c'est bien comme ça aussi je pense. Enfin bon voilà, j'espère que la fin ne t'aura pas déçue n.n Kisu miss!

**Shiaru-chan:** T'écoutais Zakuro? Aaaah t'es trop douée XD Bon Kaoru a finalement bougé ses fesses mais t'as raison cela lui a demandé beaucoup d'efforts et on peut dire qu'effectivement il a changé, ce qui n'est pas plus mal sinon c'était vraiment terminé avec Kyô. Enfin, j'espère que la fin t'a plu? C'est quand même le plus important ça alors j'espère que tu n'auras pas été déçue. Puis bon c'est fini sans être fini, je poste rapidement le chapitre bonus n.n

**Aelin ueal:** Merci pour ta review toi n.n pas de réelle engueulade cette fois-ci mais j'espère que tu as aimé x) Kisu

**Amai:** Nan elle est pas courte ta review mAmai elle est juste comme il faut (j'adore ce surnom, elle est douée neko pour trouvé des surnoms bizarres XD). Hum peut-être que la séquence des retrouvailles t'auras paru un peu légère itoo, mais je pense pas pouvoir faire bien mieux, je préfère ne pas y toucher davantage. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci ne t'aura pas déçue, bisoux bisoux x3

**ena:** Contente que tu aimes toujours autant toi (fait un groooooooooos câlin). Tes câlins m'ont bien motivée et voilà le chapitre il est fini 8D Bon pour ce qui est de ma prochaine fic elle s'appellera _Usagi no Ai Complex_ (titre qui veut rien dire powa --") et j'ai écrit trois chapitres pour l'instant. Il devrait y en avoir six je pense, je verrai n.n Voilà puce, gros bisoux j't'adore x)

**yuu:** Oui Kaoru s'est bien rendu compte qu'il était crétin et il continue à l'être jusqu'à la moitié du chapitre, quel baka --" Heureusement qu'il se le n'aime son Kyô parce que sinon il serait resté débile toute sa vie XD

**eli:** Ca s'arrange finalement, heureuse? x) Merci merci d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout (même s'il reste encore un chapitre) ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Bisoux à toi n.n

**Ajousan Amai:** Aaaah Pika-chan, t'as vu, j'ai fini ç.ç Te plains pas hein, moi c'est toutes mes reviews qu'il coupe ce site à la con XD Résultat impossible de faire de longues reviews comme je faisais autrefois ç.ç (genre j'écris des reviews depuis que j'ai trois ans t'sais --") T'as relu ma fic? O.o Tarée u.u' Moi j'aurais pas le courage... XD mais bon, c'est parce que t'es CHOUPI (héhé moi aussi je m'y met xD). Aaah nos journées d'écriture me manquent, me tarde les vacances ç.ç (plus que 15 jours de cours!) Et tes fic toi feignasse? T'as intêret à te remettre au boulot hein! Sinon... je sais pas mais je verrai! è.é Allez kissouilles ma Pika Pika de moi, je t'aime fort fort fort 8D


	17. D'argent en cendre

**Source:**Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** C'est la fin de la fic, alors si vous le savez toujours pas il serait temps d'aller consulter xD  
**Couples:** Kyô/Kaoru, Shinya/Uruha, Die/Toshiya, Jui/Tero, Satsuki/Temari  
**Disclaimer:** Nan nan même pour le bonus ils sont pas à moi ç.ç  
**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà c'est là que ça se finit. J'y serai finalement arrivée, ouf... Ca me fait un bien fou vous pouvez pas savoir XD Bon le chapitre n'est peut-être pas très intéressant mais c'est juste histoire de voir comment ça a évolué environ un an après la fin du chapitre 16. Bref bonne lecture n.n

**Titre:** De papier et d'encre.

**Chapitre bonus:** D'argent en cendre.

* * *

La voiture se fraya un chemin à travers les nombreux piétons et sa gara en double file devant l'une des boutiques d'Harajuku. Kaoru descendit la vitre côté passager et se pencha pour tenter d'apercevoir la personne qu'il était venu chercher. Il était là, adossé nonchalamment contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée de la boutique, occupé à tirer sur sa clope en regardant les passants. Il avait les cheveux décolorés, d'un blond presque blanc où une mèche noire venait teindre la frange, l'un de ses yeux chocolat était couvert d'une lentille blanche, de multiples piercings ornaient son visage de poupon et plus particulièrement la bouche pleine, lui donnant l'air excentrique qui semblait commun à tous les jeunes qui inondaient ces rues. Il portait un T-shirt ample blanc où apparaissait le slogan "Free hugs", une veste large noire tombait sur l'une de ses épaules, découvrant une peau blanche malgré le soleil qui innondait la ville depuis plus d'un mois, un pantalon noir aux jambes reliées par une multitude de sangles lui cintré admirablement bien les hanches et sa taille était rehaussée par quelques centimètres de semelles compensées, parce qu'il se trouvait trop petit. Kaoru sourit quand l'adolescent posa enfin ses yeux sur lui. Il le regarda tirer une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette en se décollant du mur, balancer la clope encore fumante un peu plus loin et s'avancer pour le rejoindre dans la voiture. Quand il eut refermé la portière il se tourna vers son amant pour déposer rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes et mit sa ceinture de sécurité. 

-Tu as passé une bonne journée?

Kyô acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il travaillait à mis temps dans une boutique de vêtements sur Harajuku depuis plus de sept mois et Kaoru venait le chercher chaque soir, après la fin des cours. Il avait finalement arrêté ses études après avoir obtenu son diplôme de fin d'année et avait ensuite était embauché comme vendeur. Cela lui permettait d'être un peu plus indépendant, de rapporter son propre salaire -même si ce n'était pas grand chose et que Kaoru refusait souvent qu'il lui donne pour payer le loyer ou autre, préférant qu'il se fasse plutôt plaisir avec. Sa garde-robe s'était donc bien étoffée, il avait acquis plusieurs nouveaux piercings aux oreilles, un crâne couronné était tatoué derrière l'une d'elles, deux dragons enlacés était encrés dans son épaule gauche et un papillon bleu ornait la droite. Il y avait également un autre avantage: il n'avait plus à fréquenté Kaoru dans le cadre scolaire et c'était déjà un énorme soulagement. Il n'y avait plus à faire semblant, plus à craindre le conseil de discipline, la seule chose qui leur barrait encore la route était qu'il n'était toujours pas majeur. Mais dans un peu moins d'un an maintenant il aurait 21 ans. Dans un peu moins d'un an plus aucun détail de ce genre ne leur prendrait la tête. Il porta son regard bicolore vers son amant et lui demanda à son tour comment s'était déroulée sa journée.

-Bien, enfin une journée de cours quoi. Jui m'a appelé à midi.

-Ah? Il va bien?

-On dirait bien oui.

-Toujours avec Tero-san?

-Toujours, répondit Kaoru en souriant.

Kyô sembla satisfait de la réponse et se calla à nouveau confortablement dans son siège. Il avait connu le jeune professeur d'anglais quand Kaoru le lui avait présenté, il y avait de cela environ un an et il l'avait trouvé très agréable. Il avait été d'ailleurs étonné de voir que cette personne qui avait tant fait souffrir Toshiya était si gentille et si attachante. Il l'avait tout de suite apprécié et il ne lui avait pas fallu grand chose pour comprendre le comportement antérieur de ce Jui. Mais maintenant il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un de bien s'il en jugeait par la seule fois où il avait rencontré Tero-san, un homme de 27 ans aux cheveux rouges. Décidément Jui avait des goûts bien particuliers.

Le silence s'installa dans la voiture mais aucun des deux n'en sembla gêné, Kaoru était concentré sur la route et Kyô regardait évasivement par la fenêtre. L'atmosphère aurait pu être pesante mais ils se sentaient au contraire à l'aise. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, parce que c'était leur petit monde à eux et que ça leur suffisait. Kyô remarqua au bout d'un petit moment qu'au lieu de s'éloigner du centre-ville pour rentrer chez eux, Kaoru s'y enfonçait de plus en plus.

-Où on va?

-On est invités chez Die et Totchi, tu te souviens?

-Ah... oui.

Kyô se rappela qu'ils devaient en effet passer la soirée chez leurs deux amis. Ensuite ce serait le week-end et il comptait bien éloigner Kaoru le plus possible de ses maudites copies à corriger. Il avait envie d'une journée à passer au lit et il l'aurait!

La voiture ne tarda pas à se garer dans le parking du petit immeuble où résidaient Die et Toshiya et les deux sortirent de la voiture en silence. Kaoru la referma à distance et en se retournant il se retrouva à côté d'un Kyô qui marchait de sa démarche je-m'en-foutiste jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Il sourit et pénétra à l'intérieur pour se diriger aussitôt vers l'ascenseur. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et Kyô alla derechef s'adosser à la paroi du fond.

-Tu penses que les autres sont déjà là? demanda Kyô pendant que la cage gravissait les étages.

-Les embouteillages nous on mis en retard donc je suppose que oui.

Kyô acquiesça silencieusement. Il suivit Kaoru dans le couloir quand les portes furent ouvertes et resta en retrait par rapport à lui pour le détailler. Il avait bien failli le perdre cet homme et il remerciait chaque jour Kamisama de ne le lui avoir pas enlevé. Kaoru sonna et attendit tranquillement devant la porte de l'appartement que Toshiya ou Die vienne ouvrir. Il sursauta en sentant deux mains le faire tourner sur lui-même et sans qu'il ait pu réagir, il sentit deux lèvres avides happer les siennes tout en étant acculé au mur. Il soupira d'aise et répondit doucement au baiser de son jeune amant. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment idéal pour ce genre de chose mais il n'avait même pas la force -ni l'envie- d'y couper court. Kyô l'embrassa à nouveau en le collant un peu plus contre le mur près de la porte. Porte qui d'ailleurs s'ouvrit sur un Toshiya perplexe de ne voir personne sur son seuil mais dont l'attention fut attirée par un bruit sur sa droite. Il regarda ces deux-là d'un air amusé et s'éclaircit la gorge pour leur signaler sa présence. Il s'attira deux grognements mécontents et fit entrer ses deux amis quand ils se furent décollés.

-Ohayo! s'exclama Die en les voyant entrer dans le salon.

Kyô lui tira la langue et se dépêcha d'aller saluer Shinya et Uruha qui discutaient avec Satsuki sur le canapé. Quand ce dernier vit le petit blond approcher un immense sourire barra son visage.

-Waru-chan! T'es en retard, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avant de venir? demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

Kyô ricana mais ne répondit rien et salua les deux autres.

-Tu vas bien? demanda Shinya.

Il acquiesça et s'assis sur la table basse près du canapé pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Il était heureux de voir que Shinya et Uruha ne semblaient pas près à se quitter, il savait que son jeune ami était entre de bonnes mains, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui. Satsuki en revanche ne semblait pas vouloir se fixer. Il changeait de petit ami toutes les deux semaines, voire tous les deux jours si la personne ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment stable mais si ça lui plaisait il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Le dernier en date, selon ses souvenirs, se nommait Temari et quand il lui demanda s'il était toujours avec, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Satsuki lui répondre d'un simple haussement d'épaules. Le blond ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à quitter le canapé pour aller saluer Kaoru.

-Bon les jeunes, à table avant que je m'énerve, s'exclama Toshiya en tentant d'avoir l'air menaçant malgré le tablier rose à fraises qu'il portait.

**oOoOoOo**

Il était accoudé au balcon, occupé à fumer sa cigarette en regardant pensivement les étoiles. Enfin, les quelques rares lueurs qui arrivaient encore à filtrer à travers les nuages de pollution qui couvraient la ville. Il avait finalement recommencé à fumer. Sous les "je le savais" incessant de Toshiya. Il avait recommencé et était devenu dépendant du tabac. Mais il se rendait compte qu'en fait, depuis deux ans à peu près, il était devenu dépendant de beaucoup de choses. La cigarette. Et _lui_. Il se redressa en entendant la baie vitrée s'ouvrir et se fermer derrière lui et regarda Kyô avancer vers lui. Le petit blond vint s'accouder à ses côtés à la balustrade et s'alluma une clope en silence. Il n'avait finalement pas arrêté lui non plus. Tant pis si cela lui ruinait la santé, c'était une mort lente certes, mais il n'en ressentirait pas les effets avant plusieurs années alors il s'en fichait bien. Kaoru tira une dernière fois, recracha doucement la fumée, regardant les volutes disparaître, emportés par la brise nocturne, et il laissa tomber le filtre encore rougeoyant jusque sur l'asphalte, à plusieurs mètres sous leurs pieds. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Les rires des autres leur venaient, étouffés par la baie vitrée, pourtant à cet instant ils ne faisaient plus partie de leur monde. Kyô finit sa cigarette sans se presser, regardant au loin les lueurs entre les gratte-ciels. Une main vint se poser sur la sienne et il se contenta de l'observer en silence. Un anneau d'argent scintillait doucement dans la nuit, ses éclats trouvant un écho avec le même anneau, exactement semblable, qu'il portait à son majeur gauche. Kaoru les avait achetés pour leur premier anniversaire, il s'en souvenait encore. Il avait trouvé l'idée un peu farfelue sur le moment, ou du moins il n'avait pas voulu montrer que cela l'avait réellement touché. Après tout c'était une sorte d'engagement ces alliances. Pas officiellement certes, mais à leurs yeux cela représentait beaucoup de chose. Quand Kaoru le lui avait offert, il s'était gentiment moqué de lui et avait caché son émotion derrière des mimiques exagérées. Mais Kaoru avait compris qu'il n'aurait pas pu lui offrir plus belle chose et cela lui avait suffit. Leur premier anniversaire... Le troisième arriverait bientôt. Il espérait simplement qu'il y en aurait plein d'autres à fêter.

Kyô se décolla doucement du balcon sans pour autant lâcher cette main qui s'était glissée dans la sienne et vint doucement se blottir contre le torse de son amant. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, Kaoru passant tendrement une main dans le dos du petit blond qui commençait à s'assoupir.

-Tu es fatigué?

-Je veux rentrer à la maison, geignit Kyô en se bouinant un peu plus contre son torse.

Kaoru sourit devant son attitude tout à fait puérile et se détacha doucement de son étreinte.

-Va chercher ta veste et dit bonsoir aux autres, on va y aller.

Kyô acquiesça en souriant et se laissa entraîner à l'intérieur. Il alla récupérer sa veste restée sur le canapé et Shinya se leva pour venir lui dire au revoir.

-Bon beau blond, à la prochaine, tu m'appelles en cas de problème ne?

-Mais oui Shin, t'inquiète. Je passerai vous voir Uruha et toi à l'occasion.

Son ami lui sourit, lui signifiant qu'il l'attendait impatiemment et Kyô le serra dans ses bras. Depuis qu'il avait arrêté les cours il le voyait plus souvent et cela le rassurait. Il avait eu peur que la distance ne les éloigne quand il avait du changer de lycée mais il était heureux que constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Kyô salua ensuite Uruha, moins familièrement certes, mais tout de même avec reconnaissance. Il n'oubliait pas ce que le jeune homme avait fait pour lui, et puis il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il s'occuperait bien de Shinya. Il allait finalement rejoindre Kaoru qui l'attendait dans l'entrée quand deux bras vinrent l'enlacer tendrement par derrière. Il sourit.

-T'allais partir sans me dire au revoir méchant, pleurnicha Satsuki.

Kyô leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna pour lui rendre son étreinte.

-Allez, on se voit dans la semaine d'accord?

-Ouais je passerai à la boutique. Hey waru-chan, je m'ennuie sans toi quand je sèche les cours du vieux Manabu tu sais?

-Eh bien tu n'as qu'à emmener Temari-kun avec toi pour passer le temps.

Il sourit malicieusement et Satsuki grogna en se sentant rougir à l'évocation de son petit ami actuel. Kyô sentait que cette fois-ci cela durerait un peu plus longtemps que les autres. Peut-être parce que Temari avait su se faire réellement remarquer aux yeux de l'autre espèce de grand blond. Grand blond qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour se venger avant de l'envoyer rejoindre Kaoru d'un coup de pied aux fesses.

-Tu me le paieras!

**oOoOoOo**

A peine arrivés dans l'appartement ils jetèrent leurs affaires dans un coin et Kyô se retrouva plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, d'hors et déjà occupé à embrasser fiévreusement son amant. Il glissa malicieusement son genou entre les jambes d'un Kaoru qu'il sentit frémir.

-Kao, haleta-t-il quand son amant eut délaissé ses lèvres pour son cou. Tu te souviens... que j'étais... fa... mmh... tigué?

Kaoru sourit en voyant qu'il avait du mal à parler et fit non de la tête sans cesser d'embrasser la peau découverte. Kyô grogna devant un manque évident de considération mais soupira d'aise quand il sentit son bassin caresser le sien. Il continua néanmoins:

-Je suis crevé, je me sens vraiment pas de le faire parterre là, on peut au moins aller jusqu'à la chambre?

Il regarda Kaoru avec intensité et ce dernier grogna. Seulement au lieu de le lâcher pour le laisser rejoindre leur chambre, il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et le souleva sans prévenir. Kyô enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille en ricanant et se laissa conduire jusqu'au lit. Kaoru l'allongea doucement sur le matelas en lui caressant les flancs, Kyô soupira à nouveau d'aise et lâcha son cou pour mettre doucement les bras en croix. Kaoru compris alors l'abandon total du jeune blond et lui sourit avant de venir l'embrasser doucement. Il commença à le dévêtir, sans cesser ses caresses, se délectant des petits gémissements qui commençaient déjà à s'échapper de sa gorge.

-Kao? fit le blond de façon laborieuse.

Tenter de rester lucide alors que la langue de Kaoru faisait tout pour lui faire perdre pied était des plus difficile. Il la sentait aller et venir sur son membre gonflé de désir et les tremblements qui l'agitaient délicieusement rendaient sa tâche bien dure.

-Demain... tu m'accompagneras hein?

Pour toute réponse Kaoru lui caressa amoureusement les flancs et s'appliqua encore plus sur ce qu'il faisait. Kyô rejeta la tête en arrière et ses mains cheminèrent doucement jusque dans la tignasse châtain de son amant pour y exercer une pression presque inconsciente. Il sentit Kaoru délaisser son entrejambe et remonter le long de son corps en lui surélevant doucement le bassin. Kyô sourit et ferma les yeux. Ils en parlaient depuis quelques jours déjà, et il était enfin sûr de lui. Demain tout serait fini, il l'avait décidé.

**oOoOoOo**

_"Je m'appelle Kyô. Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom certes mais c'est comme ça que je m'appelle. _

_Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit sur ces pages, depuis plus d'un an et demi je crois._

_Que dire?_

_Si je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin d'écrire ici jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je vais bien. Je ne ressens plus tous les sentiments violents qui m'inspiraient mes textes avant,_

_mes bras sont vierges de toute coupure, je n'ai plus de raison de pleurer..._

_Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas bien aujourd'hui._

_Au contraire._

_J'ai une vie que je pourrais qualifier de tranquille, j'ai un amant magnifique, des amis sur lesquels je peux compter et un boulot qui me plaît et qui m'a permis de laisser le lycée derrière moi. Bref je pense que je n'ai pas à me plaindre._

_J'ai retrouvé ce carnet il y a deux mois, au fond d'un tiroir du bureau de Kaoru. Cela m'a fait bizarre de le revoir. Kaoru a fait une drôle de tête en me voyant revenir dans le salon avec ça à la main. Comme s'il avait complètement oublié qu'il l'avait rangé là._

_Ces pages, elles renferment un épisode de ma vie que je veux oublier. Certains pourraient penser que c'est bête, qu'il ne faut pas renier son passé._

_Mais moi je veux oublier._

_Je ne le pourrai pas tant que je saurai que ce carnet est toujours là mais je tenais quand même à y écrire un dernier texte avant de m'en débarrasser définitivement. Je pense que je me sentirai mieux ainsi._

_Je m'appelle Kyô, je viens de faire 20 ans. Je pense que j'ai dit le plus important... Ah oui, j'ai enfin réussi à faire craquer Kao, et je vais finalement l'avoir ma ptite boule de poils. _

_Je ne sais pas encore quel nom donner à ce petit neko, mais je verrai bien._

_Je pense que cette fois c'est tout. Mais je ne pense pas que je regretterai ce que je vais faire._

_Kyô N. 20/07"_

-Tooru tu viens?

L'adolescent referma le carnet sur lequel il était en train d'écrire et tira la langue à son amant. Deux ans après il continuait à l'appeler par son prénom, à croire qu'il faisait vraiment exprès pour l'énerver. Mais il s'y était habitué, à vrai dire il râlait simplement pour la forme à présent. Parce que dans la bouche de Kaoru, son vrai nom ne sonnait pas comme une insulte. Parce que dans la bouche de Kaoru, il l'aimait. Il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était installé pour écrire et rejoignit son amant sur le seuil de la porte. Il lui laissa le soin de la verrouiller et glissa sa main dans la sienne pour aller marcher. Il faisait chaud alors se promener un peu ne leur ferait pas de mal, inutile de prendre la voiture, ils n'allaient pas très loin. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, leurs mains toujours jointes en un dédain total de la pensée des gens qui les regardaient passer d'un air outré, et ils finirent par arriver dans le petit parc près de chez eux. Kyô éprouvait une certaine nostalgie à se retrouver ici. Parce que c'était ici qu'il venait au début, pour pouvoir écrire en paix et profiter des rayons du soleil. C'était il y avait deux ans maintenant et il se revoyait encore allongé là, dans l'herbe, son petit carnet posé sur son ventre et son stylo près de sa main, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres. C'était le lendemain de leur première fois. Il se souvenait, il était venu ici et avait passé la journée à paresser au soleil. Et maintenant qu'il était là, debout, Kaoru à ses côtés, il avait l'impression que ce souvenir qui se rappelait à lui était un vestige bien plus ancien. Deux ans c'était passé vite. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant.

-On y va? fit Kaoru d'une voix douce en serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

Kyô acquiesça en souriant et ils traversèrent le parc pour finalement déboucher sur l'avenue. Ils s'avancèrent dans une petite ruelle au hasard et au bout de quelques mètres passés à arpenter un sol jonché de déchets en tout genre, Kyô se stoppa devant un vieux bidon en tôle. Il ramassa quelques papiers par terre, les fourra dedans et sortit un briquet de sa poche.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça là? On aurait très bien pu le faire à l'appart.

-Non... je ne veux pas de ça chez nous.

Kaoru n'insista pas et le laissa mettre le feu à l'amas de papier et de plastique. Kyô regarda un moment le tout flamber puis sortit lentement son carnet de sa poche. Il y jeta un dernier regard. C'était la dernière fois qu'il posait les yeux sur la couverture plastifiée noire, la dernière fois qu'il lisait l'inscription _notebook_ qui était écrite en blanc dessus. La dernière fois qu'il le tenait dans ses mains... Il inspira profondément. Et après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il le lâcha.

Sa main chercha instinctivement celle de Kaoru et s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces pendant que ses yeux fixaient les pages qui commençaient à s'enflammer. Puis finalement la couverture fondit, l'encre s'effaça pour ne laisser que des cendres. Et ce ne fut que quand le feu se fut tout à fait éteint, quand il lui fut impossible de différencier les cendres du carnet de celles des ordures qu'il avait enflammées qu'il se décida à partir. Kaoru ne dit rien et se contenta de le suivre. Il savait que Tooru en avait besoin, il n'avait pas cherché à l'empêcher de brûler cette chose. Mais il devait lui aussi avouer qu'il était soulagé. Parce que ça se finissait là. Simplement là.

**OWARI**

* * *

Et voilà, cette fois c'est vraiment terminé fiou u.u J'y aurai presque passé un an sur cette fic vu que le premier chapitre a été publié en août 2006 si mes souvenirs sont bons. Ca fait bizarre mais je ne me sens pas vraiment vide comme cela m'avait fait pour _Noie-toi dans mes larmes_ ou même _Onegai Sensei_. Mais je suis contente de l'avoir finie n.n La prochaine fic à venir sera intitulée _Usagi no Ai Complex_ (oui je sais, ça veut rien dire XD) elle devrait 6 ou 7 chapitres, donc fic sans prise de tête histoire de me reposer un peu x) Encore une UA lycée par contre, désolée si ça vous gonfle à force XD Cette fois-ci ils sont tous lycéens, par contre absence totale de Shinya désolée. Et Temari y sera encore évoqué, je sais pas pourquoi je l'aime bien lui en ce moment (alors que je n'écoute même pas Luvie, allez savoir u.u') Bref voilà voilà j'espère que vous aurez aimé et merci d'avoir suivi ma fic tout ce temps n.n 

Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**koneko:** Nyaa chérie n.n Contente que ça t'ai plu. Pour la scène finale j'avais prévu de faire référence à _Onegai Sensei_ même avant de l'avoir commencée cette fic (ouais j'ai des idées comme ça 30 ans avant d'écrire le truc --"). Je suis comme toi, quand une fic se finit ça me fait tout bizarre parce que je m'étais habituée à son univers et que ça va me manquer de ne plus lire là-dessus. Mais bon je pense qu'elle a suffisamment duré la mienne XD Kisu chérie je t'aime fort beaucoup x3

**hiera:** Pas grave t'inquiète x) Tes examen se sont bien passés? (ptit poussin? oho j'aime x3) Rah non faut pas lire la fin d'un chapitre ça te casse tout le truc XD Je me retiens de pas le faire des fois, j'avoue xD Présidente de la république? Je voterai pour toi XD Et arrête de dire que t'es nulle par rapport à moi c'est pas vrai du tout --" C'est l'inverse! XD (si tu me crois pas on a qu'à faire un sondage è.é) Pour Satsuki j'ai hésité à le faire pleurer puis finalement je me suis dit que c'était la chose la plusz logique à faire parce qu'il a beau être heureux pour Kyô et Kaoru il n'en reste pas moins extrêmement attaché à Kyô donc... le pauvre ç.ç Mais bon ça s'arrange dans ce chapitre même si on sent qu'il tient encore beaucoup à Kyô, la preuve en est de ses nombreuses conquêtes qui durent pas trop longtemps. Quoiqu'avec Temari ça change enfin. Mais je vais faire un one-shot à part sur lui et Temari (à la demande de Megu XD) moi qui croyais en avoir fini avec _De papier et d'encre_ eh ben pas du tout, Megu est revenue à la charge XD Bah en même temps c'est pas comme si ça me gênait, je l'aime bien Satsuki x) Mais le one-shot j'arrête è.é La scène finale était faite pour faire penser à _Onegai Sensei_, délire de l'auteur faut pas chercher XD Heureuse que la fic t'ait plu et je te souhaite bien du courage pour relire tout ça mdr Et puis tu avais raison pour Jui il a finalement refait sa vie et il s'en porte très bien, Die n'a été qu'un écart pour lui et finalement tout s'arrange. Puis pour le titre c'est bien des larmes de joie, j'ai repris la logique d'un autre auteur d'ici qui avait un chapitre d'une de ses fic avec un titre similaire et j'avais bien aimé l'image alors je l'ai reprise. De plus le titre est en fait une phrase de la chanson _Conceived Sorrow_, et adorant cette chanson ben j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD Ta fic préférée? Oo Naaaaan c'est vrai? Oo J'suis toute émue (oui parce que, encore une fois, moi je suis fan de ce que tu fais alors voir que tu aimes ce que je fais ça me rends toute heureuse) Eh bien si tu montes ta propre maison d'édition je serais ravie de m'y faire publier XD (J'aime le titre en plus xD) Ecrire avec toi? O.O (fais une syncope) aaaah oui oui je veux! XD prête-moi donc ton cerveau à intrigues policières XD Parce que moi j'ai que l'évolution de la relation Kyô/Kaoru en tête or Kaoru serait quand même policier donc ça pu si je parle que de sa vie de couple, surtout qu'au départ il rencontre Kyô pour les besoins de l'enquête donc... si toi t'es partante moi y a aucun problème x) Il me tarde de lire la suite de _De moi le maître à toi l'esclave_, tappe ta bêta pour moi stp xD Bref contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre 16 j'espère que le Bonus t'auras plu? Bisoux puce et merci n.n

**Sayuri Nobara:** Désolée doudou, même dans ce chapitre Die n'est pas très présent --" Sinon ouais j'ai vu que t'avais publié un one-shot XD Me tarde de voir la fic à chapitre ça va parler de quoi? '.'

**Mune-chan:** Contente que ça t'ait plu n.n Oui je sais le chapitre 16 était un peu rapide mais bon comme je le disais vallait mieux passer vite dessus plutôt que faire un truc de 20 pages et puis il était inutile de créer une nouvelle dispute avant la réconciliation sinon j'aurais tourné en rond en force. Donc voilà mon excuse XD Sinon désolée, pas de réel lemon là, juste une esquisse n.n' Valeur sûre pour mes fic à venir? C'est gentil ça x) Même si je pense pas que je pourrai à nouveau m'élever au niveau de celle-là. Les fic à venir seront des petites fic sans prise de tête, du moins pour _Usagi no Ai Complex_. J'en ai une autre de prévue après, elle sera plus sérieuse, enfin tu verras x) Gros bisoux miss et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin n.n

**ena:** Contente que t'aime (calin). Bisoux la puce j't'adore x)

**Nabi:** Oh j'étais toute contente quand j'ai vu que tu m'avais reviewé n.n Ouais parce que j'adore ta fic _Je commence à comprendre_, je te l'ai déjà dit mais je répète x) J'ai lu le chapitre 8 d'ailleurs ce matin j'ai beaucoup aimé même s'il me tarde qu'on revoit Kyô (avec Kaoru bien entendu x3). Tu devrais la publier sur ce site tu crois pas? T'aurais beaucoup de succès je pense n.n Sinon pour ce qui est de ma fic, c'est la fin pas de suite de prévue, ça ferait trop sinon. On m'a juste réclamé un one-shot sur Satsuki donc ben je l'écrirai (en gardant l'univers de _De papier et d'encre_) et ensuite ce sera bel et bien fini x3 Merci pour ta review, me tarde de lire la suite de ta fic n.n

**eli:** Ca me fait super plaisir que t'ai aimé à ce point vraiment. Si je me souviens bien tu suis depuis le début ou presque ne? Alors c'est génial que t'ais pas cessé d'aimer en cours de route, merci n.n Voilà cette fois c'est bel et bien fini, je vais aller travailler sur de nouvelles fic x) Bisoux à toi x3

**yuu:** Kaoru est un crétin c'est vrai mais un crétin qu'on aime XD De rien pour cette fic, ça a été un plaisir de l'écrire et merci pour tes encouragement, à la prochaine j'espère n.n

**Kamikaze no Tenshi:** Hey kikoo toi x) Voilà le chapitre bonus est arrivé assez vite, c'est fini pour _De papier et d'encr_e snif. En fait il était écrit même avant le chapitre 16 n.n' J'avais trop l'idée en tête alors il a fallut que je l'écrive et voilà x) Kisu à toi miss.

**azazaelle:** Voilà, madame est servie x) J'espère que tu as aimé? Rah j'aime trop Kyô dans ce chapitre, comment il est et tout. Il a mûri je pense donc c'est bien n.n Kisu à toi puce x)

**Ajousan Amai:** Et voilà t'es encore la dernière toi XD Bon tu l'as déjà lu ce chapitre m'enfin pas grave u.u Par contre euh... je pense pas que la mère de Satsuki s'appelle Thérèse XD Mais en effet je l'imaginais à la fenêtre moi aussi à regarder ce qu'il se passe d'un air inquiet (voyeeeuuuuuse! xD) Bonne chance pour ton Bac de Français toi t'as intêret à l'avoir du premier coup histoire qu'on puisse recommencer nos journées d'écriture x) Je t'aime fort Pika-chan, kisu n.n


End file.
